Devil On My Shoulder
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Veronica Winchester returns to Beacon Hills to avenge the death of her close friends Cora and Laura Hale and the Hale family after she becomes apart of their pack. What she doesn't know is that Derek and Peter, two of her classmates, are apart of the Hale family. She has to deal with being a werewolf and a Winchester, with help from her brothers, Sam and Dean. Slow-burn
1. Introduction

I suddenly jolted awake realising that I had slept in. I was gonna be late to my first day at Beacon Hills High School. All because my stupid brothers decided they were gonna go out hunting vamps all night and forget to call in.

Firstly, you may need to learn a few things about me.

My name is Veronica Winchester and I'm a werewolf. My family are hunters of all dangerous supernatural beings. My mother was killed by one after I was born as was my father a few years back. Both my older brothers, Sam and Dean, wanted me to stay out of the "family business" and pretty much pushed me away. This brings me to how a child from a supernatural hunting family could become a supernatural creature, more specifically a werewolf. After being pushed from the "family business" I decided to take a road trip to clear my mind and find myself blah blah blah etc. I ended up on the road for a few months instead of a few days, I had grown apart from my old life so I kept going. I was alone until I picked up two hitchhikers, sisters, by the names of Cora and Laura Hale. They were set for Beacon Hills, my old home but after a few days of straight driving and talking they decided Beacon Hills didn't hold much for them anymore either and decided to stick with me. For the first time in months I had people to talk to and we bonded quite quickly, becoming very close friends after a month of going from hotel to hotel and state to state escaping our old lives. I did ask about the Hale sister's family but after learning that their family home went up in flames from possible arson killing all inside I didn't ask anymore questions knowing myself how hard it was to lose family to arson. Instead I opened up to them about my family which is a big thing for me as I don't trust easily. I explained how a yellow eyed demon had feed my brother its blood at 6 months and burnt my mother alive afterwards. Also how the same demon killed my father and how the Winchester family became hunters. They understood why I left and hadn't looked back since and decided to tell me their family story. Their mother Tahlia Hale was a great alpha werewolf whom also died in the fire passing the alpha status to her oldest child Laura. I had heard of the Hale family from hunter stories my father would tell me when I was young and how they were born werewolves and how powerful Tahlia was that she could transform into a full wolf. Laura saw that I was running from that life so she offered me the bite, to join her pack and return to Beacon Hills to avenage her family.

I accepted and that brings us to how I became what I am. But I decided to stay on the road for just a couple more days whilst they returned to Beacon Hills promising I would be back before the full moon. I knew my brothers were still livng in Beacon Hills so for the first time in 4-5 months I made contact with them explaining that I'm coming back and I needed their help. I now trusted the pack with my life so I returned before the full moon as promised only to find that both had been burtally murdered by the bronze sword of a hunter. I vowed to avenage not just my pack but the Hale family also, for Cora and Laura.

**Please R&R , will be updating once a week or sometimes twice or three times depending , but we'll see , thanks :)**


	2. First Day At School

After a couple months of staying with my brothers again I decided to tell them that I had been bitten and was now a werewolf. At first they were speechless, shoked but I explained that I didn't plan to come back until my pack were murdered. My brothers promised to keep me safe if I promised to be careful and try not to use any "werewolfness" as they call it. Of course they didn't want me getting hurt not just because I was technically an omega but because despite what happened in the past we were still a family, a very dysfunctional family but still a family. Sammy had an idea for a restraint for my werewolf abilities so Dean found Wolfsbane and they trapped a single Wolfsbane flower petal in amber and turned it into a necklace. I was to wear this all the time because the faint smell of Wolfsbane kept me human, helped me keep in control without hurting me.

So here I am, current day quickly getting dressed with my phone to my ear trying to call my asshole brothers. After 5 rings Dean picked up "Hiya Ronnie, aren't you supposed to be at school?" "I would be if my douchebag brothers didn't keep me up all night worried sick so I slept in!" "Whoa! Ronnie calm down, youv'e got plenty of time, like 20 minutes so hurry up, haha bye!" "Shit! You better bring me home some pie unless you want an ass beating Dean!" "Sure thing Ronnie, now go, don't wanna be late." Dean said voice dripping with sarcasm, then he hung up. In my agreement to be careful I had to attend school to keep suspicious eyes away. I quickly chucked on my crop trop and my slightly see though red tank top, black acid wash skinny jeans and my combat boots, most the laces untied. I grabbed a smoothie I had premade the night before from the fridge so there was no way I could be late (haha! Good try Veronica) as I ran out the door. I had my headphones in playing Billy Talent when I jumped on my Kawasaki Ninja 250R and quickly rode to school which was difficult and probably really dangerous trying to drink my smoothie at the same time. Well might as well throw some danger in before I get to school. Beacon Hills was a small town as was the school so the year 12s and 13s shared classes. I had missed form class and had english, shit really first? Of course I came running into class late with my smoothie half drunken, earphones blasting Billy Talent 'Devil On My Shoulder' and now everyone was looking at me. "Excuse me, who might you be?" Miss teacher person asked annoyed. "Uh, um..I'm um Veronica. You know the new kid?" "Well, Veronica, no music playing in this class, no beverages, no more being late and take a seat at the back of the class between the two gentlemen there" she snarkily replied pointing up the back at two attractive and similar looking guys, maybe brothers? I dropped my disposible smoothie cup in the bin and made my way down the class getting stares from everyone in there, luckily I had my necklace or I may have lashed out just for the stares aone. I sat down between the two guys and both turned towards me, "Hey, uh I'm Veronica".

**So here's chapter 2 :) hope you enjoy. R&R :D**


	3. You Can't Just Lose Control

**Dereks p.o.v**

I was sitting bored in my english class not listening to anything Miss Blake was saying because really, me and my brother Peter didn't need to be here. I heard a Kawasaki Ninja pull up in the parking lot which instantly grabbed my attention because this class was boring as shit. I heard the song 'Devil On My Shoulder' by Billy Talent playing through headphones so it was muffled but easily deciphered as that song. I was so concerntrated on the song that I didn't notice the girl whose headphones it was playing through had walked through the door of my class. I snapped but to reality and saw that she was being told to sit between me and Peter. I toke a moment to look at her. She wore red which suited her olive skin tone, her black hair fell down her back which contrasted with her light purple eyes and her combat boots..wait combat boots? What girl wore genuine combat boots? "Hey, uh I'm Veronica". This brought me from my thoughts, "Oh hey, I'm Derek" she shoke my hand and I watched as Peter introduced himself as well. We were all then startled by Miss Blake's slightly screechy and annoying voice yell out, "Derek, Peter and uh, Veronica, lunchtime detention! I will tell you boys one more time and you Veronica this time only, there is to be no talking during my class!" Miss Blake then turned back to her board and kept teaching. "Fuck" I muttered under my breathe. "Easy Derek" was Peter's reply earning a confused look to both of us from Veronica. I don't get caught off guard like that, I'm a god damn werewolf! I was getting angry at myself and Peter must have noticed because all he said was "Good". I looked at the girl next to me and she wouldn't stop moving. She was tapping her pen to the beat of 'Devil On My Shoulder' and her leg was tapping as well. It calmed me down but started to annoy me. I couldn't get the tapping out of my head. She definitly has ADHD. Haha, it'd be funny to see her with Stiles.

Veronicas p.o.v

After another class, being shown around by two really sweet boys, Stiles and Scott whom have a weird but cute bromance going on I had another two classes and now I was in my lunchtime detention. On the first day. The first day. If Dean didn't buy pie I'm going lose it. Sometimes control is overrated right? Yeah definitly. I got there late because Scott was asking me heaps of questions about who the hell knows and then he insisted he walked me to the detention and he wasn't in any hurry. I was only 10 minutes late and Derek looked almost asleep and Peter just looked, well, he looked completely blank as Miss Blake was already bitching about being late and surviving in the big wide world and blah blah blah. I attempted to quietly run to my seat but was caught by the bitch herself right as I sat down. "Excuse me Veronica, I don't know who you think you are but you don't walk in here late AGAIN and try sneak past me!" "I apologise Miss Blake but the boy showing me around, Scott McCall? Yeah him, he was trying to help me but made me late, won't happen again." "I guess that's alright. It is your first day here, don't want to get in to much trouble Veronica, you could be gone before you even began" With that she walking back up to the board and began writing again. I don't know about you but that sounded like a threat to me, noone threatens me or my family and gets away with it. I knew I had to keep suspicion from my family but this teacher was being a downright bitch! I gripped the desk with my slowly extending claws hidden under the desk and after a few minutes they retracted and I was fine just slightly pissed off.

Dereks p.o.v

As Veronica walked in and tried to sneak into her desk I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. I watched as Miss Blake went off at her and Veronica began explaining only to have Miss Blake's typical snarky reply thrown back with extra hatred. Veronica meantioned Scott McCall, a beta in my pack so I decided to listen in. That meant she must have met Stiles. Wonder how that went? I focused my hearning onto Veronica's heartbeat and heard her heart pounding quite fast, I looked at her thinking she was going to cry but she didn't. Veronica gripped the desk hard and I could smell the anger coming off her in waves. I didn't exactly understand her reaction but she seems like someone who could easily have anger issues, be hotheaded, quick tempered, take your pick. This girl has problems. Anger issues and ADHD? Then again I can't talk, i'm not the calmest person in the world either. After an extremely long and almost painful hour filled with pen tapping from Veronica it was over and we were headed to our next class. At Beacon Hills you had all your major subjects like math and english with the same class just a different classroom and teacher. I had math and me, Peter and Veronica were in english together so we would all be together in math. I waited up for Peter then for Veronica only to see her almost run to her bike and ride off. I brushed it off and went to math. Veronica didn't come back to school for last period so I told them she went home sick, she had a bad day why make it worse for her?

Veronicas p.o.v

Shit, shit, shit! I'm losing control! Calm down Veronica, you came here to avenge Laura, Cora and the Hale family not rip apart innocenct but annoying as fuck teachers. At that thought I was upset that I almost ruined my promise I made to the graves of the pack I came to love. I tried to sit still but I coudn't. I knew I was tapping my pen and it was probably annoying everyone but I couldn't stop it. Stupid ADHD. I decided I should just go home and cool off for tomorrow. When I got home Dean and Sammy were already there just starting to get into the pie. I tried to walk straight past them, "Uh Veronica, school is still in for another hour? What are you doing?" Sammy asked. "I needed to get out, it won't happen again." "Um, Ronnie well sit down, have some pie and talk about it with us aye?" Dean asked nicely. "I'm sorry I can't. Don't wait up." I spent the rest of the night in the gym under our house designed for me to train in with the door locked. I fell asleep around 4 in the morning trying to do another 100 set of pull ups.

**Yay! Two in one day :) hope everyone is still enjoying this story , will be posting another chapter tomorrow , R&R :D**


	4. Go To English Veronica

**Deans p.o.v**

Me and Sammy didn't have much to do today so I went and picked up a box of corona, greasy takeout and a pie, didn't need my little sister coming home and kicking my ass. Again. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. No longer than 15 minutes after I came home the ass-kicker herself stormed through the door looking aggrevaited. "Uh Veronica, school is still in for another hour? What are you doing?" Sammy questioned Ronnie. "I needed to get out, it won't happen again." she answered slowly getting angry. "Um, Ronnie well sit down, have some pie and talk about it with us aye?" I tried to ask her nicely. "I'm sorry I can't. Don't wait up." was her only reply before she was walking straight past us to the training gym we had built her. I heard the door lock. I watched on as Sammy banged on the door demanded she opened it and talked to us. After a couple hours of Sammy's useless knocking and strings of curse words leaving Ronnie's mouth we both decided to let her be and go to our rooms giving her some privacy.

Veronicas p.o.v

I woke in a daze, confused of where I was slowly starting to panic. When I realised I was on the familiar concrete floor I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling. After an hour or so I pulled myself up off the floor, all my muscles aching but I could feel my tendons repairing themselves slowly and went upstairs to my bedroom. Looking at my alarm clock I could see that it would go off soon with a extremely irratating beeping sound which I loathed so instead of waiting I threw the alarm clock out my window and jumped in the shower so I wouldn't be late for school again. When I walked downstairs my brothers had made eggs and bacon on toast, yeeeeeeees! "Ronnie. Hey, look at me. I don't know what happened but we will always be here for you, you know that right?" Dean questioned kindly. I looked up at my older brother, nodded my head, hugged them both and sat down for breakfast. After a suprisingly happier conversation over breakfast Sammy wanted to take me to school while Dean got them ready for their next hunt. I agreed of course, happy that everything was okay with us. I jumped in Dean's '67 chevy impala with Sammy and he drove me to school.

The car ride was quieter than I would have liked but hey, who cares right? When Sammy stopped in the car park I saw Stiles and Scott waiting. When they saw me Stiles did his famous "limb flailing" and Scott yelled out "Hey Veronica!" Sammy slowly looked at them and then to me with suspicious eyes. "Who are.."

"I don't really know, haha, alright thanks Sammy love you bye!" and with that I got out and ran over to the two boys. I watched as Sammy toke off back towards home. "Hey guys, what's with the meet 'n' greet in the car park?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well we still need to help you and show you around so your stuck with me and Stilinski here" Scott answered with a loopsided smile. Stiles began rambling about lacrosse practice after school when I saw Derek and Peter, my apparent partners in crime, standing by the classrooms staring at me. I inturrupted Stiles, "Hey what do you two lovebirds know about them?" I asked with sarcasm pointing to the retreating forms of Peter and Derek.

"Well they are..wait lovebirds?! What?" Stiles replied.

Scott rolled his eyes, "They are the Hale brothers and they're not very..you know..nice?" I froze at the name Hale. It coudn't be, Laura and Cora never meantioned them and they all burnt alive in the fire. I had to get on to finding out who killed my pack. I had been avoiding it because I knew the pain of going back to the house they were murdered at and were their family all burnt to death would be too much. I felt my eyes tearing up. "Uh Veronica?" Scott questioned nervously

I sniffed and I brushed it off because it was beyond impossible and focused on the second part of Scott's sentance. It sounded more like a question. "What do you mean not nice?" I asked.

"Just not, uh nice, just don't get to close to them. If you can stay away then do." Scott answered a tad too fast making me a little nervous considering I sit between the two.

"Well whatever, I'll try I guess?" and I started to walk to form class as the bell went. And of course Stiles was in my form class because why not? I sat down in my seat and Stiles came in oh-so-gracefully and plonked down next to me. "HEY! Ronnie! Can I call you Ronnie?"

"Sure Stiles, haha, just don't let my brothers hear you say it cause they will salt and burn your bones after they kill you"

"Wait what? You know what I don't want to know." I spent the rest of the day with Stiles and Scott being childish which was nice for a change but I had english last. English, no no noo-ey no no. I did not want to go to this class and tried to walk out of the school unnoticed when a familiar voice called out, "You know we have english right, which is the opposite way" I turned to him knowing who it was and all I saw was the back of Derek walking away, towards english. I let out an angry sigh, eyes flashing electric blue for a second before regaining control and walking towards english.

**Three in one night! I'm on a roll :) I really hope this story is as good as I hope it is , R&R (:**


	5. No Derek, I Don't Have A Way Home

I walked into english, sat down in my usual seat between Derek and Peter, and turned towards Derek. "You know I can leave whenever I want right?" I whispered careful not to get in trouble with Miss bitch again.

"And how are you gonna leave without your bike here?" he answered with a cocky smirk.

"Wait, how did you know that.."

"Veronica! Please stop talking!" Miss was suprisingly less strict with her telling offs today, lucky me. I then realised I didn't have a ride home because Sammy had dropped me off and they were on a hunt. "Shit" I muttered. The bell rang signalling the end of the day and everyone ran as fast as they could out of her class.

"Uh Veronica wait." Miss Blake said nicely. I slowly stopped and walked up to her desk. I saw from the coner of my eye, Derek stop walking and wait outside the classroom. "I'm sorry that I was so hard on you yesturday but I don't want you falling behind in my class already, your file shows your quite the genius and I want to keep it that way. I hope you understand." I didn't know what to say. She was actually being genuine, I was listening to her heartbeat.

"Uh, yes of..of course I understand, uh thank for..uh this, bye Miss Blake" I walked out a little confused closing the door on the way out and walked right into Derek.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't see you" Derek caught me from falling flat on my face,

"No its fine really" he smiled slightly. I stared at him for a moment longer, composed myself then began walking to the car park.

"Uh you don't have your bike, how are you getting home?" he asked.

"Um, I'm actually not to sure..oh Stiles, hey" I answered as Stiles approched.

"Uh, hey Ronnie, um d-derek" Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles" Derek replied.

I stared at the two as they had a small stare off before turning towards me. "Do you want a ride?" Derek asked.

"Oh no I can take her!" Stiles quickly said.

"Its fine Stiles, i'll go with Derek" I smiled at Stiles waved and followed Derek out to his car. Holy shit! He drives a jet black camaro? What is he a fucking millionaire? I mean I ride a road bike but my brothers have been puuling credit card scams for years. "Nice car" I comment to break the silence.

"Mmm" is all I get as a response.

The car ride was pretty much silent until Derek asked about Stiles, "So. Is Stiles your boyfriend or something? He follows you around like a lost puppy, and his ADHD is really ann-"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with a little ADHD and haha, no way! He and Scott have been showing me around school lately, letting me tag along with their "pack"."

"Pack? What?"

I suddenly felt very castraphobic. "Um sorry, that's just what I called it. This house up here is mine." I said as I pointed to my house.

Derek pulled into my driveway. He turned to me, "There's noone here, do you live alone?"

"No, my brothers are..away..family stuff" I was lying through my teeth but lucky he didn't have the supernatural hearing that I had. "Thanks Derek, i'll see you tomorrow in our favourite class, bye!" I threw over my shoulder as I got out and ran up to my door waving.

Dereks p.o.v

When I heard that Miss Blake wanted her to stay behind I decided to wait for her. I didn't now why but she seemed to be more than she let on. If she was a werewolf I would be able to smell it but she didn't smell human either. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I turned around I walked right into Veronica. She quickly apologised and I caught her before she fell telling her it was fine. I started to follow her out to the car park realising she had no way home because her bike wasn't here. Stiles, Scott's "graceful" friend with ADHD approched Veronica. After a small arguement and stare off with Stiles she decided that she would come with me and I would drop her off at home. The car ride was mostly silent until I opened my stupid fucking mouth asking about Stiles because I may have been a little jealous that they got along well but i'll never admit that out loud. Then she had meantioned tagging along with Scott and his "pack", this defintly got my attention and when I questioned her she apologised and I could smell the saddness, greif and shock rolling off her. I decided to change the subject as we pulled up, I saw there were no cars and looked like noone was home so I asked if she lived alone. When Veronica answered she was definitly lying. Her heartbeat was all over the place but before I could comment she was out the door waving goodbye. I gave her a nod and toke off to the once beautiful Hale estate.

I walked inside and thought long and hard about pack. My family had burnt to death and both my sisters had been murdered here. How before the fire pack was about love, family, protection. At the moment I had a pack because after the fire I was an omega,I had noone. I wanted the power again. I had become a true alpha with the help of my family, a werewolf that doesn't have to steal his power. He can rise to an alpha status by the force of his own will, and that's what I did. But I had my family so I didn't need my own pack. After they died, I felt nothing but pain. I wanted to feel powerful again so I started to build a pack. Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Kira who was a fox not a wolf and Jackson who now lives in London. Along with Scott came Stiles and Lydia, humans but pack all the same. Well Lydia was a banshee so not exactly human. And later on Malia, a werecoyote joined too. Peter was a beta, but he had no pack after the fire as well so he joined my pack. I felt dissapointed in myself that I had lost my way but quickly dispelled it because I was strong.

**Expect to see some Winchester familyness next chapter , R&R :)**


	6. Winchester Family Fun Time

I walked inside, grabbed a burger from the leftover takeout in the oven and lyed upside down on the couch. I was thinking about how Derek had asked about Stiles. I didn't understand what his deal was. He seemed so broody but genuinally nice. I was exhusted. Everything that had happened over the last two days hit me like a brick and I fell asleep.

Deans p.o.v

Sam and I came home late because Sam, the dick, let me get ghost sickness and shit, long story. I walked in the house quietly arguing with Sam because I knew Ronnie would be sleeping as it was 3am. "How could you let that happen it me Sam!" I shouted in a whisper. "Oh my god Dean, your fine now, you were just scared of everything including a fluffy cat, haha!" Sam said sarcasticly. "I'm gonna kick the shit out of.." Me and Sam had walked into the house and there on the couch was Ronnie. She was upside down, head on the floor, with a burger in her hand. Well the bottom half of the burger was in his hand. The other half had been dropped on her face and down onto the floor where she would have been eating before she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. I pulled out my phone, toke a few photos then lifted her up and toke her up to her room. I put here in her bed and went to shut her curtains and saw the full moon would be here in about a week. Shit, here we go again.

Veronicas p.o.v

I had been at school for a week now. I hung out with Stiles, Scott or Lydia. I liked being around the boys but I needed to spend time with a girl to and whos more girler than Lydia Martin the queen bee herself? I was starting to talk to Derek and Peter more as well. I feel like I'm starting to fit in in this town again.

It was friday night and for the first time in a while me and my brothers were at the dinner table enjoying a fish pie, yus pie! I had spent an few a hours after school cleaning up and making the pie from scratch. I made my brothers sit down and eat with me which was a struggle but they agreed. "So. Sammy tells me when he drops you off youv'e got a little fan club." Dean starts.

"It's not a fanclub. Their my friends." I reply knowing where this is heading.

"Why are they both boys then Ronnie?"

"Dean leave Ronnie alone she's just.." Sammy tries

"No Sammy. So you have an answer for that question Ronnie?"

"Shit Dean I'm just trying to have a nice dinner with my brothers for once."

"It would be alot nicer if you answered the question."

"For fuck's sake! They are 2 or the 3 people I hung out with at school. Lydia Martin, a FEMALE is also one of the 3 as well but she doesn't meet me at the car park cause she's in the libraby becoming even more genius than she already is."

Dean was silent.

"This is really good Ronnie" Sammy commented.

"Thank you SAMMY"

The dinner was quiet after that. After dinner I told them to disappear while I did the dishes as they never liked doing them anyways. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around claws at his neck but completely in control.

"Holy shit Ronnie it's just me!" Dean yelled

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me then Dean." I said retracting my claws and throwing him a tea towel. "Your drying".

I was in my room drawing a wolf tattoo that I wanted to get in the middle of my back when Dean and Sammy came in with packed bags. I knew this was going to happen.

"No no no no! Not this time" I pleaded

"What?" Sammy and Dean both said together

"I know Dad would make you move from place to place but please not this time. I've made friends here, I can't leave."

"No Ronnie, were not leaving. Me and Dean have a hunt. A hunt in Lawerence Kansas. Ronnie, its the same demon. The same deomon that killed Mum and Dad." Sammy said with so much pain I felt tears in my eyes.

I got up off the floor, hugged them both and told them I understand. They made me promise to try keep under control and to stay safe as they would be gone until the next full moon. They left me a credit card and a emergency number and then, they were gone. I was upset that they left because I hated being left out of the hunting but they didn't want me getting involved so I didn't. I was just glad they were going to find the bastard that killed our parents.

**Please R&R , I'm updating whenever I can, we have some protective brooding sourwolf next chapter** :)


	7. Where's My Necklace!

I woke up Monday morning feeling sick and restless. It had been really hard trying to sleep without my brothers around. I buttoned up one of Sammy's plaid shirts and wore a pair of black leggings with my usual combat boots. My hair was in a messy bun and I look as tired as I felt. I didn't care though. I decided to run to school, the cold air always woke me up. I jumped from my window completely forgetting about all the shrubs below me and was engulfed by them. "Fucking hell!" I screamed as I pulled myself up and toke off to school. I got to school 10 minutes before the bell and Stiles and Scott were waiting for me in there usual spot but this time Derek was with them.

"Well hey Veronica, you look..different?" Stiles said.

"And smell different.." Derek muttered quietly

I gave Derek a pointed look and smacked Stiles upside the head. "Scott something you want to comment on?" I asked him clearly over the day already

"Um, no, well, your not wearing your necklace I guess"

"What?!" This woke me up, I began patting myself down franticly trying to find it.

Derek caught my hands, "Veronica it's okay, you'll find it" He stared a moment longer then released my hands.

"Yeah I guess so" I said knowing that I definitly had to stay in control today. Stiles grabbed my arm and dragged me off the form class while the other went the other way. I spent all form class worrying about my control and scent. I didn't know of any other werewolves in this area, well when I wore my necklace I couldn't tell, so I guess i'll be safe.

On the way to english I passed Lydia at her locker. "Lydia! I need perfume, like alot!" Lydia jumped in suprise, took in my apperence and gave me a perfume stick. I thanked her and ran to english while applying perfume all over herself. The perfume smell definitly blocked out my scent to myself so it would to any other werewolves if I were to come across any. I entered english right on the bell earning myself a glare from Miss Blake that held no malice and I took my seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Derek sniff the air with a confused look on his face but Peter leant behind me and smacked his arm. I brushed it off, I had my own problems to deal with especially today.

I tried to focus on the lesson but for some reason I felt like I needed to shift. I could feel everyones emotions mixed with my own. I kept thinking about Laura and Cora and I felt sick. I still didn't have any leads on their deaths because I was too scared to go to the Hale house. My claws kept coming out and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep the electric blue from showing. After 25 minutes I couldn't handle it, I ran out of english and ran into the girls' bathroom. I let my claws extend and eyes change colour but tried to hold back the rest. I let out a low growl and grab the sink, my claws cutting into it then I heard a cry. I instantly freeze and listen in using my werewolf hearing. The crys were Lydia's. "Lydia?" I question. The crys stop and I heard heels clanking as she opens the stall door to reveal herself. I instantly let me normal purple eye colour come back and my claws return to normal. Lydia looks like, well shit. Her usually perfect makeup was leaking down her face, eyes red and puffy and her whole body was quacking. I run over to her knowing the only person that could make her like this was Jackson. She sobbed into my shoulder when Derek came running into the bathroom.

"Derek! What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry you ran out, i just..uh..i'm sorry" and Derek looked at the sink then walked out

"I'm so sorry Lydia" I said truthfully

"That's okay Vee, least your relationship is fine" She said sarcasticly with a small smile.

"Wait what no Lydia, we're not together, uh..well what happened? Was it Jackson?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want to continue a long distance relationship, I'm fine really, I knew this would happen" she began to cry

I sat in the bathroom with Lydia while she vented to me until 5 minutes to the bell and we both went back to our classes. I was about the come in and explain myself when I heard Derek's name. I stopped by the door and focused my hearing, "Derek you can't run out of class like that, I don't know what's going on but you can't" Miss Blake was sitting in front of Derek whispering while the other kids were distracted.

"She was upset, I wasn't going to leave her like that" Derek replied angerily

"Okay well that's the second time you've covered for this girl, just keep yourself out of trouble Derek, please" and she was walking back to the front of the class. I chose this moment to walk in explain I was upset and go back to my seat. I wasn't in any trouble but I knew I was getting there. I sat back down and turned to Derek, "Thanks for covering for me. Again" Derek looked confused but nodded anyway.

When class ended I got ready to run home when Derek walks up to me, "Hey, you need a ride again?"

"No I'm fine, I'll run, need to release some stress"

"I can come with you?"

"I'm fine really, I just uh..my brothers aren't home till next week and uh..it's been hard"

"Veroni-"

"No. I'm fine, please don't" and I toke off running until I reached the woods. I turned and ran around the forest until night fall then walked home as a human. When I got home I needed to find my necklace. I retraced my steps and found my necklace hanging amoung the bushes from where I jumped this morning. I almost broke down but instead used the emergency number to call my brothers. I didn't tell them what happened at school but their voices and my necklace stopped me from turning again that night and I was able to sleep properly that night.

Dereks p.o.v

Today had been a weird fucking day. This morning Veronica smelt different and looked like a mess. She looked like she hadn't spent the night at home but somewhere else. No. Not Stiles'. They barely knew each other. I don't care I barely know her anyways. She covered herself in perfume which was so strong my eyes were almost watering. Then she's running out of class. I shouldn't have followed her, walking in on her and Lydia was quite awkward. As I was walking out I glanced at the sink and I swear the sink had been vandilized. That being the first time I had been in those bathrooms, I didn't know if they had done it or what. It had chunks missing from it though. That's a little weird. Somehow she overheard me talking to Miss Blake about her as well. I caught up to her after school to make sure she was okay, she almost broke down in front of me, I could smell it on her and then she toke off running back to her house. Her heartbeat was erratic and she was feeling sad and anxetic. What was going on with her? Everything about her, it was boggling his damn mind. Yeah, today was defintly a weird day.

**R&R :)**


	8. Sam, Dean This Is Derek

Tuesday and Wednesday were uneventful. I had been calling my brothers every morning and night so I had been in control. On Tuesday my brothers had a location on that yellow eyed demon asshole. Stiles and Scott had been extra nice since Monday which I didn't really like but oh well. Peter had signed out of school Wednesday morning saying he was going to take courses in South America. I wasn't as close with Peter as the others but I still felt sad he was leaving and gave him a huge hug, kiss on the cheek and my number telling him he had to keep contact or i'd get hellhounds on his ass.

So it was Thursday afternoon and I was going to run home again. This time I brought running shoes and clothes. As I was doing up my laces another pair of legs appeared beside me. The looked up to find Derek smirking with his running shoes and clothes on.

"Hope you can keep up Derek"

"I hope you can" and we were off

We ran through the forest and went the long way to my house.

Stiles p.o.v

I was about to tell Ronnie not to run today as she was pushing herself alot lately since her brothers were away but before I could I saw Derek standing next to her and they both toke off towards the forest.

"Shit. Can she follow any instructions?" I muttered to myself

Veronicas p.o.v

I was so happy to be able to go running properly. Derek was quite fast so I allowed a small part of my werewolf abilities to come into play. Derek was able to keep up the whole way to my house. We got to my driveway and I couldn't believe it. My brothers were home already, 2 days early! I ran up to them and I was engulfed in the arms of both my brothers.

"Ronnie. We found him. The..rare deer..and it's dead" Sammy said carefully, kissing the top of my head.

I was so relieved. They were safe and that demon was dead. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders then I heard Dean clear his throat and I remembered that Derek was with me. "Oh shit sorry, Dean, Sammy, this is Derek from school"

"Derek" Dean said with a nod

"Oh god, hiya i'm the mature one, Sam" Sam interjected holding his hand out to Derek

"Hi" was Dereks reply as he shook Sammy's hand and nodded at Dean

It was quiet for a few long seconds when Dean said, "So you part of the Veronica fan club too Derek?"

"Dean" I warned lowly, flashing my eyes just at him

"Hey so do you wanna come in for a coffee or something?" Sammy asked

"Yeah we actually could do our english homework as well, I wasn't gonna do it but if I had help I might" I added in

"Sure" Derek said with a small smile as he followed me inside

When we got inside Sammy toke Derek into the kitchen as I had a "conversation" with Dean which included me pushing him againist the wall and him spinning me and dropping me on my ass. We both walked intot he kitchen glaring at each other. We had coffee, Sammy dragged Dean out of the kitchen and left Derek and I to do our english homework. I liked hanging out with Derek outside of school and I actually did my homework, whaaaaaaaat? Well eventually Derek had to leave but I decided to drop him off on my bike. We pulled up to his loft and there was noone there. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, do you live alone?" Derek smirked, I was stealing his words from last week.

"I only lived with my brother Peter, he was 19, he got held back and had to do year 13 again but now that he's gone i'm alone"

"But your only 17, you can't live alone?"

"Your only 16 but you stayed home alone while your brothers were gone."

"I can protect myself though" I muttered "Well touche Derek" I said louder

"Well I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to return the favour. Bye Veronica"

"Bye Derek!"

I started to ride home and got into the driveway when I paused. Wait. Pick me up tomorrow morning? He wanted to repay the favour. There was nothig wrong with that. I don't know how long I had been on my bike in the driveway but when I looked up my brothers were staring at me through the window. Sammy looked confused but like he wanted to laugh while Dean looked very unamused. I walked in said goodnight and went up into my room to go to sleep.

**Will probably start updating once a day or once every two days in the near future but R&R. I want to get everyone to understand Veronica before I get into any action but I promise it isn't too far away :)**


	9. Remember Your Place Scott

Derek swung by as promised Friday morning waiting outside for me in his black camaro. I walked down the stairs receiving suspicious looks from both brothers as I threw a "Bye! Love yous!" over my shoulder and got into Derek's car. We toke off for school and I waved to my brothers out the window.

Deans p.o.v

"Sammy. Now what the fuck is a Derek?"

"A friend of our sister? She introduced him to us yesturday. Yesturday Dean. You hit your head or something? Eat to much pie?"

"Uh shut up. I eat a perfect amount of pie and I know that I meant, dickhead, why is he hanging around our baby sister?"

"She said he was a friend from school, she's been there for what, two weeks? What do you think could have happened Dean?"

"Mabye she-"

I heard Ronnie coming down the stairs and shut up. She walked down in a black lace singlet, light blue studded demin shorts and her combat boots. Why was she dressed nicer than usual? "Bye! Love yous!" Ronnie yelled, bringing me back from my thoughts. Me and Sammy watched as didn't get on her bike instead she got into a black camaro. She opened the door revealing a leather jacket wearing Derek as his lips turned up slightly at his sister as she got inside waving to them. He was smiling at his sister. His baby sister. His BABY sister. Shit.

Veronicas p.o.v

Derek was being nicer than usual. He wasn't as brooding as usual. He had smiled at her well sort of, talked more than usual and been genuinely nice. Derek doesn't do nice like that apparently, according to Scott. I kept glancing nervously at Derek and when we arrived at school Stiles and Scott were waiting in their usual spot. When she got out of Derek's car Stiles looked shocked and Scott's face dropped. I thanked Derek and walked over to them but he followed. "Hey Stilinski, hiya Scottie" I said to them

"Hey Veronica, Derek" Scott replied

"Hi Ronnie, uh..Derek" Stiles said with a awkward little wave.

It was clear as day Stiles was scared of Derek.

"So whats going on here? Your bike broken or something cause I ride too and I could help-"

"Nah Scottie, Derek just offered to drive me"

You could feel the tension between the two. Me and Stiles watched as Derek and Scottie tried to stare each other down. The bell rang and I began to walk off with Stiles. I turned around to see Scott and Derek face to face looking pissed off. I quickly toke my necklace off and asked Stiles to hold it as I focused my hearing to listen to them. "Derek what are you doing?! Leave Veronica alone. She has me and Stiles she doesn't need to get caught up in this, can't you see she's stressed enough as it is? If you hadn't noticed her brothers have been gone for the week and she looked ready to break down or punch a hole through the wall every couple of minutes this week!"

"She doesn't know anything Scott. Peter's gone. I'm trying to blend in, what I can't make friends? YOU don't get to tell ME what to do Scott. Remember your place" Derek and Scott suddenly look around.

"What is it Derek?" Scott asked.

"There's someone listening"

I quickly toke my necklace from Stiles and put it on, I turned to see them with confused looks on their faces. I don't know how they would have known someone was listening but shit, I had to be more careful. The full moon is tomorrow. I need to be ready.


	10. The Full Moon

Tonight was the full moon. I hated full moons. The feeling of wanting to turn and being trapped is horrible. Knowing how bad it could get if you got out was worse. I knew that. I watched on as my big brothers rigged up the chains in the training room. Sammy saw the look on my face and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled weakly, blood draining from my face remembering what it feels like to be chained up. I ran upstairs to draw to distract myself from the events that would take place tonight.

I kept drawing the same design. I wanted it as a tattoo, I'd wanted it for ages. It was a picture of 3 wolves, representing Laura, Cora and me. I made me sad to look at it but happy that it would be in memorial. My eyes filled with tears thinking about their deaths, There was a knock at my door. "Dean can I just be alone" knock, knock. "Sam please" knock knock "For fuck sakes!" I got up swung the door open, "I'm fine okay-" Oh. It was Derek. "Shit i'm sorry Derek" I said as I wiped my eyes and opened the door further so he could walk in.

"Are you sure this is a good time? I mean you look upset and yours brother Dean looked ready to tell me to piss off" he asked quietly

"No, no, i'm fine, really and he's harmless, i've kicked his ass before"

"Are these yours?" Derek asked as he picked up some of my masses of drawing that scattered the floor of my bedroom

"Oh yeah, haha, there just..yeah"

"They're really good" Derek said honestly, "Especially this wolf one" he held up my tattoo design.

I nodded, "Thanks, it's the tattoo i'm getting in the holidays"

Derek gave me this look that I couldn't figure out. We silently looked through all the drawings but then I realised I didn't know why he was here.

"Uh Derek, not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a run?"

"I'll have to ask my brothers but i'm sure ill be able too, hold on a sec"

I went downstairs and asked them. Dean said no that the full moon was tonight and I had to be here. Sammy said yes as long as I am definitly back an hour before nightfall and to not go past the forest. I said I promised and got ready, chucked my phone on my bed and off into the forest I went with Derek.

We were running for hours. I had never run with someone who could keep up and last as long as I could. I didn't notice how dark it was until I felt my claws grow out. I panicked, I had no phone and I didn't even know where I was exactly until I looked around. We had run to the Hale house. I needed to come here but not like this. I looked at Derek and he stopped, he looked shocked and I ran, just toke off. As I ran I let the full moon take over, I couldn't fight it anyways. When I thought I was far enough away I stopped running knowing I've ruined everything. I can't control the shift. I couldn't save Cora or Laura. I just broke down. After a few minutes I heard twigs snap. I stopped sobbing and stood in a defensive stance. I was an omega out in the forest fully turned. Then I saw the red eyes of an alpha and my heart sank. I couldn't take on an alpha but i'm a Winchester so if I go down, i'm going down swinging. I flashed my eyes and let out a loud animalistic growl as I tore my necklace off and put it in my pocket. If I was going to take on an alpha I needed as many advantages as possible. The alpha growled lowly and I felt submissive to the alpha, like I did with Laura. I was confused and the alpha pounced, claws out, I was pinned down and completely helpless. I closed my eyes waiting for a slash to the throat but it never came. I opened my eyes to find the alpha that had attacked me was in fact, Derek. I didn't know what to do so I flipped him off me and ran home.

Deans p.o.v

I kept ringing Ronnie cell phone. She wasn't picking up. It was night fall and the moon was out. The full moon. I was starting to freak the fuck out. She's an omega running around probably fully turned with Derek. Shit Derek. I didn't hate the kid as much as I made out. Just cause he was a hormonal older boy hanging around his only sister doesn't mean I want him to be ripped apart by said sister. I ran up into Ronnie's room hoping, praying to find her there. I instead found her phone with all my missed calls on it. Shit! Who knows where she could be?

"Sam! Start up my baby we have to go find Ronnie!"

Crash, bang!

"Samm-"

I heard a loud but pained growl and ran downstairs. Ronnie had crashed through the door wolfed out with a look of pain on her face. "Ronnie?" I asked slowly walking towards her, hands extended towards her.

"He..help me..please"

Me and Sammy grabbed her and dragged her to the training room. She was shifting uncontrollably from human to werewolf. When her hands and feet her chained up Sammy stepped back and I walked forward to place a hand on her shoulder as comfort.

"Dean, don't" Sammy warned.

"She's our sister, she needs-"

I felt a searing pain in my cheek as I fell backwards. I touched my cheek, my hand was covered in my blood. I looked up at Ronnie she was fully wolfed out, my blood covering her claws and her eyes shining bright blue. I let Sammy pull me away from her and outside the training room where he proceeded to lock the door. I couldn't believe it. She had never attacked either of us before. I was, to be completely honest, shocked. I knew she didn't have control yet but I thought we had made progress with her. I sat outside the door, as Sammy said goodnight and went into his room, and listened to her pained cries and attempts to escape from the chains. I spent the whole night outside the door just listening, blood drying of my cheek.

Dereks p.o.v

For once I was happy that I could run with someone. I wasn't holding back either, well I was a litte, didn't need Veronica to be suspicious. I didn't realise the moon was already out. Sure I had control over the shift but I felt that I could still be dangerous to Veronica. I was going to catch up with her and tell her we should head home but when she turned around her eyes were glowing bright blue. I was shocked. She WAS a werewolf. Her claws were out and everything. She toke off. I was about to chase when I saw where we were, my old house. I felt a incredible wave of rage hit me, probably because of the full moon projecting my emotions. I ran off as well. I kept running, fully wolfed out and in alpha mode. I heard animal cries so I followed them. I stood on a twig alerting the creature and heard it let out a loud growl and saw two blue werewolf eyes glaring at me. It was Veronica. I flashed my red alpha eyes at her telling her to stand down as she was in a defensive fighting stance. When she didn't I growled and she ducked her head submissively but held her ground. I used this opportunity to jump and pin her down. She had her eyes closed and she smelt scared. After a few seconds she opened her eyes slowly, when she saw who I was she flipped me over and ran off towards her house. I let her run off and returned to the Hale house. I sat on the floorboards thinking about everything. Veronica had hid her scent the entire time she had been here. I don't understand how though. I let out an incredibaly loud howl and slumped onto the floor.

**Some action coming up in the next chapters so stay tuned! Hoping your still enjoying this story , remember to R&R :)**


	11. Hey There Blue Eyes

I woke on the familiar concrete floor of the training room. I knew I looked like a mess. I felt so tired and sore. I don't get how I could feel these two things. I must have slept and I can easily heal. My claws were covered in blood. Not my blood, I could smell it was my oldest brother Dean's blood. I felt like crying but I couldn't. I had no energy. I heard the training door room unlocked and open. I mustered up as much energy as I could and looked up.

"Ronnie? It's me. Sammy?"

"Sammy?" I whispered

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm so tired."

"I'm gonna get the keys from Dean and unlock you alright? Stay awake for me Ronnie"

I heard Sammy run off, I could hear him and Dean talking but I couldn't make out the words. My head lolled to the side and my vision started to fade to black.

"Ronnie? Ronnie! Hold on. Dean toss me the keys."

I heard clanking and the rustle of chains. There was nothing supporting me up so I slumped forward towards the concrete. I expected to feel the cold hard ground againist my face but it never came. I felt warmth. And I felt safe. I looked up and saw Dean's scratched up face. I looked at the floor ashamed off myself. I had never hurt either of them like this before. I had purposely attacked my brother. My own blood. I felt the tears i'd been holding in for years flow freely down my face.

"Ronnie look at me" Dean tried

"Ronnie"

"Ronnie!"

"Veronica Winchester!"

At that I looked up. Dean didn't call me that unless it was important. I had tears down my face and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Ronnie no matter what happened last night we love you. Both of us. No matter what happens we will always love you. We are family, blood. We will stick together. You get that right?" Dean said as his eyes turned glassy.

I stood up weakly, my brothers followed suit. I turned towards them, looked them both in the eye and fled the house. I ran and ran. I didn't care where I was going, I just had to get away from their sympathetic faces. It was my fault it happened. If I didn't let Cora and Laura go back alone I could have protected them. They would have taught me control and this would have never happened. I knew what I had to do. I ran through the forest throwing my necklace to the ground as I did. I came to the Hale house. I slowly walked up the burnt stairs and into the house. It was charred, decayed and lifeless. I let a few tears fall freely before wiping my eyes and getting the courage to investigate the house. I spent hours searching the house. Upstairs, downstairs, outside and under where they were all trapped. I couldn't find anything suspicious. I couldn't keep my promise to them. I returned to the main room and broke down in tears on the floor. I was shifting uncontrollably because I didn't have my necklace on. I turned fully because of the overwhelming grief I felt. I realised it wasn't only mine I could smell. I could smell Derek's. Wait Derek? Why had he been here? He had no right!? I let out a roar, not a howl, not a growl, a fucking roar.

Dereks p.o.v

I was still in the forest from the night before when I heard it. The pain filled roar of a wolf. Not any wolf, Veronica. I ran towards the sound when I found her necklace she wore everyday of the forest floor. I picked it up quickly examining it. There was something trapped inside the amber. I used my alpha eyes to see inside. It was a wolfsbane flower petal. What? She's a werewolf, why would see- Oh. That's how she masked her scent. Why would it be here on the ground? I was instantly worried. After the roar and finding this I turned full alpha and followed her scent that I picked up from when she lost her necklace. I knew where I was as I ran. This was the way to my burnt down house? I slowed as I approched the house. I could smell her. She was inside my house. What the fuck! I ran inside fully wolfed out, eyes blazing red as I got ready to fight her. She may be a friend, or something..but this was Hale territory.

Veronicas p.o.v

Derek came running through the door, fully shifted with his alpha eyes set dangerously on me. I rose from the ground ready to fight him for being here. This was my pack's territory, whether they had died or not. I let out a warning growl that he followed with his own that made me duck my head submissively again. What the hell?! How was he doing that? He ran at me. I had to think quickly so I decided to doudge his attack then fight back.

"Back off Derek!"

"Me back off?! Why the fuck are you here? You have no right to be on Hale territory!"

I froze and he pinned me to the floor again like last night.

"Did you hear me?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HALE TERRITORY?!"

"Your part of THE Hale pack?" I whispered

Derek's face softened but his grip on me didn't. "Of course I am. They were my family before they burnt to death and my sister's were cut into pieces!" He let out another angry growl.

I couldn't believe it. This was Cora and Laura's brother. My pack's brother. No, my now pack alpha. That's why he was able to make me submissive to him. "De-derek? Um..when I was on th-the road Laura gave me the b-b-bite" I said as I became upset

Derek was off me in seconds and across the room. "Wha-what?" Derek asked as his voice broke and he turned human again but keeping his claws out, not sure if he could trust me.

"Laura was my alpha before she..before she..uh..died"

Derek didn't say anything. He just looked at me with a bewildered look on his face. His claws retracted. I got up off the ground and tried to shift back but couldn't. Derek must have realised this because he tossed me my necklace that I had thrown away.

"Thank you" I whispered as I put it on and shifted back.

Derek watched for a few more seconds before letting out a growl that forced me to fall to the ground again and shift even though I had the necklace on.

"I can't believe it" Derek said realising I was telling the truth and that he was now my alpha because of Laura's death. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't believe it. These two weeks I had been at school I had sat between both of Cora and Laura's brothers. I was so angry at myself. I wanted to beat the shit out of myself. I was about to run from the house when Derek grabbed my arm. I flashed my blue eyes at him which toke him by suprised seeing as he was human, pushed him away from me and ran from the house. I ran as fast as I could. For the first time I was puffing as I ran, my surrounds blurring as I ran. I had no idea where to go. I had run from my brothers and run from Derek, my alpha. I saw street lights and tried to shift back. I couldn't, of course I fucking couldn't I was useless to everyone- My claws had retracted. I was amazed. It was very hard for me to shift back when I was this far gone even with my necklace. I shifted back to human fully. Did I just learn control? I didn't know how but I needed to get as far away from my brothers and Derek as possible. I looked around. I knew this street, it was Lydia's. I jogged to her doorstep unsure if I should knock or not. I knocked and she opened the door smiling until she took in my apperance.

"Sweety? What's wrong?"

I couldn't help it. I broke down. Again. It seemed to be all I ever did now. I was not only useless but I was a fucking baby too. I heard Lydia gasp. I had my claws out and my eyes were glowing. Lydia had seen and now I had to run from her too. I turned but she placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I know Vee. I can help. Please come in. Don't worry I'm home alone"

Lydia knew? Well I didn't have much of a choice though so I went inside. I didn't change back. Lydia was a close friend but this was the first she was seeing of me like this so I wanted to be careful. I walked in behind Lydia when I heard another heartbeat. I looked at Lydia with betrayal clear on my face but she nodded towards Stiles.

"Uh hey Ronnie" he said awkwardly

I didn't know what to do. Lydia guided me to the sofa and sat down next to me. I felt safe with her so I shifted back. No later than 30 seconds Scott McCall came in too. I was getting worried so I stood to leave but Scott flashed his yellow eyes at me and I could tell he was also apart of Derek's pack. I stood still as Erica Reyes, Boyd, Kira and Isaac Lahey walked in behind him, all eyes glowing yellow. Well Kira's were orange? She wasn't a wolf, she was a Kitsune, a fox. They all stood by or behind Scott and looked at me expectantly. I understood, I flashed my eyes electric blue and Erica and Isaac were suprised, I could smell it.

"Ronnie. We can help you. But you need to let us alright?" Scott asked

I felt safe with them all knwoing that they were part of Derek's pack as well. "Ye-yeah." I stuttered.

Scott stepped closer, "I am Derek's second in command, if that makes sense, so before anything else, you need to tell us why your eyes are blue"

**Yay! Scott and everyone else is involved now :D Stay tuned guys! R&R**


	12. Here Comes Sammy

I should have known they would ask but it still toke me by suprise. I cleared my throat, voice finding it's way back, "Well, when I first moved here I hadn't learnt control because my alpha, Laura Hale", they were all suprised by this, "was..mur-murdered", I sniffed because saying it out loud made it so much worse, " It was the full moon and I got away from my brothers before they could chain me up. I was shifting uncontrollably when I happened upon him. He was a man in his lately 30s harassing a young girl. It was past midnight and I could smell the arousal coming from him and the fear coming from her. I lost all control, I knew what he was palnning on doing so I attacked. I couldn't stop myself until my brothers had grabbed me injecting me with a small amount of wolfsbane. They got me back to the training room and chained me up but it was too late. My eyes had turned blue. He was about to commit rape when I found him but he hadn't so technically he was innocent," I paused gauging their reactions, they seemed to understand so I continued, "He may have changed the colour of my eyes but to me he wasn't innocent. He was a filthy man about to ruin the life of a young girl no older than 17. And i'm not sorry for what I did" I finished then looked down at my feet.

"Wait outside," my head snapped up to the voice, "i'll deal with this" Derek said sternly

I watched as all the beta's left the house and then it amazed me because Stiles and Lydia also stood to leave but not before Lydia could squeeze my hand in understanding.

"Sit down" Derek said, not sternly but not nicely either

I walked over to the sofa again and sat down. I looked anywhere but Derek. I felt the couch sink as Derek sat down. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't turn towards him.

"I'm sorry" I said honestly

"I'm sorry too" he replied back

I looked up at him then. He looked vulnerable and tired. I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him. I could feel his emotions, mixed with mine it was horrible. The air was filled with grief, saddness and sympathy. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look up, if the betas were coming in they were allowed. I felt the warmth of other people engulf me and soon we were all on the floor in a huge dog pile. Usually I would flip out if people were touching me like this but I needed it. I needed to feel comfort. It had been a year next week since my old pack had died. I was wedged between Lydia as she held my hand and Derek as he kept a protective arm around me.

Deans p.o.v

"Dean she's going to come back. She just needs space. She's in control now. The full moon is over, she'll be okay."

Bang!

"Dean please-"

"Sam! I'm fine! I'm dealing with it can you just get the fuck out of my face already?!"

Bang!

"Then put the gun down Dean"

Bang!

"It's target practice Sam"

The pistol was snatched from me and I threw a right hook at Sam which caught him in the jaw.

"OW! What the fuck Dean!"

"Your the one who toke the gun and wouldn't leave"

"DEAN. She's coming back! You need to calm down, she didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You think this is what it's about?! I told her we loved her. That we would never leave her and she ran out on us. SHE ran out of US. I should have known when she called us she didn't really want to see us again-"

It was Sam's turn to hook his brother

"SAM-"

I felt my nose start to bleed as Sam shoved me up againist the wall. "Listen Dean and listen good. We pushed her away! Were lucky she reached out to us at all! Don't talk like she doesn't care because she does."

Sam let me go and walked into his room and slammed the door. I fucked up. I knew what I was saying wasn't true but I was so angry I couldn't help it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the unopened bottle of Jack Daniel's and started to drink it from the bottle.

Sams p.o.v

I came out of my room after an hour of working on the punching bag to find Dean passed out in the kitchen, an empty bottle of Jack in his hand. I checked Veronica's room and found it empty. Shit, now I was worried. I got into Dean's baby and drove around looking for Veronica. I called her friends multiple times and after a fourth attempt to Lydia she picked up.

"Hello?" Lydia said sleepily

"Lydia? Lydia Martin?"

"Yes..who is this?"

"I'm Sam, Veonicas brother, I need to find her, do you know where she is?"

"Uh..no, i'm sorry" (in the background) "Lydia who is it?" Veronica asked

"Lydia! Is that my sister?"

"No! It's not, it's uh..my cousin" (in the background) "Lydia?!" She asked again voice laced with worry

"I'll be at your house in 5 minutes" and I hung up on her speeding towards her house.

I got to Lydia's in 2 minutes after breaking multiples speed limits and stop signs. I kicked the door in and couldn't believe what I saw.

Dereks p.o.v

I woke instantly when I heard the door being broken down, I was up in full wolf form telling my betas to get behind me as they all rose quickly from the dog pile.

"VERONICA!?" the voice yelled. I recognised it as Veronicas older brother, Sam. He toke one look at me holding Veronica and advanced on me.

"STOP!" Veronica roared, claws and fangs out. Hands on mine and her brother's chests.

"Veronica what are you doing here!?" Sam yelled at her

Veronica was technically my beta so when he raised his voice at her I snapped and pinned him up againist the wall in seconds. That was the only reason I snapped. And the only reason I insisted on keeping my arm around her last night. I wanted to protect her cause she was sort of part of my pack? Yep. That's definitly it.

"Derek stop!" Veronica yelled as I put my claws to his throat.

"Get back! All of you!" I sent Veronica a pointed look.

They all got back apart from Veronica.

"Veronic-"

"Get off of my brother. NOW." She was completely turned now.

The day before she couldn't control the shift but it seemed she could now which suprised him. He loosened his grip on Sam and Veronica pulled him behind her.

"I'm sorry Ronnie-" I started

"Let's go Veronica." Sam demanded

She didn't move obviously torn between the two of us.

"Now Veronica" Sam insisted

Veronicas p.o.v

I didn't know what to do.

"Now Veronica" Sam said sternly

I did what I do best. I ran. I had Derek right behind me and Sam in the impala beside me on the road. I pushed myself, I was faster than Derek weirdly but I was soon 50 metres ahead of him but the impala was relentless, she was right on my tail. Derek started to catch up as I began to tire and Sam cut me off at the edge of the forest with the impala. I jumped over Dean's baby and jumped into the stream. The cold water quickly surrounded me. I swam as fast as my body would allow me. I looked back and saw Sam getting out of the impala to stand next to Derek as they watched me. Derek's eyes flashed red at me and I turned away quickly and continued to swim.

I didn't know how long I had gone for but I saw land so I swam towards it. I looked around, I was on the otherside of Beacon Hills. I had swam through the ocean to the other stream on the other side. I was exhusted. I booked into a hotel using one of the fake names on my brother's credit cards. It was late so the receptionist said I could go straight to a room if I paid in the morning. I left after a couple hours of sleep out the window as my room wasn't to far from the ground floor. I went to a small diner and sat at the most closed off booth inside. I was sitting there for a good 20 minutes before one of the waitresses walk over to me probably telling me to leave. I started to stand when she put a hand on my shoulder telling me to sit and put a coffee in front of me saying it was paid for.

"Um, thank you"

"Not me miss, thank the tall, dark haired gentleman walking over" she winked and walked away

I was confused so I looked up and saw Derek was walking over to me. I was tired of running. I stayed sitting and pushed my coffee away.

"Drink it. You look beat" Derek said softly as he pushed it back in front me.

I looked up to protest but his eyes were red. He wasn't comanding it but he was being stern. I nodded in thanks and began drinking it. The hot liquid burnt my throat but I was too parched to care. It was silent as I drank until the same waitress came and put two plates of french toast in front of us.

"Thank you" Derek said as he gave her a small smile and she walked away

I looked at Derek. He turned around and caught me staring. Instead of looking away I just looked straight into his eyes. He stared back then nodded to the food and began eating his own food. I slowly began eating my food and kept looking up at Derek, he was watching me, making sure I ate it all. We sat in silence afterwards.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'd rather you didn't. I'm really grateful for the coffee and the food but-"

"I paid for the hotel room you skipped out of this morning as well"

"Oh, um thank you...anyways, I just want to be left alone-"

"Do you want to join my pack?"

This shut me up.

"Veronica. Do you want to join my pack?" I couldn't answer "Technically I am your alpha now after Lau- ..uh, I am your alpha now but I can't force you to stay" he said slowly

I stopped to think. I felt safe with the other pack members. I even stayed with them in a god damn doggy pile! I know it's what Laura and Cora would have wanted as well.

"Yes. I would-"

"Good. Now lets get you home." Derek said standing up

"Wait Derek." He stopped. "I'll join ONLY if everyone in your pack agrees"

"Veronica, i'm the alpha. My betas don't make the decisions, I do" he replied confused

"Derek please. There aren't just wolves in the pack. Lydia and Stiles. I can smell it on them. They're pack too. And after hearing my story of why my eyes are blue they might not want me around them"

"Veronica. You did what you thought was right. Noone blames you for tha-"

"DEREK" I flashed my eyes at him "Only if they agree"

Derek sighed, "Okay. I'll call a pack meeting right away. Here let me help you up."

Derek helped me stand as my legs were like jelly. I didn't realise until I had sat down for more than 5 minutes. We were both silent during the car ride to his loft where the pack meetings were held. When we arrived he turned to me, grabbed my hand, gave it a reassuring sqeeze and got out. We walked up to the loft door and I could hear all their heartbeats, some beating fast, some beating normal. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and grabbed the loft door handle.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday , but here's another chapter , remember to R&R and tell me what you think :)**


	13. This Is My Pack

Dereks p.o.v

I could hear her heartbeat. She was either about to lose it and shift or break down. To my suprise she didn't do either. She put a determined look on her face and opened the door to my loft.

Veronicas p.o.v

I opened the door with what I hope was a determined look on my face. I froze when the entire pack stood inside watching them both. Standing there in order was Scott with Kira on his side, Stiles with Malia on his side and beside her Lydia, then Isaac and then Erica and Boyd hand in hand. Derek urged me inside and I slowly walked in. From the shadows Peter walked to stand next to Scott. I was suprised. I didn't think i'd ever see him again. He smiled at me, flashed blue eyes like mine and used his hand to indicate I come stand in front of them. I looked to Derek and he did the same. I looked at them all and walked until I stood a metre in front of them all with Derek standing a few metres behind me. One by one each member of the pack sat down on the sofas. I was left standing alone in front of them. Derek must have felt my fear because he came and slipped his hand into mine silently. The pack looked from our hands to us and back.

I cleared my throat, "Um, Derek has asked me to join the pack. Laura Hale was my alpha before I came back to Beacon Hills but she was, uh.. she was-"

"Murdered. By a hunter" Derek supplied

I nodded in thanks because I couldn't say it out loud, not after the day i'd had and continued, "Yeah, well I said I would only agree to join the pack if everybody in this pack agreed I was allowed too."

They all looked to Derek and he nodded, confirming that this was in fact the situation. Derek let go of my hand, showing me I had to do this on my own. He went and stood next to Peter.

For a few long seconds nobody said anything. I was starting to get extremely nervous. I didn't know if they would want me. Lydia and Stiles walked forward. Lydia hugged me and kissed my cheek nodding to Derek. Stiles gave me a bear hug and whispered in my ear, "You belong here Ronnie" and he nodded to Derek. Scott walked forward and gave me his loopsided smile and hugged me nodding to Derek. Peter walked forward next hugging me tightly, kissing my cheek then handing me his number saying if I didn't stay in contact he'd get hellhounds on my ass and I smirked at that. He walked over to Derek putting his hand on his shoulder nodding. Kira and Maia were next. "If Scott trust you then I do. I hope we can get to know each other better" Kira said giving me a small one-armed hug. "And if Stiles trusts you then I do as well" Malia said as she smirked giving my a proper hug. Isaac walked up nervously, "If Scott and Derek trust you then I will learn to" He smiled at me and shook my hand. I could tell Isaac was a little messed up. I knew cause I was too. So that fact that he said he WILL learn too was enough for me. Erica and Boyd walked up hand in hand. I could feel the love radiating from the two. Boyd urgued Erica to speak first, being a gentlemen. "I don't know much about you but you saved that girl from being raped. Wether he was innocent at the time or not he was a horrible man and you saved her from a life of fear so yes" she nodded to Derek but stayed by Boyd's side hand still in his. "Uh, I don't say much but if they have all agreed to having you and Erica believes what you did was right then I do too. I hope you decide to stay Veronica" he smiled at me and walked back nodding at Derek. The betas looked to their alpha for the next step.

Derek slowly walked towards me, "Well Veronica, do you want to be in this pack?"

"Thank you everybody," I said looking around, I smiled sincerely at everyone of them, "but Derek do you want me in this pack?"

Derek walked forward until he was right in front of me. He looked me in the eye. His eyes glowed red and the betas watched on proudly knowing what was going to happen. "I thought my sisters died in that fire but they didn't. They found you and trusted you enough to bring you into this life. You made them happy, I just know it. So do I want you in this pack?" Derek grabbed both my hands, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Lydia was the first to tear me from Derek. My heart was still beating rapidly from the intimacy of the moment. She hugged me tightly and I felt all the other's around me. They all gave me hugs and smiles which I suprisingly accepted from them all.

After all the celebration and food that came with being accepted into another pack we had all sat down to watch a movie together. Once I had been congradualated for my acceptance there was food everywhere! I don't even know where it all came after all that Stiles sat us all down and picked us a movie to watch. X-Men. Of course. Stiles had a major geeky side but he was a genius at heart. I was so happy being here with them all but Derek tapped my sholder and told me to come into his office. I got up and followed him in.

Derek closed the doors and turned to me, "I'm really glad you decided to join Ron,uh Veronica."

"You can call me Ronnie, Stiles does. And I am too." I said honestly

"Theres a small problem though..uh..Ronnie"

Everytime something good happens to me it's taken away. I should have known. "I should have known Derek, i'll let myself out" I started to walk out

Derek grabbed my arm to stop me and I turned around, "No Ronnie. I meant your brothers. You ran out on Sam yesturday. You might want to call them?" He said slowly, testing the waters.

I knew I had too. I pulled out my phone and Derek excused himself being polite. I dialled Sammy's number and he picked up after 1 ring, "Veronica?!"

"Sammy it's me"

"Where are you? Me and Dean have been worried sick"

"I'm at Derek's-"

He hung up. I knew he'd be on his way here so I quickly left the office finding Derek outside waiting, "Derek, Sammy's coming here now maybe with Dean. They're gonna be pissed" I said worried

"It's fine Ronnie, we'll be here for you. I'll be here for you. We're pack now, it's what we do"

I nodded and walked to the front door knowing it would only take a few minutes for them to arrive. I asked Derek to wait inside and he did. The rest of the pack waited behind Derek. I heard the impala screehing around the corner and up to Derek's loft. Dean came flying out the driver's side with Sammy close behind, both furious.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN-" Dean started

I ran straight into the arms of Dean cutting him off. I heard Derek walk out and growl lowly as the yelling would have brought him out, pack not far behind.

"AND YOU!" Sam pointed an accusing finger at Derek. I heard Scott growl in defense for his alpha. Derek put his arm out stopping Scott and the pack as he walked down the stairs slowly towards Sammy. I held Dean in his place as I didn't know what was going to happen, they could be pretty unpredictable. Derek was a few steps in front of Sam. Sam threw a punch and Derek let it land. Scott shifted and began down the stairs.

"No Scott. I'll let you have that one for not bringing her back" Derek said looking at Scott.

I didn't know what to do so I just kept Dean steady even though we looked just about as shocked as me.

Sam tried to swing again but Derek ducked and moved out of the way.

"I'm not going to fight you Sam."

Sam threw several punches and Derek dodged them all. Sam pulled out an electrical baton quicky and lunged for Derek. I pushed off Dean and jumped in front of it. I've never felt like this before. I fell to the floor unable to move as my brothers and pack surrounded me.

"Veronica, I am so so sorry!" Sammy repeated over and over

"Ronnie, Ronnie, look at me," Both my brothers looked at Derek with extremely pissed off faces, "give me your hand."

I did my best to lift my hand to Derek, he toke hold of it and I watched as his veins turned black and his breathing became laboured. I tried to pull away but it was no use, he was much stronger. I felt the effects on the electricity wear off as Derek toke my pain. Derek let my hand go and touched my cheek. My brothers still looked pissed off but they didn't say anything, thankfully. I slowly, with the help of Dean and Derek as they glared at each other, pulled myself off the ground and stood up. Sammy looked at me sympathetically but I just hugged him tightly.

Everyone looked at me confused but I released my brother, grabbed both their hands and said, "Sammy, Dean. This is my pack"

**Some Winchester problems, Derek and Ronnie fluff and some flailing Stiles to come! Follow, read and review :)**


	14. Drunken Nights In The Forest

Deans p.o.v

"Sammy, Dean. This is my pack"

I stopped at this. Completely stopped. I used this moment to look around at the people around us. They all had their eyes glowing and claws out ready to defend our baby sister.

"Uh, i'm sorry everyone. We shouldn't have came here like this" I said honestly watching as the betas retracted their claws and their eyes stopped glowing. All but one. He was older than the rest and looked similiar to Derek. His eyes were blue like Ronnie's. He walked up to Derek and stood next to him defensively.

"Peter" Derek said lowly and this Peter guy slowly retracted his claws

"Peter" Derek said again and Peter's eyes returned to normal.

"Dean what do you mean sorry?! You said so yourself, this Derek kid chasing our sister round like some hormon-" Sam started angerily

I jumped in suprise when our sister turned to Sam fully shifted and growled. I didn't blame her though. We had both been on edge waiting for Sam to start this shit again. It's the price you pay when you get Death to pull his soulless ass up from Lucifer's cage. Shit. I sound like a crazy person, probably am.

"Ronnie, hey." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. She let go of Sam's hand then mine as she stood in front of her pack next to Derek.

Veronicas p.o.v

When Sam started talking about Derek like he was trash I couldn't help but growl to warn him. I could feel Derek's suprise. Dean put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down taking my place next to Derek with my pack.

"Veronica don't do this" Sam warned

"I'm not doing anything Sam. I won't choose between family and pack"

"You don't have a choice"

"Sam, don't start this-" Dean demanded

"No. What are you Veronica? A supernatural hunter or a supernatural being?"

"Dean it's happening again. Get him out of here" I said feeling the blue creep back into my eyes

"Come on Sammy, let's go. I'll see you later Ronnie, I love you" Dean said pulling Sam away

"Of course, I love you too Dean"

Derek told the pack to go back inside as we watched Dean take Sam away. They were gone but I couldn't take my eyes from the road. I could feel Derek beside me still.

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't think Sammy would be like that again"

He was silent. I knew he wanted an explaination, they all did. I walked away though. I didn't want to deal with this demon blood shit again. Lydia saw me and I nodded my head to the forest an walked out into it. Lydia followed close behind me telling Derek to stay put in a stern voice. When we were from earshot I let Lydia hug me, she told me I could talk to her about anything so I explained to her about Sam. Long story short, when he was 6 months old that demon asshole bleed into his mouth. It caused Sam to have weird powers that Dean refused to let him use because it required he had more demon blood. When Sam died and Death brought him back, his soul was gone. He hasn't been the same since. One minute he'll be his usual self then he'll be cold and harsh as he had been this afternoon. Dean was definitly protective over me but the way Sam acted today wasn't right and me and Dean were completely over it. Lydia comforted me but I didn't cry. I was over crying. I missed my old pack but I needed to be strong for them. I told Lydia about what Laura and Cora had been like when I was with them. I did let a few tears escape silently though. I didn't realise the sun had gone down. But I didn't care. I stayed out with Lydia until 10. We were about to walk back when Stiles came walking down, "Okay. I'm coming into your vecinity. Not sneaking up on you" he was slurring

I was confused why he would say this then I turned around and noticed the two bottles of Jack Daniels in his hand, one half empty. As Stiles got closer I could smell the alcohol on his breath without using any supernatural gifts.

"Sooooooooo. What are we talking about? Well not we cause I just got here well you know that cause your a werewolf with glowing eyessssssssssss"

I looked at Lydia and we both burst out laughing. Stiles was so drunk right now! He sat,well more like fell, down next to us. He looked at my eyes and noticed I was upset.

"What's wrong with your face? Well your eyesssss, they are wetttttttt" He said as he tried to wipe my eyes but instead poke me in the eye.

"Ow! Jesus Stiles, stop" I slapped his hand away and picked up the full bottle and handed Lydia the half empty one.

"What about me? What's Stiles gonna draaaaaaank. He got nothing! I ain't got nothing, I ain't got nothing toooooo DRIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!" Stiles sung into the night air

"Okay Stiles, lie down here, put your head here and try to be quiet" I directed Stiles to lie down and shut up.

Me and Lydia continued to drink and laugh as Stiles sang into the cold night, "I dug a hole so deep i'm gonna drown in my mistakes! Can't even sell my soul cause it ain't worth shit to take-"

Me and Lydia joined in, "I got the devil on my shoulder! And I just can't sink any lower! Lower and lower! The hounds of hell are getting closer! Closer and closer! Oh!"

I began drumming againist the tree I was leaning on the drum and guitar solo. When the bass guitar solo came on Lydia drummed and I sang, "I got the devil on my shoulder, I got the devil on my shoulder-" I heard footsteps along the forest floor and I was up in seconds.

"It's fine Ronnie, just Derek" he flashed his eyes in reassurrance.

I sat back down. Derek had Malia with him, she leant down and picked up Stiles with ease, throwing a thank you over her shoulder as she walked back up to the house.

"Can I join in or is this exculsive?" Derek asked holding his own bottle of bourbon

"You can stay if you drink"

Derek sat down taking a swig from his bottle. Lydia looking between us knowingly and I glared at her. Sure Derek was attractive but he was my alpha and the brother to my deceased old pack. The three of us sat in silence. Derek had finished half his bottle, mine 3/4s and Lydia still had a quater left from the half she got from Stiles.

"I should,uh..whoa,i'm dizzyyyyy!" Lydia said. Shit. Damn humans. Can't handle their liquor.

I helped Lydia up as she stumbled backwards and almost fell into the dirt along with me but Derek caught us. He helped us stand up straight and stepped back.

"I should take her back up to the house" I said

"Do you want to keep drinking?" Derek asked

"Sure but Lydia?"

Derek howled and Peter appeared, "What is it now Derek-" he saw me holding up Lydia, rolled his eyes like Cora used to and took Lydia from me.

"I'll take her back up, you kids have fun" he winked at me and was gone

I looked at Derek for an explaination but he was lying down watching the stars, bottle to his lips taking a long drag from his bottle of bourbon. I walked over to him and sat down at his side putting my arm out to hold me up as I toke a drink from my own bottle of Jack. I looked up at the stars and without thinking I blurted out, "You know we used to do this as well"

"Who?" Derek asked confused

"Me, Cora and Laura" I said quietly regretting opening my mouth

"I did with them as well when we were younger"

I turned and looked at Derek. I really looked at him. He looked older than he was. He looked stressed, he smelt sad, probably because I brought up his sisters.

"What are you staring at?"

I didn't realise I was staring, I looked away quickly, blushing, muttering a quick nothing.

"I didn't mean for Sam to act the way he did. When he was 6 months...(I told Derek the rest of the story)" I was quiet after explaining Sam's story

"I understand. You didn't have to jump in front of that banton for me either Ronnie."

"Your my alpha, I did. Your pack is supposed to protect you."

"This pack isn't like that. We work as a team. If I have to lead I do but we try to be a family. We're still learning but we're trying that's the important thing. I would protect them if it meant putting my life on the line"

That's how Laura ran her pack. It was a Hale thing. And now Laura was dead and so was Cora because I wasn't there to protect them. I was getting angry with myself again.

"Ronnie? Ronnie? Your eyes" Derek said, my anger was getting the best of me again.

I tried to play it off.

"Ronnie what's wrong? Your upset, your shifting" He placed his hand on my arm and I pulled away standing up not able to hold it in anymore

"Ronnie what's wro-"

"You wanna know what's wrong Derek!? Laura wanted us to be a family not a pack! Now her and Cora are dead because I wasn't there to protect them!"

"Ronnie, there's nothing you could hav-"

"I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE! BUT I WASN'T! I STAYED ON THE ROAD BECAUSE I HAD "DADDY ISSUES"! DO YOU KNOW HOW GUILTY I FEEL BECAUSE OF THAT!?

"Ronnie I know-" Derek stood up and was trying to calm me down

"I'M GOING TO FIND THEM AND I'M GOING TO RIP THEIR FUCKING THROATS OUT-"

"VERONICA!" Derek growled eyes glowing as he stared me down

I stood my ground but shut up. Derek's stance softened and he let his eyes return to normal.

"What happened to my sisters was not your fault. I assumed they had died in the fire. I was hurting so much I didn't even check properly I just-"

I grabbed Derek and hugged him tightly, he was the only one who understood how I felt. He didn't really hug back and I knew that wasn't his thing but he put a hand on my lower back in comfort. He pulled us to the ground and we fell asleep watching the stars together.

Deans p.o.v

Okay I was seriously over Sam's shit. He wasn't even Sam anymore, he was just a soulless body wearing Sam's face. I knew Ronnie understood Sam's "condition" but the things he said obviously upset her. When he was talking about..shit. Fucking Derek again. Then again Derek was her alpha now, maybe she was just protecting him? Sam did say that she'd only been at school for two weeks what could have happened right? I mean what he came round after a run with her and we left them alone for abit, to do HOMEWORK. I bet nothings going on. Oh god what if he's tried something? What if she's tried something? Oh god. She's only sixteen she can't be thinking like that. Shit, shit shit. Then I heard Sam walking down the stairs. He walked until he was in front of me, "Dean where's Ronni-"

Smack!

"Dean! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You! You fucked up yesturday Sam-"

"I told her the truth! She needs to decide between us or that pack!"

"No she doesn't!"

"She does Dean and you know it!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Just the other day you were rooting for her and I wasn't, I'm protective but your just being a piece of shit Sam!

"You were right though she ran off to be with Derek ad left us-"

"SHE'S NOT WITH DEREK!"

"Then where is she Dean?"

That was a good question actually. I didn't want to lose this fight though.

"You know what Sam I may have said some fucked up things but I would never make her choose between us and pack."

"She needs to though! If it were you she'd do the same thing!"

"But it isn't me it's her. It's Veronica our baby sister!"

"It doesn't matter Dean"

"Of course it matters! If I asked you to pick between us and Ruby that demon bitch what would you say huh!?"

"I'd pick Ruby"

Smack! I had hooked Sam in the jaw again. Smack! A swift kick to the stomach.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" and Sam was up and out the door without another word.

I needed to find my sister.

I drove to Derek's loft hoping Ronnie was still there. I knocked on the door and was greeted with one of the human members of the pack, "Yay. A human, so is-"

"I'm not human. I'm a banshee thank you very much" the redhead sassed

"What? I just wanna find my sister"

"Why? Are you or your brother gonna abuse the poor girl some more huh? She may be a wolf but she has feelings you know" she raised an eyebrow at me

"No. I came to apologise actually and my dickhead brother is gone. Now can you tell me where to find my sister?" The other human, I knew as Stiles because he was one of Ronnies "fan club" boys walked up behind the redhead.

"Hey Lydia, everything okay?"

The girl I now knew as Lydia, the genius Ronnie had told me about moved so Stiles could take control of the conversation, she walked back into the loft.

"Well hey Dean" Stiles said awkwardly

"Stiles, stow your shit, where's my sister?"

"Stow my? What? Uh, sure i'll take you to her" and Stiles stepped out the door closing it before motioning for me to follow him into the forest.

I was a little nervous following him into the forest so I toke my knife from my boot and held it in my hand. Stiles turned around and almost jumped out of his skin, "Dude! Really a knife?"

"Well I don't know where we are. I just need to find my sister"

"Okay well be careful with that thing" and he continued walking deeper into the forest

Stiles p.o.v

I was nervous having a Winchester walking behind me with a knife but I could tell he wasn't in the mood to play games. I didn't really know where I was going but I sort of did. I don't know I just hoped I was going to find them, and I did. I gasped because not only were they lying together but they were cuddling? Derek..cuddling? Shit even Veronica cuddling. I heard Dean walking up behind so I needed to wake them up, "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" I felt smart, I had prevented a fight because they were now sitting up looking at me weirdly. But I was too late. Dean must have seen cause he started yelling, "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Oh god, I scrambled forward to try pull Dean back but he was stronger so I jumped on his back.

Veronicas p.o.v

I stirred slighty due to the cold winds. Wait cold winds? I peeked slightly through one eye remembering I was outside. I was drinking and had slept outside. Shit, i'd done worse. I burrowed into the warmth beneath me and drifted back to sleep.

I woke again to footsteps that I could determine as Stiles' so I didn't care, I was tired, slightly hungover and I just wanted to sleep a little longer so I ignored Stiles and his stupid footsteps. I heard Stiles gasp, I must be a mess, I went to get up when I felt something warm around me holding me down. I opened my eyes and it was Derek's arm? Derek's arm? DEREK. His arm. Well alrighty. I was cuddling with Derek Hale. I started to remember last nights events and how we had watched the stars and talked about Laura-

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Stiles yelled

What the hell Stiles?! We both got up and shit, shit, shit.

Dean had been with Stiles. He had seen me and Derek and was now storming towards us yelling, "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Neither of us knew what to do so we stood still as Dean advanced on Derek. Then Stiles tried to pull him back to no-vail so he jumped on Dean's back. Really Stiles? Really? Before things could really get out of hand as my brother was holding a knife I stepped in front of Derek blocking him from Dean. Dean stopped in front of me and Stiles fell ungracefully off his back ass in the air but he managed to take Dean's knife with him.

Stiles scrambled to stand up, "A hah! I have the knife now hunter-"

Dean grabbed Stiles' wrist flicking it and spinning the knife handle back into his hand leaving Stiles' hand empty and with a shocked look on his face, "Don't ever take my weapon again monkey boy" He turned his attention back to me and before he could say anything I spoke up,"Okay Dean, the pack was drinking last night and I was with Lydia at first, long story short it ended up being just me and Derek and we fell asleep."

"But you were cudd-"

"Dean. It was freezing last night. I'm in a t-shirt and tights. What are my combat boots gonna keep me warm?" I said with a chuckle. Dean's face softened. He did glare at Derek but hugged me. What was with the hugging? Everybody was hugging me, the pack, my brothers, Derek..well that I didn't mind. I put one arm around him and smiled at Stiles over his back. That went before than expected.

Dean's glare was pointed at Derek again. Oh god here we go.

"So Derek you gave alcohol to my underage sister?"

"Dean! It was Jack Daniels, it's okay"

"So if it's hard liquor it's okay is it Ronnie?"

"That's what you always tell me" I said with a shit-eating grin on my face

"Just..we're-we're going home"

I stopped smiling. I didn't want to go home. Sam was at home.

"Dean. I don't wanna.." I said quietly

"Ronnie he's gone. He's changed. I-I told him to pick..because he wanted you too and um..he uh, he picked Ruby." Dean replied just as quietly

I kept quiet but nodded. I didn't care, why should I? He wasn't my Sammy. He was a body wearing a dead man's face. He left so what who the hell cares, I sure didnt!

"Ronnie you coming?" Dean asked

"Uh, of course, i'll meet you up the top right Dean?"

"You have 5 minutes Ronnie, 5 MINUTES!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked back up

I looked at Derek, "I'm sorry he just goes off and it's really annoying but he's just trying to be a good brother since my other brother is pretty much a piece of shit"

"No, it's fine Ronnie."

Silence filled the forest.

"So cold huh?" Derek chuckled "here I was thinking we had a good night" he smirked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well it was a good night. Free booze, stargazing with my alpha after I tried to scream his head off, haha"

"I don't mind. I know what it's like Ronnie" He said softly as he walked closer to me

"Yeah you do" I looked down as he got into my bubble

"I'm going to help you find them. I promise" he whispered in my ear

My heart started to race as his breath hit my ear. I knew he could hear it and I knew he didn't care. I felt my eyes start to change and my fangs were out. He ran his lips along my earlobe and I softly nipped at his neck. We jumped apart when Stiles came running, more tumbling down towards us. "Holy shit!" Stiles yelled as he flipped/rolled in front of us. He stood up, "That was AWESOME! Did you see-" He looked between us. "Uh guys, your eyes and Ronnie your fangs?" I growled in Stiles' face successfully scaring him, "HOLY SHIT RONNIE! YOUR TEETH YOU COULD'VE BIT MY HEAD OFF!" Watching Stiles do this while "limb flailing" was hilarious and after a few seconds of laughter my fangs were gone and my eyes their normal light purple colour along with Derek's.

**Yay! Finally some Derek and Ronnie fluff! Derek may seem a little OC but the storyline is different and more will be revealed of his past and how he deals with everything in later chapters. If you're still with me then thank you, R&R :D**


	15. Pack Hounds

Remember when I said i'd never felt pain like the pain from an electric baton before? Unabled to move? Well this was worse. Ruby had thrown Derek across the office in a suprise attack when we were having a meeting. Sam used his fucked up demon power to keep the door closed. I went to attack Ruby for even touching Derek, Sam had me againist the wall with the same power used on the door. It was horrible, he was crushing my throat with an invisible force. I couldn't breath. Black clouds blotting my vision. I could hear the pack members that were here clawing and growling at the door. "Well should we make this interesting Sammy?"

"We should."

"Derek or Veronica?"

"Both of them. But Veronica first" he glared at me then to Derek

The crushing feeling on my throat stopped and I fell to the ground. My vision was hazy so when the heard the door fly open, loud growls and barks and the ripping of my skin I thought they were hellhounds. I was healing but not as fast as I was being attacked. I blinked and saw that they weren't hellhounds, it was some of the pack. I watched horrified as Erica, Boyd and Isaac were clawing into me. The pain was so great I almost couldn't feel it. Ruby dropped Derek and her and Sam left. Derek ran over pulling them away from me as they began to claw him too. He let out roar so loud and demanding that all the office windows broke and the 3 betas dropped to the floor holding their heads in their hands.

"Veronica?! Veronica! Ronnie! RONNIE!" I could hear yelling and I could see Derek over me looking worried with tears in his eyes. I was beginning to black out. Everything sort of began to slow down. I could hear my heartbeat slowing down. My head lolled to the side and I watched as the betas got up and tried to come closer to me.

"GET OUT NOW!" Derek roared, in full alpha mode. All 3 backed into the corner scared as they realised what they had done. I let the darkness take me.

It had been a day since Sam came back with Ruby and yep, pretty much ruined everything. He attacked me and Derek using the pack wolves instead of hellhounds, it had the same effect. He had also visited Dean with actual hellhounds just to scare him. Winchesters don't scare easily though. I laid in Derek's bed, slowly healing. He had been by my side all night taking my pain every now and again. Only Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Peter were allowed in the loft. Only he and Lydia as I demanded were allowed near me. After Derek had sent the 3 betas away they hadn't come back. Noone said anything about what happened or where the betas were. I looked up weakly at Derek as he took more of my pain. I was slashed within an inch of my life. It was gonna take about three days for me to fully heal. Derek looked pale and his eyes were bloodshot from staying up all night watching me.I pulled my hand away from Derek.

Softly he said, "Ronnie let me heal you"

"no..no D-Derek. Look at your..yourself"

"Veronica your in so much pain just let me help you" he said reaching over to take my hand again, I flinched away from him, "No Derek" I said suprisingly strongly. Derek looked at me, he looked terrified. I looked away from him to Lydia who was never to far away either. Derek got up and walked away as Lydia came and took his place. She grabbed my hand and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Lydia had become my best friend, my sister. I trusted Lydia more than anybody else, just a litte bit more than Derek.

Lydia started whispering to me, "The other night when you told me about Laura and Cora I could hear the love in your love. I could hear how much you blamed yourself and how much it hurt you-"

"Lydia, please don't"

"No Vee. Someone needs to make you understand. I NEED you to understand it wasn't your fault. I love you Vee, your my sister now. What your doing, not letting Derek heal you is going to kill you. You havn't eaten, you've barely slept, someone needs to help you. Watching you go through this is horrible Vee. Would they have wanted you to be like this? Would Cora and Laura want you to be like this?" with that she got up telling Derek to sit back down.

Wow. I never thought about it like that. I was putting her through what I had gone through with them. It wasn't fair. Nobody should ever have to feel like that. When Derek sat back down I held my hand out letting him take my pain as Lydia watched with a sad smile.

I woke up screaming. Whenever I went to sleep I relived the attack. I was hurt more by Sam's betrayal than the slashing if I was being completely honest. I looked up and I had Derek on the other side of the bed, Dean on the other looking just about as bad as me and Peter, Scott, Stiles and Lydia around my legs.

"Ronnie! Please wake up!" Dean pleaded. I shot out of bed eyes blue breathing heavily. They all had worried looks on their faces. Dean pulled Derek off the bed and lyed down next to me. Derek pulled up a chair and sat beside me holding my hand. He turned and told the other four to leave the room. Noone moved. He turned back around to see Peter and Scott glaring at him and Lydia with her arms crossed across her chest defiantly and Stiles looking terrified. He let out a sigh and nodded towards me. Lydia squashed in between Dean and me. Peter and Scott curled up at my feet. Stiles stood there awkwardly but sat on the edge of the bed next to Derek. I have a weird feeling Lydia may have a crush on Dean. Oh shit.

The next morning I was feeling a little better. Even better when I was greeted with breakfast in bed by Dean and Derek wrapped around me. I sat up a little bit as Dean gave me a tray with orange juce and scrambled eggs. I was excited to finally be able to eat again. My throat was still sore but I needed food.

"Here ya go Ronnie" Dean gave me the tray. He looked at Derek's sleeping form. He had his arms around me and his head leaning againist my side. His eyes hardened.

"Thank you Dean my brother who I love so much and is not going to say anything else and walk away?" I said hopefully

Dean let out a little growl of his own which was quite adorable. He then huffed and walked over to Peter and they began discussing tactics. I began eating and drinking dispite the burning in my throat from a day of not eating or drinking anything. I was half way through and put my cutlery done. That was enough for now.

"Eat the rest of it" Derek mumbled into my side, making me jump in suprise.

I groaned, "I've had enough of it Derek i'll be fine now"

Derek detached himself from me, sat up and looked into my eyes. He leaned in until he was inches from my lips with his. I could feel all of their eyes on us but I didn't care. I could feel his breathe mixing with my own. I closed my now blue eyes.

"Eat your food Ronnie" he whispered before rolling out of bed and heading to the shower.

What the hell Derek. Fucks sake. I picked up my fork and kept eating. Lydia looked ready to laugh and the others looked akward as they tried to look anywhere but at me especially Dean. After 10 minutes Derek came walking down the spiral staircase and walked back over to me, "I'm going to pick up a few things for you. I'll be gone for half an hour max" he kissed my jawline and was out the door picking up his keys, wallet and leather jacket as he went. I knew my eyes were buldging out my head but Derek Hale just almost kissed me then did kiss me. Dean had a disgusted look on his face as he kissed the top of my head and left too saying he needed to pick up clothes for me and him. Scott and Peter stepped into the office for a "private meeting". That left me with just Lydia and Stiles. Lydia ran over to me hugging me, "Yes he FINALLY made a move! Do you know how long i've been waiting ?"

"Lydia it's only been what like a month?"

"Still!"

"She's right Ronnie. Even Stiles, resident ADHD limb flailer, can see that" Stiles smirked

"Hey! I have ADHD too! You don't get to steal all the glory" I laughed. I was starting to feel much better, physically and emotionally.

I heard one of the windows being opened slowly. Stiles and Lydia must have caught on because they shut up too. Through the window came Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They looked so ashamed when they saw me.

"Uh..we saw Derek left. Wanted to make sure you were okay"

I heard a low growls coming from behind me. Scott and Peter.

"It's okay guys really. I want to talk to these 3 alone. Please" I begged and watched as they all filed into the office. Peter let out a warning growl flashed his eyes scaring the 3 betas.

They all turned back to me, "I'm so sorry, it was like I couldn't control my own body! I didn't know what was happening, at first we were trying to get in to protect you then-" Erica started

I held up my hand and they stopped. I held my arms out and all 3 crashed into me hugging me, kissing me, apology after apology.

"Ronnie, turns out I wasn't that long-" A loud roar ripped out of Derek.

"No, no Derek wait!"

Of course Dean chose this moment to walk in as well as the others came out of the office.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO LET YOU BACK IN HERE? GET OUT!" Derek yelled as he dropped the bags of medicine and food he was holding.

The office group was closing in on the 3 betas and Derek and Dean were too.

"No please! I said they could come in!" I tried getting up but Lydia held me down.

"Derek please. We just wanted to apologise" Erica pleaded.

Derek threw Erica across the loft and Boyd was on him in seconds. The betas joined in trying to stop the fight. I got up and ran to Derek as he threw Boyd off him, my whole body acheing with every step. I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. I poured my heart into the kiss and he relaxed into it, kissing back. Everybody stopped. Boyd was at Erica's side making sure she was okay. At that moment nothing else mattered, just Derek and me. When we stopped I put my forehead to his, catching my breathe, "I let them in Derek. That demon set them on me, they didn't have any control over their bodies" I explained

The three betas ducked their heads submissively and whined. I jumped off Derek and urged them towards Derek. Erica was the first to look up, "Derek I-I would never hurt anyone in this p-pack on purpose" she dropped her head again and I watched happily as Derek flashed his eyes at them all and they looked at him. He smiled and nodded at them. The 3 of them tried hugging Derek but he brushed it off chuckling and came to stand by my side as the pack reunited with each other after two long days. I grabbed Derek's hand in mine and Dean slowly walked over. He stuck his hand out to Derek. Derek shook his hand with his free one and Dean said thank you. He kissed me on the head and I knew he was going home. He picked up the duffle bag of clothes off the floor, dropped during the fight, and put it on the bed smiling at me as he left.

**In the next chapter it is the one year anniversary of Cora and Laura's death. Get ready for a little sadness and a twist. R&R :)**


	16. Snooping And Tattoos

It had been a week since Sam and Ruby had attacked the pack. I had no idea where they had gone which had me on edge but everything else was suprisingly good. I had a few scars that looked like they were sticking around but other then that I was fine. Me and Dean were getting along alot better now that Sam had left and I was better. Me and Derek hadn't kissed like we did that night again but the cheek kisses, hand holding all the soppy shit stayed. I didn't mind it though, kinda liked it. He didn't do it in front of people often because he was the big bad alpha but he really was a sweetheart. I was trying to do 1 hour traning sessions a day, we were getting ready to take on Sam and Ruby. They attacked our pack we had to retaliate. Stiles and me had been doing some research the last couple of nights. Trying to see why Ruby was doing this, we understood why Sam was, he was just a body but Ruby didn't have a reason. Turns out Ruby was high school friends with an Argent, Kate Argent. I vagually remember Allison Argent. She was a really nice girl but once I was turned I couldn't be near her, the Argents were hunters as well but focused on werewolves unlike my family. So it interested me that Ruby and Kate were friends. I didn't like the sounds of this so me and Stiles would research whenever we could, keeping what we found out to ourselves for the time being. I don't think Derek would want me and Stiles snooping into his family's records, which was definitly not what me and Stiles were doing right now.

I woke up feeling like shit. It was the 1 year anniversary since Laura and Cora had died today. I put on a formal black dress, not too short. I woke up before Dean and made him breakfast. I wrote him a small note that simply red, "Laura and Cora's anniversary. Don't wait up. I love you and breakfast is in the microwave xoxo"

I went outside and picked 2 bundles of roses of my rosebush. I ran upstairs and grabbed the wolf tattoo design I wanted to get, grabbed my denim jacket and handbag and got on my bike. I put my tattoo design and the roses in my bag and rid off to the cemetery.

I got to the cemetery gates holding my two bundles of roses but I couldn't walk in. I felt someone behind me and spun around to see Derek. He was dressed in a new leather jacket and clean, unripped black jeans. He was clean shaven and his hair was geled down.

"I can come with you?" Derek asked mimicking his words from when I started school.

I put both bundles of roses in one hand and held my other hand out to him. He slowly toke it and we begun walking into the cemetery. Laura and Cora's graves were visible from the entrance so when we walked in I saw the entire pack dressed in formal black suits and dresses standing in front of the Hale family graves with their heads dipped. They came to comfort and support us. I looked to Derek and he shook his head obviously shocked that this happened as well. Someone from the side of me puts a hand on my shoulder and it's Dean. He hugs me, "Thanks for breakfast Ronnie but your not doing this alone" he walks to stand with the pack

I stare in awe at them all. They all came. I was so happy to have the support of the whole pack as we walked over hand in hand to the graves. We have 13 minutes of silence, a minute of silence for each family member. Lydia sings Amazing Grace as the pack file out of the cemetery staring lovingly at the graves. She has a beautiful voice and it suprised every one of us. This pack didn't know them but still felt a connection to them, it was beautiful. Peter stayed and Lydia was the last to leave hugging all three of us. I had tears in my eyes but held them back. Peter and Derek started at one end making their way upto their mother then Cora and Laura's graves. I went to Laura and Cora's graves passing all the other 11 thinking about what they would have been like. I sat down and started talking to them, telling them what had been happening with me, the pack and Derek and Peter. I placed a bundle of roses down on both graves. After an hour, Derek and Peter appeared by my side sitting down ready to visit their sister's graves. I go to stand up to give them privacy but Derek grabbed one arm and Peter grabbed the other pulling me back down. I sit with them for 15 more minutes then we all get up to leave.

"I'll give you a ride back to the loft" Peter says to me softly

I turned to him eyes blue, knowing i'm going to fully shift in the space of 10 minutes. He nods knowingly at me and I look to Derek and he nods, understanding. I jump on my bike and ride out to the forest. I had been coming here alot lately. I felt comfortable here. I parked my bike out of sight in case one of the pack coming looking. I have pretty good control now, I still wear my necklace but I am learning. I walked further into the forest and let out a pain filled, sad howl.

Dereks p.o.v

I was so glad Veronica was at the cemetery. I almost went home, I hadn't been to the cemetery for a few months. When I took hold of her hand I felt stronger. Then we walked in and I saw the pack waiting for us, offering support I was so proud. After an hour and a half we walked out the cemetery gates.

"I'll give you a ride back to the loft" Peter says softly to Ronnie

She turns to Peter, her eyes glowing. He nods at her and she looks it me. She's still grieving so I nod to her and she's on her bike riding towards the forest.

The pack was back at the loft having a meeting. I was standing and everyone else was sitting. Even Dean was here even though he looks completely out of place. It was a slightly sad atmosphere in the loft but also grief and sympathy. "I want to thank you all for coming today. I didn't expect it but I glad it happened. Thanks Lydia for the song as well" I smiled a real smile to them all.

"Uh, Derek where is Vee-" Lydis started

We all heard a loud howl, filled with saddess and pain. Scott was on his feet eyes glowing ready to go after it. They looked at him silently asking what to do.

"It's fine. It's Ronnie. She's still grieving my sisters" I told them sadly

Lydia stood, walked over to me and whispered, "She needs someone to be there for her Derek. Especially now" she walks away

I look to Dean asking his permission and he nods, "You should go"

I nod back and run out the door into the forest after Ronnie. When I find her its intense. Its like ocean waves of emotion hitting me. She's definity still grieving. She sees me and there's tears down her face. I swiftly walk over and engulfed her in a hug. We've had intimate moments before but not like this. I pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes as I let one of my own fall. She kissed the tear and leant into the crook of my neck. I pulled her closer to me and we stayed like that for awhile.

The sun was setting when we walked back up grabbed Ronnie's bike and bag on the way up. I didn't know what was going on between me and Ronnie but I was glad she hadn't left yet. I knew the pack liked having her around, she was kinda a mother figure to them.

Veronicas p.o.v

When we got back to the loft the pack was inside watching another movie. I didn't know what it was so I went and laid down on Derek's bed staring at the wolf tattoo I heard drawn. I still wanted it, even more now.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as me walked in

"I wanna get my tattoo done today" I looked at him knowing he did Sott's.

He sighed and motioned for me to follow him, so I did. Dean followed us as well. In the attic part of the loft there was a blowtorch and a chair still set up from scott's tattoo a couple months ago.

"Ronnie? What are you doing?" Dean asked

"My tattoo. I need to do this. You might wanna leave the room, it's gonna get intense" With that Dean left. I knew he didn't like seeing me hurt and I had a feeling this was gonna hurt.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I sat down and heard the torch spark on.

"Are you ready Ronnie?"

I just nodded. I felt the heat up my spine and it was, well, fucking painful. I blacked out for a couple seconds. I felt hands holding me down. Scott. How ironic. I growled viciously at them both, no malice behind it. After a few painful minutes I blacked out.

I woke up suddenly in a dark room. I instantly freaked out until Derek came into sight smirking.

"It's finished. Not a silhouette but shading. We used some blood stone and tiger's eye flakes crushed up to colour Laura and Cora's fur. Laura's was dark brown and Cora's probably would have been a reddish colour, yours? Probably black." Derek said

And I jumped up, looked at it in the broken mirror and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Derek, I love it"

"Your welcome, and thank you" he said as he dropped a kiss to my jaw. He was referring to the memorial to his sisters.

We walked down stairs together. Lydia was first to jump up and check out my tattoo, "Wow! Derek it's beautiful" she traced the raised lines covering most of the inside of my back.

"Oh my god Ronnie its awesome! Uh,you,uh..did a good job uh,Derek" Dean said to him quietly mumbling.

"Thank you" Derek replied giving him a playful punch to the arm

I saw that. Were they starting to get along? When Dean laughed then stopped when he saw he watching and I knew they were.

The next morning I woke up in my own bed for once. I had gone home with Dean last night because when I think about it I hadn't been home in awhile. I was either running, in a hotel, in the forest or at Derek's loft. I hadn't been the best sister to my brother either by doing this but he always showed up at Derek's or in the forest.

I loved my bed, it was huge and it had a sponge top making it super comfortable. I rolled over in content with all the room I had when I bumped into something.

"Dean? Really? We're a little old for this"

I tried to roll away wanting to go back to sleep for the rest of the sunday when something grabbed me. "Dean please!"

I was dragged towards him into a cuddle. Now this wasn't my brother. I opened my eyes to Derek's smile. "I should have known" I muttered

"You knew I would come?" he asked suprised

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Hey Ronnie for breakfast I was think-" Dean walked straight in my room

I knew he was starting to be okay with whatever me and Derek were but a werewolf almost 2 years older than his younger sister in her bed shirtless wasn't a good thing for him to see.

"Really?! Really Derek? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Dean he only just got here I promis-"

"Well when your ready to come down we're going out for breakfast." he starting walking down the stairs, "You better be paying for my brat sister Derek cause i'm not!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Derek laughed. Like a real laugh, i'd only heard it a couple times and I loved it. His laugh I loved..it's a good laugh okay!? I smacked Derek as I got up getting dressed into a purple tank top that matched mt eyes, my black high waisted denim shorts and my usual combat boots. I grabbed his hand pulling him up from my bed. "Put a shirt on Derek"

"Why?" he asked suggestively

"That is not fair" I whispered

"What was that Winchester?"

"We're leaving" I said avoiding answering his question

Derek put his shirt back on and followed me down the stairs.

"So what are we having?" Dean asks openly

"French toast" Derek replies giving me a knowingly look and a wink

I smile and look down

"Mmmm sounds good, might get that too" Dean says

The waitress comes up to us order pad out, "What are we ordering today guys?"

I know that voice, I look up and its Lydia, "You got the job Lydz!"

"I know! It's great, I get to do everything, coffee, food, waitressing. There's only 3 people on at a time and the boss is hardly ever in apparently" Lydia was beaming with excitement. I'm happy for her, she's always helping others but not herself.

"Well congratualations Lydz, i'm happy for you" I smiled back at her

"I needa get back inside, so what are we ordering?"

"3 french toasts, i'll follow you in for payment, thanks Lydia" Derek spoke up suprising all 4 of us that he was paying for not only me but Dean too.

"Uh, Derek you don't have to do that-" Dean started

"No, I do after this morning. I'm sorry Dean" I was shocked. What was happening? Lydia looked at me with a raised eyebrow as she started to walk back inside.

"Uh, Derek i'll go inside and pay for it, I gotta talk to Lydia" Derek hands me his card and I ran after Lydia.

"What was that?!" I whisper yelled to Lydia as she put the transaction through

"They get along Vee. That's the green light for you."

"No it can't be! Lydia this morning Dean walked in on-"

"Oh god! I don't wanna know Vee-"

"Lydia! No that. I woke up and he was there, he'd just got in through the window and taken his shirt off and jumped in bed with me. Dean came in and you know did the usual death threat but pretty much brushed it off"

"Vee I think Dean realises he loves you"

I froze. My hand shaking putting the pin in. "Wh-what'd you say?" I asked shakily

"I'm sorry Vee! I didn't realise. I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't have butted in" she looked down at her feet in disappointed

"No it's fine Lydz, I gotta get back to lunch with my brother and boy-Derek?"

"Oh god! Vee you need to talk to that boy" she said walking into the kitchen with our docket

I walked back to the table to see the two talking intensly about hunting techniques that had picked up during their travels. Lunch was really delicious and Lydia even joined us for abit as the cafe wasn't busy at all. That's what she said anyways as her and Dean got to know each other. Now I knew how Dean felt. We spend the morning laughing and it was really relaxing. I kept thinking back to what Lydia said, that Dean could see Derek loved me. I don't know what to think. Do I love him? Are we even together? Oh god.

It was just me and Dean at home, no pack, no Derek or Lydia, it was a nice change, and I was upside down on the couch watching some stupid ghost movie with Dean. "So. You and Derek?"

"Dean" I whined, I didn't want to discuss this with him

"I just wanna know what's up with my little sister"

"Well to be honest I don't even know-"

"So he's using you?!"

"No Dean. I'm not that stupid, we just havn't had that talk yet" I said with an eyeroll

"Well..okay..then" Dean finished awkwardly

We were silent for the rest of the movie when I had an idea, "Hey Dean? You know we havn't gone to see mum and dad since I first came back.."

"Oh. Well..we've been busy and Sam and the pack-"

"Dean. I really wanna go. Can we?" I looked at him with hopeful purple eyes.

"Fine. But we have to be back for Doctor Sexy MD"

"Really Dean. Really."

Dean drove us to the graveyard and I stepped out slowly. Dean put an arm around my shoulders and we walked in together. I seemed to be here alot lately as well. Me and Dean found our parents joint graves. There was nothing in them, we salted and burnt the bones years ago. We didn't cry just sat in front of their graves thinking about everything we had gone through. All the memories we had with them. I barely remembered mum, I only knew what she looked like from pictures. Dean looked like he was to say something to dad so I excused myself to go see Cora and Laura again. It was dark, I walked over and saw someone standing over Tahlia Hale, Derek's mother, grave. They were holding the roses I had put on Cora and Laura's graves.

"Derek? Peter?" I called out. Only they would move my flowers, not that that makes sense but whatever.

"You look like her you know. Your mum. Derek looks like his mother as well"

I didn't know where the voice was coming from because the figure had disappeared, I used my wolf eyes but I still couldn't see them.

"Do you think Derek and Tahlia would have looked the same as she burnt under the Hale house?"

"Where are you? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I growled and I felt the paralyzing sensation of a electrical baton.

"F-fuck-k" I managed to get out

"Ronnie! RONNIE!" Dean called out

"D-dea..." Everything went black.

**R&R :) This story is gonna be over 30 chapters definatly, I wanna make it as long as possible. Review and tell me what you think, thanks to anyone that reads, reviews, favourites and follows this story, I love you all :D Who took Ronnie? We'll find out next chapter, stay tuned guys!**


	17. Until We Close Our Eyes For Good

Theres a pounding in my head. I opened my eyes slowly to be blinded by a light.

"Dean?" I call out weakly

"Ronnie?!"

"Dean! Whats going on?" I ask as I try to stand but my arms and legs are bound to the chair i'm sitting in

"I don't know Ronnie but I promise i'll get you out"

I try to break the ropes but I can't, "Dean I can't break the ropes!?" With my werewolf powers I could easily break rope.

"That's because it isn't rope" a voice says behind the light. I can't see their face but I know that voice.

"Sam" I say dangerously eyes turning blue as Sam walks in front of the light

Bang! There was a burning sensation in my stomach. It was slowly spreading and I wasn't able to heal

"Aw hunny, your senses off?" Ruby asks in a sarcastic tone as she too steps out from behind the light with a gun in her hand and smirks at me

"SAM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I SWEAR WHEN I'M FREE I'M GONNA-"

I watched as Dean was smacked over the head with a plank of wood and he when limp againist his chair. Kate Argent was behind him smirking holding a plank of wood, "Is that anyway for you to talk to your brother?" she asked his unconsious body.

"I'm gonna kill you Kate!" I screamed then recoiled back from the pain in my stomach

"Well that's going to be a little hard with a wolfsbane laced bullet in your stomach don't you think?" she asked sarcastically

Fuck. That's why I couldn't heal.

"Sam what are you doing with these two?" I asked in a strong voice

"Well since I have been kicked from the house, i've decided to take housing else where. These two are helping me. Tie up some "loose ends", you know what I mean Veronica?" he asks as Ruby walks towards me with a small knife

"Sam please-" Ruby gives me a quick slash to the face

"Shut your mouth" Ruby says

"Sam-" another slash

"I said shut up!" Ruby demands

"Sammy-" this time my punishment was for Ruby to stab me where she had shot me

I groaned in pain and tried to break free again. Ruby left the knife in me and stepped back in line with Sam and Kate.

"Listen Veronica" Sam started, "you going to shut up and watch as we tear Dean limb from limb, alright?"

I stared wide eyed at him. What the hell?!

"Sam, why are you doing this?"

"Well before I had the motive to hunt and kill dangerous supernatural begins but now" his eyes turned black, "I have a better motive"

Sam was a demon now. His soulless body had ingested so much of Ruby's blood that gave him his fucked up powers that he had become a demon himself.

Sam continued, "I didn't favour that Dean would end up hunting me when he found out most probably bringing you along considering he'd be alone so I had to kill you both before you two killed me."

I couldn't believe it. Sam was-No. This isn't Sam. This is some asshole using his body.

"And these two-" he looked between Kate and Ruby, "Ruby doesn't appreciate being hunted by you two or Derek either. Kate here, well she's just waiting for Derek" they all smile evily

Wait why would Kate be waiting for Derek? When did Derek hunt Ruby? I didn't like being confused and this was definitly the most confused she had even been.

"You don't understand do you baby sister?"

"Don't you DARE call me that" the wolfsbane was making me weaker and weaker

Ruby walked forward and swiftly smacked me across the face. They all walked out of the dark room leaving the door slightly ajar. A few minutes after they left I heard the howl of Scott McCall. It was a signal call. He was looking for me. I mustered all the strength I could and howled back, a few seconds later I passed out.

"Ronnie? Ronnie? Ronnie!" I heard Dean's voice invade the darkness

"RONNIE!" I was pulled from the darkness and I woke up feeling extremely weak

"D-dea-dean?"

"Ronnie, Scott and Derek are here to help, you need to stay awake"

I looked up and saw them. They were looking at me with worried faces. I looked down at myself. I was covered with black blood. I was dying, the wolfsbane had spread to my major organs. Derek ran towards me holding my head up, "Ronnie you have to stay awake for me please. Please" Derek begged

"I'l-i'll t-try" I couldn't focus. My body was trying to shift but it couldn't, I didn't have much longer, 24 hours at the most before I was dead.

I saw Scott trying to tied Dean. I heard a zap and Scott jumped back.

"He-he said they-they w-weren't rope" I managed to get out

"It's electrified to wolves actually" Sam replied coming out from the shadows again.

Derek and Scott turned and growled loudly. Ruby stepped out from behind Sam holding an electrical baton and handing Sam one of his own, "Come get us" Sam taunted

I couldn't see straight but I watched helpless as Sam and Ruby toke down Scott and Derek fell to the floor. Kate was behind him with an electrical baton smiling proudly. Once again I blacked out.

I woke again and Scott and Derek were strung up againist the cage wall shirtless and Dean was waking up himself.

"Sam I am going to KILL YOU-" he started

"You know what Dean? We both know you wouldn't have the balls to do it, just like our poor excuse for a father" Dean was quiet after that. I wasn't.

"He wasn't your father. Your not Sam. Your a pathetic excuse for a demon" Derek looked at me with pleading eyes, silently telling me to be quiet, "when I'm loose i'm gonna rip your throats out. With my teeth."

Ruby began to advance on me again but Kate stopped her. Kate walked towards Derek and zapped him with a baton making him squirm in pain.

"No! I'm sorry, Kate please!" I tried to plead with her as the pain in my side increased again

Kate stopped and looked between me and Derek, "What's this? Looks like I was right again Sammy, she is shacking up with the alpha" I cringed as she used the nickname me and Dean gave Sam.

"She isn't shacking up with anyone!" Dean yelled angerily

"Open your eyes Dean, she's a common whore" Ruby commented

It was Scott's turn to growl.

"Aw brown eyes" Kate said suggestively, "you jealous?"

Derek growled trying to protect his alpha from this bitch.

"What's wrong Derek? You jealous too?" she walked in front of Derek and put her hands on his sides as he tried to attack her. He was thrashing about and growling in her face.

"I love how much you hate me" she said, "remember how this felt?" she licked up his stomach and Derek tried to attack her again, this time just closely missing her face.

I felt sick. She said remember meaning had happened before. When she moved away from Derek I looked to Derek, tears threatening to fall, silently asking what she meant. He looked down.

"Did you tell anyone?" she asked. She took his silence as a no as she continued, "Aw that's too bad Derek, you could have avoided your family burning to death and your sisters being cut in half" she smirked the entire time she talked. Everyone was shoked besides Kate herself, Sam and Ruby.

It was my turn to thrash about trying to break free, ignoring the pain in my side as she spoke so happily about the death of my pack and Derek's family, "What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I screamed.

"I don't know Veronica. I may have seduced a fifteen year old Derek, learnt about his family, put a team together" she looked at Sam and Ruby and they smirked, "burnt the house to the ground. Cut your old pack in half. I don't know. Don't really remember." she replied laughing

I couldn't speak. Derek looked at her and he looked so defeated. He looked disgusted, sad, angry and defeated all in one. Derek whined in grief for them and Scott tried to get loose. Dean started trying to break free as well. Then I saw red. Everything was a blur. There was yelling, screaming, gunshots and growling.

Dereks p.o.v

Kate's words hit me like a truck. I instantly felt myself being overpowered by grief and saddness. My wolf couldn't help my whine for my family's deaths. I felt Scott struggling beside me and could hear Dean struggling across the room in his chair. I let a single tear fall down my cheek before I heard it. The shatter of wood. I looked up and Veronica had broken out of her chair. She was covered in black blood but I could feel the anger and adrenaline coming off her. She roared at Kate, Sam and Ruby and they toke off. She chased them out the door and I could hear gunshots, screaming and growling. Dean had untied himself and gotten me and Scott free as soon as he had. We all ran outside. I heard Dean gasp and Scott come to a stop. Ronnie was standing over Sam and Kate. Ruby was already dead, throat ripped out slammed againist a nearby tree. I ran towards Ronnie and tried to grab her arm but she threw me off of her. I growled at her, trying to get her to stop but she didn't listen. She slashed at Sam's throat and dropped his limp body. She stalked towards Kate. I let out an alpha roar. One that would turn her back. She fell to the ground and turned towards me. Her hands were covered in blood and she had tears down her face. She held her stomach in pain and I ran towards her.

I heard a rustle and looked up, Kate was on her feet holding a baton inches from my face, head bleeding, "I knew you didn't have it in you Veronica, as for you Derek-" Claws broke through her stomach from her back as blood poured from her mouth. She was dropped to the ground and my eyes followed her dead body unable to look away. A million thoughts went through my mind. He knew it was Scott. Scott had been forced to take a life because of him. I heard a gunshot and looked to see Dean shooting Sam in the head as Scott watched on still in shock. It wasn't Scott. I looked up to see Peter, bloody claws and blue eyes blazing. He bent down and helped me hold Veronica. I looked in his fading blue eyes and he nodded, "We should get her to the loft". I nodded. We walked away from the bloody scene, Dean and Scott not far behind.

Veronicas p.o.v

I felt the flesh beneath my claws as I teared out Ruby's throat. I slammed her againist a tree to get the bitch out of my sight. Sam was next. I stood over him and slashed at his throat knowing he wouldn't die straight away but bleed to death, slowly, I wanted him to feel the pain the Hale family felt. What my old pack felt. I heard Derek roar and I felt myself turn back involunterily. The pain in my stomach hit me like a brick. I fell to the ground holding my stomach and Derek was holding me in seconds. My sight was blurred and cloudy from loss of blood but I watched as Kate stood in front of us baton to Derek's face as she taunted him. I watched as claws emeraged from her stomach and her body dropped to the ground revealing a crazied Peter. He had killed Kate. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as Dean shot Sam, killing him. Peter's arm was around me as well and we started moving as I blacked out.

Dereks p.o.v

Ronnie had passed out but Peter assured she was still breathing. We put her on my bed and blood quickly soaked through the sheets. I grabbed her hand and took some of her pain as Scott, Peter and Dean surrounded us.

"That's not going to heal her Derek" Dean said sadly

I didn't stop. She was in so much pain even in unconsiousness. He wasn't going to leave her like this.

"Derek stop" Peter said

I couldn't stop.

"DEREK" Peter demanded

I wouldn't stop

"DEREK!" They all yelled and Scott and Peter pulled me away from Ronnie. I turned away and growled warningly at them all.

"Derek. Please. There's only one person that can help her" Dean said softly

I looked at him in question. She was dying. I had to save her.

"WHO!?" I demanded when he didn't continue

Dean walked over to the loft door as I stayed with Ronnie getting angry. "Cas, I need you. Ronnie's hurt, she's dying. Please Cas." I heard Dean say. He walked back over and told me to wait.

I looked around angerily, "Who are we waiting for Dean!? She's dying can't you she that?!"

"YES I CAN SHE THAT SHE'S MY SISTER-"

I was amazed as a trenchcoated man appeared behind him

"Cas get outta my ass!" Dean yelled in surprise

"I was never in your..where's Ronnie?" This "Cas" person replied

"She's over here. Can you help her?" Dean asked desperately as Ronnie's breathing was rapidly slowing

Cas looked her over and nodded, "Yes, she will be weak for a couple of days though"

"DO IT!" I yelled at him, "Please" I begged quietly as Ronnie stopped breathing

He walked over to Ronnie and placed his hand over her face. A bright white light emitted from it as Cas's eye went fully white and I watched in amazement as the bullethole began to heal and finally close with a small poof of blue smoke. The light stopped and Dean was hugging Cas straight away as Ronnie's breathing picked back up. I couldn't believe it, I could hear her heart beating again. Scott and Peter were rubbing her arms as I kissed her hand as I held it in my own.

When Dean released Cas he spoke up, "Wait. It is best to leave her for at least an hour"

Scott and Peter slowly stopped touching her and looked at me. I didn't wanna let go unless it was a dream and she really was dead as she had been a minute ago.

"Uh" Cas looked to Dean for my name and he replied with Derek, "Derek, you also need to step away from her." When I didn't move he said, "before I make you." I looked up at him, Ronnie's hand still in mine. Dean nodded and I gently placed it back down and moved away.

Peter and Scott engulfed me in a hug and I hugged back. I couldn't believe what had happened, what I had found out. For the last year I had closed myself off after my family's deaths. I couldn't believe it had been Kate, Ruby and Sam. I had hunted Ruby once. She was on Hale territory, I had too. I let the warmth from the hug seep into me as I let the grief and saddness from a year dispell into the air. It was over. They had avenged them, all of them.

After the hug we all sat down in the lounge leaving the door open to my room so we could all keep an eye on Veronica.

"What are you?" I finally asked Cas

"My name is Castiel and i'm an angel of the lord" he replied evenly. No upticks, no jumps in his heartbeat. He was telling the truth.

"Your an an-angel?" Scott asked slightly scared

"Yes. I met Sam, Ronnie and Dean awhile ago and after Dean helped me rebel againist heaven and trap Lucifer in his cage again I promised to help him out. Don't worry I won't be telling anyone about your lycanthrope "situation" as well"

I stared at Castiel in shock. He did what? Can angels even do that?

"Yes we can Derek." Castiel answered my unasked question which shocked me further.

"We have the ability to read minds when we want to" Castiel clarified. He turned to Dean, "I'm uh,sorry about Sam" he said awkwardly as he leant over and just laid his arm on Dean's back in an awkward attempt to hug him.

"Sh-shit. You're still like that C-Cas?" I heard Ronnie say weakly.

I ran over to my bed and put my hand on her cheek, "Your okay" she nodded

Castiel appeared beside me, slightly scaring me as he once again put his hand on her face, "It didn't take as long as I thought. You should be fine now Ronnie, just weak. I need to get back to business. I'm glad your okay Ronnie."

"Tha-thank you C-Cas" Ronnie replied

"It's fine Ronnie. Just make sure you take it easy the next 2 days. I hope the next time I see you, your are not hurt-" Castiel was about to leave so I grabbed with arm.

"Thank you" I said as sincerly as I could.

"Bye Cas" Dean said

He nodded at us all and was gone.

Veronicas p.o.v

I felt weak when I woke but when I heard Cas' awkward attempt at comforting Dean I had to speak up. Derek was at my side as soon as I finished speaking. Then the others were too. We thanked Cas and he was gone.

I squeezed Derek's hand. He looked back at me and kissed my hand. I looked at Peter and nodded in understanding. He nodded back at left the room taking Scott with him. I was left wih Dean and Derek. I looked at Dean expectantly and he rolled his eyes got up and walked out, "5 minutes Ronnie!"

I smirked and looked back at Derek. He looked better then he had when he was chained up back there with Kate..Kate. I looked away from Derek and released his hand. I didn't blame Derek for my pack's death at all but Kate's words had seriously hurt me.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"I wanna talk to my brother. Please. Alone"

Derek stood and told Dean I wanted him and went to find Peter and most likely give us some privacy. Dean walked towards me and took Derek's place on the bed. He held my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Derek said you wanted me" he said softly

"I-I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Wanted to make sure I was okay? Ronnie you died. You were dead. For at least 2 minutes. I lost you. For a moment I had noone. I was so scared Ronnie" his eyes were starting to water.

"I know Dean and i'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me back there I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Ronnie. Not to me"

"What about Derek? What about the pack?" I asked sadly

As if right on cue, Lydia knocked on the door frame of Derek's bedroom with the entire pack behid her, "We heard what happened, well I heard what happened. You know, banshee?" I could tell she was uncomfortable so I looked to Dean and he nodded. I allowed them to come in and they all cuddle on the bed with me like the others had when Sam and Ruby had them attack me. I felt safe but something was missing. Lydia was standing with Dean. Dean began to walk out and I gave Lydia the best pointed look I could at the moment, "Go get him tiger" was all I said and she was out the door after blowing me a kiss.

"You'll always be welcome in this pack" Erica said sincerly and the pack nodded with some mmmhhmm's in there. Scott nestled into my neck.

Peter walked back in and stopped.

"Ronnie I think we should talk about-" Derek stopped too after seeing us.

Peter walked over and found any empty place near Stiles. Derek turned to walk away, "You better get your ass in this bed Hale" I said strongly. He turned around and I lifted the covers for me. He walked over slowly and got in, snuggling into me. We were the only ones under the covers. After 20 minutes I was awakened when I heard footsteps that belonged to Dean and Lydia. I looked up to see the two holding hands and I smiled fondly at the new couple as they settled into the one-seater beside the bed that Derek had been sitting in earlier. I cuddled back into Derek and fell into a comfortable sleep.

Lydias p.o.v

I chased after Dean after blowing a kiss to my best friend.

"Dean, hold on"

"Lydia" Dean nodded to me

"I wanna tell you i'm sorry about Sam, I felt it and I want you to know if it hadn't have happened like that you and Ronnie may not be here. If I lost her I would be devastated and if I lost you I would be to-" I started explaining trying to make him understand

I was stopped by Dean's lips. I quickly kissed him back, I had wanted to kiss him ever since I had met him. I pulled back unwillingly, craving air. We both tried to catch our breath.

"We should go back inside" I whispered

He nodded, grabbed my hand and led me back inside. Ronnie woke up as we walked in only to smile at us and cuddle back into Derek. We sat down on the one-seater and watched over the pack. Derek and Ronnie looked so cute cuddling, he was the little spoon, that's something you'll probabaly never see again. I lent into Dean and we fell asleep shortly after.

**It was Sam, Ruby and Kate! :OO wanted to still use the normal storyline but changed it to fit my story, hope you enjoyed it, R&R and stay tuned for some pack fluff next chapter! :)**


	18. Breakfast In Bed

I felt someone stirring beside me. Cuddled into my side. I kissed their head. Only Derek was allowed to get this close to me like this. I heard a low growl and slowly opened my eyes turning towards it. Derek was growling at me? I looked forward again to find that the person's head I had kissed was in fact Scott's. I started to laugh, feeling alot better than yesturday, as Scott snuggled more into me and Derek watched on. My laughter awoke the rest of the pack, Lydia and Dean on the one-seater and even Scott.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked

"Nothing Scottie" I said lightly throwing Derek a small smirk

"Ronnie. Your up. How're you feeling?" Dean asked

"I feel alot better thanks to you all and Cas" I smiled proudly at them

The pack one by one got off the bed, hugged me, wished me well and piled into Derek's lounge. Derek rolled over to the other half of the bed and buried his face under a pillow. Once I had made it through them all I could smell was eggs and bacon cooking. I love eggs and bacon. I turned to hop off the bed, "Not so fast missy" Lydia said sternly coming to stand in front of me.

"But Lydia! Eggs and baconnnnnnnnnn" I whined

"Castiel said you have to heal Vee. Get back in bed"

Lydia was letting her mothering side show. It was nice to see her let Dean see a side of her not many saw but I was going to have eggs and bacon. It was Dean this time whom tried to stop me, "Ronnie. Listen to Lydia, we'll bring you your breakfast in bed in a minute" I guess that's okay. As long as I get it. I huffed in defeat and got back into bed. Dean gave me a small hug and Lydia kissed my head and they walked out together hand in hand. I could hear the pack wolf whistling, haha!, and congratualating Dean and Lydia on their new relationship. I smiled as they walked away, I hadn't seen either of them this happy in a long time, especially Dean. I was brought back from my thoughts as Derek started tracing circles around my closed bullet wound.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie. I'm sorry about Sam, Kate and Ruby. I'm sorry I didn't look for Cora and Laura after the fire, that I made you think it was all your fault." Derek said

"If you found them before they left and I joined them, I wouldn't have found you. I wouldn't have found my brother's again and we wouldn't have stopped those three" I said back softly, avoiding using their names. "In a way I think it's what they would have wanted" I added

Derek swallowed thick emotion and leant forward. He kissed me softly but lovingly. I kissed him back and he pulled away and looked me in the eye as he did.

"Ronnie, breakfast!" Dean called as he and Kira came in. Dean was holding a tray of bacon and eggs on toast and Kira held a glass of orange juice. Dean knew how much I loved these things in the morning so when I saw them holding this a huge smile found it's way to my face.

"Eggs, bacon and orange juice!" I yelled in happiness

"Whoa! Calm down Ronnie, here you go" Dean said with a laugh

He placed the tray on my lap as I sat up and walked out of the room, "Thanks Dean!" I yelled to his retreating form. Kira was smiling and she handed me the orange juice, "This is for you as well. Well you knew that-"

Kira was nervous I could tell, "What's wrong Kira?" I asked cutting off her rambling

"I uh..I just wanted to thank you. You've been like a older sister to Scott and he's happier than he was before so thank you. Again." she smiled fondly at me, "Your welcome Kira but I think you're the one that has him happier" I said with a wink. Kira laughed, gave a small wave and walked out as well.

"You're having a good impact on the pack" Derek commented

"Well I love the pups"

"Pups?" he snorted at the word

"Well technically-"

He kissed me again quickly. "You should eat. I'll be with the pack if you need me."

I grabbed his arm stopping his exit, "Stay?"

He nodded and sat back down. I began eating, it was delicious! Derek was looking at me holding back a laugh because I was pretty much stuffing my face. I held a forkful of food out to him and he toke it smiling. I heard a quiet chuckle and looked up to see Peter. He broke out into a fit of laughter at what he just saw Derek do. I joined in and Derek sat with a scowl on his face..

I have a feeling everything's gonna be okay for me, my brother and the pack.

**Just a little fluff between the pack :) Next chapters got some fluff in it again and some more Ronnie and Derek, if you like this remember to R&R, favourite and follow :D**


	19. Sour Wolf? Really?

FINALLY. My two days of bed rest was over! I was so bored lying in bed all day. I did have Derek or Lydia with me most the time but holy shit, I think I hate beds now. I even had a suprise visit from Cas weirdly. I say weirdly because I had just jumped into Derek's lap and he then popped up out of nowhere and the moment was over. But it had been 2 days so by Doctor Angelboy's orders I was allowed out of bed!

The pack had been staying over at Derek's for the last 2 nights. I jumped out of bed, ran into the lounge and jumped into the doggy pile in the lounge. They all woke up immediantly but when they saw it was me they relaxed and thats how we all ended up wrestling in the lounge.

"You know sour wolf isn't gonna be happy about this" Stiles announced as he walked in snapping a picture of the scene in front of him. We all settled down, a few more playful shoves between the boys.

"Sour wolf? Really Stiles?" I asked Stiles walking over to stand by him and watch the pack

"Yeah one night we were-. You know what? It doesn't matter" he walked away quickly

"Stiles! I wanna hear the story, where are you going?"

"To a place he hopes I won't find him" Derek whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, tracing circles around the wound again.

"Hey sour wolf" I said cheekily holding his arms. I turned towards him and hug him tightly. He looked confused when I pulled away but I went to the kitchen to make pancakes for the pack and our guests. We had Melissa McCall, Deaton and Sheriff Stilinski coming over for breakfast. I was excited to sit down with EVERYONE and have a meal together.

We were sitting at the table eating. It was perfect. I felt like we were a family. There was laughter and smiles, everyone felt happy. Scott was telling his mum and Deaton all about how he had mastered control. Ever since Scott's dad had come and gone again, Deaton had unintentionally filled that role. When Scott had finished speaking Deaton stood up, "Can I please have everybody's attention"

We all stopped and gave Deaton our attention, he then continued, "Me and Melissa have something we would like to share. We believed this was the best time" he looked down at Melissa and she stood taking his hand, "With your permission of course Scott, i'd like to ask if I can become your mother's partner." Deaton asked nicely. He was always well-spoken and very polite.

Scott got up and engulfed his mother and Deaton in a big hug, "It's about time" he said

It was just after lunchtime and everyone was piling out of Derek's loft. There were hugs and "goodbyes" and only me, Dean, Derek, Stiles and Lydia were left standing inside.

"Well i'm off. Thank you for breakfast Ronnie and for having us Derek. If you aren't coming home flick a text Ronnie. Uh..Lydia?" Dean said awkwardly

"Oh. Yes, uh thanks. Both of you and i'll see you tomorrow for shopping Vee?"

"Course Lydz, bye Dean" I replied as they walked out the door waving.

"They're so happy together" Stiles commented

"They are" Derek agreed

I pulled them both into a hug. Since I had met this pack I had given more hugs then I had in my life before.

"I better go to. Dad probably thought I followed him home. Bye and thanks both of you" he smiled and started walking out the door. He tripped slightly, limb flailed and composed himself, "BYE!" he yelled as he got to his jeep ad took off.

I turned towards Derek, "I should go home for tonight. I'm hardly ever there."

"Okay, I understand" he satrted walking towards his room

I shook my head in confusion and sat down to put my boots back on. I stood ready to leave and grabbed my bike keys that had been sitting here for a few days and turned around to say goodbye to Derek, "Bye Der-" He was right behind me, "Holy shit Derek! Jesus Christ!"

He chuckled slightly and took my keys from my hand and walked out the loft, "I'll drive"

I text Dean on the way home telling him I was coming home and Derek was with me. We walked into the house and Dean and Lydia were watching a movie in the lounge.

"Can we join in?" I asked Dean. He nodded to the other sofa as he and Lydia were on one themselves.

I pulled Derek over to the sofa and we joined in watching the movie. We didn't cuddle. I knew Derek didn't like others to see his emotions, shit, I barely got to see them. He spent a year using anger to mourn his family's deaths so I didn't blame him. I just appreciated every little cute thing he did for me. Checking up on me, the kisses we shared, the hugs, cuddling at night, all the small stuff. I knew it was hard for him because it was hard for me too. After losing both my parents, my childhood consisting of more hunter training than love, my pack's deaths, Sam's death, so much death. I needed to feel something other than anger and saddness. Then Derek came along and I met the pack. I've never felt so much love or cared for anyone more than I do now. I have the pack, I have Derek and I have Dean again. Do I have Derek though? Sure we've kissed, he's stayed up and watched over me, we protect each other but we havn't talked about any of it or decided what we are yet. He could just be protecting me because i'm pack now? If that were true i'd be devastated. I think I lov-no, I like him, I have feelings for him but I don't love him. There were so many thoughts going through my mind right now. If I lost the pack I don't know what I would do. I'd be an omega again but more importantly i'd lose my friends, my family and I couldn't stand that. I know because last time something like that happened I ended up on the road for months. I can't go through that pain again.

"Vee?" I heard Lydia say pulling me from my thoughts

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what do you wanna watch now?"

I looked at the screen. I had been stuck in my head for a couple hours. The sun was starting to set. Luckily it was Sunday tomorrow so I still had another day before I had to go back to school. I must of had a week off school by now. I had to get my grades up again.

"Vee? Are you alright? Lydis asked pulling me from my thoughts again

"Yeah..of course" I cursed my ADHD for making me lose focus all the time, wait Lydia asked me a question, "Um I don't really mind"

"Come on Ronnie you would ALWAYS pick when we were kids" Dean said

"Actually, I wouldn't mind watching Resident Evil Afterlife" I said feeing better that I was going to escape my thoughts. I got up from the couch and put the Afterlife disc in. I walked back to the sofa picking up a throwover blanket as I went. I put my arm around Derek's waist under the blanket and leant on his shoulder. I watched the movie, I love the Resident Evil series. After the first hour my eyes were dropping closed every couple of seconds until I fell asleep.

Dereks p.o.v

I could see that Veronica was overthinking something. She gets this extremely concerntrated look on her face and burrows her eyebrows. Lydia was the one to pull her from her thoughts. She put on Resident Evil Afterlife, the best Resisdent Evil, and I was immediantly interested in the movie. I hadn't watched it in ages.

The movie ended and Ronnie was softly breathing as she slept lying on me. She must have fallen asleep during the movie.

"I'll take her upstairs and put her to bed" I told Dean as I picked up Ronnie

"Yeah. We better get to bed too. It's been a long day.", Lydia spoke, "Night Derek" and they went down the hallway to Dean's room.

I toke Ronnie up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. I sat down on the floor beside her side of the bed and fell asleep not too long after

Veronicas p.o.v

I was in my bed. I remember watching a movie downstairs last night with Derek, Dean and Lydia but not coming upstairs. I felt around the bed but there was noone there, no Derek. I went to get up and saw Derek asleep leaning againist the wall beside me. Why didn't he share the bed with me? We always do at his house.

"Derek, wake up" I called out, he began to stir and opened his eyes

"Morning Ronnie" Derek said standing up

I decided not to ask why he stayed on the floor, "Oh. I didn't know if Dean would be up early or...yeah" he answered my silent question awkwardly

"Dean's gonna have to get used to me having a boy-uh..having you around" shit was it getting really hot or was I blushing.

We just stared at each other for a few long seconds before we heard Lydia, "Breakfast! Clothes on and at the table pronto you kids upstairs!" I heard Lydia laugh when Dean had his usual freak out when it came to me and boys.

I laughted quietly and went into the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. We walked down 10 minutes later, Lydia winked at me and Dean gave us both suspicious looks. Lydia had made porriage and toast for breakfast. We all slumped into our seats and dug into the food. I had to go shopping with Lydia today. Shopping, fun. Waiting around for Lydia, not.

**Stay tuned for some Lydia and Ronnie time and some trouble with Erica, R&R, favourite and follow :)**


	20. Feels Like I Don't Know You

I helped Dean with the dishes after breakfast seeing as it was our house. I walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Lydia, "You ready to go?"

"Of course, just waiting on you. Go get some money and shoes, NOT your combat boots and i'll be waiting in my car" she smiled and walked out.

"Jeez. What's wrong with my boots?" I asked

"There not..uh..girly" Dean answered

I turned to him and gave him a death stare, "As girly as I am" I walked up the stairs and into my room leaving suprised Dean and a amused Derek downstairs. I loved my boots and I was going to wear them. I sat on my bed tying up the laces when I heard footsteps at my door.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"You know Lydia will kill you right?" Derek answered walking further into my room

"Lydia doesn't have fangs though" and for dramatic flare I let mine extend and then pulled them back with a small smile.

Derek shook his head in amusement and took a seat next to me on the bed. He held out his card to me, "Here. Take this"

"I can't take your money Derek" He kept his hand out at me. I ignored it. He huffed and I took it from his hand. I stood and put it on my desk picking up my own wallet, "With all the moving around, my brothers-uh..Dean, he started running credit card scams." I explained.

He stood to stand with me, "I'd rather you take mine and keep yourself off any police radars"

"I'll be fine Derek" I answered softly.

"Your so stubborn" he said just as quiet as he leant towards me.

"Hurry up would you Vee-" Lydia yelled storming into my room

Me and Derek jumped apart at the sound of the banshee's impatient voice.

"Oh. Sorry.." Lydia had the decency to sound sorry

"Well. Let's go Lydia. Bye Derek" I threw his card back to him with a smile and followed Lydia to the car.

"So Vee, what was I interrupting huh?" Lydia asked in an amusement laced voice

"Nothing. I don't know?" I answered

"It didn't look like nothing"

"I really don't know Lydz"

"Well by the look on your face you wanted it to be something" she answered truthfully

"I did but I didn't. I'm just-here we are"

"This conversation isn't over Veronica Winchester" she said using my full name so I knew she wasn't joking. We got out of the car and walked into the mall.

It was quieter than usual, thank god. Lydia dragged me from shop to shop helping me pick out outfits and getting some for herself but she paid more attention to me which was a little bit strange. Lydia Martin loved to shop for herself. I brushed it off though. I was actually enjoying myself, getting to have this time with just Lydia like this, it had been awhile.

"Vee?"

Shit. Damn ADHD. "Sorry Lydia." I answered quietly

"ADHD again?" she asked

"Yeah. It's been getting worse lately"

"Maybe we should go to the doc-"

"Let's just get lunch" I cut her off with a smile. I hated going to the doctors. They make you feel like a test monkey, asking you questions and poking and poding you. I hated it. Lydia took my hand and we walked into a small cafe just outside the mall. We ordered BLTs, ate and listened to the relaxing music playing for awhile longer. My phone started to ring and I excused myself to answer it, "Hello?"

"Veronica?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"It's me, Erica. I-I need to talk to you about something when you get back" she was worried

"Erica what's wrong? Is it Boyd? Did he do something?" I asked going into big sister/mother mode

"No, it's more the opposite"

"Opposite? What do you mean?"

"Could you just please come to Derek's loft when your finished?"

"Sure thing Erica, bye"

"Bye and tha-thank you Veronica, really"

She hung up and I walked back inside to Lydia. "Who was that?" she asked

"Erica" I answered still a little confused

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just wants to talk at the loft when I'm back"

"What happened to her house?"

"Her parents decided to leave town after her dad got a better job overseas and she wanted to stay here with the pack. She doesn't go home often though, she prefers to be around the pack."

"What she your new best friend or something Vee?" she asked jokingly

"Noone could replace you" I shoved her arm playfully

We got into the car and Lydia started driving. "Do you want me to drop you off at the loft?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I..uh, have a date"

I knew there was something going on between her and my brother so when she said this I got angry, eyes glowing blue. Lydia saw me and pulled over.

" ?" I ground out

"No! No, Vee. With Dean"

I immediantly let my eyes return to normal, "I'm so sorry Lydia"

"No it's fine. I should have said before, I know your temper" she said with a laugh

"What are you two doing?"

"Movies at the house, romantic dinner for two and if i'm lucky, later we'll-"

"Nope! No. Stop right there. Just take me to Derek's before I have to mame and kill myself" I yelled

She laughed and pulled out driving towards the loft.

"Erica? Erica you here?" I called out to the empty loft. I talked to Derek and he took the pack out to train in the forest so I could talk to Erica in private.

"Veronica?" she replied walking into the main room

"I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

Erica nodded towards the sofa and we both sat down. She didn't say anything and we were sitting in awkward silence. I was about to question her but she started to talk.

"You know that I love this pack right? That I see you as the sister I never had?"

I nodded at both questions

"Well I feel like your the only one I can talk to about this"

I stayed silent and waited for her to start.

"I've started to have feelings for-for another"

I was shocked by this. When I first met her and Boyd they were in love. He treated her like a princess and she adored him.

"What do you mean? What about Boyd? What about-"

"I can't help who I fall for Veronica. You of all people should understand that"

I raised an eyebrow at that, "What are you saying Erica?"

"Never mind, it's just I don't love Boyd. I don't know if I ever did. All I know is i've fallen for someone else and I was wondering if you could-"

"Could what?! Break the news to Boyd?! Break his heart?"

"No i'm going to talk to him. I just need help with getting the guy I likes attention. Me and Boyd were bitten not too long apart. We trained together, were chained up together, it's different than it would be usually-"

"Nothing's the same as it would be usually Erica. I'm not going to help you crush Boyd."

"Can you please just hear me out. You don't even know who it is" she said to me as I got up to leave.

"Who then Erica?! Who could it be that could make this okay?" I turned and yelled at her

"It-it's Stiles"

I walked straight up to her and slapped her across the face, "How DARE you! He is in a happy relationship with Malia!"

Erica held her face and sarted to cry, "They're not mated yet Veronica, I still have time"

I was getting so angry. My eyes were blazing blue by now. "Do you not understand Erica?! Not only would you break Boyd's heart but Malia would be hurt in the process as well. You don't do THAT to pack Erica, you hurt this pack and you hurt everybody, Derek included."

"What? Derek? Is that all your worried about? What about me and what I want? I spent my whole life being bullied and picked on because of-"

"I know Erica but that doesn't make it right! It makes you just as bad as those people were. I get that you are alot more confident now with your new 'look' but I promise you I won't let you do this."

"Well you're not my alpha Veronica so you don't get a choice" and she tried to walk out but I grabbed her arm causing her to look up at me.

"I'm warning you Erica, if you hurt this pack intentionally I will hurt you. I don't know what happened to you but I don't like it"

"Don't threaten me Veronica unless you plan on following through with it. Now let me go. I've got to find Stiles" she had a cocky smirk on her face and I couldn't hande it. I punched her in the face with my other arm and she fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" Erica squealed and she got up, her eyes glowing yellow. I got ready to fight her as she was about to lunge but Derek came running in the door with the pack and grabbed her as Kira and Scott grabbed me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he demanded

"She hit me the bitch-" Erica spat out

Derek spun Erica around and growled in her face, defending me, causing her to step back in fear.

"Ronnie what happened?" he asked me angerily but alot softer than before. I didn't want them to know what had happened because then they would know what Erica wanted to do.

"Ronnie!" Derek asked getting angrier because of my silence. I didn't say anything just looked at the floor as Scott and Kira loosened their grip on me but continue to hold my arms just in case. I let my eyes return to normal.

All of a sudden Derek was in my face, "VERONICA!" I snapped my head up and all the betas whined lowly at the aggression in his voice. " "

I looked at Erica. She was staring at Stiles. The anger bubbled up inside me again and I tried to get to Erica as my eyes lit up blue again. Derek roared and I stopped, my eyes forced back to normal. "I'm going to ask one more time. What happened!?"

I looked at Erica and begun, "Erica called me here to talk. She wanted help that she thought only I could give. She wanted to-to..." I couldn't say it out loud. Stiles, Malia and Boyd were here.

"VERONICA!" Derek yelled

"OKAY!" I yelled back, "She wanted to leave Boyd and take Stiles from Malia! Now get the fuck out of my face Derek" I warned lowly. He may be my alpha but I was still a Winchester.

Everybody was silent, all accept Malia who pounced on Erica delivering punch after punch to Erica's face. I pulled out of Kira and Scott's grip and pulled Malia off of Erica. As I was pulling her off Malia slashed Erica in the face leaving four deep, bleeding cuts on her cheek.

"Malia! MALIA! Calm down!" I yelled as the rest of the pack came into action. Grabbing Erica as she tried to fight back and comforting Boyd as he started to break down and cry. I pulled Malia into Derek's room and slammed the door shut, standing in front of it blocking her only exit. She was trying to calm herself down but was having a very hard time doing so. Anger, hate and jealousy was rolling off her in waves. She tried to get past me but I pushed her back and she hit Derek's bed. She growled at me and I roared a warning at her. She slowly stopped and begun to cry, eyes, claws and fangs returning to normal. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She wasn't angry anymore. Just sad, hurt and jealous.

"You don't have to be jealous of her Malia" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. She only cried harder. I pulled away and held her face, "Malia. I'm serious. Don't be jealous of her. Stiles would never leave you for her" She nodded.

Knock, knock.

I smelt the air and realised it was Stiles. I looked at Malia and she nodded. I stood and let Stiles in. He ran past me and launched himself into Malia's arms, hugging her and whispering comforting words to her, "I'll never leave you behind. Never"

I left the room and closed the door behind me giving them much needed privacy. Boyd was still crying and Erica was still in the loft. Derek was pacing the room. Scott was demending information out of Erica, why she would do this, telling her she's hurt Boyd but she didn't care. Her tears were fake, she had a cocky smirk on her face as she told Scott she deserves to get what she wants. I was on her in seconds. I was smacking the back of her head into the loft floor repeatatively. Derek was the one to pull me off Erica. He pulled me to the other side of the room and I pulled myself from his grasp. I went to go after Erica again as she just laughed, Malia grabbed me this time.

"It's okay Veronica. Stiles is mine and noone's gonna change that" she said loud enough for Erica to hear and it worked successfully because Erica stopped laughing.

"Lets get out of here Stiles. Veronica, you're coming too" Malia said and I followed her and Stiles as I turned to look at Derek. He looked hurt and suprised. Once we were outside I let out a roar of frustration and anger. I was hugged and thanked by both Malia and Stiles and we were in the car driving away from the loft.

Malia and Stiles led me into graveyard. I knew Lydia and Dean were on a date at my house so I refused to let them take me there. I was walked to the graves of Laura and Cora. I looked up at them, "We'll be waiting in the car" was all Malia said before taking Stiles by the hand and walking away. I sat down and talked to them. I felt safe and more relaxed here even though not that long ago I was attacked and taken from here.

"Maybe coming back was a mistake. Ever since I've been back theres been death all around me. I've lost both my parents and now my brother. I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"You have to be strong Ronnie" I knew that voice. It was impossible though. I looked up to see my father walking towards me. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything.

"Ronnie" I looked at him.

"Dad?" I asked emotion thick in my voice.

"Yes"

"How? Are you a-alive?"

"No Ronnie, i'm not, but Cas sent me down"

"Why?"

"I need you to know I love you. Even though I didn't show it much when you were growing up, I do. Don't give up Ronnie. Look how far you've come. You avenged Cora and Laura, the Hale family too. You have a pack that loves you-"

"I don't think I do anymore. I offended my alpha" I said sadly and guiltly.

"You were always a leader Ronnie, remember that. You came in here with two members of the pack, they supported you. You still have them. Derek will come around. I know you, don't beat yourself up about it."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Peter. I looked back and my father was gone. In the back of my mind I heard his voice, "I love you Ronnie". "I love you too dad" I replied quietly.

"Ronnie. We need you at the loft. We need to decide what to do with Erica" he slowly got closer

"Why do you need me? Derek decides what happens, it's his pack" I kept my head down

"The others, they said they won't decide without you, I said I wouldn't either." I looked up at Peter and he was telling the truth.

"Please Ronnie?" he pleaded. I kiss my hands and placed them on both Cora and Laura's graves then stood.

"I came here with Malia and Stiles, i'll go back with them-"

"They already left. I told them too. You're coming with me."

I nodded and followed Peter to his car. As we drove he asked who I was talking to before he got there.

"I could hear you talking to Cora and Laura but there was someone else too"

"It doesn't matter"

"You looked really upset Ronnie.."

"It's personal. Matters to me and me only"

"Okay" he answered softly and the rest of the drive was silent.

We pulled up to the loft and walked up the stairs to the loft door and I stopped. It was like when I first met them and asked to be accepted, I was nervous and scared. Peter toke my hand in his and opened the door and led us inside. They were talking still but noticed we had come in. Derek growled quietly and Peter let my hand go and went to sit with everybody else. I walked and opted to stand behind them than sit with them. I looked around and saw Malia and Stiles hand in hand and I smiled. I also saw Dean and Lydia. I walked over to them, "I thought you had a date night?" I asked in a whisper

"Family is more important" Lydia replied and Dean nodded.

Derek stood in front of them all and we all stopped talking, "Now. Erica is being held in the training room at Dean's house" he looked to me and then back to the pack, "while we decide what to do with her. I want to know what you all think, this is going to be a pack decision" he looked at me again for a few seconds too long and away again. Each member begun talking one at a time to the whole pack about what they think we should do. They all wanted Erica to be kicked from the pack. When it came to Malia she had everyones undivided attention. Stiles held her hand in support.

"I,uh..I think she should be" she looked at me and I nodded to her, "kicked from the pack."

I knew she wanted to say killed. I knew because I did too. Throat ripped out, bloody. I knew it was abit gorey but I had been feeling a rage deep inside for awhile now, getting worse everyday. After seeing my dad I know I have to protect everyone in this pack from emotional and physical damage. It was my turn.

"I want her out of my sight dead or gone" I said evenly and got up and walked out into the forest.

Bad Erica! I didn't want to kill her off but I wanted her gone with the potential to return. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to R&R and favourite and follow :)


	21. Do I Stay Or Do I Go?

Dereks p.o.v

"I want her out of my sight dead or gone"

I watched as Veronica stood up and walked out of the loft. They all turned to me waiting for a decision, "She's will be kicked from the pack, made an omega" they nodded.

"Dean." Dean stood and we drove back to Veronicas and his house. Lydia stayed behind with the pack. He unlocked the front door and took me to the training room. He unlocked that door and Erica sat in the far corner.

"Erica, you are no longer apart of this pack-"

"Derek please" she started to cry and plead. It was all a show.

"If you come near my pack or step foot on Hale territory again I will hunt you down. Get out and don't come back" I said firmly

"But Derek-" Erica tried

"NOW!" I yelled and flashed red eyes at her

Erica was shown the door by Dean and I fell to the floor, head in hands.

I heard Dean's footsteps nearing me "Derek-"

"No Dean. This is all my fault. I let this happen. Veronica will most probably leave the pack as well, Malia, Stiles and Lydia following-"

"When you stop feeling sorry for yourself Derek, we'll all be waiting at the loft" Dean said angerily and left me alone in his house.

Deans p.o.v

Here I was helping Derek get rid of one of his beta while my sister was hurting. I knew her, I could see it on her face the moment she told Derek to get out of her face while Scott and Kira held her back. She was angry. Being a teenaged girl who not only is a werewolf but has ADHD, that's hard. So when Derek fell to the floor in defeat I got angry told him to stow his shit and went to find my sister.

Veronicas p.o.v

I walked out the loft and into the forest. I didn't want to see any of their faces right now, especially Derek's. I just wanted to be alone, away from sympathetic eyes, angry demands and whatever other bullshit was going on in there. I let myself turn from the anger and started to run around hoping to relieve some of that anger.

"Ronnie?" it was Dean. Of course I couldn't have one moment to myself. Someone always had to check up on me like I was a child. I turned around and ran towards the voice. I stopped in front of Dean and shifted back to human.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No. Not really, but I really just want to be alone right now"

"Please, come back up to the loft"

"No. Dean i'm not going back there today"

"Please Ronnie"

"No"

"Why?"

"Look at everything that's happened Dean? Death all around us. All the bad things that have been happening. It's like something is happening every other day to us I can't take it Dean, I can't do it anymore, I just- I wanna go back home. Back to Lawerence, Kansas with mum and dad and Sammy.."

"Wha-what? We had to leave that life behind us. Me and you had to leave it."

"I just wish I couldn't feel a thing Dean. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" Dean pulled me into a hug.

"You sound just like me" Dean whispered and kissed my forehead as he begun to cry, "I miss Sammy so much. Mum and dad as well."

I wouldn't cry but I nodded into his chest. I missed him too. So much. Dad as well, after seeing him at the graveyard I felt stronger but Dean always knew how to break down my walls I had been forced to build to get through his death and finish my training just to hit the road after. I barely knew my mum but I missed her too.

After what I guessed was about 15 minutes Dean released me, "Now were both gonna stow our shit and get up there and face them. Why? Because were Winchesters, it's what we do. We are scarier than what's waiting for us up there, alright?"

"Okay" I smiled a small sad smile and we walked back up to the loft together.

Dereks p.o.v

Dean was right. I pulled myself up off the floor and ran back to the loft.

As I entered they all turned towards me, Dean and Ronnie weren't there, "Erica is gone. If you see her on Hale territory or she tries to approch you, you tell me." I told them and stormed into my room. I fell on my bed rubbing my face. I couldn't catch a break. I thought we were over this bullshit after the Kate incident.

I heard footsteps at my front door so I walked out of the room to see Dean and Ronnie walk in together. She looked at me and look away walking to sit with Lydia. Dean looked at me and nodded. Dean had been crying, Ronnie hadn't but they both had been really upset not too long ago. I could feel the grief coming from them both. I watched as Lydia gave Ronnie a side one-armed hug and a smile, thanking her that she came back and brought Dean back safe. She avoided my eyes and it hurt. I decided enough was enough and walked up to her.

"Ronnie, can I talk to you?" I asked her

"No." she said not turning to look at me

I was sick of asking her questions more than once so I just grabbed her arm and begun dragging her to my room.

"HEY! Let her go!" Dean yelled

"Dean can you take the pack out of here" I asked sternly as I continued to pull Ronnie to my room.

"No, let my sister go right now!" Dean yelled louder than before, anger rolling off him as he approched me.

"Dean it's okay, just do it" Ronnie said. She sounded exhusted.

Dean looked to her and she nodded, "Okay everyone up and out!" he hearded them all out the loft and closed to door behind him giving Ronnie one last look. I brought her into my room and closed the door for good measure.

"What do you want Derek?" she asked weakly

"What's wrong with you Ronnie?" I was worried she sounded so defeated

"Nothing" Lie

"You're lying"

"No i'm not"

"You are. What's wrong?"

"I just-I can't keep losing people, watching them get hurt. I talked to Dean, i'm thinking of moving back home"

"Home? Like where do you mean?"

"Lawerence. Somewhere close to home but not too close. I'm not ready to go back yet"

I looked at her. I understood her reasons but I needed her to stay.

"You can't leave Ronnie, the pack-" My entire family had left and they weren't coming back. All I have left is Peter. I can't lose Ronnie too.

"I think it's for the best Derek"

"Well can you at least wait, ask the pack-"

"No I couldn't put that on them, not after everything that's happened"

"Can you at least sleep on it? Please Ronnie"

She looked into my eyes and slowly nodded, "Okay" she turned to leave.

"Stay here"

"Derek that isn't a good idea-"

"You have the bed and i'll stay in the lounge" I could see her thinking it over but she finally nodded.

Veronicas p.o.v

I nodded. I would stay at Derek's tonight and sleep on my decision even though I was pretty certain that it was what I wanted. I wanted to be back in the town I grew up in, be around people I knew before I was turned into a werewolve. Ones who thought of me as a normal girl. I sat down on the bed with a sigh as Derek excused himself to call Scott.

"Can you have the pack at your house tonight? I know, I know but i've got Ronnie staying here with me. Yes Scott, at my loft. Can you let Dean know as well. Thank you, bye."

He walked back in the room and sat down next to me. He played with his hands in nervousness. He looked like he was going to say something but would close his mouth and huff quietly. He did this about 3 times and it was starting to annoy me.

"Do you think I could go to bed? I'm just really tired and just need a good sleep"

"If you promise you'll be here in the morning"

"Derek-"

"No i'm serious. If you up'd and left during the night without properly thinking this through it would destroy everyone in the pack. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Peter..me."

I looked into his eyes, I was still mad at him for..wait. Why was I mad at him? He got me to tell him and the pack about Erica but what was I so angry about? "I promise"

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then. Good night Ronnie"

"Night Derek"

I leant backwards with my feet still on the ground and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

I woke up, the sun just starting to rise. I had successfully kept anyone from knowing in was my 17th birthday today, only Dean knew and I made him promise not to tell. My knees were aching from being bent all night. I was freezing, I went to get under the covers when I saw Scott. He was curled up in the corner quietly snoring.

"Scott. Scottie" I whispered

His eyes shot open and i'm smirking at him.

"Uh..sorry..um..Derek said you were staying so..I uh..got Kira to look after everyone while I watched over you cause Lydia left with Dean, I wanted to make sure you don't kill him..which I failed at because I fell asleep..i'm sorry"

"It's fine Scottie. I'm going back to bed anyways. You can go home if you want"

"Okay. As long as your okay?"

"I'm fine Scott, go home"

"Bye Ronnie, remember not to kill him, oh, and happy birthday" he said jumping out Derek's window

"Yeah we'll see" I muttered. Shit how did Scott find out it was my birthday-

"Should I be worried?" Derek asked. I almost jumped out of my skin, "Jesus Derek! Your as bad as an angel!"

"Haha an angel, really? Like C..."

"Cas?" I supplied

"Yes him" I laughed quietly as Cas appeared behind Derek

"You called Ronnie" Cas stated

It was Derek's turn to jump in suprise, "Shit!"

I couldn't contain my laughter. "That's what you get sour wolf"

"Sour wolf?" Cas questioned

"Shut up" Derek said

"Ronnie. Was I called for a reason?"

"I'm sorry Cas. It was an accident. You can go back to angel business."

"I have no angel business to attend to. Hence why i'm here now"

"Hey! I could have been dying!" I yelled in amusement

"How? Being clawed to death by..sour wolf here?"

"Oh god, you really shouldn't say that Cas!" I laughed even harder as the two looked at me.

After I was done having a laughter fit and had calmed down I turned to Cas, "You wanna stay for breakfast?" Cas looked confused, "We can have cheeseburgers?"

"Yes!" he said too quickly, "I mean, yes I will stay for breakfast"

I laughed again quietly to myself and pointed him to the kitchen.

"Sit down at the bar Cas, i'll make them. Derek you hungry?" I looked over at Derek. I could tell he was thrown by my sudden change in attitude but I loved it when I got to hang out with Cas. He was a family friend so I enjoyed having him around. His straight-forwardness was really funny and I didn't have many family friends I could still hang out with like this.

"Uh..Y-yeah..sure" he took a seat next to Cas. He was staring at Cas and I was waiting for Cas to say something.

"Why are your eyes fixated on my person Derek?" Cas asked evenly

"I-I, i'm sorry" and he looked away

"What's bothering you?" he asked Derek

"Nothing" Derek mumbled

"What's bothering him?" Cas asked me

I raised my hands in surrender and walked over to the stove to start cooking the cheeseburger patties.

"Your an angel so you've been to heaven or whatever right?" Derek asked Cas

"Yes"

"Do you see people there that have, you know..died?"

"Yes"

"So if I was to ask if-"

"Your family are happy Derek."

I chose this moment to study the burger patties. Keep my head down and try drown out the sound of their voices.

"All of them are in heaven. Lycanthropy doesn't change God's views on a person. "

Derek was speechless and it was quite awkward so I poured 3 drinks of iced tea and put 2 of them in front of Cas and Derek. I began drinking mine.

"Your mother said she is a little disappointed that you havn't claimed Ronnie yet though, she likes Ronnie." Cas stated like it was nothing. I spat my mouthful of drink out. Derek looked shocked and Cas didn't pick up on any of it.

"I-I..i'm..i'm sorry?" Derek finally got out after a really awkward silence

I had finished making the burgers and put them in front of Derek and Cas, "Eat up angelboy, before you start saying other things you shouldn't"

"But he was going to request knowledge on his family and it was only fair I-"

"Just shut up Cas. Eat your food" I said with an eyeroll. I looked over to Derek and mouthed "i'm sorry" as I put a burger on a plate for him.

"I don't know how she knew. Maybe it's the family connection. Or a smell, what do you think Der-"

"Jesus Cas, just eat your damn burger" I warned

"She said it is a smell" he said reaching for a second burger as Derek was just plain confused, "Wow. That's amazing isn't it? The abilities a wolf has. Better senses, speed, healing, everything. As an angel I have that anyway but I can't determine-Oh. You havn't mated with Ronnie yet have you?" Cas asked Derek, Derek dropped his burger and my mouth fell open.

"You-you know what Cas? I think it's time for you to g-go"

"Was I interrupting? I did appear in the bedroom after all, you might have been about to-"

"Okay Cas, bye-bye! I will call you down to hang out another time! Off you go, beam yoursef back up there!"

"I can tell you want me to leave because you feel awkward" he lent forward and whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear, "Happy birthday Ronnie" he lent back again and in a louder voice he said, "I'll go see Dean" and he was gone

"Wait! He's with Lydia..ah shit"

I didn't want to turn around to Derek. I knew I had too. This was his house, I couldn't avoid him. I took a deep breath and I turned around slowly, "I'm so sorry Derek. He is very forward, he's an angel and..and..yeah"

"It-it's fine Ronnie. I can't believe it. My family are happy and up in..heaven? It's hard to believe but he's an angel so..he tells the truth right?"

"Yeah, he is an angel so i'm guessing that was all the truth. He doesn't really play games, as you can tell so, I don't know..i'm just gonna go..I better find uh..Dean..or Lydia..I don't know..someone.."

"Uh..yeah, sure..you don't have to go but-"

"Hey Vee, you here?" Lydia called out

"In here Lydz"

She walked into the kitchen, "Cas showed up at Dean's so I left them to talk about whatever they talk about, so Cas zapped me here, yum burgers!" she picked up the last burger and started eating it,"So. What are you two crazy kids doing?"

"Your calling US crazy?" I challenged in amusement

"Well I don't what you two do when there's noone here so-"

"Jesus! What's with everyone today?!" I yell and Derek just looks defeated

"Jeez! I'm sorry. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just made burgers, nothing much else"

"Well i'm bored so we should do something funnnnnnnn...bowling!"

"Lydia-"

"No buts, nothing. All three of us are going and when Cas is done with Dean he's coming too"

I couldn't be bothered arguing with Lydia so I agreed to go, "Fine. Derek?"

"I was actually gonna go and..and- ah shit. Okay why not?"

"Yay! Double date time!" she pulled her phone out and called Dean

"Lydia, were not-" I begun looking at Derek and Lydia cuts me off

"Dean it's Lydia. Get Cas to fly your ass over here. Me, you, Vee and Derek are going bowling soon. Okay. Okay. See you in a sec, bye."

Cas appears holding Dean's shoulder, "Hello Lydia. I "flew his ass over here" as you say"

He turns towards me and Derek, "Hello. Did you two get back to-"

"Okay! Cas, thank you for that and let's go!" I said quickly grabbing Derek's arm and moving out the door, Lydia in tail.

"Wait, get back to wha-" Dean said accussingly

"Nope. I said we were going and that's that" Thankfully he shut up and we were out the door, throwing goodbyes to Cas over our shoulder's, and on the way to the bowling alley.

**It's bowling and Ronnie's birthday surprise in the next chapter :) R&R, favourite and follow :D**


	22. Birthday Suprises

We had made it to the bowling alley and were currently paying for our games and shoes. We were splitting the bill 4 ways.

"For the black-haired lady, that'll be $10" the cashier said cheerly looking at me

"Sure thing" I reached into my bag to grab a $10 note but Derek pulled out a $20 note passing it to the cashier, "For me and her" he said

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple! Now for you two" she said looking at Dean and Lydia

I looked at Derek, "You didn't have to do that" I said as we walked towards the bowling alley

"But 'we make such a cute couple' Ronnie" Derek said in a high-pitched voice mocking the cashier

"Derek!" I said slapping his arm playfully. Then I stopped realising what he said. I know he was mocking her but I liked the sound of us as a couple and it was scaring me.

"Ronnie. Eyes" Derek whispered as he hugged me hiding them

I took a few deep breathes of his scent and calmed myself down enough to make my eyes return to normal. He pulled away, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me but i'm fine now" I smiled strongly

Before Derek could say anything else or call me out on my lie, Lydia walked over to us, "Okay. Let's play"

An hour later the game was tied for the last bowl. It was between me and Derek. He bowled a spare. It was my turn. I took a deep breath and all I could smell was Derek. I bowled a perfect strike. "Go Vee!" Lydia yelled, "You win!" she ran over to me and grabbed my hands

"And what do I win Lydia?" I asked eyebrows raised

"You win..Derek!" she let go of my hands and jazz hands towards him

Me and Derek rolled our eyes and Dean huffed loudly.

"Okay. Wow, sensitive everybody. Sorry. You win a new pair of shoes! My shout"

"That sounds great" I was actually happy because my boots were starting to rip at the soles.

"And I don't?" Derek said jokingly but Dean gave him a death glare, "Sorry.."

"Jesus Dean" I muttered under my breath

"So. What shoes Vee?" Lydia asked already knowing the answer

"You know" I laughed

"Military-style combat boots" she sighed, "Why? Come on Vee be adventurous!"

"When your a hunter it's standard footwear. Look, Dean wears them" I pointed to Dean's shoes, "See? Why can't I wear them?"

"They're not feminine Vee. I mean come on! No heel, ankle strap just leather and chunky laces"

"I like them like that. I hate heels they're so high and make that stupid tapping noise, I can't do it."

"What about a nice pair of ballet flats?"

"Nope. Hate them too. No foot protection. What if I dropped a knife? Or what if a wolf attacks my feet, I mean-"

"No wolf is going to attack your feet Vee!"

"Well in case they do i'm sticking with my military boots, no exceptions" I said sternly

"Oh god, fine then. I'll have you a new pair by tomorrow night" she sighed in defeat

"Yes!" I yelled in victory

"Not in hunter training anymore Ronnie. Besides she's right you know? You should act more feminine. Right Derek?" Dean said

"Nope. I think she's fine the way she is" Derek replied suprising us all and himself a little bit too by the taken back look on his face after he said it.

"Uh, okay" Dean said slowly giving Derek another glare

"Two on two Lydz, sorry but my choice is definitly military boots, thank you" I replied cheekily

"Lets go home" Lydia sighed

"Agreed. It is the full moon tonight" Dean says yawning.

Shit I had completely forgotten. Derek needs to be there for his betas.

"Derek, you wanna drive home or should I?" I asked Derek

I watched Derek give Lydia a look and Lydia nod back to him, "I'll drive" he said and I handed him the bike keys.

"Well i'm definitly driving" Dean said

"I'm offended Dean" Lydia said in mock hurt, "Very offended" she added

"I'll see you at home Ronnie"

"Yeah, you may not, now let's go" Lydia said dragging Dean out the door.

Wait what? Might not, what? "Should we go?" Derek asked

"Uh, yeah" I answered slightly nervous after what Lydia said

"Don't be nervous Ronnie. You trust me right?" He looked me right in the eye

"Of course" I replied honestly

"Good"

I followed him out into the carpark. He got on first and I followed suit. He pulled out of the parking lot and I held onto the sides of the bike. We came to a stop at a red light. I heard Derek huff in fustration and he reached behind him to grab my arms and put them around him, "Hold on" he said and toke off alot faster than the speed limit. I leant forward and smiled into his back. I loved being on my bike, it was even better when someone else was driving so I could fully enjoy it. It was even better because I had my arms wrapped around Derek. We had been weirdly distant from each other since Kate. No sharing beds, we had the random kiss here and there but not much of anything really and I missed it. We took a wrong turn and I got Derek to stop.

"Derek, where are we going? This isn't the way to my house or yours? It's the full moon tonight, gotta lock up the betas"

"I've got Scott and Kira on it. You said you trust me, so trust me Ronnie"

His heartbeat was steady. And I did trust him. I got back on the bike.

20 minutes later Derek told me to shut my eyes. I did. He parked, led me off the bike and up what I assumed was a gravel path.

"Keep them closed" Derek said as he took his hands off my eyes. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to prevent myself from peeking. I heard twigs snapping and leaves shuffling. I was on extreme high alert, I may trust Derek but I didn't know where I was.

"Okay open them"

I slowly opened my eyes and was taken back at what I saw. We were at a small isolated beach. There was a picnic table with candles and two 40 ounce bottles of bourbon, there was a blanket set out on the sand and the full moon bounced off the water. I turned and looked at Derek. He had his head down and looked embarassed.

"After what happened with Kate and your brother and Ruby, I, uh..thought you, well we, we could get away from it all for the night. We've all been under alot of pressure lately so I thought that because the heat was off for abit we could do this..like that night when we stayed in the forest-"

And together we said, "drinking and watching the stars"

Derek looked at his feet again, "I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do after the way I talked to you the other day-"

I grabbed his face and kissed him. Everything he had done tonight for us, just so we could have a 'night off'. I pulled away from him and he looked shocked and I regretted the kiss, "I'm sorry, I was just overwhelmed by all of this and-"

"Ronnie, hey, it's fine" He smiled a real smile at me and pecked me on the lips, "It's just..your eyes. One's glowing blue and one's glowing yellow. I've never seen it before"

I was definitly shocked by this. I'd never heard of this before, sure betas rising to alpha and the colour changing right away but not this. "Derek, what's wrong with me?" I asked him scared

"Nothing Ronnie, I promise. I don't know why they're doing that but there is nothing wrong with you. We will go see Deaton tomorrow, but for now can we enjoy this?"

I looked around me at the effort Derek had put into this, "Of course" I was slightly scared of what was happening to me but I wanted to enjoy this night with Derek.

Derek walked over to the table and picked up the bottles. He threw me a bottle and I caught it following him to the blanket he had layed out on the sand just out of the tide's reach. He sat down and I followed suit. We started to drink. I was a quater way through my bottle when I was lifted into the air by Derek, "Derek! What are you doing?" He started carrying me to the water, "No Derek put me down!" I yelled playfully. I loved the water and I loved swimming.

"Okay fine, anything for you Ronnie" He replied and dropped me in the water laughing as he did so.

I stood up, "Oh hell no" I ran to his side and pushed him into the water.

We spent the next half an hour splashing and playing in the water together. We both pulled ourselves from the water and back onto the sand, huffing in exhustion. I shoved Derek playfully, "Last one under the blanket's a sour wolf!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could, successfully getting under the blanket first. Derek wasn't far behind me though and was under a few seconds after I was. I picked up our bottles handing Derek his and and we watched the stars and kept drinking like the night in the forest.

Eventually the bottles were finished and I was lying across Derek's chest and he had his arm drapted across me. "I'm so glad you decided to do this Derek" I said slurring slightly.

"So am I" he replied tiredly

"I missed you Derek" I said as I rolled into his side, snuggling up to him

"I missed you too Ronnie" he said with a kiss to my forehead. I was falling asleep to could tell.

"Your eyes are so pretty" Derek said

"They are. Happy birthday baby, I love you" A voice said. It sounded like my father again. Before I could do anything about it, I blacked out.

My head hurt. I rolled onto my back but was blinded by the sunlight through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and the blinding light intensified so I shut them again. I had a sudden urge to vomit so I rolled to the side and vomitted into the sand, "Oh gross" I said disgusted

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Derek asked, voice laced with sleepiness

"Yeah, just got rid of my stomach's contents" I fell on my back

"You know what would make us feel better?"

"What?" I said sitting up and squinting from the sun

"A swim"

"Swimming now?"

"Why not?"

I was rolling the idea around in my head, "I feel like death, I can't even move prope-"

And Derek was carrying me to the water again. This time he put me on his back and told me to hold on. I put my arms around his neck and he dived under the water. The cold water had me frozen for a second but as soon as we went under, we were out again.

"There's something special about this beach"

"And what's that?"

"Can you hold your breath for long?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess so-"

"Hold your breath!"

I took a deep breath and we plunged under water again. I opened my eyes and toke in my surroundings. Seaweed and coral littered the seafloor. We entered a rock tunnel and we swam through it quickly. When we resurfaced we were inside a cave. Derek helped me out of the water and didn't let go of my hand. We begun walking into the cave, it got darker and darker as the further we went in.

"Where are we going Derek?"

He looked at me, eyes glowing red, "Use your eyes"

I let my weird one yellow, one blue eye colour glow and there was a trail to follow. Thousands of crystals pathing the roof of the cave. I looked at Derek astonished.

"My mother showed me this. Our family used to come through here alot, the only way you can get through is by using werewolf eyes so barely anyone knows about it."

"Derek, it's beautiful"

We followed the trail and it came to a clearing. The walls were still there but no cave roof. There were rock pools everywhere. Filled with all sorts of sealife. It was so beautiful. I loved the ocean more than I loved the land. We spent hours looking at all the rock pools. We walked back through the tunnel, swam through the coral reefs and seaweed and resurfaced at the beach again. We packed up our stuff and hid it away in the bushes in a wooden crate. I decided to drive home but Derek insisted he would drive so I let him.

We pulled up at the loft and I could hear all the different heartbeats inside. The pack was over again, as usual. "Here we go again" I sighed quietly. Derek squeezed my hand reassuringly and we walked up to the loft.

"Ladies first" Derek said and moved so I could go inside first

I looked at him weirdly but opened the door.

"SUPRISE!" the packed yelled.

The loft was decorated with ballons and other decorations. There was a buffet table filled with delicious food, oh my god bacon! Everybody was buzzing with anticipation. Derek hugged me and whispered "Happy 17th Birthday Ronnie" in my ear. When he put me down everyone was running up to me hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday. When everyone had quietened down Stiles yelled out, "We got booze!" and in the space of 5 minutes, a party was in full swing. Lights, alcohol, music, dancing. Cas even came down claiming he thought I called him down, "Happy birthday again Ronnie." I hugged him and he stiffened but sort of hugged me back the best a Castiel could. He said he would stay for awhile but no alcohol or sexual interactions which I laughed at. Lydia ran up to me, "Here are your new military boots I promised Vee" I hugged her tightly and put them on. They were perfect.

Dean came over, drink in his hand. "Hey! I thought I told you not to tell anyone Dean?"

"You never said that I couldn't get the information out of him and tell the whole pack" Lydia said evily with a laugh

"How did you get him too- Wait. No. Never mind. I don't wanna know" I replied slightly disturbed

"Yeah, that's probably best" Lydia said slowly, "Well! Aren't you glad I told everybody now?"

"Well yeah, sort of..Okay yes!"

"And how was your night with Derek?" she asked suggestively

"No. I don't want to hear this. I am gone" and Dean walked away

"It was really nice actually" I answered honestly

"Anything "interesting" happen?"

"Not in the way that you want but it was still really nice, was great to get away for awhile"

"Well i'm glad you two are getting along again, too much sexual tension for my liking"

"God Lydia, lets go join in with the party?"

"Sure" and we started dancing.

The party went for hours. Werewolves were definitly the funniest to party with. I got to dance with Derek a few times which was..enjoyable to say the least. At about 4am we turned off the music and doggy piled on the lounge floor while Dean and Lydia curled up on the couch together.

**Party with werewolves, werecoyote, banshee and a kitsune! Hoped you enjoyed the Ronnie and Derek fluff, going to see Deaton next chapter. R&R, favourite and follow please! :)**


	23. She Has To Go Back

I was weighed down by bodies. Sleeping forms of the pack. Derek had his arm around me like he had the night I stayed after I got accepted. I pulled myself out of the pile and everybody started waking up.

"Shit. My head" Stiles complained as Scott helped him up off the floor.

The looked around the room, what a mess! Dean caught my eye and motioned for me to come outside. I followed him.

"Ronnie. I need to ask you a serious question. Do you still want to leave? Because if we're going to leave i'd rather go sooner than later, I don't want to completely break Lydia's heart"

"We? Dean, you have a life here. With Lydia. You've stopped hunting thank god. You can't leave?"

"Ronnie we've both made a life here. The people in that loft love you. They look to you. So if you leave, i'm coming with you. If you up and leave in the middle of the night I will too"

"Dean please-"

"Ronnie, i've lost mum, dad and Sammy, I can't lose you too. Please. If you leave, you have to tell me, I have to come with you. Promise me you won't leave me. Veronica, hunter's word?"

"Hunter's word Dean, I promise"

He hugged me and we walked back in together. The loft was almost cleaned up again. Dean gave me a pointed look and went to help Lydia clean up the kitchen. I nodded back to him and my eyes fell on Derek. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his face. I slowly walked up to him, "You hungover?" I joked

"Are you still leaving Ronnie?" he asked in a no-bullshit voice

I turned to make sure noone else heard and closed his door behind me as I walked into his room, "I don't know Derek"

"Do you love this pack Veronica?" he was speaking seriously. I could tell because he was using my proper name.

"Of course I do Derek. Why would you even ask that?!"

"Why do you have to let us go then? I understand you've lost so much and trust me I understand but you can't run from it"

"It's all I ever do. I don't know how to deal with this"

"With what?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong Ronnie?"

How was I going to tell him that I saw the ghost of my dead dad? That he was the one that told me to stay and protect the pack? That i'm sure he wished me a happy birthday the other night? Was I crazy? I wouldn't have a clue. I knew angels were real, I mean i've hung out with Cas, but sending my father down to give me a pep talk? I don't think so.

"I uh..uh, my dad, he-he came to me. In the g-graveyard. He spoke to me" I said

Derek looked bewildered, "What? He-he's dead"

"I know. But I saw him, clear as day"

"What did he, you know, say to you?"

"It's personal..."

"Ronnie. You said so yourself, you can trust me" he said softly

"Okay. Um, he-he wants me to protect the pack, be strong and he-he told me that he always loved me. Even though he didn't show it. A-and the other night on the beach, he-he agreed with you about my eyes and wished me a happy birthday" I had tears falling down my face

"Ronnie. I know what your thinking. Your not crazy. Peter, he came to me. Said he heard you talking to someone he didn't see. You wouldn't tell him who it was" he looked down

"You believe me?" I asked, voice weak with emotion

"Of course I believe you. I'll always believe you" he wiped the tears from my face

"Thank you" I said bursting into tears falling into his arms

He held me and stroked my hair comfortingly. "I know how hard it's been Ronnie but you can't keep stowing your emotions like this"

"Stowing my shit" I corrected him with a laugh

"What?"

"That's what we call it in my family. We had a strict no chick-flick moments rule. And if one happened accidentally then we had to stow our shit"

"Those are horrible rules" Derek said with a small laugh

"Like you can talk sour wolf, you're all about stowing your shit"

"Okay that is true. What about this, i'll try to stop if you do? It's a fair deal"

"Deal" I said with a small smile of my own

We sat for a few minutes longer like this. Derek holding me as I tried to sort through my 'emotional problems'.

"We need to go see Deaton today" Derek commented

"Yeah. I might go now" I said getting up from Derek's lap

"We'll take the camaro"

"Derek, I can go alone. You don't have to come"

"I want to come, I want to support you"

"Okay, lets go" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

I walked out of Derek's room and up to Dean. "Hey, hey. Have you been crying? What did he do to you?" Dean asked voice laced with concern

"Dean. I'm fine. I need to go see Deaton"

"The doctor?"

"Yes, the doctor. Derek's coming with me"

"Why? Wait you and Derek- Are you pregnant? Is my baby sister pregnant?!" he yelled at Derek as he came out of his room

"Jesus Dean enough! I'm going to Deaton because.." I pulled Dean away from the stares of the pack after Dean's little outburst of my apparent pregnancy, "because of this" and I flashed my one yellow and one blue eyes at him

"Holy shit! What-what is that?"

"I don't know. It's why we have to go see Deaton"

"Well i'll take you?"

"Dean, Derek said he will. I'll be fine, i'll text when i've learnt something, I love you, bye"

"How can I help you two?" Deaton asked nicely

"Ronnie needs help with..something" Derek answered

"Oh. Does Dean know your pregnant?" Deaton asked me

"I'm not pregnant! Why does everyone think that?!" I exclaimed

"Okay. I'm sorry Veronica" Deaton said in amusement, "what seems to be the problem?"

I closed my eyes, "This" I opened them revealing my multi coloured glowing eyes

"I understand your concern" he said slightly concerned himself, "please come through"

I followed Deaton into his private office and Derek followed me.

"I'd like to do this analysis just the two of us Derek" Deaton requested nicely

"No. I stay" Derek stood his ground

"Veronica, are you okay with this?" I nodded.

After an hour of tests Deaton thinks hes close to cracking it.

"When did this start?"

"My 17th birthday, 2 days ago"

"One more question. Have you been visited by any spirits? Maybe a ghost?"

I was silent. "Ronnie?"

"Y-yes. My..my,uh..father. About 4 days ago."

"Wait. Did he physically touch you?"

"No. But he did speak to me telepathically"

"Did he tell you how he got to you?"

"I thought you said one more question?" Derek demanded becoming angry

"It's okay Derek. He told me Castiel, an angel and family friend, brought him down"

"That's impossible-"

"It's true" Castiel said as he appeared next to Deaton

Deaton didn't flinch,his heartbeat just picked up, "Oh I see. You must be Castiel, it is an honor to meet an angel" Deaton put his hand out and Cas just looked at it.

"He's awkward, just don't.." I grabbed Cas' hand and put it in Deaton's, "there we go. It's called a handshake Cas, like a hug with your hand"

"I don't like hugs" Cas stated and released Deaton's hand, "As I said it's true. I sent John Winchester down to help you in a time of need and say goodbye properly. I won't be able to do it again"

"I'm very thankful Cas but I think he did more than say goodbye"

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes then opened them showing my multi coloured eyes to Cas, "He also talked to me on the night of my birthday too"

"I see. I think I know what he did" We waited for Cas to continue but he didn't.

"Cas? What did he do?"

"Oh. By communicating with you like that he made you stronger but somehow he telepathically took some of your wickedness" Cas explained

"Soooo?" I asked confused

"By mentally connecting with you, your father was able to take some of your "evil" per se. Turns out he took half of it, making one eye yellow again while leaving one blue" Deaton clarified

I was shocked. That can't be possible?

"Veronica?" Deaton asked concerned

"H-he told me my eyes were beautiful. He said h-happy birthday" I managed to get out

"Your father never wanted you to feel guilty Ronnie. So, as his last wish he asked me to send him down to you and I did, in the graveyard. He took some of your wickedness as a way of telling you that you are not to blame for what happened to your family. Somehow he managed to talk to you again all on his own. Your eye's only changed the night of your birthday because you were born at night" Cas explained softly

"Like a birthday present" Deaton said softly as well

Wow. Was the room spinning or was it just me? Everything was blurry. I could hear voices but they were muffled and then I saw black.

"Ronnie?" Derek was shaking me. I shot up with my eyes glowing yellow and blue. I was puffing, I felt like I was out of breath.

"What's happening to me?" I asked still freaking out

"Nothing" "Your father's gift to you" "Your fine" she got all these answers at once.

"Really you guys? Really?!" I yelled

All three of them were trying to speak over each other again. I was getting so confused.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled out fully shifted.

They all turned and stared at me. I couldn't control the growl that came from deep in my stomach. All the dogs started to freak out, their barks and howls bouncing off the clinic walls.

"Ronnie" Derek said slowly walking towards me. I just watched him.

"No stowing, remember?" he added. I nodded my head. "Let it out" I nodded and walked out the clinic exit doors out the back and let a roar rip through my chest into the air. I fell to the ground trying to compose myself. Cas helped me stand up and I felt weak, physically and emotionally.

"You should take her home Derek. Let her rest" Deaton suggested

"Okay, we're going to the loft Ronnie-" Derek said as Cas passed me to Derek. My sight was dark and blurry. I could only make out the voices in the room.

"No Derek. I mean her home. Take her back to Lawerence, Kansas"

"Why?!"

"She needs closure, like you did. You returned to Hale house after the fire many times. How many times has she been back to her house?"

"She-she hasn't. She was thinking of moving back to Kansas but not near the family house, she said she wasn't ready to go back yet" Derek answered sadly

"It will work. It won't fix her eyes Derek but it will help her with her anger. Stop her from spiralling out of control"

"So what do I take her now or?"

"No. She needs to go with her brother"

"You want me to leave her!?" Derek yelled

"I want you to do what's right!" Deaton yelled back. He rarely raised his voice.

"I don't like conflict" Cas said and he was gone.

Deaton got right in Derek's face, "If you don't let her go back with her brother she will become angerier and angerier. I don't know what will happen after that but I guarantee we don't want to find out"

"I'll take her back to her brother then...thank you" Derek said sounding defeated as he carried me to the car.

**Two in a day! Sometimes I am nice :) Next chapter Ronnie goes back, stay tuned and as always R&R, favourite and follow. Anyone who reads this story please know I appreciate it so much and love you all :)**


	24. Dean, We Are Home

Dereks p.o.v

"Deaton said I had to let you take Ronnie home. Back to Kansas, to your family home" I told Dean after he asked what Deaton said. I laid Ronnie on my bed.

"I can't, I mean I can take her to Kansas if she stills wants to move back but not to the house. She said she's not ready yet"

"Deaton said if she goes back she'll get closure. She'll be able to control her anger, she'll learn to control the shift. She'll be able to master control like Scott, she'll be safer. Dean you need to understand"

"I understand perfectly fine, you want her gone right? You want her to move back?!"

"No! You may not have noticed but she's emotionally out of control most the time Dean and it's dangerous"

"Dangerous to who? You?! How could you be so selfish?!"

Ronnie stirred so I pulled Dean into the main room, "I'm not thinking of myself here Dean-"

"Who are you thinking about then Derek?"

"I'm thinking about Ronnie! She is a danger to herself when she's like that. Remember Sam? What she did? She was out of control. If her behaviour brings the hunters here then the whole pack, including Lydia, are in danger. I can't protect her if that happens. I have to do what is best for the pack, protect them all, give up my own life if I have to"

I watched as Dean blew out a frustrated breath and rubbed his hands down his face, "So if I take her back there, she will learn control?" he asked much quieter

"It will make it alot easier to teach her. It's not just that Dean, did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

I looked at Ronnie, listened to her breathing, she was asleep. "She saw your father. At the graveyard. He spoke to her. And then again at the beach on her birthday"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that clearly, are you trying to tell me she saw AND spoke to our dead father? Not just once but twice. Who is dead might I add" it was obvious Dean didn't believe me

"Call Cas. Ask him, he's the one that sent John down here" I yelled in a whisper careful not to wake Ronnie.

"Cas you get your angel ass down here right now" Dean yell-whispered to the sky

Castiel appeared between us, "Derek. Dean, you called" he stated

"Cas, did you send dad down to-"

"Yes. Ronnie needed the support only her father could offer. She needed reassurance, to be told she was loved by her father. I gave her what she needed"

"What? Cas! You can't just send dead people down to the world of the living? There's rules againist that sort of thing! Isn't there?"

"Well yes but it was his last wish so I did it"

"I can't believe this" Dean huffed tiredly

"Dean, Deaton is right. It took me awhile to side with him but he is right. The last thing we need is hunters looking into the recent deaths in Beacon Hills" I told him softly

He looked up at me, "So what do I do?"

Veronicas p.o.v

I was moving. I opened my eyes slowy. I was in the impala? "Dean? What's going on? Why aren't we in the clinic?"

"Ronnie you need to trust me"

"I do Dean, of course I do"

His heartbeat picked up, he was nervous. "Dean. Where are we going?" I asked him

He didn't answer and he avoided looking at me.

"Dean?" I asked slightly concerned. Then we past it. A road sign, 'Now entering Lawerence'. "Dean?!" I yelled. I knew we weren't moving because that had been my idea and I didn't have any of my stuff with me.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie" he said sadly

I watched as he drove up the driveway of the burnt down house I had run from all those years ago. I tried to get away but I was blocked. I looked up and there was a mountain ash trap on the car roof of the passengers side.

"Dean. Please" I pleaded

"Deaton said it would help you. Ronnie your anger if going to kill you. It will attract hunters. You need to go in there and say your goodbyes to our family" he said sadly but sternly

I was horrified. I had never come back here after dad died and swore to never step foot here again. I looked to Dean to protest but he looked as sad as I was. "Have you come back here Dean?"

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, "No. Not after dad. Me and Sam we stayed on the road hunting after you left and didn't come back for a week. We knew you were gone for good, it was our fault. We pushed you away and i'm sorry but you need to do this Ronnie. I don't want you to end up like them. I don't want you to die so please. Please?" He used his knife to break the mountain ash circle watching me closely.

I leant over and took his hand, "We need to do this Dean, WE"

He nodded and we got out and walked up to the burnt remains of our family home together. I sucked in a breath and walked into the rubble. Nearly everything was destroyed. Me and Dean spent most the day shifting through the charred rubble, cleaning it up, looking for anything. I came across mum's wedding ring. I picked it up and handed it to Dean, both of us amazed it survived the fire, "Here. Take it"

"You found it Ronnie-"

"I've seen the way you look at Lydia. You should use it. Ask her"

"You wouldn't mind?" Dean asked

"Course not Dean. You make each other happy and I want you both to stay happy. You have my blessing Dean" Dean engulfed me into a hug.

After a few more hours we said our goodbyes to the family members -blood and not- we had lost and by the time we made it back to the car the sun was setting.

"So..how do you feel?" Dean asked slowly

"I feel tired Dean. I just wanna go home"

"Ronnie. This shit, we aren't stowing"

I laughed quietly, "You sound like Derek"

"You and Derek don't stow your shit?" he asked suprised

"He decided we should try not to" I said slowly

"Well. That's uh..good..I guess? But I need to know that this trip wasn't for nothing"

"It wasn't" I answered smirking. Dean gave me a smile and drove us to the loft.

"You uh..never told me why your eyes are..you know..the colour wheel?" Dean asked with a small laugh

"When dad..when dad came to me and spoke to me telepathically, he took half my wickedness. As a birthday present so I would stop beating myself up about his and the family's deaths, stop feeling so guilty" I said sadly

"Ronnie, he's right. How did he talk to you the second time though?"

I looked at Dean confused, I hadn't told him anything.

"Cas and Derek told me.."

"Well. That, I don't know" I sighed, "I don't mind though, I miss him"

"I miss him too. Let's go home" and Dean took off towards home.

Dereks p.o.v

As soon as I heard the impala pull up I called everyone into the main room. Dean opened the loft door, Ronnie in tail. I ran up to Ronnie and engulfed her in a hug. Lydia doing the same with Dean.

"Are you okay?" I asked her desperately

"I'm fine Derek. I got to say goodbye to my family. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders" she smiled and buried herself in my chest. Having Ronnie back felt like the pack was whole again. I had been feeling like there was a hole in my chest everytime she left. I hadn't felt like this about someone since Paige or Kate. I didn't know wether this was a good thing or a bad thing. I'm beginning to think it's a good thing.

"Ronnie, you wanted to go home?" Dean asked with Lydia still attached to his waist

"We are home Dean" she said proudly smiling up at her brother

Remember to R&R, favourite and follow :)


	25. Beautiful Voices, Beautiful Rings

"We are home Dean" I said smiling up at my brother. It was the truth. The moment the loft door opened I felt..different. Saying goodbye to my late family helped me realise that the people in this loft were my family now, my pack. Not that I would ever forget my family, they would always hold a special place in my heart, my wolf howled once for them every night.

The pack howled in respect of what I had said. Derek let me go and I stepped forward. I knew I now have what it takes to control the shift, just needed some practice and more training. I let myself turn, letting out a howl of my own in love for them.

"Your eyes Ronnie" Scott spoke up

"I was visited by my father's spirit. He toke half my wickedness and it changed one eye colour" I left out the part about my birthday and the guilt. I knew I was going to have to tell them at some point, rather now then later.

Derek put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. I didn't feel sad talking about my family anymore. I had made ammends with my demons and I felt proud to have had them as family.

The next day the pack lounged around Derek's loft eating and watching movies picked by Stiles of course. I personally was sitting on the one-seater. Well, my version of sitting. I was upside down with my feet on the headrest while we watched the last scene of 'The Breakfast Club' a true classic. I was singing along to the ending credits song as some of the pack sang along with me.

"You have a beautiful voice Ronnie" Malia said out of the blue

I was shocked by this statement resulting in me flipping off the chair onto the floor, "What?"

"It's the second time i've heard you sing and your voice is really nice"

"I still don't follow"

"In the forest Ronnie. When we came to get a very VERY drunk Stiles" Derek spoke up

I remembered, "Well that was just-I don't know?"

"She gets it from our mother. She was a good singer as well. She would sing lullabies to calm us or put us to sleep, must have rubbed off on Ronnie" Dean added. Lydia rubbed his shoulder supportively. I could tell he wasn't upset even though he had willingly talked about mum. Maybe the trip in our old home helped Dean in more than one way.

"Derek, can I talk to you? Alone?" Dean asked Derek

Derek looked to me but I just shook my head, I knew he was going to ask for Derek's blessing but I had to play it cool. "Sure. We'll talk in the office" he replied and the two walked towards the office.

Stiles had put in another movie and the pack were in the lounge again, focused on the screen. All but Lydia who was sitting out on the grass out the back. I walked outside knocking on the door to alert her of my presense, "Knock, knock. Can I join you?"

Lydia nodded and patted the grass beside her. I walked out and took the seat next to her.

"You okay Lydz?"

"Definitly. I havn't been this happy in a long time Vee. I've got real friends, family and an amazing boyfriend and best friend"

We hugged and sat outside for awhile talking and laughing.

Deans p.o.v

I followed Derek into the office. My hands were sweaty and I was nervous as hell.

"What's up Dean?" he turned and asked me after he closed the doors

"Okay. Um..Your sort of a father to Lydia. Her own being a dead-beat piece of- Anyway. She's pack so your also her alpha in a way"

"Okay.." Derek said nodding slowly

"Okay here we go. Derek. Would you give me your blessing to marry Lydia?"

Derek looked a little shocked but walked over to me, "Do you love her?"

"Of course, yes, a million times yes" I replied truthfully

"Then of course Dean. You make her happy" he stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"And here I was thinking i'd be the one asking for your blessing.." Derek said awkwardly as he let go

"If you're serious, then maybe one day you will be. Thank you Derek" I replied and left the office feeling awesome.

Veronicas p.o.v

I had just walked back into the loft with Lydia when Dean walked towards her purposefully. I left Lydia's side and turned the movie off. Dean's heartbeat was sky-high. He was going to ask her to marry him right now.

"Hey! What are you-" Stiles objected when I turned off the movie

"Shhh!" I replied and nodded towards Dean and Lydia. The whole pack turned towards them and Derek walked out of the office stopping at the lounge door frame.

Dean grabbed Lydia's hands and got on one knee. "Lydia, I love you so much. You've been the light of my life since the day I met you. You're sweet, loving and protective and I love that about you. Lydia Martin, will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent. A few tears fell from Lydia's eyes, "Of course I will Dean!" He stood and kissed her passionately then pulled away slipping the ring on her finger. Lydia may only be 18 but she was alot older in her mind and in the supernatural world age almost meant nothing. I was the first one over to the newly engaged couple, hugging them both tightly. The pack were up hugging them after respectively letting me go first because that was my brother and my best friend. I stood back with Derek and watched them. They were all happy and at the moment nothing was coming for us. I had dealt with my 'aggression issue', Kate's 'clan' were all dead and now Lydia and Dean were engaged. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"What?" Derek asked

"I'm just happy. Everyone is, my brother especially" I replied softly

Derek didn't say anything after that but I could feel him staring at me. "Yes Derek?"

"Sorry" Derek mumbled as he looked away from me.

As usual the pack begun piling out of Derek's loft as the sun set. All getting into their respective cars but me, Dean, Lydia and of course Derek. All yelling goodbyes out their windows.

"I needa talk to you Ronnie, come outside" Dean asked softly

"What is it Dean?" I asked as I followed him outside

"Um..i'm thinking of staying with Lydia for the week..her mother's away and we're engaged now so-"

"No I understand Dean. It's okay really" I put on my best smile. I hated being alone in the house, away from my brothers-BROTHER.

"Ronnie if you can't be alone right now I can stay-"

"No Dean. Stay with Lydia, have some time alone with your fiancee, you two deserve it" I was telling the truth. They did deserve it. I still didn't want to be alone though.

"Thank you Ronnie"

We walked back inside. Dean and Lydia left in Lydia's car leaving just me and Derek.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Derek asked

Dean wasn't there. Noone was there. No Dean and certainly no Sammy. The house was empty. I would be alone. I hated being alone.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong Ronnie?" Derek asked softly

"Can I stay here tonight? Dean's with Lydia and I can't be in the house by myself" I explained. He probably remembered from when I started school and almost freaked out in the carpark.

"Sure Ronnie. You can have the bed, i'll stay-"

"No. Stay with me?"

"Okay" he led me into the room. We got into his bed and I instantly cuddled into his side. He rolled over to me and kissed me softly, "I'm glad you didn't leave the pack Ronnie"

"I'm glad I didn't as well" and cuddled back into his side.

Finally something good for Dean and Lydia as well. I think they compliment each perfectly, and are the same in many ways too. Some more Ronnie and Derek fluff and maybe something more? Please remember to R&R, favourite and follow. Thanks to anyone that already has, I appreciate it! :D


	26. Frozen Yogurt

Dereks p.o.v

I woke up feeling..well great. My pack was happy and together last night. Dean had made Lydia and himself really happy. I felt like I had slept for days, I was refreshed. Then I remembered the she-wolf in my bed. I looked down at Ronnie. Veronica Winchester. I would have never thought I would have a hunter from the best hunting family in the world turned wolf by my older sister in my bed with me. She was cuddled into my side like she had been the night before, snoring away softly. I had kissed her last night, without thinking about it. It just felt so natural having her like this. Shit. Why would I think that? I knew her but I didn't. I knew about her family, her old pack, her past but I didn't really know HER. I didn't know basic things like her middle name, favourite colour or food, things like that.

"Derek?" the girl herself asked as she looked up sleepily at me

"Uh, yeah?"

"You okay? You looked lost in thought"

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked avoiding her question. She'd know I was lying if I denied it anyway.

She huffed and flopped onto her back, "Fine. Damn brooding werewolf..I want...ooh! I know! Frozen yoghurt and fruit!"

What the? "Really? Where do you get an idea like that?"

"You've never had it before?! Oh my god your missing out Derek! Yep, it's final. We're going to KiwiYo for breakfast!" her mood changed and she was excited. I didn't like the sound of this.

Veronicas p.o.v

Yes! I had to take Derek to KiwiYo! I love frozen yogurt, especially with fruit. I got dressed quickly into a floral singlet that was flowy and was showed my stomach slightly and a pair of black denim shorts and my new military boots. I pulled Derek out of the loft and he let me drive. I drove us to the mall. I pretty much had to drag Derek into the mall.

"Ronnie! When you said we were going out I didn't mean we were coming here" he complained

"Derek come on! Or i'll make this trip into a shopping trip"

He huffed loudly then walked with me into the mall. He stopped and looked around at all the people inside and the huge shops.

"Derekkkkkkk. Come on" I said with a smile

He followed me and I led him into KiwiYo. We were surrounded by bright white walls, modern yogurt machines and colourful toppings. We weren't the only ones here. They're was a group of teenaged girls sitting at a table. They weren't from my school. They were laughing in annoying high-pitched cackles.

I told Derek to sit down while I got our yogurt. I walked up to the counter, "Be with you in a second ma'am" the man said as he walked into the back room. I turned back towards Derek and he looked nervous. "It's okay Derek" I whispered quietly, knowing only he would hear. He looked up at me.

"Sorry about that, what can I get for you?" the man at the counter asked

I turned back around, "That's fine. Can I please have a strawberry and a banana yogurt cup?"

"Sure thing, toppings?"

"Can I have mango on the strawberry one, pineapple on the banana one and chocolate flakes on both please?"

"Sure. Just a moment" he said with a smile as he turned to start on my order.

I heard the girls' annoying cackles. I rolled my eyes and then I heard Derek's voice. I turned and two of the girls had migrated to Derek, sitting at our table.

"So handsome, you here alone?" the blonde asked

"No" Derek grunted

"I don't see anyone" the other girl asked

"You will" Derek replied

"Well. I think you're playing hard to get. I like that" the blonde said suggestively

"I can assure you, i'm not" he said glancing at me quickly then back to the girls

I was getting a little..angry. I wasn't jealous, I mean Derek can flirt with whoever he wants, why would I care?

"That'll be $16" the man appeared again with my order on a small to-go tray

I slapped a $20 note on the counter, "Thank you. Keep the change"

I didn't know wether I should go back to the table so I picked up the tray and slowly begun walking towards the door.

"Ronnie, babe" Derek said catching my attention. I looked over at him and he motioned for me to come over. I walked over, yogurt in hand.

Derek put his arm around my waist, "Now as you ladies can see, I am here with my girlfriend. So, if you would so kindly go back to where you came from so I can continue this date with her in peace" he said sternly and I watched in shock as they shut up and walked back to their own table and friends.

Derek held me still as I looked down at him in slight shock. Did he just call me his girlfriend? Was this a date?

"Sorry. I didn't want them hanging around us" he said as his cheeks grew red and he looked down.

"It's fine Derek. Just a little suprised by your choice of words" I said quietly

"It's not exactly a lie Ronnie" he said quieter then I had. It was my turn to blush.

"Lets take this somewhere else" I said pointing to the yogurt

He nodded and we walked out KiwiYo and out of the mall. I led us to a grassed area by a pond. I sat down and patted the ground beside me. Derek joined me and we ate our yogurt together.

Lydias p.o.v

I was out at the mall buying Dean an engagement ring. I left Dean at home in bed, I wanted to have the ring and be home before he woke up. I walked into the jewellry store, "Morning miss! How may I help you?" A cheery voiced lady in a suit asked.

"Morning, I'm looking for an engagement ring"

The lady's face faltered at that, "Oh. Uh..yes. Right this way" she led me to a long display of rings.

"This is our range of rings, small but hopefully there will be something in here you like"

"Thank you, i'll find you when i've found one" I said dismissing her. I wanted to pick the perfect ring and having her breathing down my neck wasn't going to help.

I looked at the rings for a good 15 minutes. I needed the perfect ring for my Dean. Then I came across it. Black steel with a silver band in the middle running right around the ring.

"This is it" I told the suited lady pointing it out to her when she walked back around to me.

"Nice choice miss-uh mrs"

"Can I have the ring inscribed?"

"Uh, sure..we don't usually have that request but it's possible. What did you want put on the ring?"

"My fiancee's last name. Winchester"

I wrote it down for the lady and we worked through some paperwork. I was lucky enough to have the man that was able to do the inscribing working today. He told me to wait 30 minutes and he'd have it done. I walked outside to waste my time when I saw them. Derek and Vee. Sitting on the grass eating KiwiYo together. I watched in shock as Derek fed her a spoonful of his and she fed him some of hers, I quickly pulled out my phone and took some sneaky pictures of them before going back inside to waste my time looking at shoes.

Veronicas p.o.v

"I had a really good time this morning Derek" I said as I squeezed his hand, standing outside my house.

"I did too. I love KiwiYo now, haha" Derek said warmly letting my hand go

I looked at the house nervously and back to Derek. I placed a kiss on his cheek and walked inside. I was pushed againist the wall. Derek's lips found mine greedily. I was lost in the moment. All of a sudden I was pushed onto my bed. Me and Derek spent the afternoon 'rolling around the sheets'.

I was cuddling into Derek like I usually did. This time it was different, more intimate. I had slept with a few hunters along the road, one night stands only, romantic right? But this ,today, it was different. I felt content. Normally I wouldn't let anyone get close to me, hence the one night stands but I was starting to have feelings for Derek. Who was I kidding? Starting? I had for awhile. I just didn't know exactly what they were yet or how I felt about having these feelings. That made no sense but really, it felt like not much made sense in this world anymore.

"I don't want you staying here alone Ronnie" Derek spoke up

"I'm not alone. You're here Derek" I joked as I kissed his temple

"You know that's not what I meant"

I knew what he meant. He didn't want me to be alone. He knew I hated it. He understood. I wanted to talk to Dean about it but I just couldn't. He was my brother and I loved him but I just couldn't. We didn't really connect in that way, on an emotional level. If I was being honest, Lydia was the only person I could connect with like that. Derek however, who knows? He could be so protective but he is my alpha so..yeah. But, what we had just done, alphas weren't required to do that. So maybe this thing we had going on was more than just a thing. I hope it is. I had beared my heart to Derek more than once, I don't want it to be crushed.

"Ronnie" Derek said pulling me from my thoughts, "I want you to be happy, you won't be happy staying here alone. We both know that"

He was right but Dean was with Lydia and I couldn't ask Derek to stay. He had a pack to worry about. "I know Derek but Dean's away"

"What about me? I'll keep you company"

"You have a pack Derek"

"We-I know. Why don't you come and stay with me at the loft?"

"Really?" I asked looking up at him

"Yeah. I mean..the pack would like it, having you around, brings the pack together. And well..I would like it too"

"Okay. Just let me pack a bag and i'll come back with you tonight?"

"That sounds good" We both got out of bed. I quickly jumped into the shower. When I came out Derek was finishing making the bed. I laughed quietly. Derek turned and smiled sheepishly at me, "If your going to be staying with me this week then Dean will probably be back before you and you know, didn't want him coming in here and..yeah" he started blushing

"I understand, thanks Derek"

I walked over to my drawers and started packing a bag. I also grabbed some of my daggers and my favourite gun, my winchester, ironic I know, and some extra ammo. I turned and Derek looked at me suprised "What?" I asked him

"Nothing. It's just..your, uh..amazing. A werewolf, a trained hunter, what else are you?"

I smiled at him, "Who knows?" and continued packing my bag. I made sure to take 2 credit cards with me just in case.

"You really should stop using those" Derek stated

"It's fine Derek. I told you, Dean uses them all the time" I could tell Derek wasn't gonna drop this but he did for now. After another few minutes of packing I was done.

"I'm ready. I'm taking my bike"

"I'll drive us-"

"I wanna bring my baby, don't wanna leave him here"

"I'm sorry?" Derek asked confused

"My bike Derek" I said with an eyeroll, "And if something happens we may need both vehicles. I'll follow you" I said putting my bag on.

I followed Derek out to the loft. All the pack were over, all their cars littered Derek's driveway. I parked my bike up by the footdoor steps and waked inside with Derek to be greeted by the pack.

Finally! Derek and Ronnie have 'done the deed'. I'm not really into writing smut but sometimes I will try to add in things, nothing to bad for now though. R&R, tell me what you think. Follow and favourite :)


	27. OUR Pack

It was the third day I had been staying at Derek's and everything was going good. The pack came over everyday but left at sunset. Tonight was pack night though. I was in the process of making a HUGE dinner with Derek's help and then they would be here. We were going to sit and have dinner together then watch movies. Derek was a suprisingly good cook.

"You're good in the kitchen" I stated.

"Learnt from my mother, Tahlia. And I guess Peter as well" Derek replied.

I put down the pan I was holding and walked over to Derek. I rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"Ronnie, what's your favourite colour?" Derek asked out of the blue.

"Uh, red I guess" I was pretty confused.

"And food?"

"Easy. Beef burgers, like Cas" I replied. I just waited. I knew he would appear.

"Hey Ronnie. Hi Derek. What was this about burgers?" Cas asked.

I laughed, "Derek asked my favourite food"

"Why would you ask-" his face went from confusion to realisation, "You two mated"

The room was silent. Cas had put it so bluntly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ronnie, I am trying to fix that" Cas said after awhile.

"It's fine Cas. And yes, we...-"

"Mated?" Cas supplied

"Can we not call it that?" I asked slightly disturbed.

"What do you want to call it then?"

"I don't know just not that"

"Well then what-"

"We had sex" Derek said.

We both turned to him, "Yeah, that" I told Cas.

"Dean won't be happy" Cas stated.

"Dean isn't going to find out Cas.." I said lowly.

"I'm an angel and I owe Dean my life. If he asks something of me I do it. If he asks if I know something, I have to tell him Ronnie. I didn't say anything about the others"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked Cas.

"The other hunters?"

"Cas! That isn't important" I quickly interjected before Derek could ask anymore questions. He knew I wasn't a virgin before him but still, I didn't really want him knowing that the other few times had been one night stands with hunters.

"The ones she slept with. Hunter friends of her brothers" Cas answered Derek.

"Shit Cas! Really? Could you not tell everyone about that?" I asked Cas freaking out, waiting for Derek's response.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner Cas?" Derek asked him.

"Will there be burgers at this dinner?" he replied.

"Of course" Derek said with a smile.

Cas sat down at the bar while Derek just looked at me and smiled at my freaked out face.

"It's okay Ronnie, really" he said.

"Really? Cause when he says it like that it doesn't make me sound that good"

"If it makes you feel better, Scott's done worse-"

"Oh gross! I don't wanna know!" I said with a disgusted face. He was like a brother to me.

Derek just laughed and sat with Cas at the bar. I walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner and when Derek didn't follow I turned around, "You better get your ass in this kitchen Hale. I'm not cooking all this on my own" Cas laughed at Derek as he came and joined me in the kitchen.

The pack arrived at the same time, walking in without knocking. All were here but Lydia and Dean which I understood. I had just finished setting the table as they all started greeting me. Dinner was in full swing 10 minutes later. Half an hour later everyone was in the lounge watching Anchorman 2. It was a funny movie, like seriously hilarious, Brick was awesome. When the movie was over Scott started to form the usual doggy pile on the floor. For the past three nights I had shared Derek's bed so when this started happening I froze. They were all getting ready to go to sleep, some giving me expectant looks.

"Ronnie and I are off to bed as well. Night" Derek annouced taking my hand as he walked towards his bedroom. The pack looked at us suprised but not too suprised.

"Uh..night pups" I said to them with a smile gracing my lips

"Night!" They all yelled back to us.

When he got into the room I closed the door behind us. We had an 'almost' routine, Derek would take off his shirt as I changed into my sleep shorts and a singlet then we would get in bed together and cuddle into each other. We hadn't slept together since the night we had been alone at mine and Dean's house but I didn't mind. I'm Derek's and he's mine..I hope. As we slipped under the covers we heard many wolf whistles coming from the lounge, just like when the pack found out Lydia and Dean were together. I groaned and buried myself under the covers. Derek got up and walked into the lounge.

"Would you all shut up? We're tryng to sleep" he warned.

"Really Derek? Where's your shirt?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Peter! Just keep it down" he warned as he came back into the room I heard Peter yell, "The same for you, these walls aren't built for supernatural hearing!" I heard him laugh with the pack and then they all quietened down.

"I'm sorry Ronnie" Derek whispered to me as he rolled to face me.

"They're your pack, they're always gonna give you a hard time" I replied jokingly

"They're our pack Ronnie"

"What?" I asked generally confused.

"We...mated. We're together now, if you'll have me. It's our pack now" All I could see were his red eyes glowing in the darkness

"Course i'll have you" I said as I let my own glow and kissed him roughly.

"Hey! I'm still awake here" Peter whisper-yelled

"Lucky you" Derek said as he rolled over so he was lying over me and kissed me heatedly.

When I woke up Derek was already up. I rolled off the bed, landing face first on the floor with a loud thud and walked out into the lounge. Peter made a gagging face at me and I stuck my tounge out at him walking into the kitchen. Derek was making eggs and bacon. I could get used to this. When I heard laughter and growling, I walked into the lounge and Scott and Boyd were play fighting. Boyd had been quiet after Erica but with the help of the pack he was beginning to be his old self again. I jumped into the fight wanting to play myself. The rest of the pack jumped in and we were all laughing when we fell to the floor as Derek came in with two breakfast plates.

"God, finally! I'm starved!" Peter said as he jumped up at the sight of food. He tried to take a piece of bacon of one of the plates but Derek smacked his hand away. "Derek?!" Peter whined.

"It's for Ronnie not you, dickhead. She did all the cooking and cleaning last night so she deserves to have someone make her breakfast. You can make your own" Derek replied sassily.

"After last night I think she-" Peter started amused.

"Peter, shut up" Derek warned.

I looked between the two and Peter started to laugh. He walked past me on his way to the lounge, "Morning baby sister" he said mockingly.

"Kiss my ass Peter" I said amused as I pulled the finger at him.

I sat down with Derek at the table and we begun eating in silence, small smiles passing between the two of us.

"Aw! Look at them!"

Lydia.

I turned around and I saw Lydia and Dean. I flew out of my seat, "DEAN!" I hugged him tightly. "LYDIA!" I hugged her as well, "You guys are back early!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. We were gonna spend the whole week away together at my house but we couldn't stay away" Lydia explained.

The rest of the pack said their hellos. Dean called Cas down and gave him a big hug. "What's been going on here?" Dean asked openly.

I gave Cas the scariest look I could muster up, pretty much telling him he better keep his mouth shut or i'll cut his-You get it.

Cas went into an awkward stutter, "I uh..um..I..I don't know what happened"

"Um..okay" Dean replied suspiciously.

"Nothing much Dean. I've been staying here though, on the couch, of course" I said with an awkward laugh.

"Couch? Ronnie your so full of-" Peter started with a laugh. He was cut off when Derek smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"I thought you might, house being empty and all.." Dean said eyeing Peter and Derek

I hugged them once more and sat down to finish my breakfast. I saw Peter watching me from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes and threw him my last piece of bacon. He caught it and ate it nodding a thanks in my direction.

I love Peter, and I love Castiel, I mean how could you not? Thanks to anyone reading, remember to R&R, favourite and follow, love you all! :)


	28. Throw Your Problems In A Vault

We had spent the day indoors, sitting around catching up with Lydia and Dean. I sat lazily in the one-seater listening to Lydia drabble on about the dinner Dean had made her and how delicious it was. I was slowly falling asleep when I was lifted out of the seat. My eyes wided and I panicked slightly until I realised it was Derek lifting me up. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. Lydia stopped telling her story and stared at us. Dean's eyes were wide as he stared as well.

Sensing the awkwardness Scott asked, "So..what else did the two of you do?"

Lydia gave us one last look and continued talking, "Well we went to the movies and.." Lydia talked about the movie they watched and how she enjoyed being 'normal' for a few days. I watched the way Lydia and Dean were together. How they laughed together and how they-Fuck. I'm getting soft. Well..as long as my brother is happy, I don't care. I begun falling asleep again. Derek started stroking my hair, my wolf was purring. I fell asleep on his lap.

I was reliving what happened with Sam, Ruby and Kate. I was having a nightmare. I could feel their flesh ripping in my claws all over again. I could feel the pain of the truth all over again, the disgust in Kate when she put her hands on Derek, everything. I woke up in my bed, sweaty and out of breath. How did I get here? It was dark but I could see some things in my room like my desk and I knew this was my bed because it was way comfier than Derek's. I was confused as I got out of bed, keeping my steps light; hunter's habit. I could hear another heartbeat in my room. I smelt the air, nothing. I growled lowly in warning to the unrecognisable thing in my room. I let my eyes change colour from light purple to my blazing yellow and cool blue.

"Ronnie. Calm down, I was just watching over you" the person explained as they walked from the corner of the room into the light the moon provided. It was Derek. I jumped into his arms. I knew heavy emotion rolled off me but the nightmare had been so real. I had to experience all the horrors again and it was absoloutely horrible. Seeing Sam's face again was just..I hugged Derek tighter at that thought.

"Ronnie? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-I just missed you" she knew he would pick up on her lie but hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"You're lying" Derek said accussingly but softly as he continued to hug me and stroke my hair.

"I am" was all I said before pulling away and sitting on my bed again, head in hands.

I felt Derek sit down next to me. He started rubbing my back between my shoulder blades where my tattoo was. It was comforting and I felt myself beginning to calm down. My eyes returned to their normal light purple colour and my almost silent low whining had stopped as well.

"Nightmares?" Derek asked.

I nodded. He knew I had them sometimes, I never told him what they were about. Mum dying, Dad dying, my pack's family all burning to death in a fire, Cora and Laura dying, Sam betraying us with Kate and Ruby, Sam dying by my own claws and Dean's gun. Sometimes it was too much to bear, actually it was always too much to bear. I try to stay strong for Dean but I can't lie to Derek.

"They're just dreams Ronnie. They can't hurt you" he tried but I knew that was bullshit. They may not physically hurt you but they definitly got to you emotionally, especially when they're memories not your imagination.

"Yes they can"

"You've been through so much, they're just your imagination-"

"No Derek! They're not!" now I was getting angry, I thought him of all people would understand. I didn't need to be treated like a child or like I was crazy, I could get thorugh this, I just wanted the support from my mate-what..I didn't say that. I couldn't possibly know if that's true or not.

"Ronnie, calm down. I didn't mean-"

"I'm not a child Derek! Why did you bother coming here if you're just gonna treat me like i'm crazy? Do you know what I see when I go to sleep at night? I relive everybody I loves deaths! I watch my mother, my father, my brother and Cora and Laura die! And I can never stop it, I can't wake up, I can't turn away, I have to watch! I have to watch eerybody I love die! So don't you dare try tell me it's all in my head Derek!" I yelled being completely overtaken by grief and rage. I felt like killing Ruby all over again. Going back and making sure it was my claws that killed Kate.

"What's going on in here?!" Lydia asked as she ran in.

"Ronnie, that's not-" Derek said as we both ignored Lydia.

"Vee! What's happening!?" Lydia yelled.

Dean ran in after Lydia, "What the fuck's going on?!"

I jumped up from my bed fully shifted, "Everybody get out!"

"Vee, you need to tell us what's-"

I jumped through the window and took off towards the forest. I made it there alot faster than usual. I begun to punch and claw at trees. After an hour of attacking the forest life I was starting to tire. I heard leaves crunching under heavy boots, I turned towards the sound and came face to face with a 6 foot muscular man. He threw me down onto the forest floor. I growled at him in warning and he let out a growl of his own, eyes flashing red, an alpha. I stood my ground though. I saw another 3 alphas walk out into my view, eyes glowing red.

"I'd stay down if I were you Winchester" the girl with the freakishly long toenails said.

I growled in her direction, letting my eyes glow both colours.

"What the hell-" the girl started.

"Kali stop" a voice said from the darkness of the trees, "Hello Veronica" he said as he stepped into the light. He wore black glasses over his glowing red eyes and walked with a cane.

I stayed silent, not knowing how they knew my name.

"My name is Deucalion. I'm guessing you've heard of me?" he asked cockily.

I nodded, "From my father"

"Yes, John Winchester. Am I correct?"

I nodded again slowly.

"Now how did John Winchester's daughter become a wolf?"

I didn't answer him. I knew this man. Dad told me he was a murderer. Murdered his pack and made other alphas murder their packs so they could have their stupid 'perfect pack' of only strong alphas.

"Laura Hale bit her" I didn't have to look up to see who said that. Erica.

"Oh. It that so? Well a shame she died then" Deucalion said.

I growled lowly at him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Veronica? Not only am I an alpha but i'm the alpha of a alpha pack"

"Then why is that bitch with you?" I said with a growl in Erica's direction.

Erica growled back, "She's been...useful. Well, instead of having an unfair fight with you, i'm going to let you fight Erica" Deucalion proposed.

"What? N-no!" Erica said suddenly nervous.

"Erica. When you become useless to me, i'll cast you out. You are not an alpha. You are an omega. Unless you want to ripped apart by Kali's feet maybe or Ennis, fight her" Deucalion demanded.

I rose to my feet as Erica walked towards me scared. She knew what I could do. I was alot stronger than I should be, i'd be scared too. She swang at me and I had her pinned to the ground with my claws at her throat in seconds. I growled in her face telling her to back down, she whined lowly and turned human again. The girl known as Kali ran towards me and tried to kick me. I douged it and grabbed her foot swinging her into a tree. I turned to fight the person I could hear approaching me when the huge guy known as Ennis appeared beside me and slammed my head into his knee, knocking me out.

I woke up in a unfamiliar room. I could hear voices but I still felt weak so I tried to pretend to be asleep.

"You have now become useless. I'll give it a week before you two start trying to rip each other apart" Deucalion said.

"Deucalion please! I did what you wanted, I found her for you, don't do this!" Erica begged him.

I peeked to see Erica being thrown down by Ennis. She started to cry and crawled into the corner away from me.

"What are you planning?" Ennis asked Deucalion

"I wanna see EXACTLY why her eyes are like that" Deucalion said as he slammed the huge door shut. Is that why they attacked me? Because of my eyes?

The room was silent. After a few minutes I got up and tried to open the door. I couldn't shift. I had to try using just brut force.

"We're in a vault. There's something they put in here to stop werewolves from shifting" Erica said between tears.

I turned towards her and tried to growl. I came out more of a cough/yell.

"What's happening to me?" I asked suddenly scared.

"After Derek kicked me out I was an omega. Deucalion found me and said he would bring me into his pack of alphas if I helped him find someone." I let her continue out of curiousity, "He said if I helped him find Veronica Winchester he would bring me into his pack" she looked up at me and down again quicky, "Of course I accepted. It hurt to betray you but I was alone and-"

"It hurt to betray me? What about Boyd?!" I yelled.

"Veronica stop! This is what he wants!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let me finish and you'll find out" Erica said softly.

I stayed silent but gave her a small nod to continue.

"I needed a pack. Somehow if by chance he wanted me to find you. I knew it woud be easy, I know your's and the other's scents. So that's how we ended up in the forest before. But I saw Deucalion talking to Kali, the girl with the toenails. I ducked behind a corner and listened in on their conversation. They wanted me to find you because they believe you could be a true alpha, like Derek. Deucalion wants perfection in his pack, he wants the rarest of alphas if they're available. He knows Derek won't come without a fight, so he targeted you. He thinks that with a little training you could become a true alpha. He also knows that there's something going on between you and Derek so if he can get you to join when your weaker before your a true alpha then he can easily get Derek to join too. I didn't have a choice Veronica. It was either help or be cut in half by the hunters" Erica explained.

"So why are we in here then?" I asked her getting angry again.

"Isn't it obvious? You took out Kali back there. Easily, like she wasn't an alpha. Deucalion wants perfection but he also wants power. Whatever he put in this vault is stopping us from shifting. It's the full moon in a week. I havn't learnt control properly yet, I don't know if you have but when that moon rises we are going to shift wether that shit's in here or not."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I think he wants you to kill me. To become the killer you can be, to become more powerful"

"I've killed before?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but how many werewolves have you killed?"

This made me stop. The man I killed when I lost control was human. Ruby was human.

"Now you understand. He seems to think if you kill a wolf, especially one your connected with, you will become a true alpha,but you'll be much more powerful. Because you put everyone else before yourself, but you havn't become a 'proper' kiler yet. That's what Deucalion wants. He wants us to shift during the full moon and you to kill me and become a part of his pack" Erica said as she started crying again. She was so scared.

"Erica, i'm not going to hurt you" I may hate the bitch for what she did to Boyd but I wouldn't kill her so I could become a true alpha for Deucalion's pack.

"I-I don't think you-you have much of a c-choice Veronica" Erica said sadly.

"I do. I won't hurt you Erica. I've been working on mastering control, I won't do what he wants. My father told me about him and I won't become like him, I wont. How long do we have?" I insisted.

"Deucalion said about a week"

"I'll figure something out"

She stayed silent.

"Erica, look at me" she looked up at me tears running down face.

"I will figure something out. I promise" I said as sincerely as I could. She nodded and curled into herself and continued to cry.

Had to bring the alpha pack in, I just had too! I really hope you all are enjoying my twist on the original storyline so far. R&R, favourite and follow :)


	29. Flashing Red And Blue

Dereks p.o.v

"Ronnie!" I yelled as I chased her out her window. I heard footsteps and turned to have Dean smack me in the face with his gun.

"Dean! What the hell!?" I yelled.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister asshole!?" Dean screamed in my face.

Lydia wasn't too far behind him, "Dean calm down. Derek. What did you do?"

"I-I tried to comfort her. She just-just lost it" I answered taken back by Dean's aggression.

"Bullshit-" "Dean! Hold on!" Lydia yelled at Dean making him silent.

"Derek. You need to tell me exacly what happened. Right now" Lydia insisted.

"That's what happened Lydia! I tried to comfort her because she was having nightmares and-"

"Nightmares!? Oh shit. What about?" Dean asked suddenly alot more calm then before, more worried than anything.

"She said she was reliving everyone's deaths.." I answered.

"Ronnie would have those when she first came back to live here with us. The night she killed that bastard in the street she said she had them. I told her to go and sleep before we locked her up to you know, distract her, she always hated being locked up. She had them and she got away and killed him, she was powerful, me and Sam couldn't hold her down. We need to find her now!" Dean explained.

Lydia was suddenly pale.

"Lydia, what is it?" I asked scared.

"Its Vee, something's wrong" she had tears in her eyes.

"Is she..um-" Dean started knowing banshees sensed death.

"No..but she is in trouble, we need to go now!" Lydia said and we all took off into the forest.

No, no, no. She had been taken. I could smell the emotions, the other wolves, fucking Deucalion and Ennis and a few others, see the struggle, even Erica was here. Lydia sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

"What happened here?" Dean asked defeated.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think Erica brought Deucalion and his pack here. They took Ronnie" I explained trying to keep my own emotions at bay.

"W-what? Why? She hasn't done anything wrong, she just-"

"I'm so sorry Dean. It's all my fault. I should've listened to her"

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she relived the deaths. I told her they couldn't hurt her, that they were just her imagination. She flipped Dean. Lost it, said she wasn't a child, didn't wanna be patronized, that she wasn't crazy" I looked down at my shoes and sniffed feeling the guilt wash over me again.

Dean didn't say anything. Lydia was the one to speak up, "We need to find her. Derek can you catch a scent?"

"Yeah, it's faint but I think I got it. Follow me" I said determinded.

Beacon Hills First National Bank. Of course. Deucalion is keeping her in here.

"You two sneak in the back. I'm taking the front" I told them.

As soon as I entered the bank I was confronted by Ennis. As much as I hated the alpha pack, Ennis was the one I didn't hate as much. He was just protective of his family. He was the alpha to bite Paige 6 years ago, he didn't mean for her to die but she did.

"Derek you need to leave before the others see you" He said quietly.

"I can't leave. I just want Ronnie back, we'll leave quietly"

"We?"

"I didn't come here alone Ennis. We just want the girl"

"Deucalion needs her- I'm sorry for what's about the happen Derek" he said slightly sad.

Kali, I vagually remebered her from when Deucalion came for me in the middle of the night, came around the corner, "Derek, Derek, Derek. Finally decided to join the pack did you?" she asked as Ennis backed around the corner.

"I came for Ronnie" I stated.

"The girl we brought in? Why? She's a mutated beta have you seen her eyes?" she said cockily.

"She's my beta! Now get out of my way!"

"She's more than your beta isn't she?" Kali said with a chuckle, "Didn't Paige teach you a lessen? Well, let me teach you one. I'm going to enjoy clawing her throat out-"

I jumped at her swiping her in the face. She fell back and kicked out as she did, clipping me in the jaw. I took off looking for Ronnie. I smelt mountain ash. I ran towards it and came to a huge vault door. I felt a pain in the back of my head as I fell forward. I turned towards it and saw Kali.

"Open this door! NOW!" I yelled, eyes glowing red.

She let out a growl and flashed her own eyes. Suddenly the twins, Ethan and Aiden, Deucalion and Ennis were at her side. I was alone againist 5 alphas. I was going to have to fight all of them to get Ronnie out. As I was about to lunge when I heard Lydia and Dean run up beside me.

"You brought humans Derek" Deucalion stated with a laugh.

"I brought a banshee and a hunter" I replied snarkily.

I heard more footsteps and Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Peter, Kira, Stiles and Malia appeared beside us.

"He brought his pack" Scott said as they all wolfed out. Kira's eyes turning orange with her kitana out, thunder surrounding it. Malia went coyote and Stiles had a steel bat.

"I'll ask one more time. Give us Ronnie!" I demanded.

Kali stepped forward and growled. Me and my pack attacked them.

It was a blur. Claws and blood everywhere. I wanted Deucalion dead. He wasn't engaging in the fight so I went after him. I swang at him, he ducked and my fist went through the concrete wall. His hands came around my throat. He growled in my face and I kicked away off his chest. His face was black and his eyes huge and red.

"All you have to do to join the pack Derek and we'll let me free"

I punched him in the jaw and clawed his stomach. I would never join them. I felt arms around me. Ennis held me down. I turned to see my pack trapped in a mountain ash circle made by from school. Dean and Lydia were standing there looking scared. I tried to get out of Ennis' grip but Kali came and helped him keep me down.

Veronicas p.o.v

I heard the vault down open. Deucalion stood there.

"Let us out!" I yelled at him.

broke the barrier of mountain ash that layered the perimeter of the vault. I jumped up and tried to attack Deuclion. I was caught by the twins from school, Aiden and Ethan. They looked at me and growled, flashing their eyes red. They pulled me from the vault as I tried to get out of their grip. I felt weak and I still couldn't fully shift yet.

"It's the mountain ash and wolfsbane in the vault. You'll be okay in about 10 minutes" Aiden explained. He was the nicer twin and he had a soft spot for Lydia.

"Aiden, shut up!' Ethan said to his brother.

I let them drag me out without fighting back. Deucalion held Erica and pulled her along behind us. I looked up and saw my pack in a big mountain ash circle and Derek being held down by Ennis and Kali. I felt anger again and begun thrashing around in the twins' grip.

"Let me go! Get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

"Ronnie!" Derek yelled when he looked up and saw me.

"Ronnie, are you okay!?" Dean yelled out to me.

I nodded and looked in his direction.

He tried to run towards me, "No! Dean, stay back!" I said. He was a talented hunter but these were all alphas and he would be going in alone, I couldn't take that risk, I would rather have my head ripped off then have him die. He stopped and returned back to Lydia. She was so scared and there were tears in her eyes.

Deucalion pushed Erica to the floor. She was too weak and scared to fight back. "Now. Here's how this is going to work. Either Veronica and Derek join my pack or I kill all of you"

Derek growled and tried to get out of Kali and Ennis' grip.

"Derek. Why is it so hard for you to join? You could be with Veronica, you two would be so powerful together, something i've never seen before, two true alphas together"

Derek looked at me in confusion and I looked at the floor.

"She didn't tell you?" Deucalion asked, "Well, this IS interesting. If Veronica here kills one of her pack then I believe she will become a true alpha, a very very powerful alpha. Like your mother Derek"

Derek growled some more at Deucalion. He walked over and swiped Derek across the face with the spike concealed in his cane "Now Derek, calm down"

"Get away from him!" I yelled as my eyes started to glow that yellow and blue.

"Wow. There it is. Something i've never seen before. She has one yellow eye and one blue eye" Deucalion said. My pack and the other alphas were still startled by my eyes. All except Derek. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get the colour to fade.

"There's no point hiding it Veronica. You could be so powerful. You'd only have to sacrifice a little for alot"

"You want me to kill a beta"

"Let me make it easier for you. Kill Erica"

I heard Erica gasp and I looked up at Deucalion with a disgusted look on my face.

"I know what she did to Boyd" Deucalion started. I could feel Boyd's sadness and I whined lowly for him.

"It'll be easier then someone like Kira or Scott"

I growled at that. They were my family. I wasn't going to kill Erica either.

"So Veronica what's it going to be?" Deucalion asked me

Derek was trying to get out of their grip and the pack were growling and trying to get out of the mountain ash circle.

"I need you and Derek. You two need each other. All i'm asking is that you kill a beta, become the alpha you can be and you two join me"

"Vee, please don't do it-" Lydia started

turned to her and smacked her in the face knocking Lydia to ground.

"You bitch!" Dean started but Ms Morrell pulled out an electrical baton. Dean stopped and helped Lydia to her feet.

I could feel that rage inside me again. I was shifting uncontrollably. My claws came out. Deucalion grabbed me and the twins let go. He begun pulling me to Erica holding one of my clawed hands out.

"Here. Let me help you" he said demandingly.

Erica was backed into a corner and I was standing above her.

"Please Ronnie..don't-don't do this" Erica pleaded.

"Do it or i'll make you do it" Deucalion demanded as he pushed me closer to Erica.

I turned towards the pack with a sad look on my face. I watched as Dean tried to get around her and Ms Morrell jabbed him in the stomach with the electrical baton. I watched his limp body fall to the ground and Lydia start sobbing over his body. Like the time I was tied to the chair with Ruby, Sam and Kate, I saw red. It was different though I was more in control with what I was doing. I pulled out of Deucalion's grip and pushed him to the ground. Erica scampered away. I ran towards my brother but I was thrown to the ground by Ennis. Derek flipped Kali to the ground and came towards me. The twins came after us as well. Deucalion was up and coming towards us. Me and Derek were back to back surrounded by the 5 alphas and with the baton. I lunged towards and easily ripped out her throat. Derek went after Ennis and Kali. I turned to the twins next and growled at them, telling them to back off. They didn't. I lunged towards them and they quickly formed their giant alpha. I was thrown into the concrete wall by them..it..whatever. I saw Derek fighting off Kali and Ennis at the same time. The twins seemed hesitant to come after me so Deucalion did. He had his claws out and was swiping fast at me. I ducked all of his attacks but he caught the back of my leg and I fell to the ground. I howled in pain and the pack howled too. Derek ran towards me but was thrown onto his back by Deucalion.

"Last chance Veronica. Join me or Derek will die with them as well"

I roared was so overcome by rage that I jumped onto Deucalion's back. I got my claws in as deep as I could into his throat and teared it open. He went limp and fell to the floor. I jumped off him and watched as he quickly bled out onto the floor. Everything stopped. The other alphas had lost their alpha and were lost. I looked up at them menacingly. Derek gasped and I looked to him confused. The other alphas whined in loss and bowed their heads submissively. I had killed their alpha. They were all omegas. I was now an alpha.

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK TO THIS TOWN!" I roared at them. They whined and ran from the bank.

"Ronnie..your e-eyes" Derek said.

"I know" I said quietly. They would be red now.

"No. One stayed blue, the other turned red"

I was shocked, I didn't think they would stay multi-coloured. I remembered Dean and ran towards him. I fell beside him and started shaking him, "Dean? DEAN! DEAN WAKE UP!" I yelled as I started sobbing, I couldn't lose my brother as well.

"Ronnie!" Derek said as he tried to pull me from Dean

"Get off me, get off!" I was crying very hard now. Lydia was balling her eyes out.

"Ronnie! He's gone, i'm sorry" Derek said trying to comfort me.

I only cried harder, "No, no, no, NO!" I howled.

Lydia rolled away from Dean. She was a complete mess. I understood, I couldn't control my emotions. The pack howled and growled from inside the circle.

"Vee, p-p-please s-stop" Lydia got out between tears.

I was trying to revive him using CPR.

"Vee please!" Lydia looked to the pack. She let out a piercing banshee scream. Her scream broke the mountain ash circle and the pack immediantly surrounded us.

"Ronnie, please" Scott pleaded trying to pull me away.

I turned to him and roared at him letting my eyes flash red and blue. I was an alpha as well now so Scott backed away frightened. The rest of the pack stepped back as well. The tried reviving Dean again. Lydia held his hand and cried.

"Ronnie please, just stop, it's too late" Derek said approching me again.

I turned and roared at him as well. His eyes flashed red and he roared back, just as demanding. I stopped and fell onto Dean, crying, "Dean..please..don't leave me" I mumbled into his chest between sobs.

Derek put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I cried into Derek's neck. "I'm so sorry Ronnie. I'm sorry for driving you away, i'm sorry I didn't believe you. This is all my fault" he whispered to me.

"It-it's not. I-it's mine. I-I shouldn't have come b-back" I replied.

He tried to comfort me but I knew this was ultimately my fault.

We were back at the loft now. Dean's body lying on the couch, his hands crossed over his chest, Lydia by his side holding his hand still. I was in Derek's room by myself sitting on his bed in silence. I had put the entire pack in danger with my stupid nightmares and gotten Dean killed. I didn't want to talk to them, hear them say it wasn't my fault because it is. I wanted to hurl myself onto a dagger coated in wolfsbane for the trouble I had caused, the pain I had put everyone through. I knew who I could talk to. "Cas, I-I needa see you. Please" I called out softly.

Cas appeared at the room door. The pack turned towards him and he nodded in their direction. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm SO sorry Ronnie" he said as he pulled me into a proper hug.

I didn't say anything just cried into his trenchcoat.

After awhile he pulled back, "Ronnie i'm going to do all I can to bring him back"

"I know, but what if you can't Cas?" I asked sadly.

"Then..we let it go. We can't bring him back then, i'm sorry Ronnie but it's the way it's got to be" he said sadly and sniffed back his own tears.

"C-Cas..you're crying..and..I-I know. I-I just can't let him go. He's all I have l-left"

"You have me and you have that pack, you and Dean are the reason I feel emotion now, the reason I rebeled againist heaven..team freedom"

"I put them all in danger, I could've got them k-killed"

"But you didn't. You saved Erica and you killed Deucalion. He can't hurt anyone anymore"

"But Dean already dead and there's nothing I can do about it" I just started crying again.

There was a knock on the room door. Lydia. "I need to-to talk to her Cas. I'll see you later" I smiled weakly as he disappeared and Lydia came in.

"Vee..I-" she started. I just jumped up and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and we spent the next hour crying in Derek's room.

Scotts p.o.v

I could hear the two of them crying in Derek's room. It was horrible to listen too. They were family to me, Ronnie was my alpha as well as Derek now. I really liked Dean as well, he made Lydia happy and was Ronnie's brother. I walked up to Derek's room door and leant againist it, sliding down so I was sitting on the floor. I listened to Lydia and Veronica try to comfort each other through their sobs. I let tears of my own fall in mourning as they did. A few minutes later Derek came and sat with me. He let out his own tears. In mourning for not only for Dean but Ronnie as well and for his own family. I could feel all of his emotions so strongly and I whined lowly for my alpha.

"I..I..think we've lost her Scott" Derek said no louder than a whisper, "I-I fucked up. She-she's gonna leave. Scott what do w-we do?"

"I..I don't know" I mumbled back, sinking further and further into my own grief.

Ronnie's an alpha now but at the cost of Dean's life. I felt emotional just writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Stay tuned to see what happens next, R&R, favourite and follow! :D


	30. It's All My Fault

**Hey guys, just a quick fix-up for last chapter, it was Ms Morrell who killed Dean, shocked him with the electrical baton used on werewolves. Thanks for pointing that out Smileyface98 :)**

The sun was going down so I decided to come out of Derek's room. I helped Lydia up, arms around her. Derek and Scott were waiting at the door when I opened it. Derek looked so broken, so sad. Him and Scott looked up at me, unshed tears in Derek's eyes, tears running down Scott's face. I helped Lydia sit down on the couch and then went back to Derek and Scott. Scott stood up quickly and engulfed me into a tight hug. I could feel his tears in my neck.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie. I'll always be here for you" Scott mumbled into my neck.

I nodded and let him go. He kissed my cheek and walked over to Lydia. I sat down next to Derek and grabbed his hand in mine, "Derek. This was not your fault" I told him as tears flowed freely down my face.

"I let them take you-"

"So did I. I could have fought them off but I didn't fight hard enough. I'm the one that ran blindly into the forest"

"Ronnie. They're alphas-"

"Derek. I took out Kali in a couple of seconds when she attacked me in the forest"

He looked up at me confused. I nodded, "What Deucalion said back there..i'm pretty sure it's true. I've been feeling more powerful lately and now that i'm an alpha I feel even more powerful. I-I just want to put that behind me and deal with..now" I said as strongly as I could but I had tears down my face so I probably looked as weak as I felt.

He looked me in the eyes and I snapped. I ran to Dean's side again and hugged him, "I'm so so so sorry Dean. I'm going to fix this, I promise" I whispered as Derek had his arms around me again, pulling me off him. The rest of the pack stayed in the corner watching on in sadness.

"Ronnie, he's gone. You-you can't fix this" I looked up at Derek hurt. I watched as Derek's face flicked to the side as Lydia smacked his in the face, "Don't say that!" she screamed.

Derek looked at her, eyes turning red as he prepared to roar. I stood up in front of him and growled a warning at them both, protecting Derek and protecting Lydia. They both snapped their heads towards me and muttered a sorry. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the loft. I could hear Derek and Lydia telling me to please stay and that they were sorry but I got into the impala and took off. I knew what I had to do.

A couple hours later of driving, I came to it. The crossroads. I begun to put my picture into the box when my phone rung for the millionth time. It was Lydia.

"Hello?" I answered weakly.

"Vee where are you? Derek's come after you but it's been hours, please just come home. I can't do this alone" she pleaded.

"I'll be back in 3 hours tops. I love you Lydia, you won't be alone for long, I'll see you soon" and I hung up. Shit. It wouldn't take Derek too long to find me. I had to work fast. I quickly threw everything else into the box and walked into the middle. I dug a hole and buried my box.

"My, my. A Winchester, baby Winchester" a voice behind me said.

"I wanna make a deal" I said getting straight to the point as I turned around to reveal a 20 something looking year old man staring at me.

"And what deal could you offer me?"

"I want Dean back"

"Ah. Big brother Dean. What about Sam? You remember Sammy right?" he said smirking.

"I said I want Dean back!"

"Whoa, testy. And who might you be?" he asked looking past me. I turned around and saw Derek.

"Ronnie what are you doing?"

I ignored him, "I'll give you my soul for him"

"Ronnie!" Derek yelled as he tried to run over to me. The demon made a circle of mountain ash around us before he could reach us.

"Not so fast, young wolf. Now..sounds tempting..how many years?" the crossroads demon asked smirking at Derek.

"5"

"No"

"Ronnie, don't do this!"

"How many would it take to bring him back?"

"I'll give you Dean back, all healthy and everything in perfect order unlike Sam was, in return for your soul in...1 year" he said smiling wickedly.

"1 year?" I asked bewildered.

"Not often we get a Winchester that we can actually keep in hell. Crowley would have fun with you, he did with Sam and he will with Dean if you don't bring him back"

"Ronnie! Don't! Dean's gone, i'm sorry but he is! Don't do this to yourself!" Derek yelled.

"What's it gonna be 'Ronnie'? Dean or you?" he taunted.

I grabbed the demon's face and kissed him aggressively. I could hear Derek growling. When I pulled back the demon laughed, "I'll see you in a year Veronica Winchester"and he was gone as was the mountain ash circle.

"Ronnie what the fuck did you just do?!" Derek yelled running to stand in front of me.

"I saved Dean" I said with a small smile.

"What did he mean by giving you a year. Then what?"

"I rot in hell for the rest of eternity"

Derek roared and I ducked my head scared.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" he growled at me.

I stayed silent until he yelled in my face, "VERONICA! ANSWER ME!"

"I couldn't go on without my brother.." I whispered looking down at my feet.

Derek sighed, "Let's get you home" he led me to impala and drove us home.

When we got to the loft I ran as fast as I could up to the lounge. "DEAN?!" I yelled.

"Ronnie?" he questioned confused. I saw him. He was alive. He was ALIVE AND HEALTHY. I ran into his arms and hugged him. Lydia was sitting next to him obviously shocked but happy as well.

Dean pulled back, "Ronnie how am I here? Where were you-" he stopped and stared at me, "No! Ronnie no! You didn't!" he yelled.

"Didn't what?" Isaac asked from the corner suddenly concerned.

"Can I be left alone with my brother and Lydia please?" I asked them as I flashed my eyes red and blue at them. They all looked confused but got up and left. All except Derek. "Derek can I-"

"No. You can't. I want an explaination" he said standing his ground.

"Ronnie, we both do. Now" Dean said sternly.

I was too tired to fight with them, "I couldn't live without you as well Dean! I had to do it! I just had to-" I begun.

"How long did that dick give you? 5 years?" Dean asked frustrated.

I stayed quiet. "Ronnie?" Dean tried again but I didn't want to tell him.

"The man said 1.." Derek said softly.

"1 year?!" Dean yelled.

"It was the only way!" I yelled back.

"You shouldn't have done that Ronnie" Dean said softer.

"I couldn't stay here alone Dean. I was a mess after it happened, I ripped the bitch's throat out and Deucalion's. I didn't want to be angry like that again, I need my brother. I would rather spend one year here with you and suffer an eternity of hell then have you still dead right now" I explained sternly and truthfully.

Dean just pulled me into another hug. Lydia gasped as she realised what I was saying. Derek let a couple tears fall but walked into his room, slamming the door after him. I pulled Lydia into our hug.

Dereks p.o.v

She was going to die. She had one year left. In a year she was going to hell for eternity with Crowley, whoever the fuck that was. I went to my bookshelf that had my family's supernatural books in it, well the one's that weren't in the Hale house but in the safe. It didn't take me long to find out who he was. Crowley, King of Hell. She was going to die in a year and spend the rest of eternity rotting in hell with the King of Hell. I dropped to the floor and just stayed sitting like that for awhile rolling it around in my head.

Veronicas p.o.v

I felt whole again. I was in my brother's arms again.

"Ronnie, we're going to get you out of his deal" Dean whispered.

"You can't Dean. You know that-"

"We are going to get you out of it" Lydia ground out.

I just hugged Dean tighter and drifted off to sleep.

Can't forget about Crowley, everybody's favourite demon :) Can't believe we've hit 30 chapters! I hope to make this story quite long and at the moment it will be longer than 40 chapters for definate so stay tuned :D R&R, favourite and follow and i'll see yous soon! :)


	31. Morning After

The morning after was really..well..awkward? Derek barely came out of his room, the pack was quiet, Lydia just sat there thinking and Dean talked very little to me. I couldn't stand it.

"Can I talk to everyone?" I yelled softly so the entire pack could hear me. They all turned towards me and listened in, "In order to bring Dean back I had to make a deal with a crossroads demon. He gave me one year to live in trade for Dean to be brought back all healthy mentally and physically. I just wanted to let you know-" I explained, they were all shocked and upset.

Derek came storming out of his room, "Why don't you tell them what happens after a year?! What happens to you!" he yelled.

"It's not important right now Derek" I said trying to calm him down as his eyes were red already.

"Not important?! NOT IMPORTANT!?" he growled as he approached me.

"Derek, please-" I tried again.

"NO! They deserve to know!" he turned to them, "In a year the crossroads demon will send a reaper to get Ronnie and she will have to spend the rest of eternity in hell with Crowley. Crowley is the king of hell" he explained adding in a few more details than I had told him.

They all looked to me sad, sympathetic, upset, overwhelmed, everything you would except.

"I-I-I'm sorry pups, I just couldn't do it.." I started to explain before I was taken into a huge hug by the whole pack excluding Derek. I looked at him and he turned away and went back into his room.

They all started to pull away. "When's the last you guys had a training session?"

They all looked confused like they were trying to think back.

"Scott could you take them, all of them" Scott nodded understandingly and led them into the forest to train. They needed it. It had been awhile and the shit was piling up so the stronger and smarter they all were, the better.

Once they had left I slowly walked up to Derek's room door. I knocked and I didn't hear anything. "Derek?" I called out softly. Nothing. "Derek?" I called out abit louder. Nothing. "DEREK HALE" I ground out. Nothing. I just decided to open the door and walk in, I had knocked and called out. I opened the door and he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"Derek-"

"Get out" he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard what I said"

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you? I going to DIE"

"That's what's wrong with me!"

"I know you're upset but I have 1 year left. I would rather spend it with the ones I love being happy then arguing" I said softly.

He was silent but nodded. I went and sat down with him, "I missed him so much Derek. You saw what I was like. You need to understand"

"I do but I..I just can't lose you in a year's time"

"I'm a Winchester, we don't go down without a fight"

"I'm a Hale and neither do we" he said as he turned to me and took my face in his hands. He kissed me softly and slowly before pulling us both down onto his bed and under the covers.

I woke to the pack walking in the front door. I got out of bed and threw on a baggy jumper from my bag. "I'll make lunch" I said as I passed them on my way to the kitchen.

I started making egg sandwiches when I heard footsteps. I turned around and Lydia stood at the doorframe looking down at her pumps.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Vee I just don't want to lose anyone else" she looked up at me. I gave her a smile, "Lydz, it's fine. Now help me make the pups lunch"

After half an hour we had finished making lunch and me and Lydia were carrying two big plates filled with egg sandwiches to the table. "Lunch pups!" I yelled out and they all herded to the table in seconds. I took a few and put them on a plate for Derek. He was sitting outside now, legs hanging over the patio.

"I brought you lunch" I said as I sat down, mimicking his stance and putting the plate between us.

He motioned towards the plate and back to me. I picked up a sandwich and started eating it and Derek did the same. My wolf purred, content with the situation I was currently in right now with Derek. I smiled at him as he looked out over the hills eating his sandwich in his own little world, legs swinging over the patio ledge. He didn't turn to me, he just reached out and grabbed one of my hands.

Lydias p.o.v

As I helped Vee make lunch I couldn't help but feel sad. She was going to die in a year and according to her, we couldn't stop it. We took lunch out to the pack and they pretty much attacked it. I stood off to the side with Dean.

"We're going to save her right?" I asked Dean.

"We're definitly gonna try. When she said it can't be done, it pretty much can't be. But we'll find a way, we have to find a way" Dean sighed.

"Do you think she knows anything?"

"I'm not sure. Doubt she'll want to talk about it right now anyways"

"Well every day we waste we're running out of time so i'm gonna go find her-" I said as I went to find her, Dean following me.

We both stopped. Vee and Derek were sitting on the deck with their legs swinging over the edge, eating egg sandwiches, hand in hand. I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Oh shit what the hell" Dean huffed.

"Dean, you're going to have to accept them as a serious couple one day"

"They're not a couple. They would have told the pack"

"Well if they aren't yet, they're not far off" I said as I showed him the other pictures from the day at the mall where they were feeding each other yogurt and laughing together.

"Oh god" Dean said with an eyeroll, "don't friends do that? You know? Oh haha here have some yogurt! Don't they?" Dean asked getting nervous

"Dean. Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I turned to Vee again, "even if friends did that, they don't do that" I nodded towards the two. Dean turned his head towards them. Derek was holding Vee's face while he kissed her passionately with his other hand still in her's.

"Oh gross!" Dean said turning away.

"You know WHEN they become a couple-"

"IF" Dean emphasised

"WHEN. They're both alphas, they'll be powerful. She'll be able to take care of herself"

"For a year.." Dean replied sadly

"We'll find a way Dean. Remember that, we WILL find away" I rubbed his shoulder in comfort, "For now, i'm just glad you're alive and everybody's happy" I kissed his cheek.

"Gross you two" Vee said as her and Derek walked to stand in front of us

We pulled away from each other, "From what we just saw you two doing outside, this is PG" I said with a laugh.

Derek looked really awkward and avoided eye contact with Dean whilst Vee blushed and looked down at her shoes.

I laughed, "That's what I thought. Uh..Vee? Can I talk to you?" I looked at the two males who didn't move, "You know..alone?" They still didn't move, "We'll go to the forest?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me out the door.

"So. Here we are, what do you wanna talk about? If it's about the deal, I really don't want to-"

"No, Vee. Not that. It's about Derek.." I said as I watched her face drop.

"What about Derek?"

I sat down on the forest floor and patted the ground beside me. She slowly sat down next to me, "Remember when we all had lunch at my old work?"

"When do you start your new job by the way?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not long now. Don't change the subject. Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course"

"I was talking to Dean and we both know it's only a matter of time before you two become serious. Before you become a powerful alpha couple and run this pack together. I'm just wondering if you've talked to him about it?"

"I..uh..havn't. We did..mate though?"

"Oh my god Vee! You didn't tell me! Congrats, that pretty much makes you a couple" I said happy for my best friend. She has had alot of bad things happen to her and being with Derek would be a good thing.

"That, I don't know about" she said nervously.

"Wait. What do you mean by that? Isn't it a werewolf thing?"

"I mean, he said it was our pack now and that I was like a mother to the pups but I just..I don't know..you know..if I can commit..I mean I want to, i'm just a little scared..to admit that Derek's my mate and-"

Wait. Hold on, wait a second! What. did. she. just. say.

"Whoa! What did you just say Vee?"

"I think Derek's my mate?" she said slowly.

"Oh my god! Shit, we need to catch up more often. With everything that's been happening we havn't talked like this"

"Yeah..i've missed this" she said smiling.

I hugged her then pulled away, "You need to tell him he's your mate. You know, before..uh.."

"The year's up?"

"Yeah" I said sadly, "We're going to find a way to save you though Vee. I promise we will"

"Don't make that promise Lydz, don't put that burden on yourself" she whispered.

"I can and I will Vee, you know that" I whispered back and she nodded.

"Let's get back up there to both of our mates" I said after a few seconds of silence. Vee smiled and we walked back up to the loft hand in hand.

Ronnie FINALLY admitted Derek was her mate, next chapter she's going to tell him :o Stay tuned to find out what happens! Remember to R&R, follow and favourite :)


	32. Drunken Nights In The ForestAgain

Dereks p.o.v

I waited near the door for Ronnie to come back. Lydia had taken her into the forest to talk privately but Ronnie seemed really nervous. I hope Lydia wasn't badgering her about the deal for her soul with the crossroads demon because I had done that enough.

She came back through the door holding Lydia's hand. Ronnie was blushing slightly and Lydia was nudging her and laughing. Lydia let go of her hand and pushed her in my direction. She turned and growled at Lydia, no malice behind it, Lydia just pulled the finger at her and laughed as she walked back over to Dean. When she saw me she smiled. I smiled back at her and walked back into the kitchen. I picked up a leftover egg sandwich and started eating it when Ronnie came in.

"Hey Derek" she said softly.

"Hey Ronnie" I replied just as soft, "How you holding up?"

"Good, i'm happy. Dean's back and for now we're all safe" I picked up on how she said 'for now' but chose to ignore it, "That's good" I chose to say instead.

"I think we should find Erica"

"What?" this suprised me. She wanted her dead pretty much.

"In the vault, she explained everything to me, she had to help them find me or they were going to let the hunters kill her. I don't know..I just feel bad about what happened. She was crying and it was hard to watch. But then there's Boyd-"

"I don't really want her back here" Boyd interuppted from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Boyd-"

"No, don't be sorry Ronnie. It's in your blood, you care about everyone else but yourself wether they deserve it or not. If you didn't kill Deucalion and become an alpha, you would have risen to true alpha because of your selflessness and passion for the ones you love" with that Boyd turned around and left.

"That's the most i've heard him say since..well ever really" I commented.

"He's right. We shouldn't find her"

"If you think it's right then tell me. We lead this pack together now" I told her sincerely.

"That's something I actually wanted to talk to you about.."

"About the pack?" I asked confused.

"No..uh..about us" she said quietly.

I froze. We hadn't talked about it because I don't think either of us know what we are. After we went to see Deaton and everyone thought she was pregnant, I went back to him. I knew my mother had trusted him, getting advice from him so I went to him for advice. He wasn't too suprised but after talking to him about Ronnie for awhile, he told me that he thinks she's my mate. My wolf was happy and content that I had found our mate but me personally, I was scared to let someone close again after the fire that took most of my family because of Kate and her 'clan'. Whenever people got close to me, they died, got hurt or were in danger. I didn't want that happening with Ronnie, especially when she's already destined for hell in a year's time.

"Let's talk in the office Ronnie" I said, leading her to the office.

I closed the doors behind us, "Ronnie before you say anything-" I started.

"Derek, I think you're my mate" she blurted out quickly.

I sighed sadly, "Ronnie we can't do this anymore"

"Wha-what?" she asked as she stepped back, "I have a year left. I don't wanna die knowing that I never found my mate and spent the rest of my days happy with him"

"I know but if we commit to this now and in a year you're..g-gone..I couldn't bear it. It'd be like Paige all over again" I said, almost not being able to admit she'd be dead.

"Paige was a long time ago Derek. I just want to be happy, I'd be hard on us both but at least we spent the rest of my days together and happy" she tried to convince me.

"I really think we should just stop this. We can lead the pack together but I couldn't let you go after just getting you, i'm sorry Ronnie" It was hard for me to say but it was for the best, for us both. I looked into her eyes and there were unshed tears. I reached out to her but she backed away. It hurt but I understood.

"Don't touch me" she bit out sadly.

"I'm sorry Ronnie..I just-"

"I get it Derek. Your scared to love again and I understand because I am too, shit it's all new to me pretty much. I just hope when i'm gone you'll come to your senses and let someone into your life again, for your own sake" and she stormed out of the office, the hurt rolling off of her.

Shit. Hearing her say that definitly hit home but I still think it's the best thing for us both.

Veronicas p.o.v

Hearing him say those things physically hurt me. He pretty much doesn't want me as a mate. I didn't let the tears fall, he didn't deserve it. I poured my heart out to him yet again and he didn't accept me. It was my fault though. I shouldn't have slept with him that day without making sure it was going somewhere. I stormed from the office hurt but tried best I could to hide it and put a smile on my face.

"So what did he say?" Lydia asked excitedly when she came to sit outside with me.

I shook my head.

"What? Okay, i'm gonna go talk to him-"

I grabbed her arm, "Please don't. I'll explain later but just..not now"

She nodded to me, "Hold on Vee. I'm gonna grab something from my room"

I let her go knowing she wouldn't go talk to him now. We all had rooms that we shared with other pack members at Derek's. There were only five small rooms including Derek's but we made it work, mostly sleeping in the lounge together anyways.

Lydia came back with two bottles of Jack Daniels and I partically beamed up at her.

"When your best friend gets dumped-" she started.

"I didn't get dumped. We were never really together" I corrected her.

"Well..when your best friend gets 'not dumped cause you were never really together', you get your best friend drunk" she said with a huge smile.

"I definitly like your thinking" I said with a smile.

"Wait here. I'm just gonna tell Scott what we're doing so they don't worry, i'll be right back!" Lydia ran inside and talked to Scott, she left out the whole Derek thing thankfully. Lydia held out her hand and I took it, walking into the forest.

We had been out here for an hour drinking.

I laughed loudly, "Remember the last time we did this Lydz?"

"Being totally honest I don't remember much from that night, just being told that Dean found you in Derek arms and..oh, i'm sorry Vee" she said sadly.

"No, no it's fine. That was one of our nice nights together, you know excluding the birthday suprise and the..well, you know?" I said wiggling my eyebrows, both of us bursting out laughing loudly. The alcohol suppressing my saddness for now.

"Yeah, I definitly miss this" Lydia said.

"Well. I'll definitly be making time for this since it's my year, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear that you'll make time for me" she said with a smile, "Now, you don't have to, but since we're half tanked, wanna tell me what happened with Derek?"

I turned to her and nodded, "He pretty much said because I might be gone in a year that he didn't want us getting attached. I told him he was my mate but he said he couldn't let me go after just a year. I understand, i've just never poured myself out to someone like I have with him and it kinda hurts, like a weird feeling in your chest, I can't explain it"

"Well Derek is just being Derek, he'll come around. And when me and Dean find a way to save you from that demon asshole, he'll understand" Lydia comforted.

"Lydia, there really is no way to save me, trust me. I've dealt with these bitchs before and it's a dun deal with them. It's okay. I'm glad that when i'm gone you'll still have Dean though"

"I need you as well Vee. We are going to save you, no more buts. Let's just enjoy this time alone together" she said softly.

I nodded and put the neck of my bottle to my lips and took a long drag as Lydia did the same.

Seems they're always drinking when times are tough but hey? Teenaged girls stuck in a supernatural world so why not? Well sorry if you were hoping Derek would accept her and they'd sail off into the sunset together but I have plans for them :D Just remember things get worse before they get better, hope yous stick with me and please remember to R&R, follow and favourite and thanks to those that already have :)


	33. We WERE Happy

Me and Lydia pulled ourselves up the hill to Derek's loft. I had drunken my bottle and half of Lydia's and Lydia had half of her own. We were pretty drunk by the time we fell asleep on the forest floor. I had to practically drag Lydia as she was dragging her feet and protesting againist the sun's light.

"Lydz, you have to start your new job tomorrow. Come ooooooonnnn" I whined.

Lydia just huffed and slowly made her feet move for themselves. When we reached the loft door Dean had been watching me pull Lydia to the door, "Oh no Dean, don't help. i'm fine" I said sarcastically sending a pointed look in Lydia's direction.

"Coming back from the dead is hard enough" he said quietly, it reached my ears though, "She hungover?" he said to me.

"We both are, she..a little more so though" I said with a small laugh.

Dean grabbed Lydia as she held her stomach and groaned. She rushed off to the bathroom and I heard her empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. I scrunched up my face, "That is disgusting" I said.

Dean pointed at me and laughed, "Haha! Werewolf hearing!"

I walked past him into the loft bumping into him as I went. When I got into the loft Derek was talking with the pack. I put my head down and made for the kitchen but I was stopped by Derek's voice, "Ronnie. We need you to help make a pack desicion"

I huffed. I didn't exactly want to be near Derek right now but I had a commitment to the pack being an alpha now.

I walked over to the pack, "What is it Derek?" I asked hotly.

Derek gave me a pointed look, "We need to decide what to do about the rest of the alpha pack and Erica"

"Why do anything? We're safe for the time being. They won't be back anytime soon, no need to bring them back sooner" I said.

"We can't just ignore it though" Derek replied immediantly.

"Why not? Just for now, why the hell not?"

Derek recognised my increasingly angry attitude and raised his own voice, "Because we are all in danger" he ground out.

"We could spend this time training, planning-"

"Or we could go after them-"

"And put ourselves in even MORE danger-" I said raising my voice.

"Ronnie's right" Scott threw in recieving a warning growl from Derek, eyes flashing red in anger making Scott back down and whine in fear.

I got in Derek's face, "Don't you EVER do that to him again" I warned aggressively, my own eyes turning red and blue.

Derek was suprised but he didn't back down.

"Uh..Ronnie..let's cool it a little" Dean said cautiously. I looked past Derek to see Dean's face. My anger melted away when I saw the concern laced in his features. I stepped away from Derek and went to sit with Scott. He nuzzled into me and I patted his back.

Derek watched me for a moment longer. He cleared his throat and started talking again, "All in favour we hunt them down and make sure they don't come back" Peter raised his hand, typical Peter, shoot first think later, "All in favour we leave the situation the way it is and reassess it at a later date?" I raised my hand confidently and the rest of the pack slowly raised their hands.

"It's settled then. We leave it until it becomes more dangerous" Derek said as he tried to stare me down. The pack stood and went to their rooms, we also had to go back to school tomorrow. I walked in front of Derek again, meeting his glare. He growled in challenge, eyes red again and I was about to retelliate but Dean grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ronnie! That's enough" he said pulling me away. I let Dean pull me away knowing it was a stupid decision to fight Derek.

"What's going on with you two? I thought you two were happy.." Dean asked carefully

"WERE" I said with emphasis as I walked out of the room to find Lydia.

I found Lydia on the bathroom floor looking like death. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms, I shook her.

"Hey Lydz, are you okay?" I asked concerned when she didn't move. She stirred and jumped for the bowl again, throwing up. I held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Oh god..i'm fine, thanks Vee" Lydia said leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink so much next time" I said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink at all" Lydia said holding her stomach.

I sat with Lydia until she had stopped being sick and felt abit better.

I helped Lydia off the bathroom floor. I carried her bridal style to her bed in the loft. I was feeling alot better than she was so I used a little wolf power to carry her. She lolled in my arms abit but I placed her carefully onto her bed. I pulled the covers over her and tried to leave the room.

Lydia grabbed my plaid shirt of Sammy's I still had that I was wearing, "Please stay"

"Lydia, I have training to have to do, we need prep-"

"Nooo, Veeeeee" she whined.

I was about to protest again when a pair of hands detacted Lydia's from my shirt. I looked up and saw Derek. I looked at him a moment too long as he stared at me.

"I'll go get Dean-" I started.

"Ronnie, i'm sorry-"

"I'm getting Dean" I said as I stood to find Dean.

Dereks p.o.v

"Don't you EVER do that to him again" Ronnie warned me as she got right up in my face.

I was suprised sure but I wasn't scared of her.

The pack had decided to leave the situation until it became more dangerous by Ronnie's leadership. I tried to stare her down, silently warning her but as the pack left the room she meet my gaze evenly. I didn't like the way she was openly offending me so I growled in challenge hoping to show her I was playing around. I could sense her anger, she was going to accept my challenge but Dean pulled her away. She told Dean that we WERE happy, she left the room and Dean gave me a saddened glare. I could hear Lydia throwing up then her thanking Ronnie. I heard footsteps going into Lydia and Dean's room so I walked upstairs. I stopped in the doorway. Lydia was holding onto Ronnie telling her to stay but Ronnie told her she had to train. I knew Ronnie had gotten behind in training so I chose this moment to interven. I took Lydia's hands from Sam's shirt she had kept and stared down at her. She looked up at me and a look of hurt and sadness quickly came and went on her face.

"I'll go get Dean-" she said quickly.

"Ronnie, i'm sorry-" I interrupted to apologise.

"I'm getting Dean" she said firmly as she left the room.

Veronicas p.o.v

After I had sent Dean up to Lydia, I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day. I spent it rolling around the floor, figeting with everything nervously and lying upside down on my bed. I fell asleep upside as usual.

"Vee, wake up! School today!" Lydia sung as she shook me awake, "Come on! It's my first day at the new job and i'm coming with you guys. If you're late, i'm late so hurry up!" she said as she shook me again.

Oh god. School again. I tried to pull the blankets up over me but Lydia pulled the blankets off me and started throwing my bag and an outfit for school at me. I sat up, "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I said getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom to get ready for school. I came out and got dressed into a floral dress and black wool cardigan that Lydia had picked out. I threw my military boots on and walked down the stairs with my bag on.

The pack had already started eating and they all looked tired. I felt quite refreshed from going to bed early.

"You look beautiful Ronnie" Dean said as he kissed my head when I took a seat next to him.

"Thanks, Lydia picked it out" I said staring at my dress.

Derek came into the lounge where we all were, "I'll take a car load and so will Stiles, we gotta get you all to school" he said tiredly.

We all walked outside. I watched as Scott, Kira and Lydia piled into the back of Stiles jeep leaving him and Malia in the front seat. That left me, Isaac and Boyd to go with Derek. I went to make for my bike but I was stopped by Peter, "Come on Ronnie. I'll gladly get those hellhounds on you" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and followed him to Derek's car.

"You're not at school anymore, why are you coming?" I asked Peter.

"I wanna see how something works out" he said evily.

He got into the backseat and looked at me with a smirk when I realised Boyd and Isaac were already in the car, leaving only the front seat open. I sighed and got in. I understood what Peter meant now. I could feel Derek's eyes on me but I didn't meet them. I kept my eyes on the road the whole way to school. When we pulled up at school I had to close my eyes to keep the blue and red from showing. I heard Isaac and Boyd get out and tell each other how awkward that car ride was when I felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes expecting it to be Derek's but it was Peter's.

"You'll be okay" he said sincerely, "now off you go, don't wanna be late for your favourite thing" he threw in sarcastically with a smile.

I didn't miss the way Derek's eyes narrowed at Peter's hand on mine but I wasn't in the mood so I squeezed Peter's hand and got out of the car, walking towards form class as the bell went. I was mentally preparing myself for my first class on a monday morning, fucking english.

Well. There is definitly some tension between Derek and Ronnie at the moment. Don't worry, Peter isn't taking Veronica from Derek but they will have the odd fluff moments between them. Yay, the pack is back at school, stay tuned and remember to R&R, favourite and follow, thanks to everyone following, favouriting, reviewing and reading. Love ya'll :)


	34. Never Agree To Tutoring

I sat at my desk, heads in arms leaning on the desk.

"Saw you went with Derek this morning.." Stiles started from the desk next to mine.

"Yeah" I said, my voice muffled by the arms.

"Ronnie, talk to me. I feel like we havn't been as close lately" he said softly.

I lifted my head from my arms and looked at him. He was right, I had kept up with Lydia but not Stiles or Scott really. I had to make some time for them.

"You're right" I said.

"A Winchester admitting someone else is right? World must be ending"

I smacked Stiles arm playfully and we both laughed.

The bell went and Stiles had to practically drag me from my desk as I protested, "No Stiles! I don't wanna go to english!" I whined as he dragged me by my arm towards the english classes.

I stood with Stiles in front of the class, "In. Now" Stiles said firmly. I huffed then nodded and watched as he turned towards his own class and ran to catch up with Malia as she passed us smiling. I started walking backwards to escape english but bumped into something warm and hard.

"Sorry! I was-" I begun as I turned around. It was Derek, "Oh. S-sorry Derek" I said looking down.

"It's okay Ronnie" he said softly staring down at me. I turned to continue my escape but Derek grabbed my arm softly. I looked up at him, suprised by his actions after our little spat but I didn't do anything about it. I missed Derek's touch but I was also still a little hurt by him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I raised both my shoulders telling him I don't know. He gently pulled me into the classroom with him.

"Miss Winchester, Mr Hale, i'm glad you decided to show up to class this week" Miss Blake said angerily as we took our seats up the back. We both just ignored her. She started class a few minutes later. I was completely zoned out after 5 minutes of her annoying voice.

"Miss Winchester!" Miss Blake yelled across the classroom.

I was brought back to reality by her fucking voice.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her.

"Get to the front. I want you to sit with Danny" she bit out angerily. I looked at Derek and he just huffed. I got up with my bag and took a seat next to Danny, I liked Danny so I just smiled and him and he laughed quietly. I knew Danny had been 'dating' one of the alpha twins but he didn't know about werewolves yet. He was a friend, and I just hoped he didn't get sucked into the supernatural world because of it. Miss Blake eyed us both but continued the class.

"I want you to work through pages 141 and 142 this lesson on your own" she said and students started to open their books and start writing.

"I actually need Ronnie's help" Derek called out to Miss.

"Ronnie?" she asked confused.

"Uh..Veronica I mean"

She looked between me and Derek, "Well 'Ronnie' can work on her own and I will come and help you" she said sarcastically and walked to sit with Derek. I growled quietly getting Danny's attention, "Did you just growl?" he asked quietly with a chuckle.

"I-I just hate that bitch" I said quietly but angerily.

"Because she moved you away from Derek or because she's sitting with him?" he asked jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

I just shook my head and got on with my work, looking over my shoulder at Derek every so often resulting in small laughs from Danny.

Dereks p.o.v

"So Derek, what did you need help with?" Miss Blake asked taking Ronnie's seat beside me.

"I'm fine. I don't need help" I ground out.

"You needed help when it was Veronica?" she challenged. I stayed silent and looked up to see Ronnie glaring daggers at Miss Blake. Miss Blake lowered her voice so the people around us couldn't hear, well apart from Ronnie, "I don't know what's going on between you two and it's not my business but when it starts affecting your grades it becomes my business, do you understand Derek?"

"You're right. It's not your business" I said as I stood with my bag and walked out of the classroom. I made my way to the doors when her voice stopped me.

"Derek. We need to be here, we're behind enough already" Ronnie said.

She was right. The whole pack hadn't been at school for a week. I turned to walk back to class already thinking of an excuse when Miss Blake ran straight into me.

"Derek you need to get back to class right now before I get the princepal involved"

"I'm coming back now" I spat at her.

"Excuse me? No, you're not. Principal's office, NOW" she said pointing up the hallway.

I huffed and walked into the principal's office. He looked up at me and I sat down uninvited, "Mr Hale, take a seat- Oh okay. Now what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just a friendly visit" I said sarcastically.

"I seem to get many 'friendly visits' from you" he said.

"Well, what can I say? I just enjoy being here so much" I mocked.

"Derek, why are you here?" he asked getting angry.

I leant closer to him, "Like I said. Friendly visit-"

"He talked back to me and i've had it with his attitude, he acts out constantly in class" Miss Blake interupted. Shit, I didn't even realise she had joined us.

"Derek, is this true?" Mr Smith, the princepal, asks me.

I stayed silent and he nodded his head, "I thought so. Well I see two options, either we put you in another english class-" he started.

"No!" I said. I needed to watch over Ronnie, she still didn't have control and Miss Blake always seemed to get under her skin.

"OR..you promise to stop, this being your last chance, and you accept private tutoring by Miss Blake to get your grades up and keep you focused" he finished, Miss Blake nodding along with him. I looked between them in disbelief. I knew I had no choice.

"The second one.." I muttered.

"Then it is settled. Derek I want you to spend the rest of the english period in here sorting out dates with Miss Blake and then you may return to class. I will tend to your class while you'll deal with him" Mr Smith said the second part to Miss Blake. She nodded and he left the room.

"So..what days are good for you?" she asked me and I sighed.

Veronicas p.o.v

When our principal came in saying he was taking over Miss Blake for this lesson I was a little worried.

"Mr, can I be excused? I need to use the restrooms" I asked. He nodded and I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to the toilets. I tried ringing Derek but only got his voicemail, "Hey it's Derek, leave a message-_beep_". I was starting to worry so I decided to leave and go back to the loft and hopefully find him. I ran all the way to the loft.

"Derek?!" I yelled running into the loft out of breath. Dean flipped off the couch grabbing his gun as we went pointing it in my direction.

"Ronnie?! Holy shit, what are you doing here? Remember that little thing called school?" he asked lowering the gun.

"Derek's not in class and he isn't answering his phone, we need to find him. I'll grab my gun, you grab yours and a couple others-"

"Ronnie, stop. The school rang, Derek walked out of english and was sent to the principal's office cause some english teacher was sick of his shit. He's fine, he's sitting in his office right now receiving his punishment" Dean explained.

I stopped and forced myself to calm down.

"Hey, hey, he's fine Ronnie..maybe you care more than you think.." Dean said awkwardly, "You should go back to school-"

"No, i'll just stay here and study. Can you ring them, tell them I was sick or something. Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes that I knew Dean wouldn't say no to.

"Ronnie, no-You really should- Ah! Fine then but upstairs right now and studying for the rest of the day until the pack is back" he said knowing he was defeated.

"Sure! Thanks Dean!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

Dereks p.o.v

"So everyday this week apart from wednesday? That'll work for me as well. I'll be round straight after school. Do you want me to drive you home? There's someone-"

"No, i've got my own car and people to take home" The bell went, "I'll see you after school Miss Blake" I forced out as I grabbed my bag and walked to my next class.

Shit. How was this going to work? I needed to keep myself off the teacher's radars. I didn't want them looking into the fact that the entire pack wasn't at school so I had to take the offer to keep my grades up. I wasn't stupid, I just didn't bother. When you're a werewolf, keeping your grades up are the least of your worries.

Veronicas p.o.v

I was in my room listening to music and drawing waiting around for the pack. I heard my room that I shared with Malia and Kira door open, "Ronnie! I said you had to study not doodle all over everything!" Dean complained.

"Okay, okay. Right on it!" I said getting up and mock saluting him. He rolled his eyes and left the room. I put my headphones in and continued to listen to music as I opened up a textbook on my bed and got to studying.

A few hours later I heard Derek's camaro and Stiles' jeep pull up. I ripped out my headphones and ran down the stairs. They were all walking in the door as I ran down the stairs. I ran and jumped into Scott's arms, he caught me but was very suprised.

"Scottie!" I yelled.

"Ronnie!" he yelled back and let me jump off him.

"Dean made me do schoolwork today!" I whined.

"Where did you go Ronnie? We looked for you all lunch break!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I came looking for Derek. He left class, wouldn't answer his phone so I came here and then once I was here there was no point in going back to school" I explained.

Derek walked in, "I was in the principal's office. Had to sort out some tutoring" he explained to me as the rest of the pack dropped their bags and gathered in the lounge to play ps3 and the kitchen for a snack.

"Well, it would be nice if you told me next time" I told him, my voice betraying me as I sounded worried.

"I was going to, I got caught up-" he started.

"Wait tutoring? What the fuck-" I said realising what he said.

"Hello?" a familiar annoying voice called out. What the hell? It was Miss Blake? Derek gave me a 'over it' look and opened the loft door.

"Miss Blake" he said in greeting with a sigh.

"Hello Derek, are we ready?" she asked him. I was SO confused. Miss Blake was here and standing behing her stood a dark skinned girl, a little older than me.

"Don't have a choice..come in" he motioned for her to enter and she did, the girl in tail.

"Oh. Hi Veronica, didn't realise you would be here" she said suprised.

"I live here" I said bitterly.

"You two live together?" the girl asked shyly but curious.

Dean walked in before I could cuss the girl out for being a nosy bitch, "Hi, i'm Dean Winchester. Older brother to Ronnie, Lydia's fiancee and caregiver for most of these hooligans" he said with an outstretched hand, Lydia at his side.

She was definitly suprised by the fact that he was engaged to Lydia but took his hand and shook it giving him a flirty smile, "Jennifer Blake, english tutor. Here for Derek..um..how many people live here?"

Oh god, she was Derek's new tutor? And why was she looking at Dean like that? For fuck's sake.

The pack walked in and said their hellos.

"You ALL live here?" Miss Blake asked suprised.

"Yeah, is that going to be an inconvenience to you?" Lydia asked rudely, she was jealous because of the way Jennifer introduced herself to Dean.

"Lydia! Let's go over here" Stiles said pulling her into the lounge as all but Malia and Kira followed them.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jennifer started to explain.

"No, it's fine.." Dean said as he to retreated to the lounge.

"Well, Derek, this is Braedan, she's from another school but I tutor her as well" Jennifer started to explain.

"Why is she here?" Derek asked.

"I tried to tell you I would be tutoring you both together but you left before I could. She'll be joining us every session as well"

I did not like the sound of that. I tensed and got ready to scare them off but Kira grabbed me, pulling me from the room as Malia followed. We went into the kitchen.

"It's okay Ronnie" Kira tried.

"I' " I ground out trying to contain my jealousy.

"Kira, i've got this" Malia said sending Kira to the lounge as well. She turned to me, "Remember what you told me about Stiles? Well Derek isn't going to fall for some stranger. He won't be doing this forever, just until his grades are fine probably. She won't be around for long, neither of them will" she said soothingly.

I blew out an aggrivated breath and nodded, "You're right. Sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"Same as Lydia. You were both challenged by other females oogling over your men"

"Derek isn't my 'man'. Never really was.."

"Oh..i-i'm sorry" Malia said sincerely.

"Let's just go join in with the pack" I said leading her to the lounge where Scott and Stiles were versing each other on Mario Karts.

They may not be together but both Derek and Ronnie get jealous. Remember to R&R, favourite and follow (:


	35. Betrayal

Dereks p.o.v

"You and Braedan are working on the same thing so once i've talked you both through it, i'll leave you to do it together, then i'll mark and we'll be done, alright?" Miss Blake said.

I zoned out as she explained for 15 minutes how to write an essay with proper construction.

"Uh, Derek? We gonna start?" the girl known as Braedan asked me shyly.

"Oh. Yeah, sure, whatever" I asked her. Miss Blake sat and red a book in the corner of my office as me and Braedan worked on the essay at the desk. I watched as Braedan started with a mind map and some other brainstorm. Her handwriting was neat and linked. She had a concerntrated look on her face very different to Ronnie's. This Braedan girl was attractive and had darker skin compared to Ronnie's. Wait, why was I comparing her to Ronnie? I felt my wolf growl at these thoughts but I ignored it.

"Derek? Are you going to help me?" she asked more confidently this time.

I nodded and started writing down things myself, sneaking looks at the girl beside me.

Malias p.o.v

I needed to know what to do about dinner. If we ordered take-out or if Derek wanted to make dinner like he planned to. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked straight into the office were Derek was. It resulted in me scaring the Jennifer lady and catching a glimpse of Derek staring at the brown girl. Derek quickly looked up at me, a guilty look flashed across his face and his heartbeat sped up.

"What is it Malia?" he asked composing himself.

I narrowed my eyes at him and the girl, "I need to know if we order in for dinner or if you're cooking?"

"I won't be cooking tonight so order in" he said softly. I nodded sending one more glare at the girl and walked to find the house phone.

"So we ordering in then?" Ronnie asked, scaring me from my thoughts of what was going on in the office.

"Jesus christ Ronnie!" I yelled.

It was Ronnie's turn to narrow her eyes at me, "Malia, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, you scared me is all"

"You're a werecoyote. Even if I couldn't hear your heart beating I would know your lying"

"It's just- I think I saw something" I said quietly.

"Something? Dangerous?" she asked.

"Maybe for the girl.." I mumbled.

"What girl?" she asked.

"There's no escaping that teen wolf hearing is there?" I joked.

"Malia, if something's wrong I need to know" she said flashing her eyes red and blue for effect.

"I just..Derek was staring at that girl"

"Braedan?" she asked feeling jealous again.

"Yeah, her. It may have been nothing, i'm sure it was nothing-" I tried.

"Make sure you get a hawaiian pizza" she said before walking upstairs and into her room, Kira seeing her angry features and following her.

Shit. I may have started something, I really hope not. I picked up the phone and ordered our food.

It had been a week and 3 days since Braedan and Jennifer started coming here to tutor Derek. It was thursday morning and I watched as Ronnie walked down the stairs still in her training clothes as usual and made a protein shake. Every morning she would wake up earlier than the rest of us and train for an hour before showering and getting ready for school. I had gotten up with her and trained with her once. She was still angry about Braedan coming here and she told me she was jealous of how relaxed Derek was around her because it took so long for them to be like that. She got angrier and angrier as she told me and it resulted in her cutting open her knuckles as she turned and punched out the window instead of the punching bag. She told me not to wake up and train with her anymore and I understood. She needed to get rid of her anger on her own. It made her more relaxed at school as well I noticed, her grades were at their usual B average that they used to be again.

"I'll just shower and get dressed and then we'll go Malia?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said smiling as I moved to make my own breakfast. I had opted to go to school with Ronnie on her bike now that we were closer and Lydia had left school to work casual shifts at a little resturant in the heart of Beacon Hills. It was called 'The Munch' and it was not too far from school so we would walk over at lunch and see her, have lunch with her sometimes.

I finished my breakfast as Ronnie walked down the stairs in her military boots, black high-waisted jeans and a coral coloured racer singlet tucked into her jeans.

"You ready?" she asked holding up her keys and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah"I said picking up my own bag and folowing her to her bike. She got on first and I followed suit, wrapping my arms around her. I still wasn't used to being on a bike but I definitly liked it. Once we started driving I wrapped my arms tighter around her as usual. I could feel how toned her stomach was.

"Malia. Personal space" she said with a laugh.

"Sorry, it's just your stomach, you're so toned"

"Thanks, I worked my ass off for it"

I didn't say anything else until we got to school. I got off and turned to her, "Ronnie, how hard have you been pushing yourself training?" I asked her. She was always skinny but she was completely toned in the space of a week.

"Not too hard-"

"Really?" I asked seriously.

"I'm fine, really. I gotta get rid of the anger somehow. Would you rather it be in the training room or fighting someone at school?" she asked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, she had a point. I turned when I heard Stiles, "Maliaaaaaaaa!" he yelled before engulfing me in a hug. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and we walked away as the rest of the pack went to stand with Ronnie.

Veronicas p.o.v

I sat in class not listening to anything for the first four classes until lunch. This was one of the last days before the two week holidays anyways.I had science with Stiles and Scott. I caught up with them after class, "Scottie, Stiles!"

"Yo, Ronnie" Stiles said turning around as Scott did too.

"Are you two studs free after school?"

They looked at each other and then back to me as I rolled my eyes, "I am" Stiles said.

"Kira's got a dinner with her family so I am too. Why's that?" Scott asked.

"I wanna spend the afternoon with my two favourite boys!" I said happily.

"You mean you don't wanna be around when Braedan comes over?" Stiles asked cheekily but Scott smacked him over the head, "Ow! I was only kidding, i'm sorry"

"No, no, it's fine. And no, I feel like we havn't been seeing enough of each other so we are going to go do something fantastical after school!"

"Something fantastical like what?" Stiles asked rubbing his head.

"Bonfire at the beach" I said and watched happily as both their faces lit up. We were going to the local beach not the beach Derek took me to. Because the town was small and it was a school day, not many people were at the beach after school.

"Really?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Of course! We'll have to take the jeep and the others will have to catch the bus. Malia can take my bike. I'm excited now!"

"So am I!" Scott and Stiles said together and I hugged them both before we went and sat with the rest of the pack and ate our lunch.

Me, Scott and Stiles were in the jeep on the way to the beach. We had stopped off at the shops and brought matches and marshmallows to roast over the bonfire. I was in the back and the boys were up the front so when we pulled up at the beach I jumped over the seats and got out first, managing to hit them both on my way out. They got out, Scott rubbing his arm and Stiles rubbing his face. Scott was holding the marshmallows and matches. I was visibly shaking with excitement, I loved swimming. We ran down to the beach and luckily noone was there. I stripped down to my sports bra and underwear as the boys toke off their shirts but both were already wearing shorts. I didn't mind wearing this around them so I ran and jumped into the water, throwing my phone into my pile of clothes as I did. Scott and Stiles weren't too far behind me and Stiles jumped on my back. I threw him down into the water and we all splashed around in the water until 5 oclock, right when the sun started to set. We dried ourselves off best we could and made the bonfire. We roasted marshmallows and left after putting the fire out.

We were all laughing when we stepped into the loft. Stiles shoving Scott playfully. I went to go upstairs but Boyd stopped me, "Uh..Derek was looking for you"

"I was at the beach with the lovebirds" I said nodding towards Scott and Stiles as they rolled around the floor wrestling.

"He seemed pretty angry..just thought I should let you know" he said quietly.

I patted his back, "Thanks Boyd" I said smiling at him. I left to find Derek. He'd be in the office because it was a 'tutor day'. I walked in without knocking expecting to find my overly annoying english teacher nagging them but I definitly didn't find that. I found Braedan holding Derek's face as they kissed heatedly. It only took a second for Derek to sense my presence, he quickly pulled away from her and she looked at him confused. I quickly turned and made for my room, hurt and jealousy radiating off of me. I understood why we couldn't be together but it had been no longer than 2 weeks and he had moved on, and it fucking hurt.

"Ronnie!" Derek yelled as he followed me.

"Derek?!" Braedan yelled after him as she sat in the office alone.

I ran to the staircase as the pack hearded to us because of the yelling. Derek caught my arm and I turned around, eyes glowing red and blue, face streaked with a few tears, and punched him in the face. His head snapped to the side and I used that time to run up into my room and lock the door. I heard Derek at the door a few seconds later.

"Ronnie? Ronnie i'm sorry, let me in" Derek said as he knocked and tried to open the door.

I stayed silent until I heard Braedan.

"Derek, I thought you said there was nothing between you two" she said.

"Well there-" he started.

"THERE ISN'T!" I yelled, voice booming and echoing throughout the house. Everything was silent.

"Ronnie?" I heard Dean from the bottom of the stairs.

"Vee?" Lydia said at the same time.

I heard them walk towards my door. Lydia was knocking, "Vee, let me in please" she begged.

"What happened?" Dean asked openly. Noone said anything. "Are you deaf? I said what happened!?" he asked getting angry.

To my suprise Malia spoke up, "Derek happened" and she stormed back down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted to get away from Derek.

"Derek. What the fuck did you do?" Dean asked dangerously. Lydia continued to try open the door, whispering for me to open the door.

"What's going on here Derek?" Braeden asked confused, "You told me you weren't with her?"

"HE ISN'T" I yelled again.

"Then what's the problem-" she started and a loud slap was heard throughout the house.

"GET OUT!" Lydia screamed, her banshee wail causing me to cringe.

I heard Braedan walk down the stairs muttering 'crazy bitch' under her breath. That's it. I kicked the door in and went after her. I caught her arm as she tried to open the door. She looked up at me shocked and it took all I had to not show any 'wolfness'.

"Get you hands off me!" she yelped.

I didn't say anything, I just started to squeeze her arm.

"Ow! Get the fuck off me!" she began to yell. I could hear the pack coming down the stairs.

I squeezed her arm harder, forming a bruise, "Don't you ever speak of her like that again" I warned as she looked confused.

"How did you-" she started.

"Veronica. Let go!" Derek demanded.

I only squeezed harder, it wasn't long before I broke a bone.

"VERONICA" Derek ground out demandingly.

I let go and Derek pulled me away from her. She held her swollen and brusied arm, tears in her eyes, "Keep that jealous bitch away from me!" she said as she ran to her car. I tried to go after her, forgetting all control as I struggled in Derek's grips as Braedan pulled out quickly. Peter came to help Derek hold me. My struggles of anger soon turned to sobs of betrayal. Derek tried to pull me into his chest but I pushed off him hard causing him to stumble and clawed across his cheek in rage. I was so pissed off that I waited for him to do something just so I could fight him. He just stared at me and I growled in challenge to push him to fight me but he turned and walked away so Lydia and Peter toke me back up to my room.

"Are you okay Vee?" Lydia asked carefully.

I looked down at my claws, covered in the blood of an alpha. I'm an alpha as well so his cheek would take a day or so to completely heal. I was still fueled with rage, hurt and jealousy but I nodded anyway. Lydia put her arms around me and hugged me as Peter walked out of my room, closing the broken door the best he could before leaving.

So sorry for not updating yesturday, crazy day! After watching the mid season preview I had to bring Braedan in. Remember to R&R, favourite and follow! Thanks to everyone that already has :)


	36. Content Or Regret?

It was hard to explain how I felt about what had happened. It was like someone kicked me in the chest and I couldn't breath and-and I don't know..it just felt horrible. Lydia had pulled me into her lap on one of the beds in my room after awhile but she didn't say anything. Dean had been downstairs yelling at Derek for awhile but even he was quiet now. The entire house was quiet. Only then did I realise how much the pups cared for me. I could feel all their emotions 100x stronger than usual. They felt sorry for me and they were sad. I couldn't feel Derek's, alphas able to hide their emotions from others if they really wanted too. My wolf howled and whined in sorrow for the loss of its mate to other person. All that was heard throughout the house was the quiet footsteps of a hunter, Dean. He came in the room and sat on the bed. He stroked my hair like I liked.

"What do you wanna do Ronnie?" he broke the suffocating silence. I just looked at him.

"You're gonna stow your shit" I heard dad's voice in my head again, "like we used to. It's how we get by. You don't run from this pack, that's an order" and he was gone.

"I'm gonna stow my shit. Like dad would have wanted" I said weakly and he nodded.

"It's late. We should ALL get some sleep" Lydia said. The pack started walking up the stairs in get to their rooms. They all looked into the room at me and I gave them small sad smiles. Malia and Kira came in and I sat up, I was on Kira's bed. Lydia gave me one last hug and stood by the door waiting for Dean. He came and kissed my head, "Be strong baby sister" and he left with Lydia. I felt selfish having them all acting weird because of me. I got off Kira's bed and got on my own.

"He's downstairs, sitting on the couch. He hasn't really moved since, none of us have. Peter's with him though, making sure he's okay" Malia explained.

"I didn't mean for it to effect you all, i'm sorry" I said looking at them both.

"Of course it would effect us. Your the alpha as well, pretty much pack mother/big sister, we all felt it" Kira said.

"What do you mean you felt it?" I asked.

"Not only do we feel each other's emotions but it's different with your alpha, it's like it's happening to you, the feeling is so vivid. Havn't you ever felt that before?" Malia said.

"No..I-I havn't" I said quietly, confused.

"It is late and we have school tomorrow, night Ronnie, night Kira" Malia said getting into her bed.

"Night Malia, night Ronnie" Kira said doing the same.

"Night guys" I said. Dad's words echoed in my head "_You've always been a leader_". I got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up out of breath and sweaty. Fucking nightmares again. I blew out a frustrated breath and got out of bed. The sun was just starting to rise. I had a good couple of hours before the pack woke up for school. I wanted to go train to get rid off the anger but I didn't know if Derek was still downstairs. I crept as quietly as I could down the stairs, I had hunter training so if I tried I could sneak past a werewolf if I had too. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Derek was asleep on the couch, the cuts on his cheek still there, blood dried. Peter was up at the table twirling the training room key in his hand as he red a book. I had to pass Derek to get to Peter. I crept slowly past Derek and up to Peter. He held the key up behind his head and I took it from him and walked towards the training room. Before I unlocked the door I turned towards Peter and he nodded at me before turning back to his book. I turned the key slowly and I felt Derek wake up. I quickly jumped inside and locked the door behind me. I took off my singlet so I was standing in my sports bra and sleep shorts. I worked on the bag for awhile then moved onto squats, push-ups, pull-ups and sit-ups.

By the time I was finished Derek had just finished putting down the last plate of food for the pup's breakfast on the table and they were just entering the room. I ducked into the kitchen to avoid Derek and I bumped into Peter.

"Sorry" I said.

He held out a travel mug to me. I looked at it and up to him confused.

"It's a protein shake, vanilla" he said him a small smile.

"My favourite!" I said taking it and hugging him. Alot people think Peter is a hard ass but he's actually a sweetheart. I pulled away smiling at him and he was looking behind me. Derek. I turnd around keeping my eyes on the ground and walked to the door. Derek's arm stopped me. He held out a towel to me, "Here" he said blankly, I looked up quicky and the cuts on his cheek a light purple. I toke it and walked into the bathroom to shower for school, finally, the last day of school before the holidays.

Dereks p.o.v

I heard Ronnie in the kitchen talking to Peter. I left the table where the pack had started eating breakfast to go see why they were talking in the kitchen. I stood at the door frame and watched as Ronnie hugged him wearing nothing but a sports bra and those tiny shorts she slept in, she was sweaty from training all morning. I grabbed a towel from the inside line and handed it to her as she tried to walk past me. She walked into the bathroom to shower as usual.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned to Peter and asked.

"I made her breakfast. She spent the last 3 and a half hours working out, least someone could do considering there's always breakfast put on the table for the others when they get up" he shot back.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I asked, my jealousy getting the best of me.

"She doesn't wait a week then get involved with someone else Derek" he said evenly, not answering my question.

"Do you want something to be happening between you two?" I asked.

Peter stared at me and I growled lowly.

"No" his heartbeat stayed even, "or..Yes" his heartbeat was still even. I stared at him confused.

"I'm alot better at controlling my heart then you are Derek" he whispered before leaving the kitchen, his words having a double meaning. I growled quietly in frustration and decided to go for a run.

Veronicas p.o.v

I got out of the shower and got changed into grey acid-wash skinny jeans, a blue ombre flowy blouse with a brown bust belt. I walked out quickly drying my hair with my towel. I scanned the room for Derek but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He went for a run" Malia said as she handed me my bike keys.

I nodded and threw my towel on the ground. I gave Dean and Lydia quick hugs and walked out to my bike, "See you pups at school!" I threw over my shoulder.

"Well she's in a better mood" I heard Lydia say.

I smiled and took off alot faster than usual passing a shocked Derek as he came back from his run, Malia holding onto me tightly, not used to me going this fast.

"Wow. Someone's was a little handle-happy today" Malia said getting off the bike.

"It was fun wasn't it?" I asked her and she smiled, "Yes! So fun!" we both laughed and waited around for the other's to arrive.

Derek pulled up with Stiles' jeep right behind him. I waved at Stiles and Scott and they waved back. I watched as Derek got out of his car and walked towards me. I looked to Malia but she did the thumbs up, oh that's reassuring. I motioned for the pack to leave me and Derek to talk, I didn't know where this was going but I didn't want them feeling they way they did the other night.

"Are you crazy?!" Derek whispered yelled at me as he grabbed my arm roughly.

I tore my arm from his grip almost instantly, "What are you talking about?"

"Going that fast this morning-"

"You mean all the way to school?"

"Ronnie, this isn't a joke! You could have hurt yourself"

"But I didn't and Malia is fine as well, she enjoyed herself, so did I"

"So your excuse for doubling the speed limit is because it was fun? Your unbelievable" he said sighing.

"I'M UNBELIEVALE-" I turned and saw some students looking at us, I lowered my voice, "I'm unbelievable? God forbid I try to have a little fun-"

"A little fun! A little fun is-" Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out quickly, "What" he said harshly. "Oh, i'm sorry Braedan.." When I heard her name my heart clenched. He looked at me and I walked off and went to find the pack.

Thank god it was friday because I couldn't stand being here. I was in english and Miss had put me back in my seat with Derek up the back. We were working from textbooks again so I didn't have to do anything but wait for the bell to ring, problem was that was taking a lifetime. I could hear Derek's phone vibrate quietly as he text someone, probably Braedan, under the desk. I huffed and begun tapping my fingers on the desk unintentionally, zoning out.

"Veronica" Miss Blake said standing in front of me, pulling me from my thoughts, "do you need to go to the nurse?" she whispered.

I looked up at her confused.

"Uh..your ADHD" she said leaning closer to me to avoid others listening in, "the uh..the tapping" I looked at my hands and sure enough I was tapping. I pulled my hands into my lap, "No, no i'm fine" and picked up my pen to start working. She stayed for few seconds longer and went to tend to another student. I dropped my pen and rubbed my face with my hands, I had forgot to take my pill today. It was part of my morning routine, I got up, took my pill, worked out etc. This morning I had woken up early from nightmares and forgotton.

"Shit" I muttered. From the corner of my eye I saw Derek looking at me. I kept my hands on my face.

"Ronnie" he tried.

I just stayed silent, silently beating myself up for forgetting to take it.

"Ronnie, here" he said.

I looked at him and what he was offering. A small perscription bottle of my meds. I took it and looked at it a little shocked.

"It's the uh..bottle you would keep in the room when we were..uh..yeah" he mumbled.

"Thank you" I said and took 2 out, dry shallowing them. I put the bottle in my bag, not like he would need them in his room anymore. I did appreciate the gesture though.

After a few more painful classes, I was home again. FINALLY, no more school for awhile. I jumped into a roll over the couch and onto the floor, lying like a starfish.

"Hard day at school?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Forgot to take my medication today" I said from the floor.

"Ronnie, get upstairs and take it!" Dean said worried.

"It's fine, Derek gave me my old small carry bottle back today"

"Uh huh. And why did he have it?"

"When I would stay over, I had to leave it in his room so i'd remeber to take it when I woke up..Oh crap" I said realising I had told Dean to used to sleepover in his room. He knew of maybe one time I stayed with him but it was obvious it was more than that if I kept my medicine in there.

"Jesus Ronnie! You realise your only 17-"

We heard Derek come to the front door. Dean shut up and I tried to act like we didn't almost just have 'the talk' about him. He looked between us, "Are we okay in here?" he asked.

I nodded and I couldn't help but pick up a double meaning.

"Yeah..fine, just daindy..completely okay and not disgusted in my little sister who by the way is-" Dean rambled and I smacked him upside the head to shut him up.

"Dean!" I said waving my arms around.

"You really did forget your meds didn't you? I can tell, you're starting to act like Stiles" he said.

"I actually gave her-" I waited for Dean to confront Derek about me staying in his room but Stiles came running in, trippping over the corner of the couch and falling beside me on the floor.

"Heeeeeey Ronnie" he said with a wave like that all was meant to happen. I rolled my eyes and Dean and Derek just looked at us like they had given up all hope. I flicked myself up off the floor, landing on my feet and held my hand out to Stiles as Dean walked away. Stiles shook his head and put on a determined face. He attempted to do the same as me which just resulted in him falling back down on his ass and me laughing at him. I held my hand out to him again ad he took it. I felt Derek's mood change from amused to slightly jealous so for dramatic effect I heaved Stiles up, bumping our chests together. I heard Derek's very quiet growl.

"Shit, sorry Stiles" I said brushing myself off and helping him stand. He shoved me playfully and I shoved him back. I walked past Derek and Stiles jumped on my back.

"Get off me monkeyboy!" I yelled laughing, mimicking Dean's name for him awhile ago.

"No way hunter!" He threw back, using the name he gave Dean that same day.

I rolled him off me and onto the floor, "Malia!" I yelled. She came running down the stairs and I pointed to Stiles and jumped away as she jumped on him. The two rolled around the floor play fighting. I watched them laughing as I took a few photos.

"I'm hoooommmeeee!" Lydia sang as she opened the front door.

"Lydia!" I yelled jumping into her outstretched arms, wrapping my legs around her and hugging her, "I missed you today" I said.

"You're either in a really good mood or you forgot to take your pill this morning" she said booping me on the nose and letting me get down.

"Well..okay I forgot! But at least i'm happy" I said with a smile.

Lydia nodded, "Have you ever thought about..I don't know..not taking your pills..like forever?"

I was taken back by this, the doctors told me I had to so I just pressumed I did and took them, "Well..no, I havn't..I mean the doctors..they said I have too"

"Maybe we could, I don't know, go see them-"

"No! No, no, definitly not" I said quickly.

"I know you hate it but it's different for you being a wolf and all"

"Maybe you should go see Deaton again" Derek offered.

"That's actually not a shit idea compared to your other ideas-"

"Lydia" I warned, "I'll go see him now, i'm not busy"

"I can take you again?" Derek offered nicely once Lydia had walked away and I almost, ALMOST, accepted but he was still the asshole who had broken my heart and left my wolf alone.

"I'll uh..go with Dean, he knows more about my condition" I said

"O-of course" Derek said slightly hurt.

"Dean! We're going!" I yelled.

"We talked about this Ronnie, no more running-" he said walking into the room.

"No Dean! We're going to Deaton"

"Why?" he said eyeing me and Derek suspiciously again.

"Really Dean? Again with this shit, there is no way in HELL i'm pregnant with HIS child" I practically spat out getting angry again before letting it go, "Now. I wanna get off my meds so we needa check with-" Derek's eyes narrowed at me but he didn't say anything.

"Ronnie, no way! I've seen you off them-"

"I'm happier Dean, more clumsy and fidgety sure but happier, like Stiles. Oh god, don't say no because I said Stiles" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Don't use those eyes on me.."

I forced tears to surface and quivered my bottom lip for effect.

"Fuck. Fine, i'll agree ONLY if Deaton agrees" Dean caved.

"Okay, I'm driving the impala!" I yelled as I grabbed his keys off the counter and ran outside to the baby.

"Ronnie, no!" Dean complained.

I jumped feet first through the driver's side window and into the driver's seat. I smirked at Dean as he came to a stop.

"Okay..just because that was badass" he said with a smile, getting into the passenger seat.

Okay so, Derek feels bad for what he did to Ronnie but he still talks to Braedan. So will they get together or will Ronnie and Derek work through their differences? Stay tuned to find out! And please R&R, favourite and follow and thanks to all those who have, I deeply appreciate it :)


	37. Stay On Them Or Not?

"So what can I do for you this time Veronica?" Deaton said in greeting before I even saw him. He came around the corner and opened the gate for me and Dean followed me in.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my ADHD medication?"

"I work with cats, dogs-" Deaton said confused.

"I meant with werewolves.."

"Oh, your..uh..'condition'"

"Yeah, I want off it. I know i'll be angrier than usual but after going back I think i'm better. I'm way happier when I don't take them and nicer, two things that i'll accept after what happened with Derek" I explained trying to justify my proposal.

"What happened with Derek?" Deaton asked.

"No use buddy, i've tried her and Lydia" Dean said with a sigh.

"It isn't imporatnt, I just want to be happier. Do you think I could do that, get off them?"

"I think it's more important than you're letting on Veronica"

"What does he mean Ronnie?" Dean asked me.

I stayed silent.

"Veronica, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but Derek came to me. His mother came to me for advice so it was only expected he would too. He talked to me, about you" This got my attention, "He told me he believed you were his mate" Deaton said evenly.

Dean looked shocked. He once told me he didn't believe in soul mates or anything like that, that was why he hardly ever settled with anyone for more than one night. I didn't tell him but I understood, well, that was before I met Derek.

"We did talk..well fight..I told him he was my mate but..yeah.." I said slowly watching Dean. He didn't do anything just screwed up his face a little.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked returning to his original question.

"She doesn't wanna talk about it" Dean said sternly.

"No, no..it's okay..I can't stow this forever" I said and then I took a deep breath, "I..I..uh..made a deal with a crossroads demon, for a year if they brought Dean back..he was attacked and killed by your sister" I said getting angry.

"Oh, i'm sorry for her, she has lost her way. As far as i'm concerned she's not family to me"

"It's okay, he's back now and he's fine" I said squeezing his hand before continuing, "Derek decided that whatever was happening between us should stop before we got to attached, that it would be too hard to say goodbye in a year's time" I explained getting glassy eyes, Dean held my hand in comfort, "I agreed because he was right. It hurt but I knew it was the right thing to do. A couple weeks ago he had to have private tutoring and our english teacher brought a girl called Braedan with her. A week later I walk in to see..to see them..kissing an-and I decided to give up on u-us, he moved on so I should t-t-t-too" I said before letting a few tears fall silently.

"I'm sorry I had to make you tell me but I had to make sure you would't lash out. I believe you can stop taking your medication. You need to know your wolf and Derek's as well won't be happy you aren't together anymore, more so now that he's found another person"

"Thank you and I know. Mine sometimes howls and whines.."

"I'm sorry. You should find ways to sooth it"

"When my father speaks to me, she seems to calm down" I asked carefully, not sure how either of them would take the news.

"Dad STILL talks to you?!" Dean yelled.

"Is it true Veronica?" Deaton asked.

"Yes, he spoke to me the night the incident with Derek happened" I answered truthfully.

"What? How? Deaton?" Den asked looking to Deaton.

"I'm not sure but I think I have a theory. You and your father are telepathically connected. It is a bond for life, I have red about it but never encountered it" Deaton told me.

"Why is it everytime i'm here it's something in my head?" I asked just as confused as last time I was here.

"No, Veronica, this isn't a bad thing. If it's what we believe it to be, one day you will be able to physically bring him here, not for long but still. Your psychic power will increase to those measures in time"

"Wait, so in the future Ronnie will be able to bring our father to earth?" Dean asked freaking out. Deaton nodded. "I'll be able to physically touch him, talk to him?"

"Yes Dean, you and anyone else. It'll will involve training when the time is right like Sam's pyschic power did"

I was still processing it.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm sorry I left Dean" I said needing to get it out.

Deaton and Dean looked confused.

"This is all happening because of dad with the help of our guardian angel of course but he gave me back some of my innocence, gave me this power which I will eventually be able to use to let you see him, make ammends, do whatever. It's just alot to take it" I finished with a nervous chuckle.

"We'll be here to help you Veronica, both of us" Deaton said in comfort.

"The pack too, hell even Derek if you needed him" Dean said and I glared at him, "Okay..maybe not, sorry" he said quickly rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"He's right Veronica, you may need Derek for this too, your wolf will-" Deaton said

"I've survived without him before. I can do this, even if it means i'm doing this alone" I said firmly looking them both in the eyes.

"If you ever need anything else, come see me and don't leave it to the last minute like you did this time. The sooner I know, the sooner I can help" Deaton said with a smile changing the mood completely as he opened the gate for me and Dean again.

"Thanks" Dean said sincerely.

"Seriously, thank you so much, for everything" I said giving him a hug before walking out the door after my brother.

The ride home was silent exculding the ACDC 'You Shook Me All Night Long' playing quiety in the background. I had a smile on my lips. Despite everything that had happened with Derek, I was happy. My brother was back, I had spent time with my close friends and they're here for me, I was doing good at school again, I was an alpha now I could protect the ones around me better than before if need be and I just found out I may be able to bring dad down to see Dean. My wolf purred at these thoughts and I was glad because I hated upsetting her.

"You alright Ronnie?" Dean asked

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your purring..like a cat.."

"It's my wolf..she's happy"

"I'm glad to hear your-uh she's happy"

"Shit, so am I" I said sighing.

The rest of the car ride home was silent despite the singing and humming along to ACDC.

I know this chapter was kinda short but I didn't want it seem like I just threw the fact that Ronnie was visited by her dad in, it's going to be a part of the whole story. Helps develop Ronnie as a character throughout the story. Deaton is going to be their unofficial emmisary because they trust him, he helped Tahlia. I hoped you liked how this chapter was a little different to the others, only focusing on one thing but hope you enjoyed it anyway! Remember to R&R, favourite and follow and a big shout out to those who already have, love yous! :)


	38. A Date? A Wolf?

I jumped from the impala ready to see my friends and family upstairs. The sun had just set and I was slightly tired. I felt like putting everything bad behind me and trying to start over, well trying to, emphasis on trying. I wanted to forgive Derek for hurting me but I knew I wasn't ready yet and neither was my wolf. She was hurt, she felt abandoned when we were around Derek and it would take awhile for her to come around, but hopefully she will.

"Ronnie!" Stiles and Scott yelled as they picked me up in a hug. They put me down, "So? Are you allowed off them?" Scott asked excitedly, he knew I didn't really like taking them.

I looked at the excitement in both of their faces and the slight curiousity in the rest of the pack. I nodded and a huge smile fought its way to my face.

"Oh my god Ronnie congrats!" Stiles yelled flailing around as Dean came in the door.

"I swear Ronnie, if you end up like Stiles then you're back on them" Dean said half-heartedly.

I just rolled my eyes and enjoyed this happiness I felt. Even my wolf was happy for the time being, I looked around to see the faces of the pack, all smiling and happy, Derek nowhere to be seen. I heard a semi-familiar car pull up.

Dereks p.o.v

When Ronnie left my phone started to ring, Braedan. I walked into the office and answered it, "Hey" I had kept talking to Braedan after what happened with Ronnie. I liked being around her and my wolf was sort of distracted from all the pain around me when I was with her.

"Hey Derek, are you busy?" she asked.

"No, not right now"

"Do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

I kept talking to Braedan but I had stopped having her over meaning I had stopped seeing her, "Uh..I don't know if that's a good idea right now.."

"Derek, I know what happened upset you but you can't let her control your life. Now are you with her or not?"

"I'm not..I'll be round to pick you up soon"

"I'm actually need to go out so i'll be around to pick you up soon, bye Derek" she said and hung up. I stared down at my phone a little suprised, I had a date with Braedan..wait was it a date? Well she did ask wether I was with Ronnie..I don't know. I decided to shower and shave quickly and dress a little nicer, wearing black jeans and a denim shirt instead of my usual singlet.

Knock, knock, knock.

Braedan, I walked down the stairs to see Lydia at the door with her, "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Lydia" I said softly, pulling her attention to me. She narrowed her eyes at me. I gave her a pleading look and she shook her head walking back to the lounge to the rest of the pack.

I walked over to Braedan, "Hey..uh, sorry.." I said awkwardly.

"It's okay" she said with a smile as she stepped closer to me. I heard a very quiet low growl and saw Malia staring dangerously at Braedan.

"We should go" I said pushing her out the door, turning to flash my eyes red at Malia making her back down. We got to her car and started to drive towards town.

"Shit" I said.

"What's up?" Braedan asked.

"Left my wallet and phone at the loft..do you mind turning around? I'll be a few seconds it's just if any of them have to contact me-" I explained.

"Derek, it's okay. We'll go back and get them" she said with a smile as she made a U-turn, heading back towards the loft.

"I'll be just a second!" I yelled over my shoulder running into the loft to grab my phone and wallet leaving the door open. I turned around and stopped when I saw the pack surrounding Ronnie. They went from happy and excited to suprised, some angry. Ronnie looked past me and saw Braedan. I saw pain flicker across her face but she quicky composed herself.

"Uh..hi" was all I managed to get out. Shit this was awkward, I didn't expect them all to be in here and I certainly didn't expect Ronnie to be back already.

"Derek..what are you doing back?" Isaac spoke up.

"Forgot my wallet and..what's going on here?" I asked confused at the gathering by the door.

"I was telling them how..I..uh..got off my meds, for good.." Ronnie said quietly.

"Well, congratualations..I trust you'll be under control" I said awkwardly, everyone was staring at me. Well that's what I thought..

"Derek, you ready?" Braedan asked from the door as she stepped into the doorway, stopping when she saw everyone.

I instantly flashed back to what happened last time Ronnie and her were in a room together.

Veronicas p.o.v

I told Derek and I got off my pills to break the awkwardness in the air. It only took the pack a few seconds to notice the car outside. We all heard it, then we heard Derek, then we saw Braedan's car.

"Well, congratualations..I trust you'll be under control" he said somewhat awkwardly as he looked at everyone.

"Derek, you ready?" Braedan said as I watched her step inside carefully, stopping when she saw me. I watched her face literally drop, "S-sorry..I-I didn't realise.." she stuttered.

"No. It's okay" Derek said firmly as he motioned for her to come inside. She hesistantly obeyed, reaching to hold her arm, she was nervous. Everyone watched on as she walked to stand by Derek. My wolf howled sadly, it echoed around my head. I started to rub my temples and dismissed the pack, "Scottie, take them" he looked suprised but he did it.

Just me, Derek, Braedan, Lydia and Malia stood in the doorway. My wolf's mood was deteriorating as Braedan visibly relaxed with most the pack gone. The pain in my head getting stronger, my wolf weeping.

Malia and Lydia stepped closer to me, both sensing my despair. My wolf longed to be close to Derek again but I had to let him live his own life if he wanted to, my wolf needed to move on.

"Braedan..i'm sorry for the other-" My wolf was acting out, felt like she was trying to claw her way out of me.

"Ronnie?" Malia asked concerned as she stepped closer.

I put my arm out to stop her and turned back to Derek and Braedan, "For the-the other d-day" I said weakly, my wolf was losing it, she teared at me and it hurt like hell.

"Vee?!" Lydia called out desperately as she ran to my side, Malia in tow.

"Go..g-go, have f-fun" I said as strongly as I could.

Derek went to protest "GO!" I yelled and Derek pulled Braedan from the loft quickly.

I was dizzy and Lydia and Malia held me upright.

"T-take me to the training room, please" I asked quietly.

Lydia gave me a questioning look but with a pleading look her and Malia carried me there. They placed me on the bench.

"What do we do? What's happening?" Malia asked frantically.

"I-It's my wolf, s-she's in distress..I-I need Dean. Tell the others not t-to worry but I-I need Dean now" I said in pain, it felt like my head was going to explode, like I was drowning.

"Okay, we'll be just a minute. We love you Vee" Lydia said as she took Malia's hand as they ran to find Dean.

The howling, it was killing me. She was so sad, felt so betrayed. I thought I was able to turn over a new leaf, maybe I should've stayed on my medication.

"Ronnie? Ronnie!" Dean called out.

"D-Dean?" I said weakly as another sharp pain echoed throughtout my skull, eyes turning red and blue involunterially, claws starting to extend.

"Ronnie!" he said worried as he ran to my side, "What's wrong?"

"My wolf is-is upset-" Another sharp pain, "FUCK! Okay really upset, you need to chain me up"

"Ronnie, please, I though we were done with the chains-"

"Dean, please, I know it's hard but..OW..please" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay..where are they?" he asked as a few tears fell.

"In the..the locker..please hurry" I said as my teeth came out too.

Dean looked frightened but quickly grabbed the chains, his hands starting to shake. He pulled me up and started to loop the chains through the hoops put up for the betas. He went to grab my hand and I felt myself growl, unable to control it.

"Ronnie?" Dean asked scared and it broke my heart.

"No, no..don't be scared please Dean just hurry, please hurry" I said straining to keep my wolf from taking over.

He quickly chained up my hands, his own shaking in fear. He stood back looking at me.

"Dean, you-you-you should g-go. She wants out and I-I can't hold back" my voice was strained.

"I'm not leaving you Ronnie-" Dean started.

I roared, "Dean, go!"

"Ronnie, no. Calm down, remember dad, mum, Sammy. Remember the family, remember Laura and Cora" he said trying to calm me down.

I forced myself to think about those things but it was like my wolf was trying to escape it, "Dean, I-I can't. Get out and lock the door. Keep everyone calm-"

"Ronnie, i'm not leaving-"

"Dean, you need to go RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as a roar ripped from my chest and I was fully wolfed out, "Dean! GO! PLEASE!" I yelled, I could hear the pack running to the training room, "DEAN GO!" I yelled.

He gave me a sad look but quickly ran out and locked the door before the pack could reach the room.

"Dean, give me the key!" Scott begged.

"Scott, no..something's happening to her, we need to let her be, she's chained up"

"Let me in there! Don't keep her in chains!" Malia growled.

"No, she said-" Dean tried.

"No, give us the keys NOW" Scott ground out.

My head felt like a blender full of lemon juice and razors, plus the fight going on outside, add in some hot sauce and some salt to those cuts.

I let out a sickening roar and heard the pack whine submissively.

"Dean, please, let me in there! Something's really wrong!" Lydia was yelling.

"I can't let you in there Lydia-"

"Dean PLEASE!" she begged as she began to cry.

I couldn't handle it, I couldn't take it. I ripped myself from the chains and fell onto all fours, blacking out.

Lydias p.o.v

I let out a scream for my friend. I snatched the keys from Dean and quickly unlocked the training room door. I saw it. It lay on the floor not moving. I gasped and watched as it lifted its head. A wolf. The pack didn't move, noone moved. Vee was nowhere to been seen, just this wolf. I carefully and slowly took a scared step forward bravely. The wolf stepped forward too until it stood a few steps in front of me. I watched in amazement as the wolf's eyes falshed red and blue. It was Vee. She was a full wolf. She was a huge wolf, coming upto my waist. She walked forward and I cautiously held my hand out. Vee brushed againist it letting out a growl that sounded more like a purr. I felt the worry around my heart dissolve away. She walked past me to stand in front of her brother and pack. She bowed her head and walked into the lounge, we all followed. She growled softly and all the wolfs including Kira and Malia formed a doggy pile in the lounge, settling to go to sleep. Me and Dean looked to each other in shock. Well Dean looked horrified, his sister was a huge wolf! She looked at us and jumped onto the one-seater flashing her eyes and she jumped down again. We didn't understand her like the others did. She repeated the action and I looked to Dean.

"I think she wants us to get on the couch, go to sleep like the others" I whispered.

"Of course she does. It's late, we may not have school but we should all get some sleep" Boyd commented.

Dean took my hand and we got one the one-seater as we usually would and went to sleep.

Dereks p.o.v

Me and Braedan were in a movie when I heard it. The pain filled roar of an alpha, Ronnie.

"I need to go" I said quickly getting up from my seat.

"What?" Braedan asked as she followed me out the theater.

"I need to go home-"

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" she asked stroking my cheek. I didn't have time for this, I pushed her hand away.

"No, I did" and I took off to the forest, fully shifting once I was concealed by the trees, running as fast as I could to the loft.

I burst through the loft door. The pack were in a dog pile in the lounge, all alerted of my presence.

"Where is she?!" I asked panicking.

"Derek, calm down-" Dean tried.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled, eyes red.

Isaac whined, "In your room but-"

That's all I needed to know. I pulled my room door open and on my bed was a wolf. The wolf smelt like Ronnie. I walked over to my bed in amazement. I've only heard of werewolves being able to turn into wolves once in my lifetime. My mother Tahlia had been able too. My wolf was pulled to the sleeping wolf on my bed. I carefully laid down with the wolf and it curled into me. My wolf was relaxed and I found him humble even. I let the darkness take me.

Veronicas p.o.v

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I felt happy, compared to last night, I welcomed it. I was comfy and I was warm..why was I comfy and warm on the floor of the training room? I opened my eyes and my body ached. I looked down at my paws and-wait what the fuck! I jumped from the bed I was on and Derek was in front of me in seconds.

"Hey, hey, Ronnie it's okay" he tried to soothe me. He was twice the size of me..literally. I was freaking out. I was seeing as a wolf and I tried to respond but found I couldn't, a small growl coming out.

"Ronnie, wait here, please" he said softly and grabbed something from the other side of his room. He approached me slowly with a mirror. He turned it around and I couldn't breath at what I saw. Instead of seeing the seventeen year old Winchester I would normally see, I saw a huge black wolf with red and blue glowing eyes and long, sharp k-nines. In the mirror I saw the pack gather around the door of Derek's room. I turned towards them and they smiled at me. Dean walked forward and kneeled so we were eye to eye.

"Ronnie, you-you..you're a full grown wolf" he said.

I backed away slightly.

"Don't be scared Ronnie" he said softly. He reached out slowly and stroked my fur. I brushed againist his hand and licked his wrist as a sight of affection.

I stepped back realising I had been on Derek's bed. I turned to his bed and I could tell I hadn't been the only one that had slept on it, I could smell us both. I snarled and Dean stood up aburtly.

"Ronnie? What is it?" Dean asked.

I turned and snarled at Derek, he narrowed his eyes at me and snarled back. I really should stop offending Derek but he knew I didn't wanna be around him, it was obvious. It took SO much to apologise to Braedan and somehow I wake up in Derek's bed? I ran for the door, footsteps following behind me.

A sort of cliffhanger ending for this chaper but i'm really glad I made Ronnie able to transform into a full wolf. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :) Favourite, follow and R&R :)


	39. Cas Took Her

Deans p.o.v

I watched the challenging exchange between Derek and Ronnie. Then I watched her run out the door. Derek went to go after her, "Just..leave her be Derek. You've done enough" I told him, grabbing his arm.

He looked from my hand on his arm and back up to me. He pulled his arm from my grasp.

"What happened in there?" I asked him. It seemed to be all I was doing lately, asking questions, never having the answers. I was fed up with my sister freaking out, being in pain, running away, you name it.

"I don't know" he said slightly angered.

I was about to go after Ronnie but I couldn't help myself, I turned around and walked right back up to Derek, "Why is it you're always hurting my sister? That ever since she got close to you, she's in danger?!"

He was shocked but Peter spoke up, "Hey, not now. We need to focus on bringing her back, turning her back-"

"We wouldn't need to do this if this asshole quit playing my sister" I yelled pointing in Derek's direction.

"What I felt for her was real-" he yelled back.

"Was it? Cause i'm sure you wouldn't dump her, wait a week and then find someone else!"

"You don't understand! And it's none of your business-"

"None of my business?! She's my sister! You don't care about her-"

"She's pack!" Derek's eyes now glowed red. I knew I should stop before I go too far but I couldn't. I had kept my mouth shut for awhile now and I was through seeing the betrayal on my sister's face when she saw him, sick of watching her tears be wiped away..

"She's not pack to you! SHE'S JUST-" I yelled angerily but stopped myself, I shouldn't say what I was going to.

"She's just what?!" Derek damanded.

"We're leaving Lydia, lets go home" I said softly to Lydia turning towards her. I took her hand. The pack watched on but didn't do anything.

"Dean, answer me" Derek said sternly.

I spun around, "You are not my fucking alpha Derek" I turned back around but felt a firm grasp on my shoulder. Derek growled from behind me and I watched Lydia step back frightened. The pack took a step back as well. Isaac and Stiles looking more scared than the rest.

" ." he said and I could hear his anger.

"Get off me" I said evenly as I turned around slowly, reaching into my pocket just as slow for my dagger. Derek growled in my face, completely wolfed out, so I tried to slash at him with the knife. He grabbed my hand in mid-air and cracked my wrist making me drop the knife.

"Derek, stop this!" Scott yelled.

"I'll say it once more. Answer me" he said dangerously, squeezing my cracked wrist as Lydia started to sob and some pack membes whined lowly.

I heard the same sickening, demanding roar as last night. Derek let me go and I instantly held my wrist, it was already swollen. I hissed when Lydia came to my side and held my wrist over my own hand.

"What are you doing?!" Ronnie yelled. Yelled? She was human again and she was wearing a tshirt to big for her and a pair of unfamiliar jeans, clothes she didn't own.

"He deserved it" Derek said angerily. If I knew one thing about my sister it was to never hurt her family intentinally, and that's exactly what Derek had just done.

She growled at him and he returned it, louder.

"Everyone out" she said sternly, "NOW" Her and Derek were now circling each other. Ronnie's eyes starting to glow.

The pack were conflicted wether to listen or help.

"NOW pups" she repeated strongly but softly at the same time, showing she was mad at Derek not them. They walked towards the door, Scott at the back. Lydia helped me stand.

"I'm not leaving them in here alone Lydia" I said as she started to led me to the door.

"Dean, OUT. PLEASE. You don't need to see this" Ronnie insisted and I stood my ground.

"Dean, get out!" she yelled. I still didn't move despite Lydia trying to pull me along with her.

"DEAN. I saved your life, you owe me. " she said staring directly at me. Her words stung and I found my legs moving towards the door before my mind realised. The second the door was closed there were growls and shattering sounds coming from inside. Scott stood in front of the door blocking anyone's entrance.

"We-we can't go in. I-I'm sorry" Scott said flashing his eyes yellow as he sadly looked at the pack.

Veronicas p.o.v

I ran until I felt leaves between my toes and I was up on two legs again. I had run past the forest I normally stayed in, I ended up near Scott's mother's house. I stole clothes from the clothesline of their neighbours. The one with the pool Scott would find himself in in the mornings when he was first bitten. I started to run, human, back to the forest. I started to hear yelling. I ran in the direction of the loft and heard Dean and Derek arguing about me, it drew me back. I heard the sound of Dean's wrist crack the second I walked in the door. I felt the all to familiar rage bubble up in my stomach.

Getting everyone to leave took longer than I expected but when that door closed and I knew the pack and my brother were outside and safe from this, I let out a loud grow and jumped at Derek. He responded with a growl of his own as I tackled him to the floor, lying over him. He brought his knees up into my abdomen making me recoil back and he kicked out. I flew off him and into the kitchen door frame. I pulled myself up but Derek was on me before I could attack him. He grabbed both my wrists, twisting them, "Back down!" he yelled in my face.

I growled back and ripped my arms down escaping his grasp as he fell forward. I upper cutted him in the face a couple times before he could compose himself. He slashed at my legs, catching my ankle and I fell slightly in pain.

"Fine then" he said and ran towards me, shoulder barging me into the kitchen counters.

There was a hot pain in my spine and I lost my breath. Derek came towards me but I clawed at his chest, ripping his shirt in four claw marks. His toned chest showed thorugh, quickly being replaced by blood. He grabbed my wrists again, pulled me forward then slammed me into the counters again. The pain in my spine increased and I howled in pain.

"Ronnie! STOP." Derek yelled again.

I struggled againist his grip and he slammed me alot harder into the counters again. I felt the spinal pain increase to unbelievable heights and I heard my lower ribs on both sides crack upon impact. I tried to growl at Derek but it came out weak. He loosened his grip on me and I pulled a clawed hand from his grip and punched him square in the throat. He pushed me into the counters again one-handed as he held his throat, a bruise forming quicky. I felt parts of my lower spine jutt out, cracking. I howled again but felt the anger inside me bubble up again. Laura and Cora wouldn't have backed down, they would have fought. They went out fighting and I would too. I pushed Derek away as strongly as I could muster and he flew out the kitchen, onto the lounge floor. I let my wolf take over completely. Felt myself drop to all fours. I walked over, limping slightly, to Derek until I was right in his face, 2 paws crushing his chest and 2 on either side of him. He was weakened but so was I. I snarled in his face, letting my k-nines show completely and pushed my claws into his chest as my eyes balzed red and blue. He looked into my eyes and roared. I became dizzy and my stance flatered. He quickly picked me up by my paws and threw me back into the kitchen. I heard glass shattering and other snapping and cracking sounds and felt extreme pain. I fell from the kitchen counter top onto the floor. My head lolled to the side and I watched Derek walk towards me clutching his chest. He shifted back and kneeled down in front of me.

"Are we done?" he said.

I couldn't respond. I just let myself return to human as I laid on the floor. My vision turned hazy and I soon blacked out.

Dereks p.o.v

I push her with all the force I had, throwing her into the kitchen and at the microwave, coffee maker and into the kitchen counter again. I tried to get her to stop but I knew this was going to happen. Our wolves' needed this fight, to get out anger and emotions we had held in towards each other. We were each others mates and it was hard for my wolf to be without Ronnie. I couldn't imagine how hers felt, losing her mate to another person. Everything was happening so quickly. First I walked into my room to find a wolf on my bed and now I was standing over the limp naked body of the girl I had come to love, metal and glass stuck in her, bones protruding againist and out her skin. My wolf whined and howled for her.

"Ronnie?" I asked softly as I took off my shirt to cover her. She didn't move. I reached out to her and she was in pain. I took some of it and I heard the door open slowly. I jumped in front of Ronnie's body but it was too late. Lucky, only Scott had come in.

"Derek, what did you-" he started.

"Close the door and lock it!" I demanded eyes glowing red and sighed in relief when he actually listened. He walked over to us carefully.

"Derek. What happened?" he asked again, concern and fear clear in his voice. I stepped aside to reveal Ronnie's limp body.

"No! No, no-"

"She's okay Scott, just blacked out" I interuptted. When I looked at Scott his eyes were glowing yellow and his k-nines were out.

"Scott" I warned.

He stood and I did too.

"You..you hurt her" he said.

"SCOTT" I warned him more sternly. He stepped towards me ready to fight and we were both suprised when Cas turned up.

"ENOUGH" he said coming to stand between us, hands out, separating us. Scott growled and Cas stared him down, forcing him back to normal. He turned towards me and did the same.

"If she's dead, i'm gonna to rip your head off" Scott said evenly, no upticks or blips.

"Stop it, NOW" Cas said again as he kneeled in front of Ronnie, trying to find her pulse, "She has a pulse, she's just weak" he took off his trenchcoat, covering her naked body more and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you gonna do-" I begun to ask Cas but when I turned to him, he and Ronnie were gone, "Where did they go?!" I asked concerned.

"Cas took her" was all Scott said before going to open the door.

Cas took Ronnie and left. If you don't know, Ronnie is like an older sister to Scott and he cares immensily for her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, definite troubles to come next chapter when Dean and the pack find out what happened. Stay tuned, R&R, favourite and follow :)


	40. It's All My FaultAgain

Malias p.o.v

I listened to the growling and howling, the cracks of bones and the bangs. I couldn't stand it but she was my alpha and she wanted us outside. I looked to Dean and he looked scared. It wasn't often you saw either Winchester generally scared. But here Dean was, scared for what was happening to his sister inside.

I watched Scott go inside and I heard the door lock. I waited until I heard 'Cas took her' and the door being unlocked. I was the first person through the door, followed closely by Dean and Lydia. Blood littered the floor of the lounge and I could see the broken debris in the kitchen that used to be our appliances. I looked at Scott and he was looking at his shoes. I looked to Derek and he looked broken, his chest cut open to four long slashes as blood freely trickled down his shirt, his throat bruised, his face slightly cut up.

"W-where is she?" Dean asked frantically.

When Derek didn't respond I growled lowly. He looked up at me sadly. I whined and let Stiles embrace me in a hug. I breathed in his scent, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't catch her scent and Scott had said Cas took her, hes an angel, he could be anywhere in the world and beyond.

Veronicas p.o.v

When I woke I was in an unfamiliar room. I couldn't remember how I got here or what had happened. I shot up in fear and whined when my ribs grinded againist my skin and I felt my juttered spine buckle. I fell back onto the bed in agony.

"Hey, Ronnie, you're gonna be okay, it's me Cas" a voice to my left said.

I looked at him but couldn't see properly as tears clouded my vision, my wolf to hurt to use any kind of power, "I-it h-hurts..AHHHH!" I yelled when my body started to heal, my wolf protested but it was something I couldn't control, trying to push everything back into its original position.

"Stay still Ronnie, it won't last too long. Just a couple days. I'm sorry I can't heal you, I was blocked again..you know..Dean and-you need to do it" the voice said.

"I-I can't" I said as I arched my back into the air involunterily, my spine relining slowly.

"Ronnie, relax.." Was all I heard before blacking out again.

Dereks p.o.v

It had been 2 days. We went out and searched for her, unable to find any scent or clue to her whereabouts. Dean had left not long after he found out what happened and hadn't come back. Lydia went with him but kept me posted on wether they had found anything themselves, Dean ad her going out to llok on their own. The pack was miserable, I was miserable. We had gone without sleep for those two days, constantly searching for her. Noone had heard anything, she had disppeared into thin air with Cas.

My phone went off again. I didn't bother picking it up, it was Braedan. Again. For the millionth time. Ever since I skipped out on our date she had been texting non-stop which was easily ignored. After a day, the day Ronnie went missing, she had started to call. Then yesturday she started to call every hour. My phone stopped ringing for 5 seconds before starting again. I huffed, picked it up and threw it at the wall. It shattered into 100s of pieces, sprinkling the floor of my room. The pack had avoided me unless they needed me. Anytime they got near or tried to comfort me I would flare my eyes red and send them a warning growl. I would sit in my room reading up on tactics or in the training room working out when we weren't out looking for her. Since this morning my wolf hadn't done anything, hadn't made a sound and it worried me. I tried praying to Cas to bring him to me but he never showed.

_Knock, knock._ I didn't bother answering them, they know to leave me be. The knocking stopped but I could still hear them at the door.

"Just..leave me the fuck alone" I said weakly.

The room door opened and Deaton stood with Peter. Peter motioned for Deaton to sit at the small desk in the corner. He stepped over the broken remains of my cell phone. Peter knelt down and started to pick up the pieces. After a minute or two he stood and held all the pieces in his hand. He sat down next to me on the bed and put the pieces in a pile between us. Deaton eyed Peter and Peter nodded.

"Derek?" Deaton asked. I didn't respond.

"You don't have to talk, just listen. I need to know if you have seen or heard from Veronica? Just nod if you have"

I stayed silent.

"So you haven't?" he asked watching me.

I stayed silent.

"Derek, I need to know.."

Silence. Peter huffed.

"Derek?" Deaton asked again

Silence.

Peter stood up quickly and threw all the pieces againist the wall so they covered the floor again. I looked up at him and his eyes were glowing blue.

"Peter..calm down.." Deaton said carefully.

Peter ignored him. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me againist the wall, telling Deaton to stay back, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Ronnie is GONE. If you know something, you tell us NOW" he warned.

"I know nothing" I said quietly. I didn't want to fight Peter, I was too weak physically and emotionally.

He let me go and sat back down on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked them both.

"We needed to know if you knew anything on Ronnie" Peter answered.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You could have text so you're here for a reason"

"Derek, your phone's in a million motherfucking pieces on the floor-"

"Ronnie has a visitor" Deaton interuptted.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"When Ronnie came to me to ask about her medication, we discovered something else. She has been able to talk to her father telepathically more than once. We thought that with enough training and time she would be able to summon her father to our world again, almost bring him back. Not for long but she would be able too. We don't know what's happening to her but Peter told me she became a full wolf, something IS happening to her Derek so if you can help us then help us" Deaton said evenly coming to stand in front of me.

I looked at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

"He's being serious Derek" Peter answered me.

"Who's the visitor?" I asked.

Deaton sighed, "Her father Derek, John Winchester"

After an hour of Deaton expaining the details I was speechless.

"She..s-she.." I couldn't even ask the most obvious question.

"She brought him here, no training or anthing, something triggered it" Deaton said.

Peter looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Deanton asked noticing.

"Big bad alpha here fought Ronnie. Probably almost killed her.." he whispered the last part. I turned towards him and growled lowly, "She challenged me. I tried to calm her down, to stop her but I couldn't. It escualated" I explained.

"Derek, her fighting you-" Deaton started.

"Calm her down? You?! It's your fault she's the way she is! She loved you and you tossed her to the side for Braedan!" Peter yelled.

I stood up, angry now, "I didn't toss her to the side, I couldn't lose her in a year, we needed to stop before we started-"

"You had sex with her Derek! You mated with her then you left her! Do you remember how you felt when Paige died? Imagine that times a million! You connected with her, you are each others mates and you fucking left her!" Peter yelled in my face.

"Stay the fuck out of my business Peter" I warned leaning forward so we were almost touching noses, my eyes glowing red to his blue ones.

"Boys, please" Deaton said standing up and getting in between us. I let myself be pushed away from Peter.

"Now. Is what Peter said true Derek?" Deaton asked me.

"I didn't leave her-" I quickly defended.

"Did you mate with her?" he ground out.

I nodded and Deaton sighed.

"Her wolf would have been hurting for weeks, found it's way out letting her fully transform. Now, the fight. What happened?" Deaton asked me.

I sighed but started explaining, "I hurt Dean and she challenged me. I accepted and we fought. I got her down and she past out. Scott came in and Cas turned up. When we turned around she was gone and so was he, h-he took her.."

"What was she like when she fought you? Angry, hurt?"

"It was more than that. She almost bet me. I could smell the rage rolling off her. She wasn't hurt or sad in that moment, she was fueled by rage" I told him.

"She already possesses the power to bring her father back then. She's is extremely powerful" Deaton stated.

"Mentally not physically" I commented regretfully.

"That may be so but if she is with Castiel, she will be fine. He would never hurt her"

"He better not.." I warned.

Peter was in my face again, "It is YOUR fault she's like that in the first place! If you weren't such a stubborn asshole-"

"Why do you care Peter? Why do you care so much? You better remember that she is MY mate" I said possessively.

"So" a voice said. We all turned towards it. He was an older man, he wore plaid and leather. Ronnie's father. "Your the wolf that lost my little girl" he stated as he walked towards us.

Yeeeees! Love John Winchester :) Possessive Derek and defensive Peter are going to have some troubles, stay tuned! Hit 40 chapters, yes! Please remember to R&R, favourite and follow :) Love everyone that already has :D


	41. Battle In My Head

41

**Dereks p.o.v**

"So" a voice said. We all turned towards it. He was an older man, he wore plaid and leather. Ronnie's father. "Your the wolf that lost my little girl" he stated as he walked towards us.

I stepped back in confusion. He wasn't what I imagined. He wasn't a spirit, he was a man. He was here like everyone else was.

"John?" I asked as he stopped in front of me, menacing look in his eyes.

"Derek Hale" he stated.

I just continued looking at him.

"We've just informed Derek on the situation so excuse his reaction" Deaton explained.

"So..Derek. What happened?" John asked.

I couldn't say anything. He was Ronnie's father and she had been missing for days. He was also the head male in the best hunting family. Hunters that hunted wendigos, vampires, werewolves..

"Derek!" John barked bringing me back to reality.

"She got hurt and Cas came down and took her-" I started to explain.

"How'd she get hurt?" he asked accussingly.

"Right now it doesn't matter" I said strongly, "Shes been gone for 2 days and my pack can't even pick up a scent-"

"Your pack are useless mutts" he spat at me.

Peter growled defensively, eyes glowing bue as he advanced on John. I grabbed his arms and pulled him back, "Peter!" I yelled. He settled down but I still had to hold him.

"Come on then! I ain't afraid of a blue-eyed omega!" John taunted.

"John, stop" Deaton said firmly.

Peter thrashed about in my grip but I held him in place, "John!" I yelled at him.

"You weak mutant!" he taunted further.

"DAD!" a strong voice yelled demandingly. Everything stopped. For the first time in what seemed like forever, my wolf jumped back to life.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I leant up and felt alot better, no sharp pains or cracked ribs or broken bones what so ever. I looked around the room, it was the same room I had woken up to last time.

"Ronnie?" the familiar voice asked.

I looked over to the doorway and Cas stood there looking worried.

"Cas!" I yelled and I got off the makeshift bed and hugged him tightly and desperately.

"Ronnie, you should rest more-"

"Where's Dean?" I asked realising it was only us.

"He's..at your house" he answered hesitantly.

"Cas? What do you mean? Where are we?"

"Dean's at the house and he's safe"

"So where are we then?"

"Ronnie, I really think you should lay down for abit more-"

"CAS! Where are we? Are we in Beacon Hills? Where's Derek? Where's the pack?" I was firing questions at him, I was worried now.

"Okay, okay. We're in the Maldives" he said raising his hands telling me to be quiet.

"MALDIVES?! That's not even in America!" I yelled at Cas.

"I know Ronnie but-"

"How did we get here?!" I interuptted, "Why are we here?!" I yelled.

"Ronnie calm down! I'll tell you everything just calm down. You're still healing, just lay down and i'll tell you" he said softly.

I eyed him for a few seconds and laid back down slowly. Cas pulled up a chair next to me and put his head in his hands.

"Cas?" I asked when he didn't start talking.

He looked up at me, "Do you remember what happened? The fight?"

"What fight?"

"Close your eyes" he said and I did.

Cas put his hand over my face and the memories played back of the fight between me and Derek inside my eyelids. I felt the pain when I hit the counter. I felt Derek's chest rip under my claws. I felt my wolf take over. I felt it all as I watched it. Cas took his hand away and I opened my eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Why did he do that?" I asked emotionally.

"You ran off after waking up a full wolf, when you came back Dean and Derek had been arguing and Derek cracked Dean's wrist. You told them all to leave and you two fought. You were hurt, really hurt so I came down and took you away, brought you here to heal. They've been looking for you but there's no scent, we can stay away as long as you need-"

"How long has it been?" I interuptted when I realised this was the second time i'd woken up here.

"It really doesn't matter-"

"How long Cas?" I asked defeated. It would have taken awhile to heal those injuries.

"2 days" he said quietly.

"Does Dean know where I am?!"

"No, noone does but me"

"Cas! He'll be worried sick!"

"I knew if I told you, you would act like this but you need to finish healing-"

"I feel fine. Take me home right now" I said sternly.

Cas looked like he was going to protest but he just closed his mouth and grabbed my shoulder.

We reappeared at Derek's.

"Cas, I wanna go home to Dean!" I said turning around finding him nowhere in sight.

"Shit" I muttered.

I heard arguing coming from the loft so I listened in.

"It is YOUR fault she's like that in the first place! If you weren't such a stubborn asshole-" That was Peter.

"Why do you care Peter? Why do you care so much? You better remember that she is MY mate" That was Derek.

"So. Your the wolf that lost my little girl" a familiar voice interuptted them.

"John?" I heard Derek's confused voice ask. The familiar voice was my father. I hadn't trained, I can't have brought him back, right?

I made my way inside slowly, still cautious of my healing body and the arguing coming from Derek's room. I could hear my father taunting Peter, trying to fight him and I had had enough.

I swung the room door open and as strongly as I could yelled, "DAD!" they all spun around to look at me. Noone moved for a few long seconds. I then broke the silence by running into my father's arms.

"I missed you SO much, I love you" I cried into his shoulder as he hugged me back.

"I love you too Vern" he said using his old nickname for me as he hugged me tighter.

"I think we should go" Deaton said to Derek and Peter. Peter started to follow Deaton out the door whispering "I'm glad you're safe Ronnie" but Derek stayed frozen.

Dad let me go and Derek was around me in the space of a second. I didn't hug him back but I didn't push him away.

"I am so sorry Ronnie. I'm sorry for what I did to Dean and for what I did to you especially. I'm just so sorry" he whispered.

When dad cleared his throat, Derek let me go.

I looked between my father and Derek. Dad was looking at Derek with narrowed eyes and Derek was looking at him awkwardly.

"What did he do to you Vern?" Dad asked not breaking eye contact with Derek.

Guilt flashed across Derek's face but he quickly composed himself.

"It doesn't matter, all that matter's is that i'm back and i'm fine" I answered. I didn't want Dad knowing what Derek had done, it was mostly my fault but he wouldn't see it like that.

"Vern" Dad said again. I shook my head at him and walked out into the lounge. Peter came and sat down beside me.

"I'm glad you're back and safe Ronnie" Peter said grabbing one of my hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

"So you've said" I said with a small smile squeezing his hand back.

Derek and dad joined us in the lounge. Derek eyed Peter and he let go of my hand. Dad was eyeing Peter and Derek now.

"Vern, I need to know, how am I here? I didn't ask Castiel to do this?" Dad asked me.

"Well..there's alot we need to talk about, then I need to ring Dean, tell him i'm back"

Dad sat down as Peter got up, "Okay, tell me everything"

After telling Dad the story of me being a full wolf, I thanked him for taking some of my evil. Cas had informed Dad awhile back that I was a werewolf now.

"And that's why my eyes are like this" I said. I closed and opened my eyes again revealing glowing eyes, one blue, one red.

I watched my father's face scrunch up in confusion, "I did that? Made them multicoloured?"

"Yeah, not the colour but yes. When you took some evil it was exactly half. Turning my blue eyes to blue and yellow"

His face changed when he realised what i'd said.

"Yellow: Beta, blue: beta that has taken the life of an innocent, red: alpha" he whispered to himself. He looked up at me.

"Blue and red?" he questioned.

"When I first came back after my pack was murdered, I stayed with Dean and-and..Sam. I got out on a full moon and killed a man-"

"You killed someone? You know that makes you..you know..huntable right?" Dad said sadly as he stood up.

Derek stepped so he was in front of me and blocking me from my dad, "The man was going to rape a young girl, he was about to ruin her life and Ronnie stopped him. Her eyes only changed because he hadn't done it yet. She is not to blame for his death, he deserved it" Derek said strongly, defending me. My wolf purred happily and pride swelled in her chest for her mate.

"This true Vern?" dad asked me.

I nodded and pulled Derek's arm so he would sit down. Dad stayed standing though.

"I'm sorry then, and i'm proud that you would be something selfless like that, put yourself in danger to help someone else. What about the red? Are you an alpha?"

"Yes. I was captured not too long ago by an alpha pack, led by Deucalion" I looked up to see my father's face become angry, "I had to kill him, I had no choice. They were going to hurt my pack and-and their emmisary killed Dean by his orders..I just-" I said stuttering when I had to speak of Dean's death.

"Dean's...dead?" he asked sadly.

Shit. I was going to have to tell dad that I made a deal with a crossroads demon. "He-he was..but now he isn't.." I said avoiding eye contact. I felt Derek tense beside me.

"What do you mean he was now he-" my father stopped. His eye's became glassy and in a broken voice he asked, "Vern, did you make a deal?"

I felt my own tears spill over as I nodded my head and looked into my lap.

"I'll leave you two to-" Derek started. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. He relaxed into the familiar gesture and stayed with me.

"You..you..I-I.." i've never seen my dad speechless like this before.

I sucked in a deep breath, "I-I couldn't be a-alone" Derek squeezed my hand, "I-I just couldn't..i'm sorry..I just couldn't.."

"H-How long?" he asked.

I let more tears spill over as I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my head down.

"Vern?" he asked again.

"A y-year" I replied quietly.

"A year?" he said sadly. I looked up at him and nodded. I watched his face go from sad to angry.

"1 year! All of you need to leave the dead, DEAD! Constantly sacrificing each other for one another! STOP THIS! IT'S GOING TO GET YOU ALL KILLED!" he yelled. I cringed and recoiled into Derek's chest at the sound of his angry voice. My wolf whined and tried to hide.

"Dad please, i've heard enough of this from Dean and the pack-" I tried to get him to stop.

"NO! You havn't! Why didn't one of them stop you!?" he yelled angerier than before.

"Derek tried! It wasn't that easy! He made a mountain ash circle-"

"I don't care!" He turned towards Derek and pointed at him, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN THE CIRCLE! THAT'S WHY A HUNTER SHOULD NEVER TRUST ANYONE-" He yelled at Derek.

I stood up and roared at my dad, my eyes glowing red and blue, "STOP!"

My father looked at me suprised and pulled a knife out.

Derek stood up and put his hand out to my dad, "John! Calm down, I tried to stop it but I couldn't. She's already gone through this-" Derek tried.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S IN THIS MESS! he yelled stabbing out towards Derek. Derek jumped back.

"Dad! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared but he didn't care.

"SHE SHOULD NEVER HAVE JOINED YOUR PACK!"

"Dad! Please, stop!" I pleaded as I started to cry, Derek looked at me for a split second and my father had enough time to stab him in the side. Derek stepped backwards and fell on all fours.

"NO!" I roared as I ran to his side. My wolf freaking out. I pulled the knife from his side and dropped it on the floor. Peter ran back in, he growled and went after my father.

"Peter, please don't!" I yelled at him and he just glared at my dad and came to help me with Derek.

"Derek?" I asked him as we carried him to his bed.

"R-Ronnie?" he answered.

"Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be fine" I said. I looked down and he was losing alot of blood. The blade had pierced his abdomen.

"I-I'm not healing as fast" he said weakly as his head lolled to the side.

Me and Peter placed him on the bed. I took his left hand and Peter took his right hand and we begun to take his pain. His wolf must be in shock right now.

"What are you doing Veronica?!" my father yelled as he approched us in the room.

I turned and growling dangerously at him, eyes glowing and fangs out.

He backed up into the lounge. I wiped Derek's sweaty brow and looked back up, my father was gone.

"I need to call Dean" I said and got up to call Dean.

After 1 ring he picked up, "Ronnie?!"

"Dean, get to the loft, dad was here and he attacked Derek, bring the kit, we need to stitch him up" I hung up and returned to Derek's side. His breathing was normal again.

"He's okay for now, but needs to be stitched up, i'll leave you two" Peter said and went to wait at the door for Dean.

"I'm sorry Ronnie" Derek said softly.

"No, i'm sorry. Dean's on his way now, he punctured your abdomen and you lost alot of blood but once you're stitched up you'll be able to heal properly" I said softly, stroking his hair.

He kissed my hand, "Thank you"

I heard the impala come screeching in and Dean soon came flying through the loft door, "Where is she?! Where's my sister?!"

"She's in Derek's room-" Peter started but I could already hear him running towards us.

"RONNIE?!" he yelled when he saw me.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked.

I just hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. I pulled back, "We need to stitch up Derek, he can't heal otherwise"

"We should leave him like that for doing that to you-"

"Dean, please" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

He threw his hands up and went over to Derek.

"So Derek, what are we stitching up?" he asked with mock concern.

"His abdomen" I said coming to sit with Derek again.

Dean rolled his eyes but started to stitch him up. "Where have you been Ronnie?" Dean asked me. When I didn't answer he tugged roughly at the stitches and Derek hissed.

"Where have you been?" He asked again. His hand tightened on the needle again.

"With Cas" I said quickly, not wanting him to hurt Derek.

"Where with Cas?"

"After the..incident..he came down and took me to the Maldives to heal. Took a couple days because he couldn't heal me, I had to myself, Cas was blocked from heaven for awhile..a few angels don't like he hangs around us when you're supposed to be dead.." I explained.

"So after Derek almost killed you" He tugged hard again causing Derek to hiss again, "Cas took you away to heal but didn't tell anyone?"

"Sounded like he thought I wanted to get away.."

"Did you?" Dean asked immediantly.

I didn't answer because I didn't know.

"Ronnie?" Dean asked stopping.

"Keep going" I said to Dean.

"When you answer my question-"

"Can everybody just leave me the fuck alone! I get I gave my life up for you and i'd do it again! I get I keep putting my life on the line for this pack but I don't care! I don't need to be judged or told what to do!" I yelled suddenly very angry.

I heard a noise behind me and spun around to find my father back and looking very confused.

"Dad?" Dean asked, his voice cracking.

"Dean" he said smiling then his face fell, "Don't help that dog! He almost got your sister killed and let her make that deal!"

"Dad, calm down..he tried to stop her-" Dean tried.

"You all keep saying that but he didn't-"

"You weren't there!" I yelled.

"Wait. Where's Sammy?" he asked realising one of his children were missing.

"He's dead" Dean stated.

"What?"

"He helped Ruby, a demon, and Kate, a hunter from the argent family, murder Ronnie's old pack who were also Hales and burn down their family home-" Dean started to explain.

"They're hunters, they were werewolves" Dad said, he sounded like he was trying to justify their actions.

'What they did was wrong! They were innocent, some even human. He also helped the same two kidnap Dean, me, Scott and Derek-" I jumped in.

"Derek again? Sounds like he attracts trouble to you and this pack" he said directed at me.

"Can you fucking stop this shit! None of this is Derek's fault! It's the price you pay for the bite, either shut up or fuck off" I warned my father and watched as he disappeared again. I hid my face as I got upset again. I didn't mean it but my wolf couldn't stand the accussations he was throwing Derek's way.

"Ronnie, i'm sorry-" Dean started.

"Just fix him up" I stand cutting him off as I stood and went into the training room.

It had been an hour and I was still in the training room. Dean had knocked telling me Derek's stitches were done and he wanted to see me but I ignored him. I worked out my anger on the punching bag. I thought I woud be so happy to be able to see my father again but all he has brought is grief since he's come back, offended the pack, stabbed Derek, tried to fight Peter, yelled at me and Dean..it's just not what I was hoping for. Even my wolf was disappointed. After all the death I thought this would be a good thing. And as usual, I was wrong about that too. My thoughts drifted to Derek. My mate. My mate that left me for another. I had made him stay because I felt safe with him. He had stuck up for me againist my father and comforted me. He even took a knife to the gut and was still apologising to me. All those rights don't fix his wrongs though. It still hurt to be around him, to know he doesn't love me the way I do him. I didn't want him to be alone right now especially knowing dad can show up whenever because I can't control it yet. I stopped, realising how tired I actually was. I leant againist the bag. I opened the training room door and Dean and Peter looked up at me from the table and Derek from his bed. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice for Derek. When I passed Dean I gave him a grateful nod and sat down next to Derek, I passed him the glass.

"You look like you need it more" Derek commented taking in my sweaty apperance.

"Drink it" I said sternly but softly.

He leant up and drank it all in one sitting. I took the glass and put it on the night stand. I stood to go see Dean but Derek caught my arm and pulled me back onto the bed with him. I let him and cuddled next to Derek, unsure wether I should lead myself and my wolf on like this but not caring in this moment. I fell asleep on the bed with him.

**Some Ronnie and Derek fluff but not TOO fluffy. It's established, John Winchester is an asshole stuck in his hunter ways. He'll come around though as will Dean with Derek. Hope you still enjoy this and remember to R&R, favourite and follow :D**


	42. Even My Wolf Is Confused

42

**Deans p.o.v**

I watched Derek pull Ronnie onto the bed with her. I expected her to pull away but she didn't, instead she cuddled into him. I was going to stop them but she looked happy and after today she needed some happiness. I didn't expect her to be able to bring dad down yet and I don't think she did either. I don't remember him being such a prick but he was just being protective I guess. He still stuck to his hunter morals even though some were wrong, even I knew that.

Peter looked at them and then to me and shook his head.

"I know" I said to Peter.

"Why do you allow it?" he asked bitterly

"She's had a long few days, if that's what she wants then she can have it" I said simplely.

"What if what she wants puts her in danger?"

I turned and looked at Peter then, "Right now she's okay. I'll be talking to her at some point but right now, she's needs rest and to finish healing"

Peter just nodded and went back to reading his book.

I looked back up at them. Derek had his arm protectively around Ronnie and she was cuddled into his side. I huffed and went back to drinking my coffee.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I hugged into the warmth around me. I buried my face into it. I heard someone clear their throat and I tried to bury myself deeper into the warmth, "5 more minutes Dean" I whined, muffled from the blankets.

"Uh..Ronnie.." Derek said awkardly, I could feel the rumble from his chest under me.

I suddenly remembered where I was and felt any sleepiness drain instantly from me, "Ahhhhhh shit"

I slowly lifted myself off of Derek, blushing madly.

"Sorry.." I said awkwardly.

"No..it's fine..was kinda..you know..nice.." Derek said honestly but shyly as he too started to blush.

I chuckled and got up. I stretched my legs and heard Derek getting up from behind me. My wolf was protesting, telling me to drag him back into bed but he still had a 'thing' with Braedan and I hadn't forgiven him yet. She was howling for him but I just shook my head and walked out into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I passed Peter and Dean on the couch watching some discovery channel program and they both narrowed their eyes at my blushed face.

Eggs and bacon, yay! I was plating up when I heard a knock at the door. I knew someone would get it so I sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I'll get it, you lazy children!" Dean yelled to us all.

Derek came and sat down with me at the table. We smiled at each other and I offered him some bacon, he shook his head.

"Uh..he's here but now isn't really a good time..he's in the dining room..oh shit" Dean whispered the last part and that had me abit worried.

I looked at Derek and he was watching the door. His face fell from the smile he had. I looked up concerned and of fucking course. I dropped my head down and stared intensely at my food.

"Derek, I havn't heard from you" Braedan said coming to stand in front of him, other side of the table from me.

I looked up from my lashes and Derek looked from me to Braedan quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Um..I lost my phone" he said back. Lie.

"Well where did you have it last?" Braedan asked him.

"I can't really remember" Lie.

"Okay, well do you wanna go shopping for one? I'm about to head out, we can go for lunch and do a little shopping?" she asked. I felt anger bubble up again but gripped my knife and fork tightly, knuckles going white. Braedan was asking Derek on a date right in front of me. It only made it worse because now my wolf was confused because we had spent the night in Derek's bed, not Braedan.

"I-I don't think so Braedan" Derek replied. I smiled at that.

"Well how about we go out to a movie tomorrow? We actually never got round to finishing our last english report-" she offered again.

"No..I don't think you understand..let's talk outside" Derek said standing to walk outside.

"Why baby? Let's talk right here" she said suggestively. This made me angry.

"Braedan, that's not what I mean-"

"Should we take this into the bedroom then?" she said moving so her chest was on Derek's. I looked away quickly to stop myself from doing something stupid.

"Braedan, stop!" Derek said roughly as he stepped away from her.

"We don't have to hide this from them anymore" she was talking about the pack. I felt my eyes glow red and blue at the meantion of my pack from a stranger. I looked up at them from my lashes again.

"Braedan just..no. I need to tell you something-" Derek was stopped by Braedan's lips on his. I stood up and pulled her off him before I knew what was happening.

"What are you doing?" she squelled.

"Are you deaf? He said stop" I replied, my wolf was jealous and to be honest I was too.

She pulled herself from my grasp and I looked down, keeping my glowing eyes concealed.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Our relationship has nothing to do with you" she said turning to me.

She was right, "I'm sorry..I-I don't know what I was thinking-"

"You were thinking, you're a jealous bitch-" Braedan started to yell attracting Dean and Peter to the doorway. I looked up quickly catching her eye but looked down again. "What the fuck's up with your eyes-" she started.

"Braedan! Don't talk to her like that!" Derek interuptted taking her attention away from my glowing red and blue eyes. Peter came to stand beside me.

"Stay out of this Derek, it's between me and her-" Braedan said.

"No Braedan, it's between us. Now can we talk outside alone?" Derek snapped at Braedan. I let my eyes return to normal.

She shut up and followed him, bumping my shoulder as she went, glaring at me. I turned to punch the bitch in the face but before I could attempt to Peter had grabbed my arm and shoulder.

" .me." I ground out when I heard the front door close.

"If you calm down" Peter said evenly.

"I am fucking calm" I snarled, "Now let me GO" I said letting my eyes flash red and blue again.

"Ronnie.."

"NOW Peter" I demanded.

Peter just pushed in my shoulder and pulled my arm out. I heard a popping sound before beginning pushed to the ground.

"What you do that for?!" Dean yelled coming to my side. Peter just popped my shoulder out of place.

"You need to learn control" Peter said looking straight at me, "You let her see your eyes"

"Shit" I said. If that had been a hunter or someone with even a little bit of knowledge of the supernatural, we could have been in alot of trouble. Peter grabbed my shoulder again and popped it back into place.

"Dean, i'm fine, can you go check on Derek or something?" I asked Dean, trying to get rid of him. He nodded and left the room.

I looked back up at Peter, "I need to learn control" I stated.

"You do" he replied standing over me.

"Can you teach me?" I asked him. He was the oldest of the pack so he had the most experience.

He kneeled down so he was at my eye level. "I can teach you but I need something from you" he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

He leant closer to me so we were inches apart, "Promise you'll do what's best for you" I looked in his eyes confused then Derek came in the room cursing under his breath. I stood up quickly realising how that would have looked.

"Uh..you okay Derek?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then glared daggers at Peter, "I'm fucking fine" he stormed to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

I let out an aggrivated breath and headed for the bathroom.

**Oooooooooohh jealous Ronnie, Derek and Peter! Stay tuned! Remember to R&R, favourite and follow :D**


	43. Day Out At The Ranges

43

**Dereks p.o.v**

"What the hell's wrong with you? You can't come in here like-" I said as soon as me and Braedan were outside.

"What's wrong with me? Veronica's jealous, she put her hands on me!" Braedan defended.

"I told you to stop. This is her house as well, she doesn't need to see that!" I yelled back.

"Why? You said yourself there's nothing between you anymore?"

I was quiet. I still had feelings for her, I mean she's my mate.

"You still love her, don't you?" Braedan asked with an annoyed sigh.

"We're not together"

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you and that jealous cow-"

"I told you before, don't talk about her like that" I warned coming to stand in front of her.

"You piece of shit! Have you been cheating on me?" she accussed.

"We were never together Braedan!" I yelled back.

"So you did then?!"

"No I didn't. I never would"

"I bet you were fucking that bitch-"

"BRAEDAN!" I yelled getting her attention, "I don't want to continue whatever this is, i'll finish the english report on my own. Don't come back here looking for me again" I started walking towards the door.

"Derek! Don't do this!" Braedan yelled to my retreating form.

"Go home Braedan" I threw over my shoulder walking inside.

I walked into the dining room to see Ronnie, "Fucking hell..fucking Braedan ruining everything" I muttered under my breath.

I looked up and saw Peter kneeling over Ronnie. They were so close, their noses almost touching. Ronnie jumped to her feet, "Uh..you okay Derek?" she asked.

I glared dangerously at Peter, "I'm fucking fine" I said and went to my room, slamming the door closed behind me.

I've told Peter to back off. He's gunning for Ronnie and it looks like she's falling for him. My wolf was pacing and growling lowly. I fell back on the bed and sighed.

_Knock, knock_

"Ronnie, can it just wait till later?" I called out.

The room door opened and I shot up, "What the-"

"Easy brother" Peter said, smirking.

"Fuck off Peter" I said sitting back down.

"Now, now, no need for that" he said closing the door.

I got up and pinned him to the door, "Leave. Her. Alone." I spat.

"You don't own her Derek" he said cockily.

"She's my mate" I ground out.

"And you left her. Now both your wolves need to find new mates" Peter stated.

"Like she would go for a psycho" I said pushing harder againsit his throat.

"She went for you didn't she?" He said sarcastically.

I pulled him forward and smashed his back againist the door.

This is your last warning Peter" I said in warning.

"Derek? Peter? What's happening in there?" Ronnie said knocking on the door, sounding concerned.

"Last warning" I said again to Peter, letting him go and sitting back on the bed.

"Whatever you say big bad alpha" Peter threw back.

Ronnie opened the door and came running in but stopped seeing us just sitting, "Are you guys okay?" she asked slowly.

"We're fine" I told her without looking up.

"Just fine sweetheart" Peter said flashing her a smile. I growled at him. They both turned towards me.

"You sure?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, all smiles and hugs in here" Peter said sarcastically.

Ronnie eyed Peter and came to sit with me, "Everything okay?" she whispered. I knew Peter was listening, he was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Yeah.."

"Don't lie to me Derek"

"No, really..it's fine..just a family spat" I replied quietly.

"Derek..you know i'm here..like if you need to talk or something.." she said nervously.

I looked at her and squeezed her hand, "Thanks" I said softly. She nodded and stood. She walked past Peter and patted his shoulder, 'Play nice' she whispered to him and walked out closing the door again.

"Well. She's obviously concerned for us" Peter said smugly.

"Shut up" I barked at him.

"Well i'll leave you to brood Sourwolf" he said with a chuckle, leaving my room.

Fucking hell. Peter knows exactly how to wind me up.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

"I'm off. I'll have Lydia come round later today, she'll be dying to see you" Dean said grabbing his keys.

"Okay, thanks Dean. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he threw over his shoulder.

Peter came out of Derek's room smirking.

"Are you two alright now?" I asked finishing my breakfast from earlier.

"I will be if you give me your last piece of bacon" he said in a mock plead.

"Oh god" I said with an eyeroll as I pointed to my bacon.

He smiled and took it off my plate, eating it in a bite.

"Mmmmm. So you're a good cook too, what else are you good at?" Peter asked.

"Not much really.." I replied slightly embarassed.

"What else do you like to do?"

"I guess..draw and train"

"Nothing else?"

"Well there is one more thing.." I said slowly.

"What is it?" Peter asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well I was a hunter before I was a werewolf. So, I like shooting guns, especially target practice. Havn't really gotten round to finding a target practice centre in Beacon Hills yet though.." I said realising how much of the hunter life I had left behind.

"I know a place" Peter said.

"A target practice centre?" I asked excitedly.

"No..but a place in the forest where the Argents used to teach their young hunter-to-bes to shoot. They don't go there anymore. I could take you there if you want?"

"Yes! I'll grab my guns and we'll go right now!" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Sure thing, i'll be waiting in Derek's camaro" Peter said with a smile.

I ran up the stairs to get my winchester and pistol.

**Dereks p.o.v**

Peter opened the door and came in again.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want now?" I all but growled.

"Settle down, I just want your keys, my car isn't going and I wanna go out" He said.

"They're on the desk" I said.

Peter walked over to the desk and picked them up, "I'll look after her"

"You better, that car wasn't cheap" I said.

"Hurry up Peter!" Ronnie yelled from the front door.

I realised Peter wasn't talking about the car but he was talking about Ronnie, "Where are you taking her?" I asked curious.

Peter's small smile turned into a full smirk, "Target practice, one of her hidden hunter talents" he said turning to leave.

"Wasn't hidden. I knew about it" I said quietly, feeling the need to point it out.

"Okay Derek" he said before leaving after Ronnie.

I just blew out an aggrivated breath and headed for the training room, not bothering to lock it.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I was vibrating in my seat in anticipation and I knew Peter was getting a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything about it.

A few minutes later we stopped in a clearing.

"We're here" Peter said turning off the camaro.

"Okay, let's go!" I said jumping out the car holding the pistol in my hand and the winchester slung over my shoulder. I ran into the forest not even knowing where I was going but too excited to care.

"Ronnie! Slow down!" Peter yelled laughing as I ran through the forest.

I saw the targets and knew I was in the right place. I quickly ran over and swung my winchester into my hands, aiming at the target.

"So, just look though the-" he strated. _Bang!_ I had already started. I almost got a bullseye. I looked at Peter and he did a small clap.

"We're gonna use this as part of your control training, focusing. So, fire away" he said.

And that's what I did.

An hour and a case of ammo later, me and Peter were driving back to the loft.

"That was so fun! Thanks so much Peter!" I yelled hugging him when we stopped outside the loft.

"Okay, okay. You're welcome" He said hugging me back.

"We better get inside, make sure Derek isn't being all broody as usual" I said.

"You know, you don't have to worry about him right?" Peter asked.

"I know but he's my mate..it's my responsibility" I told him.

"It's not Ronnie. Remember you promised me you would do what's best for you..Derek might not be that.." Peter said the last part quietly.

"Peter, i'm fine. I would still worry about him because he's pack, same way I worry about you" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and I opened the door, getting out.

I went into the loft and it was empty. I could hear someone in the training room and went to go see who it was.

**Dereks p.o.v**

I heard someone come into the training room. By their footsteps, I could tell it was Ronnie. She was careful and quiet but strong at the same time. She didn't say anything once she was inside but I could feel her eyes on me. I was doing pull-ups on the metal pipe.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked sarcastically as I dropped to the floor.

"How do you even.." Ronnie whispered to herself, didn't escape my ears though.

I turned to her, "How was your day out with Peter?"

"Was really fun, I got in lots of target practice" she said softly.

"How was he? Peter I mean?" I asked her, my curiousity getting the best of me.

"He was fine..I mean, sarcastic as usual but fine" she answered a little confused.

"Good..I mean..that's good that you had fun.." I said awkwardly.

"Uh..Derek, are you sure you're okay? I mean what happened with Braedan this morning, I just didn't mean to butt in-" she started.

"No, no Ronnie, it's fine" she pretty much saved me. I stopped talking to her but she came back anyway, "I broke off whatever was going on between me and her..wasn't right, you know? I just..didn't care about her" I told her.

"Oh, well..i'm sorry"

"Don't be, i'm glad I did it..it didn't feel right doing that to-"

"VEE!" Lydia screamed and ran towards her, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"LYDIA!" Ronnie yelled back, hugging her.

They hugged and slowly the rest of the pack filed into the training room, giving Ronnie big hugs.

Stiles came up to me once he had hugged her and she was busy talking to everyone, "Were we interuptting something?" he asked with a smirk.

"What, no? Why?"

"Might wanna throw on a shirt big guy, I mean as much as I love those chiselled abs, Ronnie might not like me staring" he said sarcastically with a laugh.

I just shoved him softly and picked up my shirt, putting it back on. I walked into the crowd and up to Ronnie, "I'm gonna hit the shower, if you want anything just ask Pet-Uh..Scott"

"Thanks Derek, will do" she said with a big smile.

I walked out the training room heading for the bathroom and I bumped into Malia, "Shit sorry Malia" I said looking down, I knew she was angry about what happened between me and Ronnie.

"It's okay Derek. I..uh..i'm sorry for the way I acted..after the..you know.." she said.

"No, i'm sorry..i'm gonna call a pack meeting to decide what we do about it but..thanks" I said and she nodded.

"I'm gonna go see Ronnie" she said and then walked over to her, hugging her.

I nodded and went to have a shower.

**I had to throw in some Stiles and Derek, every story needs a little Sterek fluff :) R&R, favourite and follow guys :)**


	44. Too Soon

44

I was so happy to see the pack again. I hugged them all and then I saw Malia talking to Derek. They were civil to each other and then Malia was walking over to me. I hugged her, "He giving you trouble or the other way round?" I whispered in her ear with a small laugh.

"Neither, suprisingly" she said with a chuckle of her own. We pulled away, "I'm glad you're okay Ronnie" Malia said honestly.

"So am I" I said.

I was talking with the pack , catching up and Dean came in smiling. He joined us and gave me another hug, "Has he been back?" Dean asked, he was talking about dad.

"No..I havn't 'brought him up' again yet" I replied.

"We'll sort it out Ronnie, he just doesn't want to lose you again" Dean told me.

"Can we not get into that right now? Just..another time okay?"

"Of course" Dean said kissing my cheek.

We all migrated to the lounge and Stiles put in a movie, the first Terminator. I love this series as well so I thanked Stiles by jumping on him on the couch.

"Ronnie, ow!" Stiles yelped when I landed on him.

"Shut up and watch Stiles" I replied smiling as I got comfortable next to him.

After 10 minutes Derek came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around him, shirtless, hair wet and dripping down his body. I literally felt my mouth drop open.

"Shit Derek, I told you, Ronnie might not like me staring at those abs-" Stiles started laughing.

I smacked him upside the head, "Ow! Really Ronnie?" he said holding his head.

I kicked him off the couch and got up, "Yes Stiles, really" I said laughing as he fell right into Scottie's lap.

I snuck a quick look at Derek again, a little blush setting in my cheeks as I walked towards the kitchen, suddenly thirsty.

I picked up the bottle of milk from the fridge door and started drinking it from the bottle. I closed the fridge door and Derek was right there. I jumped in suprise and spilled milk down my shirt.

"Jesus Derek!" I yelped as I put the milk bottle down.

Derek laughed and picked up a teatowel, "Here" he said as he started to wipe the milk from my face and chest.

Suddenly it was stuffy and we were really close. I could feel Derek's breath on my neck, my wolf purring with want. He leant forward and I felt the much missed feeling of his soft lips and rough facial hair. I leant into the kiss and felt his hand slide down to my lower back. I brought my hands up his musclar back and into his dark hair. I was so lost in the kiss, I didn't hear Lydia come in.

"Ronnie" she said. I jumped away from Derek. She raised her eyebrow and left the kitchen.

I looked up at Derek, "We-we shouldn't have done that" I said remembering the pain he had put me through not too long ago.

"Ronnie-" Derek started.

"No, i'm sorry Derek..I have to go" I said stuttering, my eyes becoming glassy. I walked back through the lounge on my way to my room.

"Ronnie-" Scott started as they all looked at me confused.

"No, I got this" Lydia said following me.

I was up the stairs about the open the door to my room, fixed by Dean, when Lydia caught my hand, "Vee?" I looked up at her, my vision clouded by unshed tears.

She nodded and led me into the room. She let go of my hand and I sat down on my bed as she closed the door. I rubbed my eyes, not allowing any tears to fall.

Lydia came and sat with me on the bed, "The kiss?" she asked.

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes again.

"Too soon?" I nodded again.

"It was in the moment..I couldn't help it..my wolf just..I needed it" I tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain Vee" Lydia said softly.

"I shouldn't have kissed him back..it still hurts. He-he left Braedan earlier today but it's too soon..I don't know if I can trust him again.." I was trying to hold back the tears.

"It's understandable Vee, you don't trust many people and you showed him love and he fucking-sorry..he did _that_ to you. So I don't blame you for being skeptical" Lydia said slightly angry.

"Thanks Lydz" I said giving her a watery smile.

She leant forward and hugged me, I accepted her embraced. I felt safe in her arms, like I did with Derek but not in an intimate way.

"I think you should talk to him, he obviously wants you back and your wolves can't be separated forever.." Lydia suggested.

"I know..i've just been avoiding it" I said with a sigh.

"Can I..uh..come in" Derek asked from outside the door.

"You dressed?" Lydia asked him.

He sighed, "Yes Lydia, i'm dressed"

She looked at me, "Vee?" I nodded and she stood. She opened the door and walked past him as he walked in, she grabbed his arm, "If one single tear falls from her eye, you're dead" she warned letting him go and closing the door. I felt my eyes widen. It wasn't the wiseist decision to threathen Derek but he looked as suprised as me when he turned around.

I felt his gaze on me and I looked into my lap at my hands.

"I..um..i'm sorry Ronnie..I shouldn't have kissed you before" Derek said coming to sit on the bed with me.

"Wasn't just your fault Derek. Wasn't like I pushed you away.." I said.

"Why didn't you?" He asked looking at me. I didn't say anything. "Sorry.." he said softly.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know I never meant to hurt you-" Derek tried.

"But you did" I stated still looking up at the ceiling.

It was Derek's turn to blow out a breath, "I'm gonna call a pack meeting when the movie's over..come down when you're ready Ronnie" he said standing up. His hand softly rubbed my back as he did so. I nodded and watched him leave.

When I heard Derek tell the pack to gather round I started making my way down the stairs.

"We need to talk what happened last week..with me and Ronnie" he started.

I ran down the rest of the stairs and cut him off, "There is nothing to talk about. I challenged Derek and he accepted. We fought and I lost. Simple as that. I'm sorry that I left for days, Cas just did what he thought was right, i'm sorry for the worry or stress I caused but I think we should all just forget about it and move on" I said strongly.

Derek looked suprised and the pack stayed quiet.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Ronnie's right" Dean said coming to stand with me, "I'm just glad you're safe baby sister" he said kissing my cheek.

"Put it to a vote?" I asked Derek. He just nodded.

"All in favour of going with my option?" Me and Dean raised our hands confidently and the rest of the pack followed suit apart from Malia, Peter and Derek.

"Numbers are in my favour. Thanks everyone, that's it. You can put on another movie if you want and stay here?" I asked them, hoping they would stay.

"Terminator 2!" Stiles yelled running back to the dvd player as the pack laughed and settled in for the night.

I sighed in relief and I heard Derek whisper 'thank you Ronnie'. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

I settled on the couch again with Stiles.

"You gonna kick me off again?" Stiles asked amused as the movie started.

I was about to answer him but Derek did first, "No. But I am"

Stiles looked from Derek to me, "You okay with this?" he asked me.

"It's okay Stiles" I said with a smile as he let Derek sit down with me and he took the one seater next to us, watching Derek.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Derek whispered.

I listened to my wolf, she was purring and curled in a ball, "Yeah, i'm sure" Now that Derek wasn't with Braedan, maybe, MAYBE, me and Derek could work through our differences. I know my wolf and she isn't gonna give up on her mate that easily.

**I've been dying to get these two back together but I don't wanna do it too suddenly, Derek really hurt Ronnie soooo, yeah :) Remember to R&R, favourite and follow and a big, big thank you for those who already have :D**


	45. Baby Steps

45

As the movie went on, me and Derek got closer. I now had my head in the crook of his neck and he was leaning on me with his hand on the top of my thigh. I don't really remember moving to this position but here we were. My wolf was definitly happy and I could hear Derek's heart beating steedily. I buried my head further into him and he did too. Lydia turned around and raised her eyebrow at me. I mouthed 'I don't know' and she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

The movie came to an end and the pups were all tired, I could tell. Me and Derek got off the couch after Stiles claimed it's where he was sleeping tonight. I yawned and said good night to Dean and Lydia as they made their way upstairs to their room. The pups started making their usual doggy pile and I couldn't bring myself to get in with them. My wolf had made up our mind for me, we were sleeping with Derek..not 'sleeping' with him..just sharing the same bed..ah whatever. I begun walking after Derek but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Peter.

"Remember what you promised me Ronnie" he said.

"I remember Peter, but my wolf has made a decision and I trust her..good night" I said and he let me go.

I walked into Derek's room and he was just taking his shirt off. He turned around and he was suprised, "Ronnie?"

"Yeah..um..I was wondering..if I could stay with you?" I asked embarassed.

"Of course..I mean, only if you want to" he replied.

I turned and closed the door to the room, Peter watching me as I did. I checked to make sure Dean hadn't seen either. He wasn't above barging in during the night to find me just yet. I got into bed fully clothed and rolled over so I was facing the door instead of Derek, baby steps. I felt the bed weigh down and Derek's warmth from behind me. I immediantly felt safer. I missed this, I realised then that I wanted this back. I wanted to be with Derek, my wolf did too. I knew I couldn't forgive him right away but I wanted to try, for me and my wolf's sake.

I rolled over so I was facing Derek, he opened his eyes, "Derek.." I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I-I want this again" I said even quieter.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..do you not want that?" I asked worried.

"I do but I can't look past what i've done to you.."

"Neither can I..but we can try right?"

"Yeah, we can" he whispered hopefully.

I leant forward and placed a kiss on his jawline before snuggling closer to him. He put an arm over me and we fell into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up and breathed in Derek's scent. It was relaxing and he smelt of pack, of home. I reached up his back to where his triskele tattoo was.

"Morning" Derek mumbled sleepily.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I asked him tracing the tattoo.

"Alpha, beta, omega. Reminds me that while we can rise we can also fall, a beta becoming an alpha or an alpha falling back down to omega status" he told me, reaching up to trace my tattoo.

"It's important not to forget" I said talking about his tattoo but also my own.

"What were Laura and Cora like? When you were on the road together?" Derek asked making me tense, "I'm sorry.." he said.

"It's okay..they were so protective of one another and then once I got the bite, me as well. Laura was funny and Cora was always rolling her eyes like you and Peter do..I swear it runs in the family. Laura never made a decision before asking us what we thought first, even when it was just where we would stop for the night. I remember one night, we stopped at this dingy hotel and spent the night and the room only had a double bed so we all squeezed in the bed and went to sleep. Then at about 2 in the morning something crawled across Cora's face and she screamed, waking us all up of course and turns out it was a cockroach and we made fun of her for it for awhile until she threw cockroaches on me and Laura one night then we stopped. We always seemed to have fun even though we were running from our lives, trying to fade away from everyone's radars. We used cash or my fake credit cards to get by so we couldn't be followed. I just can't believe how far i've come since then" I sighed at the memories of my old pack.

"I'm just glad they found you and were happy..I miss them" he admitted.

"I miss them too" I said truthfully.

"I missed you too" Derek said shyly but honestly, "I don't know what I was doing with Braedan..my wolf wanted you..always has"

I wanted to tell Derek I felt the same but it was going abit fast so instead I rolled out of bed onto the floor, face first as usual.

"For fucks sake" I mumbled, face on the floor.

"Ronnie? You okay?" Derek asked coming to help me up. I always liked the way he cared about me, he showed it in little ways like this..

"Ronnie?" he asked again pulling me from my thoughts as we stood up.

"I'm fine, it's become a routine for me, you know..falling on my face" I said with a laugh.

Derek held onto me a moment too long before letting go.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Lydia yelled and I heard the pack rush into the dining room.

"We should join them" I said smiling at Lydia's mothering.

Derek nodded and followed me out of the room.

I sat down in an empty seat between Peter and Scottie and Lydia came up to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I hope you had a fun night"

I watched Peter turn to me with narrowed eyes and Scottie with a disgusted look on his face, "_That_ didn't happen and won't for a long time" I whispered back, nudging her in the ribs. I picked up a pancake and started to eat as everyone else did too.

"Well I just hope you like your pancakes hot like you did last night" she said seductively and I choked on my pancake at her obvious double meaning. The entire pack turned to look at me as I chugged down Peter's coffee.

Lydia burst out laughing, "God! I was kidding Vee!" she continued to laugh as she to sit with Dean.

I put an empty mug back in front of Peter, "Uh..sorry" I said looking away embarassed.

Peter huffed and got up to make a new coffee. Lydia let out another giggle when she looked at my, no doubt, red cheeks so I pulled the finger at her from across the table. Derek came and took Peter's empty chair next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. My face fell when I caught Dean glaring at the two of us.

"Veronica, a word?" Dean asked and the atmosphere changed. Dean hardly ever used my full name so I knew I was in trouble.

"Dean, we're eating-" Lydia started.

"No, no, it's fine..you all continue while I talk to Dean" I said with what I hoped was an assuring smile. Derek looked slightly concerned but I shook my head at him as I stood to follow Dean outside.

"I know Dean and-" I already knew it was about Derek.

"Get in the car" Dean said evenly.

"What? I'm not gonna-what's going on?" I asked confused.

"I need to talk to you where they can't hear. Get in the car" he asked again.

I hesitated but got in the impala slowly. Dean slammed his door shut when he got in probably alerting them all of our departure. I stayed silent as we drove, well until we went past the 'you are now entering Beacon Hills' sign.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked.

He pulled over and turned to me. I was actually starting to worry so I did the only thing I could think of, I cut his arm in a swift motion of my claw and watched a single red drop oozed from it.

"Ow, Ronnie what the hell? I'm not a demon!" Dean hollered.

"Why are we out here then?" I asked still suspicious.

He blew out a breath and looked up at the roof, "Where did you stay last night?" he asked sounding a little uncomfortable.

"At the loft?" I answered avoiding talking about my sleeping arrangements with Derek.

"Where in the loft Ronnie?" Dean ground out.

"Uh..Derek's room.." I said quietly looking out the window.

"That's what I thought..now..uh..are you, you know.." he said as awkwardly as awkward can get.

He was asking if I was having sex with Derek.

"Jesus Dean! No!" I yelled, screawing up my face.

"I'm sorry! I just want to make sure he isn't playing you again jeez! You think that was easy for me?" Dean yelled back, voice higher than usual.

"I know what i'm doing Dean. I won't let myself get played like that again"

"So you just forgive him then?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice.

I blew out an aggrivated breath, "No, I don't. It's going to take awhile for me to get past that and he knows that but I still have feelings for him and him for me so we're trying to make it work again. Now, can we go back to breakfast because this is the last thing I wanna be talking about with anyone right now"

Dean started up the impala. "Wait. Did you just admit to having feelings for someone?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Ah, shut up" I said playfully.

**Dereks p.o.v**

It was hard to not hear what Lydia was saying to Ronnie but I tried to block it out. And then Lydia was laughing and Ronnie was choking, drinking Peter's coffee to stop herself. I walked to sit with her and she smiled at me. I felt a welcoming warmth in my chest and my wolf beaming so I smiled back. I caught Dean glaring daggers at us and then him and Ronnie were going outside to 'talk privately'. I head the impala start and take off.

"Was that the impala?" Scott asked concerned.

I nodded.

"Where are they going? Are they leaving?" Malia asked worried.

"No, just a family matter.." Anyone listening to my heartbeat could tell I was lying but noone said anything. I knew it was about me and her.

"Well..we have a family matter to settle ourselves dear brother" Peter said snarkily.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Awesome, now Peter wanted to lecture me too.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked Peter and I felt the pack tense at the delicate situation.

"Oh, i'm sure" he said with typical sass.

I stood up and walked to the training room. Peter followed and locked the door behind us. In the house it was probably the most sound-proof. I waited until I heard the pack get back to conversing and eating before turning to Peter, motioning him to speak.

"Ronnie promised me she would do what's best for her, I just thought I would let you know" Peter said calmly..too calmly.

I realised what he was saying, "You don't think i'm what's best for her, do you?"

"I didn't say that.." Peter said sarcastically.

"But it's what you meant" I said sternly.

"I just want what's best for HER, always have"

"I am what's best for her" I replied strongly.

"Are you? Look at how much she's been through so far with you?" he said taking a step closer to me.

"And she's always gotten back up, me by her side supporting her" I snapped back.

"Where were you when she crumbled after Braedan?" he asked not missing a beat.

"I..I was..that was different, you know that"

"You're the alpha Derek, it's your pack-"

"OUR pack. Mine and Ronnie's" I interuptted.

"You do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Hence the true alpha status" he said ignoring my interuption.

I blew out an angry breath, "What do you want from me?"

"To do what's best for this pack" he answered.

"For the pack or for you?" I asked.

He looked confused by this for a second, "The pack"

"Because it sounds like you want me to leave Ronnie because it's 'what's best'. Why? So you can swoop in and take my mate from me?" I asked angerily.

"I never wanted to take your mate from you Derek" he said and his heartbeat was steady. Peter was a trickster though and he knew how to control his heartbeat.

"I don't believe you" I said.

"Listen to my heartbeat- oh wait. Looks like i've mastered that as well" he said with a smug grin.

This got me angry. Right now I couldn't trust Peter. Since he killed Kate I hadn't really been able to trust him, he was always up to something.

"Stay away from her" I bit out, stepping closer so we were in each other's faces.

"You left her, now she needs to find what's best for her"

"We are working it out" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Did she say that or do you think that brother?" he asked sassily and dangerously.

"She asked me when she was in my arms last night" I said proudly.

Peter stepped back and started for the door, "Now, now little brother, be sure everything you're doing is causing more good then bad within this pack" and with that he left the training room. What did he mean by that? Was he talking about Ronnie or something else?

I heard the impala pull up and I walked outside to make sure everything was okay with Dean and Ronnie. Dean approched me straight away.

"If this" Dean pointed between me and Ronnie, "goes wrong again, i'm taking my sister and we're leaving"

Ronnie got out of the car, "I can talk and decide for myself-" she started.

"No, you can't, not now" he said to her then turned back to me, "I mean it Derek. I'm not just gonna stand back and watch that all again"

"You won't have too" I said sincerely.

"We'll see" Dean replied walking into the loft.

Ronnie walked over to me, "I'm sorry, he just.."

"No, he's right..we can take it as slow as you want but I want this all again" I said quietly but honestly.

Ronnie just nodded and walked inside the loft, me following her.

**They both want to try again, Ronnie's abit more weary and cautious though. Missed that Ronnie and Derek fluff though :) Peter's up to no good or is he? What did he mean? What was he implying? Does he want Ronnie for himself? Stay tuned to find out :) Remember to R&R, favourite and follow and thanks to anyone that already has, love ya!**


	46. HOLY SHIT

46

**Deans p.o.v**

I hope my extremely awkward 'chat' I had with Ronnie didn't fall on deaf ears. Of course I want my sister to be happy, maybe not with Derek but..well I just want her to be happy. If Derek fucks up again, it'll be the last time. I'll up and take her somewhere else, I don't know where but i'm not bluffing. I wonder if Lydia would come with me? I mean, she hardly ever sees her mother anymore or talks to her..I don't know why either..but she is my wife. I hope Lydia would come with us if we left, I mean I love her so much. I've never wanted to protect another women apart from my sister like this before. I should talk to her, just in case.

"Lydia?" I asked walking into the loft.

"Hey babe" Lydia said walking up to me and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Can I uh..talk to you in private please?"

Her face fell, "Oh. Uh..sure"

We went into Derek's office, I closed the doors behind us.

"I need to know something" I started, unsure how to ask.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, "If Ronnie is hurt by Derek again..I'm..I'm taking her and we're leaving"

Her eyes widened, "No, you can't Dean!" Lydia said suddenly, her eyes started to water.

"Lydia. What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Just please don't leave me" she pleaded as tears fell down her face.

"I would never leave you, I wanted to ask if you would come with us" I said quietly.

"My home is with you Dean, of course I would come" she said softly.

"Now, what's wrong Lyd?" I asked her.

"It-it's fine..just thought you wanted to break up.." Lydia knows how much I love her so I knew she was lying.

"Lydia. What's wrong?" I asked strongly, determined to help her.

"I-I..I think i'm pregnant.." she said turning away from me, more tears flowing down her face.

I pulled her back to me and into a hug as I let those words sink in. I remembered the night we were alone and had the romantic dinner together and..well you get it. She hugged me back tightly and I felt her tears soak through my shirt.

"Lyd, i'll never leave you, I love you. What do you wanna do?" I asked referring to our possible unborn child.

"I-I need to t-take a test and i-if it's positive..I-I wanna keep her" she said looking up at me.

I was glad she said she wanted to keep it, I did too..always wanted a family, "She?" I asked with an amused smile.

"You know i'll be having a little beauty queen" she said knowingly. I leant forward and kissed her passionately.

"If we do leave, I promise to take care of you, I swear i'll keep you and _her_ safe" I said placing my hands on Lydia's stomach.

"I'm going to go buy a test..I need to know now" she said stepping away.

"I'll come" I said.

"No..I can go alone"

"What about Ronnie? I can ask her to go with you?" I suggested, I didn't want her going alone.

"Actually, yeah, if you could. I'll be in the car" Lydia said smiling and leaving the room.

"Ronnie!" I yelled out.

In a few seconds Ronnie ran through the office doors, "Dean!?" she was out of breath, "Everything okay?"

I chuckled, she was so caring and protective, "Yes, everything's fine..I need you to go with Lydia..she needs someone right now and I can't be them..please, no questions asked?" I asked her softly.

She looked confused but I knew she trusted me so she nodded, "O-okay, of course"

"She's in her car waiting, thank you Ronnie, I love you" I said hgging her then pushing her out the door softly.

I felt a wave of nervousness rush over me. Shit.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I did as Dean asked and agreed, no questions asked, to go with Lydia. As I ran through the house to get to Lydia's car I stopped and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek, "I need to go but i'll be back sometime today" I rushed out and ran outside.

The car ride was silent. I didn't know where we were going but I could smell the nervousness coming from Lydia. I didn't say anything, her knuckles were white from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. We turned into the Beacon Hills Health Centre.

I turned to Lydia, "Uh..Lydz, you okay?" I asked her.

"We'll see, please come in with me?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course" I said getting out with her.

I was sitting in the waiting room. I didn't know why we were here but I was starting to get worried. It had been 20 minutes since Lydia was called inside and I was stuck out here. Once I decided i'd had enough of waiting I started towards the room when Lydia came out, her face shocked but she was happy. She walked up to me and stopped.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" I asked worried when she didn't say anything.

She looked up at me with a smile, "Vee, i'm pregnant"

I felt my mouth drop open but I felt a rush of happiness surge through me, "Oh my god! Congratualations Lydz!" I yelped grabbing her arms and hugging her tightly. She hugged me back and we flailed around in excitement.

"MY BEST FRIEND'S PREGNANT!" I screamed to everyone in the waiting room. They all looked at me snobbily, judging me but I didn't care. I knew Dean secretly wanted a family and Lydia would be a great mother.

"I'm so happy for you Lydz!" I said hugging her again.

"So am I! I love Dean and i'm gonna love this baby just as much" she said beaming. My wolf was proud and just as excited as was I. Lydia's happiness was overwhelming and I couldn't take the smile off my face.

**Dereks p.o.v**

Ronnie had left abruptly with Lydia. She stopped to tell me where she was going and to kiss my cheek. I was suprised when she did it but it felt so right. She took off outside to Lydia's car and I could tell she was nervous.

"What's happening?" Scott asked coming to stand beside me.

"They had to go somewhere" I answered.

"Okay..hope everything's okay" he said silently asking for more details.

"So do I" I sighed, I didn't know anything else.

It had been half an hour and I hadn't heard from Ronnie or Lydia so I decided to go to Malia seeing us they were all pretty close.

I found her in the kitchen, "Uh..Malia, I was wondering if you knew anything about Lydia and Ronnie running out before?"

She didn't answer just came closer to me with an unreadable look on her face.

"So.." I started not knowing what she was going to do.

"Where's Braedan?" she asked ignoring my question.

"How would I know? I broke things off with her" I told her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Then I don't know why she ran out" her gaze softened, "sorry Derek" and she walked away.

She didn't turn around but spoke up, "Break her heart again and i'll rip yours from your chest and make Peter eat it" then she continued to walk away.

The pack really did think of Ronnie as a mother/older sister. I sat down at the dining room table and decided to wait for her to come back.

"Mind if I join you?" Peter asked politely.

"Why? So you can confuse me some more?" I replied snarkily.

Peter took a seat next to me, "You've got me all wrong Derek"

"I don't know what you meant before but I know you think i'll ruin our relationship again" I didn't have to say who, he knew.

"I don't want you to. I want you to be happy after everything thats happened, the same for her. I think you and her deserve it. I'm not the bad guy here Derek" Peter said softly.

I looked at Peter in suprise. I looked into his eyes trying to tell wether he was telling the truth or lying.

"Peter, what-"

"Ronnie's home" Peter interuptted, standing up before I could ask what the hell he was talking about.

I heard her before I saw her.

"HOOOOOLYYYYY SHIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" she yelled running up the stairs in excitement.

She came flying through the door, "Where's Dean?!" she asked me.

"I'm right here" Dean said coming out of the lounge.

Lydia came in next, "Dean, the test was-"

"EVERYONE! FRONT DOOR NOOOOOWWWWW!" Ronnie sang out loudly.

"What was it?" Dean asked Lydia.

"Wait Dean! The whole pack should hear..well if that's okay with you Lydia?" Ronnie interrupted.

"Of course" Lydia replied with a smile.

I was so confused. The whole pack came from all different places in the loft to stand with us.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we were watching the third terminator" Stiles whined.

"Everyone shut up and listen to Lydia!" Ronnie yelled and they shut up.

Lydia held her hand out to Dean who looked ready to burst and he took it. Ronnie moved so we were all facing the couple.

"Well..we have some news.." Lydia said softly. I felt Ronnie pretty much vibrating from beside me in excitement, "Uh..me and Vee went to the Beacon Hills Health Centre and-"

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Stiles!" Ronnie whined, "ssshh! Now Lydia pleeeaaase for the love of god tell them"

"Okay, okay" she took a deep breath, "Me and Dean are having a baby"

Ronnie jumped up and pulled Dean and Lydia into a hug, "I'm so happy for you guys! Congratualations!" she yelped happily. I pretty much had to pull her off of them so the rest of the pack could congratualate them.

"Derek, can you believe it?!" she asked me excitedly as I held onto her arms. She was shaking. I could see the child she never got to be coming out. I smiled at that thought, "No, not really but i'm happy for them" I said honestly.

"I can't wait! I'll have a baby brother or sister and-" And here was John Winchester again.

The whole pack was caught off guard.

"It's okay. You guys can go back to what you were doing, talk to these two later alright?" I said dispatching the pack. They walked away confused but happy for the engaged couple.

"How does this keep happening to me?" John complained, "Hey! Get your hands off her" he barked at me.

I let her go and raised my hands in defense stepping back, remembering being stabbed.

"It's okay dad" Dean assured coming to stand in front of him, pulling Lydia behind him.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at my father, "It's not okay" I said advancing on him until I was in his face, "You stabbed Derek!" I yelled.

"He almost killed you Vern" dad said trying to calm me down.

"It was MY fault" I said suprising everyone in the room.

"How can you say that-" dad started.

"Because it's the truth. I don't wanna hear anymore about this! We decided it was nothing to dwell on" I said strongly.

"WE didn't decide anything" dad said confused.

"Not us, my pack" I said flashing my eyes red and blue.

"Hey lets just take it down a notch here.." Dean tried. I could sense all of their nervousness but I was angry at him for what he had done to Derek.

"Picking pack over family?" my father accussed.

"This pack IS my family" I spat at him, "I went through this with what we thought was Sammy so back off"

My father was silent as I stared him down defensively.

"Uh..Mr Winchester?" Lydia asked.

"Who are you?" he snapped at Lydia.

Before I could cuss him out, Dean spoke up, "Don't talk to my fiancee like that" he said sternly. I knew it was hard for Dean to go againist our father seeing as he blindly followed his orders for years.

"Your finacee?" dad asked astonished.

"Yeah..i'm Lydia, Lydia Martin" Lydia said nervously.

"I'm-i'm sorry..i'm John Winchester..their father" dad said still in shock over the news.

"It's nice to meet you John" Lydia said fondly, smiling despite the situation.

"Why am I here again?" dad finally asked.

"Because of me" I stated and he turned to me confused.

"What do you mean? I'm dead, as in not on earth?"

"I can't control when you come here but i'm learning control now"

"From who?" dad asked glaring at Derek.

"Peter Hale, Derek's brother"

My father huffed aggressively and Derek turned to me surprised.

"Whenever I get too emotional, my father seems to pop up so I need to learn to control it" I explained more to Derek but kept my gaze set on my dad.

"So what did you do this time Derek? Why was my girl emotional-" he started accussing.

"I'm pregnant" Lydia blurted out sensing the arguement about to take place.

"You..What? With Dean's-I mean..um.." dad said even more shocked.

"We'll be adding another human member to this pack" Dean said proudly putting his arm protectively around Lydia.

"I mean..i'm happy for you.." my father said awkwardly. He always taught us to not get attached so it would be easier to leave or kill if we had to.

"Good. Because they of all people deserve it" I said directed at my father.

My father's posture softened, "I didn't mean..You deserve it too Vern..it's just-"

"Just what? We're not perfect little hunters anymore?"I snapped, regretting my words straight away, dad didn't know we weren't hunting anymore.

"Not anymore? What do you mean not anymore?" he questioned moving closer to me. Derek stepped closer to me as he did.

"Alot has happened since you..you know..I told you-" I tried.

"You didn't tell me you stopped hunting all together, you neither Dean" he threw back.

"Dean is going to be a father, I have a pack to run-"

"So you drop our family commitments?"

"YES. Things are different now-"

"NO. They're not" he said sternly coming closer, Derek coming closer as well, Dean in front of Lydia protectively.

"No, they are. Sam is dead, there is a baby on the way and I have a pack full of betas that still require training and need their alphas there with them" I said sternly.

"Alphas? I get it, you and Derek? You left the family business behind for Derek-"

"What me and Derek do is NONE of your business" I snapped at my father angerily.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! What is going on between you two?!"

"I told you. . .BUSINESS." I ground out. Derek came to stand slightly in front of me in a warning to my father.

"You filthy dog!" my father yelled coming towards Derek. Dean pulled Lydia back. I couldn't let Derek get hurt again so I concerntrated on my anger. The pain and anger I felt when I found out about my old pack, about Erica, about my brother. I let a roar escape my throat and I looked up to see my father gone.

"Vee?" Lydia asked cautiously.

I rubbed my face, "I'm really happy for the two of you and i'm sorry I ruined your celebration" I started to walk to Derek's room but Derek tried to reach out to me. I leant away from his touch and continued to the room, I always had to ruin something.

**Ronnie will always feel guilty for what happens when her father is brought back to earth. Derek and her are slowly working through things and I wanted to show how protective Derek is of Ronnie. Yay, Lydia's pregnant :D I reackon she'd make an awesome mother :) Hope you're still enjoying this story, R&R, favourite and follow please (:**


	47. I Need To Try Harder

47

**Dereks p.o.v**

I tried to reach out to Ronnie but she leant away and walked into my room, closing the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her" Dean offered. I caught his arm softly as he walked past.

"I'll go" I said quietly and let his arm go. I walked up to the room door, "Ronnie?"

"What is it Derek?" she asked tiredly.

"Can I come in?" I asked politely and softly.

"It's your room" she threw back.

I opened the door slowly saw her sitting in the coner with her hands over her face, rubbing her temples. I closed the door softly and walked over to her. She didn't say anything or look up so I sat down in front of her.

She took her hands away from her face and her eyes were red, filled with unshed tears.

"I can't stop him" she said looking into her lap.

I knew she was talking about her father, "He's just confused Ronnie, I mean he's suddenly back of earth then he's gone again then he's back. I guess it's just alot for him to take in..and seeing his children again..would be alot too-" I tried to explain.

"Are you saying what he did to you was right?" Ronnie said suddenly.

I stayed quiet..I shouldn't have interferred with a family discussion.

"Because it wasn't" she threw in.

I kept quiet.

"I was scared Derek" she said with a nervous laugh, "I've never seen that much blood come out a werewolf and have them survive.."

She was worried about me, never herself..she was always selfless.

"But i'm fine now. You need to start worrying about yourself more Ronnie" I told her honestly.

"I'm fine" she said unconvincingly.

"Are you?" I replied instantly looking her in the eye.

She stayed quiet. I took one of her hands in mine, "I'm sorry for everything thats happened to you since you've been with this pack..your brother was right about that..i've caused more trouble than good"

"No Derek, he was wrong. It's just been a fucked up few months, that's all" she sighed.

"I need to try harder Ronnie, I do. I've fucked up so much and I want to make it all right, for you, the pack, everyone" I told her as honestly as I could. I took hold of her other hand. I squeezed them both and she sniffed, squeezing back.

**Lydias p.o.v**

"Well..it was nice to meet your dad" I said awkwardly.

"Not really.." Dean muttered, he started to walk to the lounge. I followed and sat on the sofa.

I sighed, "We should start shopping for this one" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Not before we tell your mother Lyd" Dean said looking at me.

I didn't want to see her. She stopped talking to me when I told her I was engaged, we had been slipping further and further away from each other since I meet the pack.

"She doesn't need to know"

"You're her only child, of course she needs to know you're pregnant" Dean argued.

"She doesn't deserve to know" I snapped.

"Lydia..I-I'm sorry-"

"No, i'm sorry" I sighed, "She hasn't spoken to me ever since I told her we were engaged..she doesn't believe I could be in love so young..thinks you'll be like my father was with her, i-it's just better we give each other some space.."

Dean leant over and hugged me, "Whenever you're ready, i'll be here for you" he whispered in my ear. I nodded into his neck and hugged him back tightly.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I sat with Derek on the floor, holding both his hands.

I thought back to all my loses. My family, my pack, why was this all happening to me? I just wanted a normal life. I didn't ask to be a hunter, I just wanted my family back. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks but I didn't care. Derek wiped my tears away with his thumb and I lent into his comforting hand.

"I'll make it better Ronnie, I promise, fuck, I swear" Derek said softly, caressing my cheek. I nodded slowly.

"I swear" Derek repeated determinedly.

**I can't not have these two together! I know Lydia's mother is a bigger part of the show now but I don't want this story to follow the exact storyline on t.v. Hope you enjoyed, remember to R&R, favourite and follow :D Thanks to anyone and everyone that reads this story, I appreciate it so much and hope by writing this i'm giving back to you in some way, I love you all :)**


	48. When Derek Lost Control Of The Situation

48

Shit. School's back today, not what I wanted. I groaned and rolled over.

"Ronnie, move over" Derek whined sleepily when I bumped into him. Things had been going good with Derek over these two week holidays and I was happy. We hadn't taken things too fast, we almost always shared his bed, unless it was pack night which was weekly sometimes more and we all slept out in the lounge.

"We have to get up Derek..fucking school today " I sighed, rolling further into Derek until we fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Uh shit" Derek said when we fell.

"Kids! School time!" Lydia sung when she came in.

Mine and Derek's heads popped up and I smiled at her. She looked between us with an eyebrow raised. We were in pjs on the floor, partly under a blanket and I was in Derek's lap..not such a good look.

"We're up" I said to the 1 and a half months pregnant banshee. She had the slightest bump when she wore tighter fitting clothes but it wasn't too obvious and she was still working. Deaton had told us that she was in fact 1 month and 1 week pregnant when we went to see him last week and that because she is a banshee, she would only be pregnant for another 2 and a half months.

"I'm sure you are" she said sassily.

I threw her a 'really?' look and got up, holding my hand out to Derek and helping him up too.

"I'm leaving in half an hour if you still wanna ride with me Vee" she said.

"Cool, i'll be ready in 15" I said with a wink, passing her to get to the shower.

I came out to the kitchen wearing a short sleeved plaid shirt and my favourite black high waisted shorts. I passed the pack as they ate breakfast and gave them a smile. I wanted nachos for breakfast. I begun pouring cornchips into a bowl when I heard a small laugh at the door. I spun aroung and Derek was standing there in skinny jeans and a blue henley chuckling at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Are you planning on making nachos?"

"Yes"

"For breakfast?" he asked amused.

"Yes, why not?"

"Nachos are something you have for dinner not breakfast" he said coming to stand in front of me.

"I'll have what I want for breakfast" I said, my voice taking on a slightly suggestive tone.

"Is that right?" Derek said coming closer to me.

"Exactly right" I whispered in his ear and he lifted me up onto the counter. I looked into Derek's eyes.

I heard a smack and Derek headbutted me.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Lydia barked after smacking Derek upside the head.

I jumped down holding my forehead, "Jeez Lydz, my head" I whined.

"We're going to be late Vee, lets go" she said smirking.

I turned to Derek, "Sorry, i'll see you at school" I said giving him a small smile and following Lydia out to the car, grabbing my bowl of corn chips as I went.

"Watch the crumbs Vee!" Lydia yelped as I stuffed another handful of corn chips into my mouth. I waved her off and continued eating.

"You disturbed my breakfast so you don't have a say" I threw back between chewing.

"You mean Derek?" Lydia asked amused.

"Ahhh..shut up"

"You two seem to be back to..normal..or something" Lydia commented.

"We're trying, I guess" I said softly.

"I know he made ammends with you but just..don't rush..just be careful"

"I know and I am..i'm not going through that again"

"Good, because from what I saw this morning-" she started.

"I'm not having sex with Derek!" I let out. Lydia turned to me suprised, wide eyed.

"Uh..sorry" I said quietly, "Deans been on my back about it too..I just..I know what i'm doing" I said giving her a smile.

She smiled back, "Well, i'm glad to hear it because you need to be fully ready to help me with this baby" she said with a laugh as we came to a stop at the school.

"You wish Lydz, thank you, bye!" I said getting out and waving.

"Bye!" Lydia yelled out the window as she took off towards The Munch.

The bell rung signalling the end of form class.

"Come on Ronnie, english time" Stiles said happily as he pulled me up from my seat.

This day couldn't get any worse.

I was met at the english class door by Derek. I was pretty pissed off already and I wasn't even inside yet, I definitly didn't wanna come to this class first.

"Ronnie, it's okay, it's just english" Derek said with a small laugh.

I groaned and pushed past him to get in class, might as well get it over with.

Remember when I said this day couldn't get any worse? Well..I was wrong.

Sitting in Peter's old seat next to me was guess who? Braedan. Derek was behind me and when he looked up and saw her, his face dropped. I didn't move, I just stood there, glaring at her.

"Miss Blake, why is Braedan here?" he whispered yelled at Miss Blake as he walked over to her desk.

"She wasn't fitting in at her other school so she requested to come here and I said i'd pull some strings, i've put her up with you and Veronica so she'll feel welcomed, now to your seats" Miss Blake said smiling, she had no idea of what had happened.

Derek came to stand with me, "Are you gonna be okay?" he whispered.

"We'll have to see won't we" I stated as I walked strongly towards my desk. I sat down and turned to look at Braedan. Me and Derek had JUST started to try get back to what we had before so her being here was the icing of the 'fuck my life' cake. She was scared but her face changed to a small smile when I heard Derek sit down beside me. Derek didn't look at her or say anything, he just took my hand in his under the desk. I huffed and turned towards the front of the class.

"Can you help me with this one Derek?" Braedan asked looking past me at Derek.

I was about to speak up but he did, "No. Not because I can't but because I really don't want too" Derek said back evenly, not even looking at her.

I smiled and Braedan sighed frustrated. The bell went signalling the end of this horrid class and the beginning of another. Braedan stood up quickly and made for the door. I sighed and felt Derek's gaze on me, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine..I just..I thought she was out of our lives.." I said.

Derek didn't say anything just nodded. We headed for the classroom door but I was stopped by Miss Blake, "Uh, Veronica, can I speak with you please?"

"I'll wait outside" Derek said quietly heading out the door.

"Sure" I replied walking back over to her desk.

"I just want to make sure that you're going to try harder this term..you'll be here more often and improve your grades?" Miss asked me.

"Yeah..I mean, i'm gonna try" I replied.

"Good. I just want what's best for your eduacation. You can go to your next class now" she said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks" I said backing out of the classroom.

**Dereks p.o.v**

I turned to see Braedan walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I spat at her when she stopped in front of me smiling.

"I just want to talk Derek" she said back flirtily.

"Back off Braedan" I warned when she stepped closer, swaying her hips.

"Why? I see you and Veronica still aren't together" she asked walking forward until I was pressed againist a locker and she had her arms either side of me.

"We're trying- actually that's none of your business" I spat at her

She didn't say anything just leant forward.

"Braedan.."

I heard a growl and my head snapped towards the sound. Ronnie's eyes flashed quickly before Braedan could see and she came storming towards us. Stiles and Scott were passing and saw my predicament.

"Ronnie, no!" Scott yelled running towards us, Stiles struggling to keep up.

Braedan turned to Ronnie cockily.

"And what do you think you're going to do-" she started but Ronnie's fist connected with her face and Braedan fell to the floor clutching her jaw.

"Ronnie, stop" I barked quietly.

"Move Derek" she demanded.

"Ronnie-" she shoved me back up into the lockers as Braedan got up and came at Ronnie. I watched on wide eyed as Braedan tackled Ronnie to the floor. She wasn't using any werewolf strength thank god but she was beyond pissed now.

Braedan tried to smack Ronnie in the face but Ronnie caught her hand and pushed Braedan off of her. They rolled over so Ronnie had the upper hand and she quicky jabbed Braedan in the face again, one of her eyes beginning to swell.

"Ronnie!" I yelled as me and Scott tried to break up the fight. Stiles was trying to keep anyone else from getting involved as students started to gather around them.

Scott had one of Ronnie's arms and I had the other, pulling her up. As we held both her arms, Braedan punched her in the ribs and Ronnie pulled herself from our grasp and started to punch Braedan again.

"Scott grab her!" I yelled as I grabbed Ronnie by the torso. Scott grabbed her arms and we pulled her up off of Braedan. Ronnie thrashed around in my grip and Braedan pulled herself up off the floor.

"What is going on out here!" Miss Blake yelled coming through the crowd.

"That bitch-" Braedan screeched as she tried to attack Ronnie again. Miss Blake grabbed her by the arms stopping her.

"Calm down Braedan" Miss Blake tried.

"Why don't you run back to that crazy red headed bitch?! Get her to fight your battles for you again?" Braedan yelled at Ronnie. I felt Ronnie's rage coming to the surface. She was trying to pull herself from my grasp again.

"Braedan! Enough!" Miss Blake yelled.

"All those fuckwits you live with!" Braedan yelled and just like that I lost control of the situation. I felt Ronnie rip herself out of my arms and watched as she flew towards Braedan. She smashed Braedan into the lockers and held her off the ground by her throat againist the lockers.

"Veronica! Let her go!" Miss Blake yelled running over to them. Malia came running around the corner as I went to grab Ronnie again with Scott.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Malia yelled pushing through all of us to grab Ronnie herself. I felt Ronnie calm down slightly when Malia held her. I helped Malia hold Ronnie in place. Miss Blake helped Braedan catch her breath as she held her neck, gasping for air.

"Princepal's office NOW!" Miss Blake yelled looking at all of us.

Ronnie was fuming. She was visibly shaking with rage. I saw her claws extend and retract a few times. Me, Ronnie, Scott, Stiles, Malia and Braedan were in the princepal's office waiting for him. Miss Blake was at the door.

"Ronnie, you need to calm down..your dad.." I whispered knowing she would hear and know what I meant. I felt her calm down and I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now" a voice to my left started. Mr Smith, the princepal.

"I want you all in after school detention today, but for now I just want to talk to Veronica and Braedan, Miss Blake would you escourt the others then come back in please?" Mr Smith said.

**Braedan's back :D aaaaaaand she's still a bitch! Remember to R&R, favourite and follow and a big shout out to those who already have :)**


	49. Fist Fight? I Don't Think So

49

I glared at Braedan and she was the scared little bitch she was before again.

"Now girls, we need to figure out what to do" Mr Smith started.

I kept quiet knowing if I spoke up i'd probably cuss out someone anyways.

"She attacked me!" Braedan suddenly.

"From what I heard from Miss Blake, you were yelling profanities at Miss Winchester" Mr Smith said evenly.

I smirked and huffed out a small chuckle.

"Not so fast Veronica. I was informed that you both had to be restrained, Miss Blake said she heard fighting in the halls before she arrived and seeing the current situation, we can both assume you were both engaging in a fist fight am I right?"

"I wouldn't call what she was doing fist fighting but whatever" I said sarcastically before I could stop myself.

Braedan turned and looked at me with slight hurt and Mr Smith just raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh shit" I muttered under my breath realising I just put myself in even more trouble.

"So we can add swearing and innitating a fight to your lists of mischeifs" Mr Smith said as he pulled a file from his drawer.

He started writing in it, I caught the words WINCHESTER, VERONICA on the side. A whiny cry broke the silence. I turned and saw Braedan crying. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she was faking.

"Braedan? What's wrong?" Mr Smith asked her suddenly concerned.

I rolled my eyes and lent back in my seat sighing.

"I don't understand why i'm in trouble? I just wanted to talk to Derek and make friends with Veronica even but she started a fight and-and I don't know why" Braedan got out between sobs.

"Okay, that is utter bullshit!" I yelled standing up.

"Veronica Winchester! Watch your mouth!" Miss Blake said as she came through the door.

"She's obviously bullshitting so why the fuck are we still here?!" I said getting angry.

"Veronica! After school detention everyday this week" Mr Smith said strongly.

"I-I-I'm not. I-I just wanna b-be your f-friend" Braedan said stuttering.

All three looked at me. "I'm done here" I said walking towards the door.

"Veronica, you aren't to leave when you please" Miss Blake barked.

"I'll be at the after school" I ground out continuing to walk out.

**Dereks p.o.v**

I heard footsteps and my head shot up from my desk when I smelt Ronnie. She was severly pissed off, I could practically feel her wolf trying to get out. Her footsteps stopped not too far from our maths classroom.

"Not now dad" she sighed emotionally.

"What's wrong Vern?" John asked her softly.

"It's nothing.."

"Is it Derek?" he asked bitterly.

"Dad" she warned angerily. A few seconds later she walked through the door, face defeated. I'm guessing he disappeared again, she was slowly learning to control his appearances.

"Veronica, you're late but I have talked to Miss Blake so please take your seat and catch up" our maths teacher told her.

She trudged towards the desks her, Stiles and I shared and dropped into her seat.

"Are you okay Ronnie?" Stiles asked her softly.

"Just..I..I need to catch up" she said weakly. I became concerned.

"Ronnie-" Stiles tried again.

"Just fucking stop, i'm fine" she snapped.

I took her hand in mine, "Ronnie, he was just trying to-"

She pulled her hand from my grasp and stood with her bag, moving to another desk by herself. I looked at Stiles and he had his mouth open like he wanted to say something and he looked hurt.

"Ronnie" I whispered so quietly that only she would hear. I watched her head perk up ever so slightly but she ignored me.

"Ronnie" I tried again, louder this time.

"Mister, can I be excused?" She asked suddenly. He nodded and continued with the lesson. Ronnie stood with her bag and left the classroom. My wolf wanted to follow her, comfort her but she had ignored us so I knew to leave her be.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

Finally I got away from everyone. I walked straight out of school and towards The Munch to see Lydia.

"Hey Lydz" I said immediantly feeling better when I saw her face.

"I'm going on my break, just watch the pancakes!" Lydia yelled out to someone in the kitchen.

I sat down at a small table out on the deck overlooking the fields behind the little resturant.

"What's up Vee? School's still in" Lydia said, taking off her apron and sitting with me.

"I just wanted to get away for abit" I told her in a way of explanation for ditching school..again.

"Vee, you gotta stop this..ditching all the time-"

"I know i'll attract attenton but sometimes I can't stand it" I told her.

"No, Vee, it's not that. You realise this is your life too right? You may be a wolf but you're also a teenaged girl in her second to last year of college" Lydia said with a small chuckle.

"I'm more worried about the pack" I said softly.

"Most the time, we're more worried about you. Now, whats got you making me feel nervous?" Lydia asked nicely.

I sighed, "It's..Braedan. She's enrolled at Beacon Hills now, she's in my english classs"

"Vee, don't worry about her, just keep your distance and everything will be fine" Lydia said in an assuring tone.

I stayed quiet.

"Vee? What is it?"

"Might be abit too late for that.."

"What did you do?" Lydia said with a sigh.

"Kicked her ass" I said somewhat proudly.

"Oh god Vee. We're gonna have to go to another meeting and everything"

"She deserved it! She touched Derek! I wasn't gonna live my last year without doing that" I said possively.

Lydia just raised an eyebrow.

"We went to the princepal's and she cried like a bitch and I got in more trouble! I have an after school everyday this week" I told her frowning.

"Listen to me" Lydia said taking both my hands in hers, "Firstly, we are still working on something to save you and we WILL, second, Derek isn't stupid enough to fuck up like that twice, if he does i'll cut his balls-yeah..he won't. If she bothers you anymore we'll do something about it but for now, just leave it, go back to school and be a normal teenager for awhile. It's been awhile since someone was trying to kill us all so enjoy it Vee" Lydia said the last part jokingly but it was true.

"Thanks Lydz" I said squeezing her hands.

I heard my phone go off, Derek.

"You gonna answer that?" Lydia asked.

"Nope" I said with a sigh.

"Derek?"

"Yeah..I kinda snapped at him and Stiles.."

"I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them Vee"

I just nodded.

"You should get back to school-"

"I'll go back for my after school but just..not now" I said quickly.

"Okay Vee, you're helping me out in the kitchen then" she said jumping up with a smile, I followed suit.

I was just finishing my fruit salad I had made when my phone went off again, Scott this time.

"Hey Scottie" I said, answering the phone.

"Ronnie? Where have you been all day?" he asked worried.

"I've been with Lydia" I said with a chuckle.

"Well, you could have told someone or answered when Derek rang you" Scott lectured.

"I didn't want to be found"

He hummed in understanding.

"I'm sorry Scott. I'm coming in for my after school anyways, i'll see you there" and I hung up.

"I better go, got my after school" I huffed out to Lydia when she came and sat down with me.

"Okay Vee, i'll walk you?"

"No Lydz, you needa close up, get home yourself, i'll see you there" I said with a small smile.

"Fine then" Lydia said rolling her eyes, "Bye Vee"

I started for the school.

When I came to the school parking lot, Derek, Stiles, Scott and Malia were there.

"Hey guys" I said, getting all their attention.

"Ronnie!" Malia said happily and ran towards me.

I hugged her, "You alright?" I asked her.

"Are you?" she said back.

I nodded and turned towards Derek. He swiftly walked forward to bring me into a big hug. I hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" he whispered.

"I just needed to be alone, I was with Lydia" I whispered back.

He nodded and I buried my head into his neck. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Miss Blake with Braedan hiding behind her. I let Derek go and sighed.

"This way" Miss Blake said and walked towards the library where the detention would be held. Everyone else followed but Derek, Braedan and I. Braedan was watching us and I was about to say something but I felt Derek get really close to me.

"Don't let her get to you" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I quickly looked over at Braedan and she huffed angerily and walked after the others. I took Derek's hand in mine and we followed too.

**Ronnie's starting to be a little troublemaker at college ;D Remember to R&R, favourite and follow, THANKS :)**


	50. You're Not Malia

50

It had been an hour. I had been interigated about why I left school again and didn't come back. I had watched Braedan stare at Derek. I had felt the annoyance from each person in the room for an hour. I was tired, and I just wanted to go home and sleep. I watched Miss Blake be dismissed by Mr Harris, asshole of a science teaher.

Another hour and 30 minutes passed.

Mr Harris started to stand and put his files back in his briefcase, thank god. I stood along with everyone else when I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, I get it, you think you're leaving too" Mr Harris said laughing. I shared a confused look with Derek.

"I am leaving, you are not. You can leave once all these books have been put away. I want Derek and Scott on this trolley of books, Malia and Veronica on this one, leaving Stiles and Braedan on that one" Mr Harris said pointing out the trolleys filled with books.

"Wait, me and Braedan?" Stiles asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Now if anyone disobeys what I said, and i'll know" Mr Harris pointed up at the cameras, "They will be suspended, and yes before you say anything Stilinkski, I can do that" he finished snarkily and walked out, briefcase in hand.

I sighed angerily and looked to Stiles. His mouth was open in a 'what do I do?' way and I nodded at him to go ahead. The last thing we need is to get suspended.

"Lets get this over with" Malia said coming to said by me. I tore my eyes away from Stiles, I really didn't trust Braedan.

"I don't like them being together alone" Malia said angerily. I remembered Erica.

"Malia, Stiles wouldn't leave you for Erica and he certainly won't leave you for Braedan" I said reassuringly.

She gave me a small smile and begun pushing the trolley towards the horror/thriller section. I looked back again at Stiles and then to Derek and Scott. They were playfully whacking each other with books. I smirked and followed Malia.

**Stiles p.o.v**

I watched Braedan's every move. We were in the storage cupboard which was closed off from everything else. We had the supernatural/fantasy books that were put back here considering noone wanted them.

"Wow" Braedan said looking in an old, hard cover book, I stopped to listen to her, "Did you know skinwalkers can't enter a home without first being invited inside by a household member Stiles?" she asked, walking closer to me.

"Uh..yeah..I don't know?" I said slightly confused that she would tell me that.

"Did you know that skinwalkers are the cousin to..huh, would you look at that, werewolves" Braedan said with fake suprise. I narrowed my eyes at her, what was she playing at?

She walked up to me until her hands were on either side of my head like she was with Derek at the lockers.

"Did you also know that werewolves have glowing eyes?" she whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered, I mean I was with Malia and I had strong feelings for her but I couldn't help it.

"You did know that, didn't you?" she asked looking me in the eye.

This was wrong. "Get off me" I ground out angerily. She didn't move so I tried to push her, didn't work.

"Someone put a mythology book with the horror-" Ronnie said chuckling as she opened the door.

"Ronnie, don't!" I yelled but she threw the book down and went after Braedan. I jumped in front of her, "Ronnie, stop!" I yelled.

"Move Stiles!" she yelled.

"How many more times are you gonna fall for this Ronnie?" I asked her. She visibly deflatted.

"Some wolfs are stupider then others" Braedan said cockily.

My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide, she knew.

"That's right, I know. The weird glowing eyes, the growls, I know what you are Veronica"

I heard Ronnie growl and I turned to see her with her fangs and claws out and her eyes glowing red and blue. Ronnie started to circle Braedan and once Braedan was in front of the door, she pushed it closed.

"I don't know how you found out but i'm going to kill you" Ronnie warned her.

"Ronnie, stop this" I begged helplessly, being ignored by the both of them. We were in a confined space and Ronnie would kill Braedan if they fought.

"Are you?" Braedan asked, eyebrow raised as a short sword covered in a yellowish clearish liquid came out from her sleeve, "I've been waiting for this" she continued, advancing on Ronnie.

"What's going on in there?!" Derek asked from outside, banging on the door.

"Derek! Get in here now!" I yelled, running to get in front of Ronnie. Braedan didn't bother saying anything, just flicked the sword out and cut my side open, I dropped to the floor, blood flowed freely down my side. Last thing I saw was Derek kicking the door in.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I watched Stiles fall to the ground and Derek come through the door. I roared and jumped at Braedan. I had her on the ground before she could do anything.

"Help Stiles!" I yelled at Derek and I heard the others come running too.

I clawed her across the face, no doubt leaving wicked claw marks up her neck and cheek. Braedan rolled us so she was on me. I felt an aching in my side.

"Ronnie!" Scott yelled and I felt Braedan being pulled off me.

My vision was suddenly blurred by smoke and it felt like I couldn't breath. All I could see through the smoke was Braedan's legs as she ran out the door.

"It's wolfsbane, we need to get out of here!" Malia barked weakly.

Derek helped me up and I felt weak.

"Shes been stabbed with wolfsbane" Derek said, worried as he helped me walk out of the room.

"The-the cameras" I coughed, "Someone deal with the cameras"

"Scott?" Derek asked.

"I'm not leaving Stiles"

"Malia? Please" Derek pleaded.

She didn't say anything just huffed and jogged towards the office where the cameras would show their recordings.

The ache in my side turned to a burning sensation. I hissed as we walked out of the school, the sun had just set.

Derek lowered me into the back seat of the camaro, the burning turned to a searing pain like I was on fire.

I sucked in a gasp as the pain increased.

"Ronnie?!" Derek asked.

"It's just the wolfsbane. Get me to-to Deaton" I told him through my teeth.

He nodded and closed to door. He ran around to his side of the car and got in. With one last look at me, he punched the accelerator and took off towards Deaton.

"So he's fine?" I woke up to Derek's voice.

"Yeah, they sitched him up, his dad's here. He hasn't woken up though" Scott said sadly. They were on the phone. I opened my eyes and Derek turned towards me.

"Scott, Ronnie's up, I gotta go, send Malia over when she's done with Stiles" Derek said giving me a small smile.

"Derek, she-" Scott started but Derek hung up, putting his phone down on the table beside me.

He came to my side, "You okay?"

"My side, it-it's burning" I told him truthfully as the searing burning sensation started up again.

"We need to do it now" Deaton said calmly from behind me.

I leant back and he was hovering over me with a scalpel. Derek nodded and stood to hold my arms down.

"W-what's happening?" I asked panicked by their actions.

"Hold her still" Deaton said looking at Derek and he nodded, I felt his grip on me tighten.

I watched wide eyed as Deaton brought the scalpel down on my chest.

"No, no, stop!" I yelled trying to get out of Derek's grip. I didn't exactly like having knives to my skin especially when I used to be a hunter and had been stabbed, ALOT.

I felt the scalpel break the skin at the bottom of my throat and Deaton dragged in down to the bottom of my clevage. I felt the skin repairing itself immediantly.

Once I had healed, they let me go. I shot up, "Where's Stiles? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's at the hospital with his dad, Scott and Malia" Derek said softly. His voice calmed me down but my heart was still racing.

"I need to call them" I said reaching for Derek's phone.

"Ronnie-"

"She knows Derek. I NEED to know for myself they're okay" I told him firmly and Deaton looked at Derek suprised.

I grabbed his phone and called Scott. I could hear Deaton getting angry at Derek for not telling him someone found out about our kind.

Scott's phone went to his answer phone. Stiles wouldn't be answering his so I rang Malia. I heard her pick up, "Malia?! How is he? Are you okay? Is everyone alright?" I asked quickly.

There was no response.

"Malia?" I asked cautiously.

"In case you're wondering, i'm not Malia" a voice finally answered.

"Braedan" I growled down the phone, getting the attention on Deaton and Derek.

**I don't usually do cliffhangers but it's chapter 50, I just had too! Hope you're still enjoying this and of course, more drama and action to come :) Remember to R&R, favorite and follow, thank you to anyone who reads this and I love the reviews left, you guys help me out alot and it makes me so happy when I read them :) Love yous :D**


	51. Alpha With The Multicoloured Eyes

51

"What the fuck did you do with her!?" I yelled down the phone.

"Not much..we're just hanging out" she said bitterly. I could hear electrical zaps and cracks in the background.

"Please don't hurt her" I begged emotionally, my anger disappearing, I couldn't lose anyone else, "I'll give you anything you want"

I could feel Derek and Deaton beside me but I ignored them.

"I want the bite, from an alpha with incredible power" Braedan demanded.

"Derek?"

"No, you idiot. You"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"The alpha with the multicoloured eyes" Braedan stated.

"I think you're mistaken-" I was cut off by electrical cracks again and Malia's pain filled crys, "Okay! I'm sorry! Stop!"

"Meet me at the train depot. Come alone or she dies. You have 24 hours. Then, Malia dies and i'm coming for Lydia" Braedan hung up.

I didn't move, just stayed frozen. I felt someone take the phone from my hand.

"Veronica?" Deaton called out but his voice sounded so far away. I felt light headed and I watched as the ground, in slow motion, came closer and closer to my face. I didn't bother to catch myself as I was about to collide with the ground. I was caught in strong arms, Derek.

"Ronnie?" Derek asked worried, his voice far away as well.

My heart was beating uncontrollably fast but everything was in slow motion.

"Roooooonniiiiiieeeeee" Derek said slowly.

I looked around frantically but I was moving very slowly, it felt like I wasn't controlling my body, I hated it.

"I-I caaaaaaan't" I dragged out as I went limp in Derek's arms.

"Deeeeeeeatoooon, heeeeelp meeeee" Derek barked.

I felt Deaton's hands on me as well, helping me stand. The slow motion effect started to wear off.

"Veronica, can you hear me?" Deaton asked, his voice normal again.

I nodded still feeling light headed.

"Her heart's beating like crazy, I think she's having a panic attack" Deaton said more to Derek then me.

Derek looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"Derek, put her on the table, we need to calm her down" Deaton said letting me go and pointing to the table expectantly.

I didn't want to leave Derek's arms, I felt weird, like I was having an out-of-body experience and I felt safer with him. I squeezed him tightly and lent againist his chest. Derek looked at me with suprised eyes, "I'm fine just..give me a minute" I told them, nuzzling into Derek.

After a few minutes I felt my breathing return to normal, I let Derek go.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "I need to go after Malia"

"WE need to go after Malia" Derek corrected.

"I do" I shot back, "All she wants is the bite, if I don't give it to her she'll kill Malia" I said sadly.

"You're not going alone" Derek tells me.

I was about to protest when Deaton butted in, "He's right Veronica"

"If she sees i'm with others she will kill Malia. I can't let that happen!" I yelled getting angry.

"It won't happen Ronnie, I promise, I just can't let you go alone, i'm coming with you" Derek said softly.

"Did you not hear what she said?! Alone or she dies!" I yelled in Derek's face because he wasn't getting the point, "I can't let anyone else die because of me!"

Derek flashed his eyes and whispered demandingly, "You're NOT going alone"

"Derek will go with you, he can sneak in, what we need to think about is what you do once you're inside. Are you going to give her the bite?" Deaton said, his voice indicated there was no room to argue, Derek was coming with me.

With a quick look to Derek I responded, "I-I don't know.."

"Derek?" Deaton said looking for an answer.

"She doesn't get the bite, I won't allow her to be apart of this pack" Derek said strongly not breaking eye contact with me.

"We need a distracton then, enough time for Derek to slip inside and get to Malia before she realises what's going on" Deaton said thinking aloud.

"She's human, i'll take her out" I said determinedly, Derek's face flashed to a disappointed face because of what I had said but was back to his usual brooding demener.

"I don't think that's an option Veronica" Deaton told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She knows alot more than she lets on, someone must have informed her, she wouldn't make such a bold move without knowing she had the upper hand, Braedan may be human but she is smart" Deaton said evenly.

"So what do we do?"

"We make a plan"

I drove Derek's camaro towards the abandonded train depot. We were only a few minutes out, I looked at Derek who was in the back seat partially hidden, he gave me a nod.

The plan was simple, I distracted her while Derek got Malia out. I know I should have listened to Deaton more but she was a feble human, not to forget overly emotional. I had kicked her ass without any wolf powers and now she knew so there was no holding back.

I watched Derek run behind the train depot and I slowly approached the front entrance. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and there was a strange smell in the air.

"Braedan!" I yelled as I walked inside, "Braedan, i'm here! I'll give you the bite just give me Malia!" Nothing. The feeling in my stomach became stronger.

"For fucks sake" I muttered to myself, "BRAEDAN-" The feeling in my stomach was replaced with pain when the overwheleming familair feeling of an electrical baton was thrust into my back. I fell forward, my entire body shaking in hurt and shock, my wolf temporarily paralyzed.

"I heard you the first time" Braedan said smirking as she stood over me.

"W-Where i-is s-she?" I stuttered as my body continued to shake.

"Malia? She's comfortable" Braedan said cockily.

"You b-bitch!" I spat out.

Braedan kicked me in the jaw with her high heel, I felt my jaw dislocate.

"You're in no position to be throwing that word around, wouldn't want to add that to your file, bitch" Braedan said sarastically, "So Malia..is she a werewolf too?"

I stayed quiet, she had no right to be in pack business. I felt Braedan's heel stomping on my spine.

"I asked you a question! Or..would you rather talk about Lydia?"

I snapped my head up at her at that. I reached out to swipe out at her ankles but she struck me with the electrical baton again, that horrible feeling washing over me again.

"Now, now stupid wolf" Braedan said waving her finger like I was 5 years old and had done something wrong, "Now Lydia..she isn't a werewolf, she's human but she is pack, isn't she?"

I nodded my head.

"Then what is she?" Braedan asked curiously.

"She's a banshee" a vaguely familiar voice said in the shadows.

"Good, you made it. Late but still here" Braedan said to the unknown person.

"Hey" the woman said stepping out from the shadows, it was Kate, "werejaguars don't care about the time" she said smirking. Her face was a dark shade of blue and green, patterned cheeth skin, she had long k-nines and glowing green eyes,

I knew my face showed my suprise but how could it not? Kate was dead, I watched Peter kill her.

"Suprised are you baby Winchester?" Kate asking walking towards me.

I didn't say anything just ran through a shitload of theories that could somehow make this possibly real.

"It was Peter. His claws ripped through my chest. Yes, I lost alot of blood but no, he did not kill me. Everybody was too busy helping the psychotic she-wolf calm down and take her away to notice I was still breathing" Kate accussed.

"This isn't real" I whispered to myself.

"But it is sweetie" Kate said sickly, "I was turned by a scratch, not by an alpha which may be the reason i'm not a wolf but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you made a deal. The bite for the coyote" Kate said coming to stand in front of me, smirking.

**Well. Kate's back. I had too! Jill Wagner is great (: In Teen Wolf I didn't really understand how she became a werejaguar instead of a werewolf if it was Peter that turned her so I tried to make sense of it here, seeing as Peter wasn't an alpha when he killed her in this story. Anyways, really hoped you enjoyed, i'm gunning for 70+ chapters, I really enjoy writing for you guys and hope you enjoy reading! Remember to R&R, favourite, follow and a HUGEEEE thanks to anyone who already has, stay golden! :P**


	52. Just Go

52

"You said come alone. Why is she here?" I spat at them both after I had processed what Kate had said.

"You didn't come alone though, did you?" Kate asked me.

I didn't answer knowing she could hear my heartbeat.

"You brought someone?!" Braedan yelped angerily, coming towards me.

My body pushed out the last of the electricity and I jumped to my feet. My claws and fangs out, eyes blazing red and blue.

Braedan stopped and she was scared again. I growled at her. Kate growled at me and I turned to her.

"You wanna fight me Kate? COME ON!" I yelled angerily. She was still the bitch who killed Derek's family and my pack.

Kate snarled agressively and flashed her green eyes before jumping at me. I caught her by the throat and roared in her face. She tried to back away from me. I tightened my hold on her neck and she started to gasp for air. I heard Braedan approaching us from behind me so I threw Kate at the ground and spun around. I had just enough time to dodge Braedan's electrical baton but not her knife. Luckily, it wasn't coated with anything but it still slowed me down. Slowed me down enough for Kate to take out my legs, making me drop to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Malia call out weakly. Kate had her claws on my throat and her knee againist my stomach, holding me down. I turned and saw Malia leaning againist Derek, struggling to stand.

"Derek, get her out of here!" I yelled.

"Too late now" Braedan said as she strut towards Derek. I struggled againist Kate's grip but she could claw my throat out in a split second.

"Get away from them-" I yelled to Braedan but I was cut off when I felt Kate's claws cut into the very top of my skin, drawing blood.

Malia and Derek jumped forward, "Jump off her Kate!" Derek demanded. Malia felt to all fours, I could feel her pain, she could barely stand.

"You gotta deal with me first before you get to her" Braedan told Derek coming to stand in front of him.

Derek swung a fully extended, clawed hand out at Braedan's face but she ducked and thrust the same knife she used to stab me into Derek's ribcage. He hissed but pushed Braedan forcefully away from him. Braedan fell to the ground in a loud, painful thud, I heard her head crack open. Derek came running, rage rolling of off him towards me and Kate. I felt Kate's claw bury dangerously deeper in my throat, she smirked.

"Derek! Wait!" I yelled desperately. Derek slowed down to a stop.

"Ronnie?!" He said concerned as blood started to trickle down the sides of my neck and onto the concrete floor of the train depot.

"I'm fine..just..help Malia" I told him.

"Ronnie, i'm not letting her-"

"Listen to her Derek" Kate interrupted, "come any closer and i'll tear her throat out before you're close enough you me to kiss you again" she said flirtily with a wink his way.

I growled at that, Derek is my mate.

"Shut your mouth!" I ground out.

"Your move Derek" Kate told him, ignoring me.

I saw the torn look on Derek's face.

"Just get Malia out of here, keep everyone-" I started, deciding for him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Derek yelled.

"Keep everyone safe" I continued, "Keep Lydia and the baby safe. Keep yourself safe" I said, a single tear dripping down my cheek.

"Ronnie-" Derek tried.

"Go Derek" I said sadly.

Kate smirked and I watched Derek's face fall as he backed away. He didn't break eye contact with me until he helped Malia up. Malia went to protest as Derek pulled her in the opposite direction as me, I shook my head at her, ignoring the claw marks in my throat.

"I love you" I whispered to Malia and a little bit to Derek too.

Kate waited until we heard the camaro pull away to take her claws away from my throat.

"Wasn't that sweet?" Kate said sarcastically. I was about to cuss her out but I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything was black.

**Derek had to leave Ronnie :o Ronnie cares for Malia and Derek too much to let them get hurt because of her. More action to come and maybe a little Ronnie and Derek fluff? Remember to R&R, favourite and follow :D**


	53. Where Are You?

53

I opened my eyes slowly. There was a pounding in my head, fucking migrane. I was in a unfamiliar room. I tried to get up but I was tied to the table I was on. It was a dentist table. My hands and feet tied down securely.

"What?" I asked myself as I pulled againist the binds on my hands and feet, "No. !" I said struggling againist them.

"Baby Winchester" Kate said suddenly in a baby voice, suprising me. I turned my head to watch her.

"If you only thought about it, you would know that not even a werewolf could break those binds" she said smiling. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I looked down at the ropes. I focused on the smells and I caught glimpses on tiny purple petals. Wolfsbane. Of course.

Kate laughed loudly, "You see them now don't you?" She laughed again, "I don't wanna kill you Veronica, well I wouldn't mind feeling flesh beneth my claws again" Kate said looking down and her hands, getting lost in thought, "but right now I don't really want to" she finished looking back up at me.

"Want do you want then?" I spat.

"I want you to hold up your end of the deal. You have the coyote now give Braedan the bite"

"Why are you with her?" I asked generally confused.

Kate glared at me, "She also made me an offer"

"What offer?" I questioned futher, curious.

"It doesn't matter" Braedan's voice broke the silence. I looked at Kate and she held my gaze for a second longer before looking away, "I just want the bite. You give me what I want and you can go" Braedan said calmly, "Oh no, wait, you can't. I said come alone or Malia dies. You didn't come alone and I don't have Malia so I guess you'll have to die. Your last act will be giving me the bite. I'll kill you and i'll be alpha" Braedan finished with a smile.

I glared viciously at Braedan. I needed a new plan. I couldn't let her be alpha.

"Oh. I'll be alpha with Derek. I'll replace you" Braedan said smiling wider than before.

I snarled at her, felt another sharp pain and then everything was black again.

**Dereks p.o.v**

I pulled up at a gas station. I looked at Malia. She was sniffing, her eyes red and she wouldn't look at me.

I pulled my phone out, dialing a number I knew off by heart, "Scott?"

"Derek..what's going on? Where are you guys?" Scott asked slightly worried.

"Ronnie's been taken by-"

"WHAT!? By who?!"Scott yelled. I wasn't the only one that was getting more and more worried about Ronnie.

"By Braedan..and Kate"

"Kate?!"

"She was turned by Peter's scratch, look, we don't have time to explain, get the pack to the abandonded train depot NOW and be ready to fight" I said hanging up. I looked at Malia and her eyes were glowing blue. She nodded determinely at me and I turned around, making our way back to the train depot.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I woke on the same table as earier. I still couldn't get the binds loose, couldn't even move them.

"Do you ever learn?" Braedan laughed.

I growled at her again.

"I don't know why you're so upset about the situation. If they cared about you, they wouldn't have left you. They would be here, protecting you, like a pack should. Where are they Veronica?" Braedan taunted.

"You don't know anything about them!" I growled.

"I know they don't care wether you live or die" Braedan shot back, not missing a beat.

Her words hurt but I knew they loved me..I mean, of course they do..i'm one of their alphas.

"Give me the bite so I can kill you already" Braedan said coming to stand over me, pulling up her sleeve, "So we can get this pathetic show over with" she finished with a dramatic eyeroll.

I couldn't do it..she would kill me and be the other pack alpha. She would hang around my pack, my family..I couldn't let that happen.

"Really? You're still debating this? They don't care about you!" Braedan yelled in my face.

Her words were getting to me. I mean, none of the pack were here. Derek had taken Malia and left..wait. I told him to do that..that's on me, not them.

"Derek could have let Malia take the car and tricked me into thinking they were gone and come back for you. But he didn't. You know why? Because he doesn't care, never has, never will" Braedan barked in my ear.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I had put them in alot of danger. Deucalion, the alpha pack, Braedan, Kate, Sam, Ruby..all my fault. Maybe they were sick of me and danger I constantly put them in..left me behind. My wolf was angry at me for thinking this but I knew deep down I was right.

"Where's your pack Veronica? Lydia? Your brother?"

When she mentioned Dean, I let a tear fall.

"Don't you think Dean would take up the chance to protect his unborn child from danger like you? Remember Sam? Kate does, she told me all about him, the things he did. You and him aren't so different, you both put the ones you 'love' in danger. You think Dean wouldn't put a bullet through your head too if it meant his fiancee and baby were safe? Come on Veronica, even I know he would" Braedan whispered, taunting me.

I squeezed my eyes closed. She was right. She might be an evil bitch but she was right. I was dangerous to the pack, even if I tried not to be, someone would always be after the freak alpha with the red and blue eyes and telepathic power. Someone would always use my pack to get to me, killing them, hurting them. I could imagine the unborn Martin-Winchester growing up without a mother or without a father because of me. I could see Stiles losing his first love because of me, or Scott losing his. I could see Peter and Derek being tortured because of me..Derek being..killed..because of me. I let a sob escape my body.

"That is heartbreaking, really it is, but before I put my wolfsbane covered blade through your tear streaked face..I still need something" Braedan said sarcastically.

I looked up at her angerily, "You want the bite?"

Braedan nodded, holding her arm.

"You got it" I said. I let me eyes glow as my fangs extended.

Braedan watched on happily and held her arm over me. I nodded to her and she begun lowering her arm, "Good thing you took my advice Veronica, dying is easier when you know the truth"

I let one more tear fall before opening my mouth wide enough so Braedan's arm would fit. Braedan took a deep breath and slowly lowered her arm into my mouth.

This was it. Braedan would be a werewolf. She would kill me and take my place as alpha, maybe even as Derek's mate. She would be around to watch Lydia and Dean's baby grow up in the pack. She would be around to watch Stiles marry Malia and Scott marry Kira most probably. I took a deep breath of my own. Braedan looked at me expectantly.

I was about to bite when an asserting roar forced me to shift back.

"What are you doing?!" Braedan yelled at me as she looked around for whatever made that sound.

"Coming to save my alpha" I heard Malia say. I leant up as much as I could to see Derek and Malia. Derek was fully wolfed out and Malia's eyes were glowing as her claws and fangs started to come out. Braedan pulled a knife from her belt and Kate came out from the shadows giving me an almost apologetic look before turning werejaguar.

"You sure you wanna do this? Didn't go to well before" Kate asked Derek with a laugh.

Derek just roared and I watched as he and Malia ran at Kate and Braedan.

**Did you believe she was gonna give her the bite? Did you? I almost thought I was going to let Ronnie give Braedan the bite :o Of course Derek and Malia went back for her though, Derek doesn't give up easily, he's a Hale :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the stupid cliffhanger again, remember to R&R, follow and favourite. Thanks heaps to all those that already have :D**


	54. You'll Kill Them All

54

_Okay, maybe a slight warning for this chapter, alot of gore and ripping of people but if that's your thing then read on :)_

**Stiles p.o.v**

Even I could hear the fighting going on inside from outside the train depot.

"Go, GO!" Scott yelled and we all ran towards the front entrance. I had my trusty aluminium bat with me.

Kira took the lock off the door with her katana.

When we stepped inside, I don't think any of us believed what we saw.

Ronnie was tied to a table.

Derek was covered in blood. He was fighting Kate.

Kate. She was a..something. Scott had briefly told us Kate was alive before we rushed into cars to save Ronnie. Her eyes shone green and she had claws and fangs like the pack. Her face though..had a dark coloured pattern on it, similar to a cheetah's.

Braedan had a large amount of blood on her shirt, I wasn't sure if it was her's though, she was moving fine.

Malia was..Malia! She was covered in blood as well. I watched, unable to move as Braedan thrusted the knife into her arm, Malia fell to the floor with Braedan over her. Braedan took aim her Malia's head and it was like everything was in motion again. The pack went into action and I was running towards Malia before I knew what I was doing.

"Malia!" I yelled in concern. I got Braedan's action as she straddled Malia. I lifted the bat up over my shoulder and with as much force as I could, I swang out at Braedan. Braedan's face met the bat and she fell off of Malia. I didn't bother I check she was still alive, I didn't care.

"Malia?" I asked as I dropped the bat and fell to the floor next to her, checking her over and holding my hand over the bleeding wounds that littered her stomach.

"St-Stiles..help Ronnie..please" Malia asked me weakly. She had lost alot of blood but the look on her face said 'just do it' so I ran over to Ronnie, picking up Braedan's discarded knife as I went.

"Stiles! Get me out of these!" She yelled to me. I took the knife and cut through the ropes roughly. Ronnie flew from the table to Malia's side, me following her.

"Malia? MALIA?!" Ronnie yelled trying to get Malia's attention. I took Malia's face in my hands.

"No. You said you'd never leave me behind Malia" I begged quietly. I heard unfamiliar growls and looked up to see something I had only red about in books, "Berserkers" I whispered.

I watched Ronnie's veins in her arms turn black as she took Malia's pain. Malia's back arched and her eyes opened, she gasped for air.

"Malia!" I said as she begun breathing properly again.

I heard Ronnie grunt in pain and I looked at her. Her arms were almost entirely black as she took mass amounts of Malia's pain.

"Ronnie.." I said cautiously. She looked at me in pain but kept going, Malia looking better and better.

"Ronnie, stop" I said strongly, she was going to kill herself like this.

She didn't stop though, her grunts just turned to whines and sobs.

"Ronnie, STOP!" I yelled at her as she went slightly limp. She didn't stop. I grabbed her arms and pulled them off of Malia, "Ronnie?" I asked her, she had almost killed herself.

Ronnie quickly looked at me and then back to Malia. I heard movement beside Malia.

"That all you got bitch?" Braedan asked me weakly as she tried to stand. Her nose was bent completely out of shape and bleeding, her eye bruised and the socket mishapened.

I stood to attack her again but before I could Ronnie was over her snarling. I watched wide eyed as Ronnie clawed out Braedan throat as she continued to snarl. Blood poured from her throat. It started to spit out and onto Ronnie but Ronnie stayed over her growling lowly as Braedan tried, feebily, to stop the bleeding with her hands. Ronnie roared again and buried her claws into Braedan's stomach.

"You will NEVER hurt my family again" Ronnie stated before tearing her claws upwards through Braedan's stomach, no doubt ripping her lungs and other vital organs open.

"Y-you-you'll..k-kill..them..a-all" Braedan said quietly to Ronnie before going limp and dying. Ronnie growled once more and then looked at me. My mouth was wide open. I was brought back by the growls of the pack and the bersekers. I tore my eyes from Ronnie to look at them. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Kira, Dean, Boyd and Peter were fighting the two berserkers and Kate. I felt a hand on my arm and spun around to see Ronnie. She looked into my eyes and then down at Malia. Malia was healing, her bleeding had stopped.

"Go" I told Ronnie as she kept glancing nervously at the pack, "I'll help Malia"

She nodded and ran into the fight. I snuck a glance at Braedan's dead body. Her front was shredded, her face ruined and her throat completely teared open. I still couldn't believe I had watched Ronnie do that..that wasn't who she was.

"She-she did what she had too" Malia got out. I looked down at her and nodded. I knew that but the way she did it..just..I don't know.

I heard a roar and turned to see Ronnie take out a berserker while Derek took out the other, leaving Kate alone. I watched as Kate looked around to see she was alone, she tried to make a runner but I stood and smacked her over the head with my bat. She faltered a little and turned, growling at me, ready to attack. Derek took her down before she could.

**Dereks p.o.v**

I roared in Kate's face.

"You won't kill me Derek" Kate said smugly, "You couldn't do it before, you can't do it now"

I heard Ronnie snarl from behind me, I turned to see her trying to get at Kate but Dean had grabbed her, holding her back.

"He may not, but I will. I'll do it properly this time as well" Peter warned Kate. Kate's heartbeat picked up slightly at that threat.

"Because of you my brother was corrupt and now he's dead!" Dean yelled at Kate angerily and sadly, he never really got over Sam's death.

"And who killed him Dean?" Kate shot back.

Dean kept quiet.

"Look, just because I killed Veronica's old pack and-" Kate started. I felt Ronnie's rage. She got out of Dean's arms but I caught her again.

"Let me go Derek! I'm tearing this bitch's throat out!" Ronnie raved.

"Ronnie, just stop" I told her trying to calm her down.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

"Stop?! SHE SLAUGHTERED MY PACK! YOUR SISTERS!" I yelled pulling againist Derek's grip, trying desperately to get to Kate, to have my claws be the ones that ended her life, for good.

"I know Ronnie but we've been through this-" Derek tried.

"Let me go Derek, NOW!" I yelled as Kate watched on with a smirk.

"Ronnie-"

I let out a ground shaking roar, for my old pack, for my fallen family members blood and not, for Derek's family, for anyone that suffered because of me.

I opened my eyes to reveal my father.

"What the hell?!" Kate yelped in suprise. She may have sort of come back to life but my father had literally been risen from the grave, by me at my command..which I still don't have much control over.

"What is this?" dad asked looking around at us and Kate and Malia on the floor, slowly trying to get up.

"Daddy Winchester? Wow" Kate said, she knew more about my family then she said.

I watched as my father spun around, the colt aimed at Kate's head. Kate's smug face turned to shock as she realised what gun he was holding, able to kill anything supernatural, ANYTHING.

"The colt? How do you have that?" she asked him.

"None of your business" dad threw back.

Kate growled at him. We all watched as he stepped forward.

"Dad!" I yelled out to him, he may be a legendary hunter but we didn't know much about Kate.

"It's fine Vern" he replied, "You know was sucks about being a werejaguar?" my father asked Kate. I didn't know he knew of their exsistance.

"What's that?" Kate asked, amused.

"Because your species is quite rare, it makes it alot harder for you to learn control, noone to teach you or train you, you rely on yourself or maybe an object to help you learn" Dad told Kate.

I had heard of that object before, from Laura and Cora. They tried a couple times to use it on me, Laura had used it many times on other members of her family.

"A triskelion" Me and Derek said together. We shared a look.

"That's right" Dad said to us without breaking eye contact with Kate, "the Hale's were known to use one to teach betas how to learn control"

I felt Derek tense as he held me back still. I put a hand over his and squeezed it in comfort.

"Have you learnt control yet werejaguar?" Dad asked Kate. She responded by growling at him again. My father put the colt away but brought out a hunting dagger and put it to her throat.

"Wait" I said. Kate and my father looked at me, "That was the offer she made you, wasn't it?" I asked Kate. She didn't answer, her face softened.

"Braedan knew she could get the triskelion from Derek eventually but she needed you to protect her, to help her get to me again, for the bite. She used you, in promise for the triskelion so you could learn control" I said, realising how the two were connected.

"Is she telling the truth?" My father asked Kate. She stayed quiet. Dad pressed the knife to her neck harder, drawing blood like she had done with me, "I asked you a question" he barked.

"Okay! It's true" Kate said, wincing.

"What you did was still wrong" Derek ground out.

Dad gave me a questioning look, "She's Kate Argent, the hunter who helped Sam kill Derek's family and my old pack-" I was cut off by the sound of ripping skin. I watched as my father cut open Kate's throat with his knife. I found myself pushing away from Derek and running up to Kate.

"Vern, she killed innocent people, i'm a hunter, I had too" Dad explained as he came up to me. I pushed past him as well and kneeled down in front of Kate, my father behind me.

"You-you think that'll take me d-down? Do you n-not remember Peter?" Kate asked cockily, trying to get up. I heard the pack coming closer but I raised my hand, telling them to stop.

Kate stood shakily, eyes glowing green again, ready to attack, "I'm gonna make you howl like a bitch just like Laura and Cora did when we cut them in half!" Kate yelled jumping at me. I quicky took the colt from my father's hand. I caught Kate, claws out and digging into her already cut open throat, pulling her foward so we were almost touching noses. I put the colt under her chin and whispered, "I'll see you in hell mutt" before pulling the trigger, eliminating Kate for good.

I felt her body go limp and I dropped her to the floor. The colt disappeared from my hand and I looked up to see my father gone too. I watched as Stiles ran back over to Malia, helping her stand. As Kira hugged Scott. As Boyd and Isaac looked at each other in relief. And how Derek and Peter looked at me with grateful faces. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I ran into Derek, hugging him. I pulled Peter, by his arm, into our hug.

"Thank you" Peter whispered.

I felt Derek nuzzle into my neck and my wolf purred, I nuzzled him back,

**Finally! A happish ending to a chapter. I know there has been alot of throat..damage in the last couple chapters but we needed some good 'ol gore :) Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) p.s. Kate WILL NOT be coming back again. For those who don't watch the programme Supernatural, the colt is a gun that can kill absolutely anything, human or supernatural, any living thing, it's extremely deadly. John Winchester, in the programme had the colt for awhile so yeah :) Hope you enjoyed :D**


	55. Refocusing

55

It had been a long ride back to the loft, Everyone was quiet, some healing, some thinking, some too tired to care. But that was last night. Its a new day and with the threat of Braedan and Kate gone, we could get back to normal..well as normal as we could get.

I lay in bed with my head on Derek's chest while he still sleeps. I blow out a breath, just happy that nobody was too badly injuried, aside Malia, she and Stiles had spent the night at the clinic with Deaton. She had been stabbed many times with a wolfsbane coated knife. I had taken her pain, like ALOT of her pain but she still needed to get the wolfsbane out, luckily we had Deaton.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked.

I jumped slighty, I was sure he was still sleeping. I composed myself, finding my voice, "I'm just glad everyone is okay" I told him, without making eye contact.

Derek hummed in agreement. He started to stroke my hair. My wolf purred and I moved to nuzzle into Derek's neck.

"You know now that all our distractions are gone we can refocus" Derek began after awhile. That was putting it lighty.

"Refocus on what?" I asked.

"Saving you" He said looking down at me.

I avoided eye contact again. I know I believed what Braedan said because I was weak and they did all come back for me but Braedan's last words echoed in my skull '_You'll kill them all_'. I don't know..maybe that part she was right about.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Derek asked after a couple minutes.

"Just thinking again" I told him with a small smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me and the stroking of my hair stopped, he opened his mouth but my phone started to ring. I shot up from the bed and answered it, "Hi Deaton" I said with a smile, only he would ring at 6am.

"Glad you're up and happy Veronica" he said with a laugh, "Now, Malia's fine now just needs some rest but I don't want Stiles driving, he's been watching over her all night..any chance you could..I don't know.." Deaton tried asking.

I gave a laugh of my own, "I'll be there in 15"

"Thank you Veronica" Deaton said sincerely then hung up.

I turned to Derek, "We gotta pick up Malia and Stiles"

He nodded and sat up, "We'll get dressed then go" Derek told me. I nodded and turned to get jeans on. I snuck a look behind me at Derek. His shirtless back was turned, his muscles stuck out in the sunlight shining through the windows. Then I noticed it. The writing added to his tattoo. I couldn't make out what it said so I tried to get closer without alerting him. I stepped forward quietly as he rummed through his drawers. I got closer, unnoticed by Derek. I was a couple metres out when his voice startled me.

"Hale pack-the protectors" he said.

I stopped.

He turned around to look at me, "That's what it says" he was referring to his tattoo.

"When did you get it?"

"Last night..everyone was pretty tired and after everything I just needed a reminder"

I nodded at turned to walk over to where I kept a bag of clothes of my own. Derek caught my arm. I turned back to him.

"I'm glad your okay Ronnie" Derek said softly looking into my eyes.

"I'm glad you came back, that everyone's okay" I told him with a small smile.

"Of course I came back, you're my mate" Derek said truthfully.

I pulled myself from his grasp slowly and made my way back over to my bag. After a few seconds I heard Derek go back to getting dressed as well.

Derek pulled into the clinic, I was eager to see Malia again, make sure she was okay. I jumped out of the camaro, slamming the door. I ran into the clinic but I couldn't pass through the gate without Deaton so I was stuck waiting for him. I heard Derek come in and sit down in one of the waiting chairs. I begun tapping on the front desk and tapping my foot. I was getting anxious.

"Sure you were ready to get off your pills Veronica?" Deaton asked with a laugh, coming around the corner.

I chuckled and gave him a pointed look at the gate.

"Come on in" Deaton said opening the gate. I bolted in, smiling at Deaton.

"Malia!" I yelled when I saw her. She turned around smiling and I pulled her into a bear hug.

"Still healing Ronnie" Malia said againist my shoulder.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, letting her go. I looked at Stiles and gave him a big smile, "Thanks Stiles, for staying with her"

"Of course" Stiles said tiredly then yawned.

"We should get you two back to the loft" Derek said seeing Stiles' state. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Yeah, thanks so much Deaton" I said giving Deaton a smile. I walked over to Malia and helped her walk out to the camaro.

"I can walk you know" Malia said with an eyeroll.

"Me and Malia will take the camaro, Derek you and Stiles take his jeep" I said and Derek threw me his keys.

I helped Malia up the steps going into the loft.

"I can walk Ronnie, really" she said laughing.

"Sorry" I said but didn't let her go, "You just..got stabbed so many times..I thought-"

"But i'm fine now" Malia interrupted with a smile, "We all are"

"I just..you're right" I sighed.

"When was I wrong?" Malia asked and we both started laughing as we entered the lounge, all the pack waking up and coming to hug Malia.

~ _Just over a month later_ ~

"Come on Vee! Let's make lunch" Lydia yelled to me. The whole pack was having a water fight out the back of the loft. The sun was shining and we had just entered summer. Over the past month or so, we had been safe. Noone hunting us or looking for us, it was good. I looked at the now 3 months pregnant banshee standing up on the deck beside me. She was defintly showing now.

"Okay" I replied with a smile. I got up to follow Lydia when I felt an icy cold liquid on the back of my singlet.

I heard laughter and spun around to see Derek holding a water gun, pointed at me. A smile broke out on his face and i'm not gonna lie, it was attractive. We were still taking things slow but it was enough.

I ran after Derek as he turned and ran off, laughing. I let my eyes glow as I allowed some wolf power through. I was faster than Derek and I soon found myself right behind him. I leaped forward and jumped onto his back. He tried to throw me off but I held on tightly. We ran back to where the pack was, me on Derek's back.

"Vee? I thought we were making lunch?" Lydia said, hand on hip, eyebrow raised.

"We are! Sorry!" I yelled back as I tried to hop off Derek's back. Derek swung me around so I was in his arms, bridal style. I looked up at Derek in suprise. He laughed and let me stand.

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Steak and fries?"

I chuckled under my breath, "Sure, lunch of champions" I whispered back.

Derek nodded and was slowing leaning in.

I looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. I started to lean forward and I wet my lips slightly, closing my eyes. I heard a splash and opened my eyes to see Derek with an amused look on his face. He turned around and his back was soaked. He picked up a water ballon and threw it at Scott, who was laughing loudly, obviously the one that threw the ballon at Derek.

I turned and looked at Lydia, she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Ahhhh..shut up, let's just make lunch" I told her.

"Sure you don't want to finish your lunch?' Lydia said, bursting out laughing.

"Settle down you two" Dean said walking out of the loft, putting his arms around Lydia's waist and over her stomach. He kissed Lydia's cheek and they both giggled happily, hand in hand, rubbing Lydia's big baby bump. I smiled at the scene in front of me, they were perfect together, would always protect each other and their baby.

Lydia's voice brought me back from my thoughts, "Let's go make your boy and the other hooligans some food"

"On it" I said, pulling myself up from the grass onto the deck. I passed Dean and his suspicious eyes. I poked my toungue out at him and followed Lydia to the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I asked Lydia, sitting on top of the counter when we came into the kitchen.

"You tell me" she said turning around.

I blushed slightly and bowed my head, "Derek..he-he wants steak and fries"

"We making what Derek wants then?" Lydia asked, amusement in her voice.

My blush deepened and I looked up at her, "If we could"

"Oh god Vee! Your whipped!" Lydia joked.

It was my turn to laugh, "I'm whipped? What about you Lydz? I saw you and Dean before, 'ahahaha!' you two giggling away" I mocked amusingly.

"But i'm pregnant, doesn't count" she said proudly. Then she looked me in the eye, "Unless you're pregnant!" Lydia yelled and my mouth fell open, this again, really?

Dean just happened to enter the kitchen at that moment, "What?! Noone is pregnant! Nobody! Right?" Dean asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"She was joking Dean" I said rolling my eyes. Lydia just laughed at the situation, she was always getting me in trouble with Dean.

"She better be" Dean said in warning before scruffing my hair and chuckling, "I'll leave the two of you to cook then" he said walking out.

"You always do that" I said huffing.

"Aw, come on Vee, it's just a little fun" Lydia said with a smile.

I just huffed again.

"Vee, come on, you look like a 5 year old about to throw a tantrum" Lydia said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I think I look adorable" I said screwing my face up at her.

"Not like that you don't" Derek said walking into the kitchen, still in his shorts and no shirt, he was dryish though.

I narrowed my eyes at Derek and he and Lydia laughed quietly.

"Let's just get onto this food before pack come hanging around as well" I said turning to the fridge.

"I'll help" Derek said.

I looked over my shoulder at him, smiling, "Thanks" I didn't miss the mischevious look on Lydia's face either.

**Yay, a little Ronnie and Derek fluff for ya! I love these two and I love Dean and Lydia together. They'll have their baby in a couple months :D Hope you still enjoy, remember to R&R, favourite and follow :)**


	56. What I'm Grateful For

56

**Lydias p.o.v**

"Derek, don't eat the steak! It needs to rest!" I heard Vee yell at Derek, slapping his hand as he went in for more.

"Ronnie, how much longer till we can eat?" Derek whined.

"Just need to finish these fries and then that's it, okay? Can you wait that long Sourwolf?" Vee asked Derek.

"I guess" Derek said with a sigh.

"Hey" Vee said, bumping his arm with her elbow, "Help me cut the potatoes and it'll be done quicker"

"Okay" Derek said giving a Vee a smile small. I watched her sharpen a knife for him and hand it to him. They started on cutting up the potatoes for fries, side by side. They were adorable.

**Veronicas p.o.v**

Derek was pouting like a little brat! Just because I wouldn't let him eat the steak before everyone else.

"They're done" Derek said with relief.

I pulled the basket up from the deep fryer, the last of the chips were done so we could eat. Derek was eyeing the food hungerily. We were all hungry, it'd been a long morning. The pack had spent the day outdoors play fighting, water fights, just being goofy, it was awesome.

"Can you call the pack in while I plate up?" I asked Derek.

"I'll plate up, you've done enough" he said back with a smile. I was taken back by the softness of his voice and genuine kindness he was showing today.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Uh..okay, i'll get the pack"

He nodded and I left the kitchen, Lydia following me, to get the pack.

"Well wasn't that cute" Lydia said. I stopped and turned to look at her, "Sorry Vee" Lydia said quickly, thinking she had said something wrong.

"No..it's fine, he's just been..different today" I told her.

"I think he's trying to make an effort Vee, trying to impress you, show you how much you mean to him" Lydia whispered.

"Well..I..I..I don't know what to say about that" I said putting her words together in my head.

"Your his mate, he's yours, simple as that" Lydia said as she walked past me and out onto the deck.

Well, she was right.

"Guys! Lunchtime!" Lydia yelled.

Derek came out holding a huge tray of chips and a large platter or steak. He placed it on the large dining table.

"I'll grab forks and plates" I said but Derek stopped me.

"I've got it, sit down, relax"

"O-okay..yeap..uh, okay" I said still wary of his change in attitude. I sat down and Derek left to enter the kitchen again. Lydia came back inside smiling and sat down at the table.

Derek came out holding a tower of plates and cutlery on top, Dean jumped up to help him.

"Thanks" Derek said once everything was down on the table.

"No problem" Dean said back with his charming smile.

Me and Lydia shared a look and she gave me the thumbs up and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and Derek took his seat beside me, Dean took his beside Lydia.

I looked and Derek and he had steak juices in his stubble.

"Derek" I said realising he probably wanted to plate up so he could eat some.

He looked at me. I pointed to his beard. He tried wiping but he kept missing.

"Here, let me" I said amused at his frustration. I licked my thumb and wiped away the juice. I continued to hold his face. His eyes never left mine.

We broke apart when we heard the pack come running inside, they sounded like a herd of wild animals, pushing each other to get in first. If they were as hungry as I was then it's understandable. They all took their seats.

"Before we eat, I just wanna say something while we're all together" Lydia started, getting everybody at the tables attention, "I just want to say thank you, to all of you"

"You don't need to thank us Lydia-" Stiles started.

"No, I do. You have all kept me safe and treated me like pack" Lydia said deeply.

"You are pack" I told her, flashing my eyes red and blue.

Lydia nodded to me and continued, "I'm grateful for each and every one of you" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"I'm grateful for our baby" Dean continued as he leant over to rub Lydia's stomach.

"I'm grateful for the relationships we've formed, the friendships, the family" I said.

"I'm grateful for a pack that I can rely on as friends and as family" Derek said, he reached under the table and took my hand in his.

"I'm grateful that my late pack was finally put to rest and the support you all gave" I said looking into Derek's eyes, I squeezed his hand.

"I'm grateful for my relationship with Kira" Scott said looking at Kira lovingly, "And for the relationship that has bloomed between my mother and Deaton"

And just like that our pack lunch pretty much turned into a thanksgiving dinner. We all shared what we were grateful for. We laughed and shared stories from before some of us were turned. We paid respects to the ones we had lost and we spend the rest of the afternoon stuffing our faces.

**Deans p.o.v**

It was just after 3 and the pack was starting to stir and get up from the table.

"Ronnie, me and you got the dishes" I said, pinning cleaning detail on Ronnie and I.

"Okay, 5 minutes!" she threw back. I walked into the kitchen starting the sink.

Ronnie was still drying the dishes and I had started to put them away since I had finished washing.

"Nice lunch" I commented.

"Yeah, it was. It was nice to hear good things from them all for once" Ronnie said with a chuckle.

"The food was good too" I said watching her face.

She blushed ever so slightly, "Well Derek's a great cook"

"Lydia said the same thing"

"Well she's right"

"I guess she is"

It was silent for a few minutes as we continued to finish the dishes. Ronnie put the teatowels down.

"Uh..Ronnie?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Dean" she said softly.

"With uh..everything going well here, I was just wondering if um..if..we could move out of the house..our house" I asked looking up at her for her reaction.

"Uh..if that's what you really wanna do then I understand..I mean Lydia's here and the baby-"

"No. I'm asking if you wouldn't mind. I'll talk to Derek about moving in permantly but only if it's what you want too" I said evenly.

I could see her trying to process the pro's and con's of it. After a few long seconds, she looked at me, "What do we do with Sammy's stuff?"

I didn't expect Ronnie to ask that.

We hadn't stayed at the house in months, all Sam's stuff was there from before he was the soulless demon he turned into as well. Some of Dad's stuff was there too, his journal.

"We look through it. Decide what goes and what comes with us" I told her, feeling like that would be the most appropriate course of action.

"I think that's for the best" Ronnie agreed.

"So...do I talk to Derek then?" I asked cautiously.

She didn't say anything for a few long, quiet seconds.

"Ronnie?" I called out.

She nodded, "Yeah, you should" she said quietly, "I'll be at the house..text me what he says..i'm gonna make a start with Sammy's stuff"

"Okay, will do" I said nodding. I watched as she found Lydia, hugged her and rubbed her stomach then found Derek and kissed his cheek before getting on her bike and leaving.

I blew out a breath. Now or never.

**I thought it was about time they dealt with Sammy's things and did something about their house. I loved writing this, all round pack fluff :3 Leave me a review and tell me what you think, favourite and follow if you enjoyed :)**


	57. I Want You To Stay

57

**Deans p.o.v**

"Uh, Derek, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked Derek nervously.

"Sure" he said eyeing me.

I walked outside onto the deck, I heard Derek follow.

"You already asked to marry Lydia, what are you so nervous about?" Derek asked a little skeptically.

"Okay. With the baby on it's way soon and Lydia being here most the time, I was wondering if I could stay.."

"Of course Dean" Derek said confused.

"No..like permantly. Me and Ronnie" I asked him.

"Oh. Well..if you both want that then sure, the pack won't mind, they like having you two around"

"You sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"As long as you don't mind Ronnie staying with me" he said carefully.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "As long as you don't mind me hanging around my baby sister" I said playing the 'protective brother' role.

Derek nodded awkwardly, "You sure?"

"I'm sure if you're sure" I shot back.

"I'm sure" he said not missing a beat.

"Then so am I" I said, "I'll let Ronnie know. We'll pack our things and move in right away if that's okay?"

"That's fine, need any help?" Derek offered.

"Nah, most our things are..personal stuff to sort through..Dad and..Sam's stuff.." I tried explaining.

Derek nodded in understanding, "Let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you, really"

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

'_Dereks fine with us moving in, on my way to you_' Dean's text red.

I blew out a breath and looked around me.

Sammy's clothes littered the floor of my room. I had brough his 2 boxes in. One was full of clothes and the other with trinkets and hunting things.

I sat amoungst his clothes, deciding what to do with them. I couldn't throw them away but I couldn't exactly haul them all to Derek's. I had to make a decision.

I put his 2 plaid shirts in a pile, I would keep those. I put his tees and tshirts in another for Dean to look at, see if he wanted to keep any for himself. I knew neither of us could fit his jeans, he was so tall. We used to tease him, call him giraffe and jumbo-sized Winchester. He would pout and call me an idjit, like Bobby used too. Then he would look at Dean and call him a jerk and Dean would call him a bitch. I let out a laugh and I felt my eyes tear up.

I heard the impala pull up but I stayed on the floor.

"Ronnie?" Dean called out as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"In here" I yelled back, my voice cracking.

He came in and saw my emotional face. He sat down with me and pulled me into a hug. I silently let my tears fall as I hugged him back, "We'll be okay" he whispered.

..

Dean had let me go to look through the clothes himself. He went to grab the plaid shirts, "No!" he stopped and quickly turned to look at me, "Those one I keep" I explained.

He nodded and reached for the other 2 piles.

"We can't keep the jeans, too long" I said.

"Jumbo-sized Winchester" Dean said quietly with a laugh. I looked at him and smiled.

"I was thinking you might want the shirts..you never had alot and you were the same size.." I said quietly.

"Thanks..i'll take them then" Dean said, he pulled the shirts towards him and pushed the plaids to me. He opened a black rubbish bag and threw the jeans in. I watched on sadly but I knew we were doing the right thing.

Now the hard part. The other box. The one filled with things that echoed Winchester family memories, Dean and Sammy's hunting equiptment and other heartbreaking items.

Dean looked to me and I nodded. He pulled the second box over to us. He took a deep breath and opened it. Dean put his hand in and pulled something out.

"My first sawn-off" he said in amazement, "Sammy helped me make this when Dad was gone for awhile, we needed a weapon..didn't think he would have kept it" I watched as Dean sadly threw it into the black bag.

It was my turn. I dug into the box and pulled out an award.

"Awarded to Sam Winchester, player of the day" I red out, "I was there the day he won this. He was gunning for the goal and those two huge kids were coming at him. He booted that football so hard..straight into the goal" I smiled at the memory.

"Was the one time he was actually a boy" Dean said with a laugh, I joined in. I looked at Dean and he nodded. I hesitantly and carefully put the award in the rubbish bag.

..

We came to the bottom of the box. It was an old leather bound book. I opened it, the first thing I red was WEREWOLVES written in messy linked writing, Dad's handwriting.

"Is this.." I trailed off.

"His journal" Dean clarified, "I knew it was somewhere around here"

There was no questions about this one. This, we definitaly kept. I put it with the shirts of Sam's I was keeping.

We both let out deep breaths.

"We're done" I stated.

"We are" Dean said.

"I guess all that's left is to pack our things"

"Won't take long..anything you wanna do here before we leave for good?" Dean asked me.

I thought hard about that, "Not here but somewhere else"

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The cemetary" I told him, sending him a knowing look.

..

Our bags were packed. We had packed the impala. I held 15 roses in my hand, the last on my rose bushes from the house.

"You sure about riding? You can drive and-" Dean tried.

"I'll be fine, just keep these safe" I told him, handing him the roses before hopping on my bike.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Dean yelled over the sound of my bike. I nodded to him and took off, leading the way.

..

Dean and I stood outside the graveyard. I held all 15 roses in my hands. Dean had the bag of Sammy's things we weren't keeping.

Dean followed me inside. Firstly we went to the Hale graves. I placed a rose on each grave and a kiss on Laura and Cora's graves.

Me and Dean had dug graves for Dad and Sammy. Neither were buried here, we salted and burned their remains but we had still created resting places for them.

I stood in front of the two graves. The sun had set and it was getting dark. I placed the last two roses on both graves and me and Dean bowed our heads. We whispered words of comfort and respect to them both.

"It's time" Dean said. I followed him further back from the cemetary where the trees would block us from the road.

Dean took salt and a small bottle of petrol from his pocket. I took out my lighter. I watched as Dean squirted petrol over the bag. He then shook salt over it and nodded at me. I flicked my zippo and threw it into the mix. Flames rose quickly and engulfed the bag. I felt Dean's arms around me and I leant into him. We watched as the flames burned brighter and bigger.

..

We stayed there until the last embers went out. I gathered myself and stood up with Dean.

"We better get back to the loft" Dean said. I nodded and took his hand as he led me out of the cemetary.

I stopped at Talia's grave, "You would be so proud of Derek" I whispered and followed Dean out.

I got on my bike and led the way to the loft again.

..

Me and Dean walked up the stairs together, our few bags in hand. When we walked into the loft, I could hear them all in the lounge. We walked in and they all smiled at us. They were watching another X-men movie, Stiles smiling madly. I noticed Derek wasn't in the lounge. I turned around and hugged Dean.

"I'm off to bed..I'm recked"

"Sleep tight Ronnie" Dean said kissing my forehead.

I waved to the pack, "Night pups" I heard them call their goodnights back.

I opened the room door and Derek was facing the other wall, his bare back on display for me. I dropped my bags on the floor carefully and crawled in next to him. I pulled the blankets over my head. I felt him roll over and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"We just..went to the cemetary and..disposed of Sammy's things..hunter way" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry..what can I do?" he asked tenderly.

"I just need some sleep..been a long day"

"Okay, night Ronnie" Derek said, he pressed a kiss to the back of my head.

"Night Derek and thank you" I said referring to him letting us move in.

"You were always welcome" I heard him whisper before my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

..

..

**Little emotional but hey, we needed it after all the fighting and gore. They needed to leave that house and FINALLY offically move into the loft with Derek. Just cause everything's been fine with Ronnie and Derek, doesn't mean Dean isn't going to let up on his protective older brother role :D R&R, favourite and follow (:**


	58. Are You Sure?

58

I yawned and rolled over. I could feel the sun shining through the window and over the bed. I didn't want to get up, it was Saturday morning. I promised Lydia I would take her to The Munch to pick up her last pay, it was time for her to take her maternity leave.

I bumped into Derek and instead of cuddling into him, I sprawled out across his chest so my legs hung over one side of the bed and I hung my arms over the other side. My back bent over his chest and my head was againist his ribs.

I heard Derek sigh, "What are you doing Ronnie?"

"I have to get up" I whined.

"Then get up"

"I don't wanna" I said, pouting and looking up at him using my puppy dog eyes.

"You told Lydia you would take her" Derek said, rolling his eyes.

I whined loudly and rolled over, putting my chin on Derek's chest.

"Ronnie, you have too" Derke said not looking at me.

I just whined again and Derek still wouldn't look at me.

I grabbed his chin with my hand and forced him to look into my eyes.

"You have to take her Ronnie" Derek said, not falling for my puppy dog eyes.

I groaned loudly, letting him go, "God! At least Dean still falls for them" I said sitting up and of course, not too far from the bed was Dean, sitting in the chair.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, flipping off Derek and onto the floor. Derek sat up quickly, suprised. "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" I yelled in a high pitched voice from the floor.

"Hanging around my baby sister" he answered, I heard Derek scoff, "Now get up, you're taking Lydia in 10 minutes" he said strongly, telling me I had no choice, and he left the room.

I sat up from the floor and put my chin on top of the mattress, "How long do you think he was there for?"

Derek laughed quietly and shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked him, confused by his reaction.

"When Dean asked me if you two could move in, I told him only if he didn't mind you would be staying..you know..with me" he said slightly embarassed.

"And what did he say?" I asked curious.

Derek blew out a breath and looked at me, "He said..he said he agreed if I didn't mind him 'hanging around his baby sister', his words, not mine"

I cussed under my breath.

"Now it's 5 minutes! Hurry up Ronnie!" Dean yelled.

I looked at Derek.

"Just go" he said with a laugh.

"I'll..fucking..you fucking" I muttered under my breath. I got up and got changed into a black dress. It had a scallop top with a see-through necklining. There was a bust belt sown in and the bottom half flicked out slightly. It was silk and it hugged my curves nicely. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ronnie! Come on!" Dean yelled.

"2 minutes!" I yelled back. I leant down and pulled my hair into a messy bun. When I stood back up, Derek was standing behind me.

"Jeez Derek" I gasped.

"You look beautiful" he said, staring at me in the mirror.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed, "Thanks" I said quietly, "I wanted to look nice for Lydia.."

He kissed my cheek, "Well you do"

I turned around and looked him in the eye. I watched his eyes travel down my body and back up again. I quickly looked at his lips and back up a him again.

Derek leaned in until I felt his breath on my neck, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded and closed the distance between us. He quickly reacted by deepening the kiss. I missed the feeling on his lips on mine. I spun us so Derek had his back to the wall. We stopped, catching our breath. Derek's eyes never left mine. I closed my eyes and leant in again, Derek caught my lips greedily and I pushed him againist the wall.

I heard Lydia clear her throat and I jumped off of Derek.

"Uh..I..we..um.." I tried explaining.

"It's time to go Vee. You look beautiful" Was all Lydia said before smiling and leaving the room again.

"I better go, Lydia's waiting" I told Derek, turning around to look at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips a little swollen.

"Pregnant banshee..might be a good idea" Derek said with a small smile.

"I'll see you later" I said, turning to walk away. Derek caught my arm and pulled me into him, he kissed me softly and quickly.

"Bye Ronnie" he said, letting me go.

..

I watched on as the staff all hugged Lydia, congradualating her on her pregnancy, wishing her well. I went to stand by her as she said her final goodbye to them all. An older man came through the small crowd. He held his hand out to Lydia and she took it smiling.

"Your last check and a little something extra from us all" he said with a smile, he was Lydia's boss. He handed her an envelope.

"Thank you, thank you all. I'll be sure to visit when I can" Lydia said as she waved them goodbye, following me outside to the car.

I helped her into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat.

"They really care about you" I told her.

"Almost as much as you do Derek?" she said with a smirk.

I started the car and pulled out, "You saw that huh?"

"Was hard to miss" she replied with a laugh.

..

I helped Lydia up the stairs of the loft.

"You know I can still walk right?" Lydia asked.

"Malia said that too"

Lydia just laughed and let me help her.

"How was it?" Dean said coming to hug Lydia once we were inside.

"Was really great, they were all really nice and all congradualated me on my beauty queen" Lydia said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Beauty queen?" Boyd asked coming into the front room.

"Yes, i'm having a girl of course" Lydia said.

Boyd laughed a little and I was happy to see he was back to his old self again. It had been a while since Erica and the run in with the alpha pack but it had taken awhile for him.

"When can we find out the sex?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Should be able to now, i'm about 3 months. I'll call Deaton, not that we need to because SHE is a GIRL" Lydia said smiling.

Me, Boyd, Dean and Lydia all laughed at that.

..

..

**Little bit of Boyd in there, he was an awesome character and it sucked he got killed off, saddest teen wolf scene ever! I was thinking of making him a bigger part of the story with the baby and all, seeing as he was protective of his sister before she died..well leave me a review and tell me what you think. Remember to R&R, favourite and follow, stay golden :)**


	59. A Boy Or A Girl?

59

I could hear Lydia on the phone to Deaton, "Today will be fine Lydia, come through whenever you like" That was Deaton.

"Can I come over now?" Lydia.

I heard Deaton laugh, "That eager? Of course, i'll see you soon"

"Thanks Deaton, be round soon" She hung up.

"I'm coming" I told Lydia when she came back into the lounge.

"Course you are" Lydia said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I wanna come" Scott said.

"Me too!" Stiles yelled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lydia. She gave me a look and said, "We're all going"

Everybody jumped up and got ready to leave, organising cars. I sighed, this was gonna be fun.

..

I had taken Malia on the bike, Derek had taken a car load, Stiles had brought his jeep and Dean brought Lydia in the impala.

We all surrounded Lydia on one of tables.

"I put this jelly over your stomach and then we can see the baby and what gender they'll be, alright?" Deaton asked Lydia holding up the jelly.

She nodded and Dean was standing next to her, arms around her.

Deaton squirted the jelly over her stomach and picked up his scanner thingy..I don't know what it is.

I watched the moniter with wide eyes as I heard a quiet heartbeat. A tiny body showed on the moniter. Lydia looked over at me and I smiled widely. She had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"You're right Lydia, it's a girl" Deaton said happily.

Lydia's smile got bigger and Dean kissed her forehead. I ran over to them both and pulled them into a hug, "Congratualations" I said. I felt Lydia's tears and pulled back. "You're going to be amazing parents" I told them, looking them both in the eyes. They both smiled and I walked back over to where I was.

Deaton started talking Lydia through what the next couple of months before birth will hold while he wiped the jelly off her stomach.

I felt a hand slip into mine and I looked up to see Derek. He was smiling slightly, "Your father should be here for this" he whispered and looked down at me.

He was right. He may have come back an outright dick but he was still a good man and his son was having a baby very soon.

I closed my eyes and focused my anger. Braedan and Kate. I felt my wolf growl as all the memories came flooding back. What Braedan had done to Malia, almost killed her. What Kate had said about Cora and Laura. I felt my eyes change colour and I squeezed Derek's hand. I felt him turn to me but I kept my eyes closed and forced myself to relive what had happened not too long ago.

"Ronnie?" Dean asked concerned and I felt everyone turn to look at me. My eyes flung open, eyes blazing blue and red.

"Ronnie-" Dean started but was suddenly distracted by something behind me.

"Dad" I said.

"Vern"

I turned around and saw my father. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened" he whispered, I knew he was referring to Kate.

I shook my head, "I brought you here to see Dean, not to apologise. He has some news" I said nodding in his and Lydia's direction. He looked at the pack and I nodded for them to move as they were currently standing protectively around Lydia. The pack had been more and protective of her since she started showing, she was a target to anyone trying to get to us.

The pack slowly moved away from Lydia but kept their protective stances. I nodded to my father who looked amazement by the pack's actions.

Dad looked at Derek's hand in mine and then walked over to Lydia and Dean carefully. Derek nudged me and I looked up at him. He smiled and leant down to kiss my forehead, "You have more control over it than you think" he said quietly.

..

**Deans p.o.v**

"Dean.." Dad said cautiously as he stood in front of me.

"Dad..I uh..my fiancee Lydia..we're having a baby girl in about a month" I told him, stuttering.

Dad's face changed, "Um..wow..I mean..i'm glad you're happy. Congratualations Lydia" he said looking at Lydia with a smile. He held his hand out to me, "Congrats Dean"

I looked at his hand and pulled my father into a hug..a manly hug though.

When he pulled away he asked, "Do you have any names?"

I looked at Lydia, we had thought of one.

"Natalie Mary Martin-Winchester" Lydia said and I saw Ronnie turn towards us. In fact the entire pack turned to look at us.

"After both of our mothers" I told dad.

He nodded, "Your mother would have loved it"

I nodded.

"It's beautiful" Boyd said in agreement and I looked around to see the pack nodding along and looking lovingly and protectively at Lydia.

"Thank you all for coming along..looking out for us, supporting us" I said to all of them.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

We had left the clinic, thanking Deaton for all his help and inviting him and Scott's mum to dinner tomorrow night.

I was sitting on the grass out the back with Lydia.

"Natalie. It's a beautiful name" I commented.

"Comes from a beautiful lady" Lydia sighed.

I turned to her, "What happened Lydia? I thought you and her were close? You haven't seen her in awhile.."

"She didn't want me getting married so young..I don't know how she'll react to me being pregnant with Dean's baby, I just don't need the stress" Lydia explained.

"But you do need a mother Lydia..trust me" I said and she gave me an apologetic look, "And your baby needs a grandmother"

"I can't tell her-" she tried.

"You can't keep it from her Lydz. You two NEED to make ammends and bury whatever hatchet there is" I said strongly.

Tears started to fall from Lydia's eyes. An effect of pregnancy, emotional. Maybe not just that, being a young adult whose caught in the supernatural world, stressed out, constantly in life or death situations, thanks to me-

"-I need you Vee" Lydia finished, pulling me from my thoughts.

I leant over and put my arm around her as she sobbed, "I'll always be here for you Lydz, whenever you need me"

"I-I wanna go see my mum, make things right..l-like you said" Lydia said.

"I'm with you, whenever you're ready" I told her sincerely.

She looked up into my eyes, "I want her at dinner tomorrow. Scott has his mum and Deaton..I just.."

"I understand Lydz. We can go tomorrow, take Dean or Malia-"

"No Vee, just us. Please" Lydia said softly.

"Okay" I replied just as soft and hugged her.

..

..

**Yay, Lydia is having a beauty queen and very soon! ;) I didn't wanna kept Lydia's mother out of the story for too :D Remember to R&R, favourite and follow, stay golden :)**


	60. Help!

**Hey guys, not a chapter but I can only write one story at a time and I feel like this one has gone to much into the tv show 'Supernatural' and I would like to leave this one, maybe coming back to it, and write another that relates more to the 'Teen Wolf' plotline but not too much. I just feel that this one isn't the best writing I can do, I want to do one about Scott's sister who knew the Hale pack before the fire and vaguely knew Derek, she's bitten by Laura and then upon learning her death, goes back to the Hale pack etc etc, something along those lines. Scott still gets bitten, Peter doesn't kill Laura so he doesn't die, yay :D but it will be Derek x OC and it will relate alot to this story in terms of her personality, disorders, just everything. Please, please, please leave me a review or message me whether I should start it or not, I really want too and hope you will take that into consideration but leave me your opinion. I won't delete this story will just probably update it once a week instead of every day, thanks :)**


	61. Complete And Utter Control

60

Just like the other morning awhile back, it was early and I was sprawled across Derek's chest.

Instead of whining about getting up to take Lydia somewhere this time I knew I had too, she needed me. "I'm taking Lydia to see her mother today" I told him.

"Good, she's definitly gonna need her once Natalie's born" he replied, sleep still clear in his voice.

"Why's that?"

"Well none of us have had children..unless you have" he said with a laugh.

"Fuck you" I said, joining in with the laughter.

After a few moments of laughing I swung my legs off the bed, I had to get dressed to go. Derek caught me and started to drag me back under the covers with him.

"Derek" I whined, catching the side of the mattress so he couldn't pull me any further into the bed, my wolf pulled at me too, eager to get back into bed with Derek.

He kept pulling me and groaning sleepily, his eyes closed.

"I need to take Lydia" I whined.

"She's not even up yet" he said, face muffled by his pillow.

Well..if she's not up then I shouldn't be either. I let Derek pull me into him.

"Not putting up much of a fight Winchester" Derek said, I could feel the smirk on his face.

I flipped so I was on top of Derek, holding his hands up over him, "Neither are you Hale" I said with a smirk of my own.

Derek leant up taking my lips with his, suprising me. Before I could react, he had flipped us again so he was over me, "You're getting slow with your old age" he said with a wink.

I tried to flip us again but found I couldn't get out of his grasp. Instead of fighting him, I melted into him, loving the feeling of his body on mine. His posture softened and I managed to get my arms out of his grip. I felt from his lower back up to his hair with both hands. I felt the tiny shiver that went up his spine and I held his face with both hands. He leaned down slowly and pecked me. My eyes shot open when his mouth moved to my earlobe.

"Do you have control?" he asked stopping.

I nodded.

"Complete and utter control?"

"Yes" I said and watched as a smirk formed on his face.

His mouth was on my earlobe again, kissing, nipping. A small groan escaped my mouth and Derek was in front of me again.

"What?" I asked him.

"You still in control?"

"Of course"

"Your eyes are glowing" he whispered.

Shit. I squeezed my eyes closed and shook my head, trying to lose the colour.

"You better get up, Lydia's waking up" Derek said, moving off me.

I pulled him back and crashed my lips into his. He reacted instantly and I felt his tounge slip into my mouth. I felt Derek's hands running up and down my sides. I pulled back for air, both of us breathless. I felt Derek's hand on my stomach when we heard a knock on the room door.

I looked at Derek and wriggled out from underneth him as he fell back on the bed.

I opened the door revealing Lydia, "Morning Lydz" I said with a smile.

"Good morning it must be" she said eyeing me up and down. I gave her a confused look and leant back to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy, I was wearing my sleep shorts and my singlet had small rips up the sides from Derek's claws.

I just laughed at looked back at Lydia, "You ready to go soon?" I asked her.

"If you still wanna come" Lydia said quietly.

"Of course" I said, rubbing her arm, "I'll be ready in 15"

She smiled and walked away. I closed the door and turned to hear Derek chuckle from under the blankets. I ran and jumped onto him, laughing when he shot up.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Who doesn't have control?" I asked showing him my singlet.

His smirk faltered and he tried to pull me back into bed but I pushed off him, grabbing my bag and going into the bathroom to shower and dress to go out to Lydia's mums.

..

I came out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. I dropped my bag and quickly tucked my leopard print racer tank into my black high waisted shorts. I walked out of the room while quickly tying my wet, black hair into a messy bun.

"You ready Lydz?" I asked coming up behind her.

She turned around and nodded nervously.

"Lydia. Whatever happens today, you'll always have us" I told her.

She smiled.

..

I'd been sitting in the car for an hour. Lydia asked me to wait outside while she talked to her mum. Her mum was more than suprised when Lydia had gone inside, I had been listening just in case something happened. Lydia's mother had yelled then cried and by the sounds of things they were hugging it out. My fingers were tapping againist the dashboard and when I noticed I quickly pulled my hands back into my lap. My ADHD had been playing up lately, probably just stressing about the baby.

I heard the front door open and Lydia came into the car. She sat in the passenger seat sniffing.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, she's coming to the dinner" she said smiling. I smiled back and took off towards the loft.

..

"She thought the name was cute" Lydia said breaking the silence.

"Natalie Mary Martin-Winchester?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "I can't wait-"

Lydia was cut off by the screeching of the impala tyres as I dodged a young kid in the middle of the road. We came to a sudden stop and we lurched forward.

"Shit! Lydia are you okay!?" I asked, reaching over to make sure she was fine.

"I think so" she said, she touched her temple, a little blood on her hand.

"Shit.." I said looking at her. She had a small cut of her temple. I looked behind us to see the kid still there, he looked my age, maybe a little younger, hard to tell far away. I opened the door going to cuss him out.

"Vee, don't!" Lydia yelled.

"Stay in the car" I told her.

"What the fuck is your problem kid?!" I yelled as I came up behind the boy. He turned to me, his eyes were glowing yellow. He had fangs and claws. Fuck. Really? Another werewolf?

"Kid..calm down" I told him as he turned right around.

He ran at me growling. Here we go again.

I caught him easily enough by the throat and dropped him onto the road, my hand still on his neck, "Calm down!" I barked at him.

He snarled and tried to attack me. Fine then, I can play like that too.

I let me eyes turn red and I roared in his face, forcing him back to human form. He became scared and struggled againist my grip. I lifted him up and pulled him to the impala.

"Let me go! The hunters will find me!" the kid said squirming.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The lone wolf never survives" he said scared. I had heard that saying before, Argents.

"Listen to me. You will be safe with me" I said, letting my eyes turn red again to show I was an alpha, "I have a pack, I can take you to them, we can help you"

He looked like he wanted to run but he nodded quickly, glancing around nervously.

I opened the back door up and nodded or him to get in. He looked in the car and I saw Lydia watching us.

"You do anything to hurt her and you're dead" I told him and he nodded, I knew it was a risk taking an unfamiliar omega with us but he seemed so innocent and young, younger than me. He was so scared and he was alone, I couldn't leave him.

I got back in the driver's seat, rearranging the mirror so I could watch him.

"You sure about this?" Lydia asked.

"I won't let him hurt you or her Lydia" I said, comforting her, referring to her unborn child as well.

She nodded and turned to look at the boy with a small smile. He returned it with a small upturn of his lips. It was gonna be fun explaining him to the pack and Derek..espacially Derek.

..

..

**Whoop, whoop, 60 chapters, whoop, whoop! Who's the mysterious boy? And how will Derek react to a lone wolf being brought into the pack home? How will the pack react to having a stranger in the car with Lydia? How did you enjoy the little bit of smut, want more? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out :P R&R, favourite and follow please, I love reading all the reviews, stay golden guys!**


	62. Like Braedan?

61

**Dereks p.o.v**

Where was she? It had been and hour and a half and not even a single text, I was getting worried.

Dean wasn't far from the door waiting for them, as was the pack.

"I'm gonna ring Ronnie" I said, pulling my phone out.

I dialled and waited for 3 rings.

"Hey Derek" Ronnie said nervously, answering her phone.

I narrowed me eyes, "What's wrong Ronnie?" I heard the impala pull up.

"Just don't be mad" she said and I could hear her walking up the stairs to the loft door.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused.

"Just don't be, please Derek" she said. I heard the door click and open slowly.

"Ronnie, I don't understand-" I said looking up and saw her still holding the phone to her ear, Lydia by her side and a boy around her age behind them.

I growled and threw my phone to the ground, breaking another phone, when I realised he too was a werewolf. I stormed over to them and the boy looked up, eyes yellow, he groled i my direction, he looked ready to attack me. Ronnie spun around to him and snarled lowly. He whined and backed down, his eyes returning to normal. Ronnie was able to make him submit, but she hadn't bitten him, I could tell. The pack started with their own small growls and grunts.

"Everybody calm down" Ronnie saidly calmly, turning to look at us all, "We found him on the road by the forest, he isn't dangerous"

"How do you know that?" I challenged.

"I just do" she snapped at me, eyes watching me.

I huffed and turned my attention to the boy, "Who are you? And why were you on Hale territory?" I asked feeling protective of my family's land and my pack.

He didn't answer.

I roared at him, pissed by his lack of answer.

"Derek, enough!" Ronnie yelled. I watched the kid step further behind Ronnie.

"Why would you bring him here?" I yelled back at her, it was dangerous to have outsiders hanging around us, knowing where we were.

"He's an omega, what was I supposed to do!?" she yelled back, her eyes turning red as she defended the boy.

"Leave him" I told her.

"Derek-" Scott started when he saw Ronnie's face drop because of my answer.

"No" I told him, shutting him up, "Lydia's due soon, there are hunters-"

"He won't hurt us!" Lydia jumped in.

"We can't know that for sure" I shot back, "Remember Erica? Remember what she did to you Veronica?" I asked getting angry, having to remember Ronnie being taken.

"He isn't like Erica!" Ronnie yelled.

"Ronnie, we can't take the risk" Dean said, "I don't like you risked taking him in the impala with you both-" Dean started again but was cut off by my low growl.

"He's right" Boyd agreed, "We can't put the baby in danger"

"He's a child, younger than all of us" Malia stepped in.

"There's no age restriction to being dangerous Malia" Peter said somewhat sarcastically but seriously, "WE know that" he said looking at Ronnie then to me and back.

"That was different Peter" Ronnie whispered.

"The only thing different is it's happening to you, not Derek" Peter said in his authoritive 'uncle' voice that he hardly ever used unless it was important.

I felt Ronnie's defensive mood turn to upset.

I sighed, "We'll have a pack meeting tonight, let him talk, see what's really happening" I decided. Ronnie gave me a grantful look from underneth her lashes.

"Dere, how will-" Peter started.

"Peter! It's what we're doing..just don't argue" I told him. He may be older but i'm still alpha.

I walked out of the room and into the office.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I followed Derek as he went into the office. He lent againist the desk with his hands, blowing out an aggrivated breath. He ran a hand down his tired face.

"What do you want?" Derek said, not angerily but not in the way you would want your mate too.

"To make sure you're okay" I told him softly.

He turned around, "Well i'm fine, why don't you make sure your new houseguest is comfortable?" he snapped at me.

I growled under my breath and went to talk to the boy me and Lydia found.

..

"I'm Veronica, i'm one of two alphas in this pack. This is Lydia, she's our resident banshee" I said with a smile motioning to Lydia.

A tiny smile quirked up the side of the boy's lips.

"I'm Liam, omega" he said quietly, shyly.

Me and Lydia shared a look. Only three ways to become an omega, you left on your own, you were kicked out of your pack by the alpha or someone, like the Argents or Deucalion, murdered your pack and you survived.

"Before I can let you any closer to my pack, I need to know how you became an omega" I urged him to talk.

"It was Deucalion..awhile back my alpha turned and starting ripping them all to shreds, Deucalion's orders" he explained.

"Perfect pack" Lydia whispered. Liam gave her a confused look.

"Who was your alpha Liam?" I asked him.

"Kali" he said quietly.

That would have been a few months back at least. But now Deucalion was dead. I had no idea where the other alphas were.

"You've been by yourself all this time?" Lydia asked her in a motherly tone.

He nodded, "The hunters have been after me..almost got me a couple times"

Lydia rubbed his arm with her hand, "As long as you're with us you'll be fine" she told him and he nodded at her and then looked at me.

I smiled at him but his gaze lingered.

"We should get you some food, you look hungry" I said, standing up from the dining table. He was more bone then muscle.

He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go find Dean" Lydia said softly, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and opened the fridge door, "What do you eat?"

"Anything" he said honestly.

I chuckled, "Good you're not fussy, it's usually meat anyways" I said, pulling out pre-made burger patties, I instantly thought of Cas.

I closed the fridge door and there was Derek.

"Jesus! You really need to stop that!" I yelled out in suprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked, aggression pointed towards Liam.

I chose to ignore it, "Fixing up a burger for Liam"

Derek eyes widened when I referred to 'the boy' by his real name.

"What Derek?" I asked sighing, "Is he not allowed to eat either?" I said dropping the plate of patties on the table with a loud crack as the plate broke on impact.

Liam's eyes widened and Derek huffed. I stood with my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer.

Derek grabbed my arm, suprising me. He tried to pull me away from Liam and out the room.

"Derek, not right now" said pulling away from him.

"Just come with me Ronnie" he grunted, trying to pull me away again.

"She said no!" Liam yelled, suprising us both. You didn't talk back to another pack's alpha, especially not to one you don't know and certainly not when you don't have a pack at all.

Derek let me go and started to storm towards Liam. His fangs came out as he growled lowly and eyes glowed red.

"Derek, don't" I said grabbing his arm this time. He pushed me off him and went after Liam again.

"Derek!" I said angry by his actions, following him. Before I could stop him, he grabbed Liam by the throat, lifting him into the air. Liam thrashed around in his grip.

"Derek! That's enough! Stop!" I yelled at him. He ignored me so I pulled ones of his arms roughly and he dropped Liam to the ground, at the same time he spun around. He roared in my face, fangs out and eyes blazing as he tried to assert his authority.

I felt my own fangs come out as I growled back at him, not as loud. He didn't back down so I let my eyes glow red and blue.

"Don't do this" I warned him. I wouldn't let him hurt Liam, he was an innocent boy.

"I am trying to protect you!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"You said we would wait to see what happens with him, have a pack meeting" I said softer then before but still angry.

"What if he uses that time to hurt someone, like Stiles or..Lydia? Then what? That would be on you" he said still angry as well.

His words stung, "Are you blaming me for..them?" I asked quietly, referring to his sisters.

"Ronnie..I-I didn't mean-" Derek said quickly.

"It doesn't matter" I said interrupting him, "What does matter is he is left alone till the meeting tonight-"

Derek cut me off, "I don't him around my pack" he said possessively.

"OUR pack" I barked.

"It's our job to keep them safe" he told me.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked him angerily.

"All i've tried to do is keep the pack safe, keep you safe-"

"Like you did with Braedan?" I asked, to angry to realise I should never have brought that up.

The anger that once filled his body turned to guilt.

"She almost killed Malia" I whispered.

Derek went to speak but I cut him off, "Just get out Derek, i'll see you tonight" I knew I was out of line considering this was his house but I couldn't be around him right now.

His face turned angry, his mouth turned to a tight-lipped frown and his eyebrows burrowed. He didn't say anything though, just sent Liam a death glare and left the room.

I let out the breath I was holding and hung me head. It was a low blow bringing up Braedan but I was angry, I was still angry.

"You okay?" Liam asked from behind me.

I sighed and turned around to look at him.

..

..

**And Ronnie and Derek are having problems again, typical. Both too hard-headed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, needed to bring little Liam Dunbar into this story :) I'm planning for him to become a big part of this very soon but for the mean time R&R, favourite and follow and remember..stay golden :)**


	63. What To Do With Liam

62

"I'm fine" I lied with a sigh, I sat down on the floor.

"You're lying" Liam said. I should have known he would pick up on my heartbeat.

I turned to look at him. He had balls, i'd give him that.

"I know" I said and he sat down beside me.

"The alpha..Derek. He always like that with you?" Liam asked carefully.

"Not usually" I said sadly.

"Has it got anything to do with the Braedan person you talked about?" he asked.

My head snapped up to look him in the eye. He was curious, nothing more.

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"What happened?" he questioned further.

"Doesn't matter now..she's dead" I told him, not wanting to get into it.

He just nodded and leant againist the counters. He kept looking around and at his hands, he was nervous.

"Hey" I said getting his attention, "You'll be fine"

"Derek wants me gone and most the others do too" he said looking into his lap.

"The girl's of the pack can be very persuasive..i'm sure they'll let you stay" I said giving him a small smile.

"I hope so" he whispered.

..

**Dereks p.o.v**

The pack gathered around the lounge, ready for the pack meeting. Ronnie came in, looking tired and stressed out with that Liam kid trailing behind her. Her eyes never left mine as she sat down with Liam.

I tore my eyes away from her, "We've been safe for awhile now, left alone. We need to decide what we do with the kid" I told them all.

"Liam. His name is Liam" Ronnie ground out quietly.

I saw Dean raise his eyebrows and Lydia and Malia smirk proudly and her.

"The kid" I shot back, giving her a pointed look.

She looked at me, her heartbeat picking up, she was getting angry. She didn't do anything though.

"I don't think we can trust him, I don't want him here with you all and Lydia-" I started but Lydia spoke up.

"I can protect myself. He knows what will happen if he hurts me" Lydia said giving Ronnie a look and she nodded.

"I'm with Lydia, I don't think he's a danger to us" Malia said.

"He isn't" Ronnie spoke up, looking at me, "His alpha was Kali, he's been an omega for awhile now, he needs a pack" She told us.

We all knew what Kali had done to her pack. The pack's faces fell, everyone realising how hard it would have been for him, especially with hunters.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" Liam said standing up and walking in front of everyone, I started growling in his direction.

"Let him speak" Ronnie said sternly, her eyes flashing red and blue for just a second.

I stayed silent and Ronnie urged Liam to finish what he was saying.

"I don't know what happened to you before but I need a pack, i've been alone for so long, the hunters are eventually going to catch up with me and..well you know.." Liam explained.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

I watched the faces of the pack as he spoke, they felt sorry for him. He wasn't lying, his heartbeat staying the same throughout.

I stood and walked to stand with Liam, "I want him to stay, he has suffered enough at the hands of Deucalion"

I watched proudly as Malia helped Lydia to her feet. "We agree" Lydia said, both coming to stand with us.

"Anyone else?" Derek asked. I watched them all.

"I-I don't think he's a threat, I want to give him a chance at least" Scott said, coming to stand with us, Kira followed him.

I looked to Stiles, the others wouldn't budge. It was the 5 of us againist the 6 of them.

"Stiles.." Malia tried.

He looked at her and then to Derek and then to me. I nodded and he stood, coming over to us.

"6 to 5 Derek" I said.

Derek blew out an angry breath, "He stays. BUT, he is to be watched all the time, one slip up and I throw you to the hunters, you hurt ANYONE and I kill you myself" Derek warned Liam, coming closer to us.

"Enough Derek. I'll watch him" I whispered, putting my hand on his chest once he was close enough.

He brushed it off but kept his eyes set on me.

"So..what do we do now?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"We have a dinner to prepare Scottie" I told him.

..

..

**Little bit of tension maybe a little jealousy ;) Family dinner next, not with the whole pack but with the main characters. Thanks for reading, remember to favourite, follow and review :)**


	64. Nightmares

63

_Slight warning on this chapter as well, Ronnie has a pretty horrific dream._

I had sent the pack home. I had sent Liam off with Stiles and Malia, they were to call if ANYTHING happened. We were having a small private dinner. The 9 of us sat at the big table in the dining room. Derek, me, Lydia, Dean, Scott, Kira, Melissa, Deaton and Natalie. Me and Derek didn't exactly need to be here but it was our pack, our house. I was also here to support Lydia and I missed having Melissa around, she had been really good to me and the pack.

"So Lydia, when are you due?" Melissa asked as she put a forkful of salad into her mouth. We were having salad, baked potatoes and crumbed chicken.

"In a month, more or less" she replied with a smile. Lydia's mother didn't say anything and it was starting to bug me.

Deaton, sensing my destress, spoke up, "She's having a girl" he said smiling at Natalie, she gave him a small smile.

Lydia's mother didn't know about what we were, she didn't know anything and that's how Lydia wanted it to stay.

We ate in slience for a couple more minutes before Natalie spoke up, "Who was the younger boy I saw here earlier? Haven't seen him before" she asked out of curiousity. When they had all arrived, the pack was just leaving.

I felt Derek tense beside me, "He's a friend, he's starting at Beacon Hills High soon, wanted to get him acquainted with us since he isn't really from around here" I told her. It wasn't a complete lie, I had told him he woud have to start school with us, only way to keep the suspicion of hunters away from us.

"He seems nice" she replied.

"He is" Lydia said, earning a small glare from Dean.

I snuck a look at Derek and he didn't look very happy. I put a hand under the table, taking his hand in mine. He pulled his hand out of mine and stood, "Excuse me, i'll be just a minute" he said politely and went into the kitchen.

I felt tears invade my eyes. I needed to get away from everyone. I stood, "I..uh, got alot of catch up to do, haven't been at school..it was nice seeing you all, hope you enjoyed what we threw together for dinner, we'll have to do this again sometime" I said giving them a smile as I walked towards the stairs.

"Ronnie, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine" I answered to quickly, "I'm uh..fine"

"Come by the clinic if you need anything Veronia" Deanton said in a knowing voice like he knew I was lying.

"Or the hospital" Melissa said with a smile.

I smiled at them all and gave them a small wave. I turned and ran up the stairs quickly when I saw Derek come back out.

..

**Dereks p.o.v**

I watched as Ronnie ran up the stairs and go into her room.

"She had homework to catch up with" Lydia told me.

I nodded, knowing full well see was lying and sat back down at the table.

"We better get going ourselves, both have early shifts" Melissa said to Deaton. He nodded and the two stood.

Me and everyone else stood as well, making our way to the front door.

Everyone started exchanging goodbyes and hugs, I stood their awkwardly, shaking everyone's hands.

"You keep her safe Dean, keep my girl safe" I heard Natalie say to Dean with a smile. Lydia pulled her mother into a hug and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

Natalie pulled back, "I love you too Lydia" she said, "Bye Dean" she said waving as she left first.

Deaton had a quick examination of Lydia, just looking and touching her stomach.

I felt someone nudge me, I looked to my side to see Melissa, "Tell Ronnie if she ever needs anyone to talk to, i'm always here, okay?"

"Will do, bye Melissa" I said quietly.

"Bye Derek" she said in her usual motherly tone.

The rest said their goodbyes and soon Lydia, Dean, Scott, Kira and I stood in the doorway.

Lydia yawned, "Baby needs some sleep, you coming Dean?"

"Of course. Make sure Ronnie's okay" he said putting his arm around her and looking at me. I nodded. The two went into the room that they now shared, the room that used to be Isaac and Boyd's, the two offered it to the newly engaged couple and opted for the lounge when they stayed here. Otherwise they were staying at Boyd's house, they lived together there because both of their parents had passed away and Boyd's parents left him their house.

"You can stay with Ronnie if you want" Scott said to Kira.

"I think she wants to be alone.." Kira replied.

"You might be right..well Stiles isn't here, you can bunk with me tonight?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Okay" Kira said with a smile and the two begun walking up the stairs to Scott and Stiles' room.

"Night Derek" "Night" the two threw over their shoulders.

I sighed and made my way up the stairs as well.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

There was a light knock on my door.

"Dean, it's late, go to sleep. I'm just gonna stay up a little longer doing homework" I said without looking up. I wasn't doing homework. I was sitting in the dark, only light coming from the moon, sipping bourbon from a bottle I kept hidden under my bed, it had been a long day.

Despite my dismissal, my door opened anyways. I quickly popped the cap on and pushed the bottle under my pillow.

"Dean?!"I whisper-yelled, I didn't wanna wake the others.

The person I thought was Dean came through the door, closing it behind them and into the light of the moon.

"Get out Derek" I said, a slight slur in my voice when I saw it was him.

He walked straight over to my bed and pulled the bottle out from underneth my pillow. Shit..this wasn't gonna go down well.

He lifted up the almost finished bottle, "What the fuck is this?" he asked quietly.

"I-it was a long day..Lydia's mums, Liam, dinner-" I tried to explain.

"That isn't an excuse for this" he said bitterly, "We have school tomorrow Veronica" I knew I was in trouble because he was using my full name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be such a big thing!" I said back.

"It isn't just this" he muttered.

"What is it then?"

"We..we're just worried about you Ronnie" he sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Who is?" I asked.

"All of us" he said looking up at me.

I looked away, "Well..i'm fine, there's no need to worry" I told him.

"You can't lie to me" he said softly. I looked back at him, "Your ADHD is getting worse, you constantly blame yourself for EVERYTHING and you're always putting yourself in danger and putting everyone else before you. You need to start worrying about yourself Ronnie"

"I'm FINE Derek" I told him strongly.

"Is that why you're sitting in the dark, downing a bottle of bourbon by yourself?" he shot back.

"Just get out, I need to sleep" I said, done with this conversation.

He stood up and stormed towards the door, "Dean wants to know you're okay and Melissa said you can talk to her whenever you need too. I suggest you deal with both" he said before walking out.

I leant back on my bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

..

_I was running through through the forest. Braedan had called me and told me she had the pack. I was running to find them. Over the phone I could hear their crys and howls. Not only did she have the pack but she had Laura and Cora as well. Their crys grew closer as I sprinted through the forest._

_"You'll kill them all" I heard Braedan whisper as I continued to run._

_"HELP!" I heard Lydia scream. I ran towards the sound, tears running down my face._

_I came to a clearing, each member of the pack was tied to a steel post._

_I tried to yell out to them but all that came out was, "Sorry i'm late, had to take care of Daddy Winchester" I felt like I couldn't control my body anymore. I pulled a rag from my back pocket and wiped the blood from my claws._

_Sam, Ruby, Braedan, Kate, Ms Morrell and Deucalion stepped out of the shadows. I instinctively tried to run away but I found myself walking over to them._

_"How are we gonna do this?" I asked._

_"I'll take Dean" Ms Morrell said._

_"I've got Derek" Kate said._

_"I'll have Boyd and Isaac" Deucalion smirked._

_"Peter's all mine" Sam said._

_"The kitsune is mine" Ruby said, her eyes turning black._

_"That leaves me with Stiles, Scott, Malia, Cora, Laura, the new one Liam and Lydia" I said, thinking out loud._

_"Can you handle it?" Braedan questioned._

_I answered by pullng my gun out and shooting Stiles in the head._

_"I guess you can" Braedan said and we all advanced on our victims._

_"Ronnie, please don't" a very pregnant Lydia begged._

_I pulled out a dagger and stuck it in her stomach. Her crys of pain filled my head. My wolf clawing away, trying to help her. I twisted the dagger and I heard the pack yelling for me to stop but I kept twisting it._

..

I was woken by Lydia's screams bouncing around my skull, piercing my heart. I jolted out of bed and Derek was running into the room with Kira.

He started saying something as he tried to hug me but I pushed him away, I couldn't hear anything, just Lydia's screams. Lydia came running into the room and all of a sudden the screaming was gone and Lydia was craddling me in her arms. I was sobbing and holding onto Lydia tightly. Derek started to usher the others that had come running up the stairs to the room out.

"She's okay Dean, she was having a nightmare, started screaming" I heard Derek tell Dean, it wasn't Lydia screaming, it was me.

Dean tried to get past Derek but he kept him out, "Lydia's got her it's fine" he told Dean. Derek then pulled Dean out and shut the door behind them both, leaving just me and Lydia inside.

"Shhh shh shh. You're okay" Lydia soothed as she hugged me and rubbing my back as I sobbed into her.

"I've got you. We're all here, you're okay" she whispered.

"I-I killed her..me..I killed Natalie" I sobbed into Lydia.

Lydia looked down at me, "It was a nightmare Vee, you would never-"

"And-and Stiles and I-I let them hurt all of you..I helped them" I said and began crying harder. My wolf was pacing, she was stressed and she was scared.

I heard Derek come back inside.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" I told Lydia.

She brushed my hair from my face and looked me in the eyes, "That wasn't you-"

"I liked it Lydia. I-I enjoyed it-" I said sadly.

"That wasn't you" she said strongly, ignoring what I had said, "You don't have to apologise"

"I do, I do, I do" I kept repeating.

"You don't, please stop" Lydia said and tears of her own fall as she pulled me into a hug again.

..

..

**Yeah..Ronnie isn't as okay as she's making out. As usual the pack will be there to look after her :) I actually had tears in my eyes writing the last part, leave me a review and tell me what you think? Stay golden guys!**


	65. Damn Liam

64

**Dereks p.o.v**

I woke up and my wolf was already seeking out Ronnie. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that she had come down and gotten into my bed last night. She was nowhere to be seen.

I rolled out of bed and pulled my jeans on and put on a random shirt from the floor. Suddenly I heard a scream. Ronnie's scream. Any anger I still had towards her for yesturday's events was gone. I bolted up the stairs followed closely by Kira.

When I opened the door, Ronnie was sitting up, screaming. I immediantly went to comfort her, I tried to pull her into me but she pushed away. Lydia came racing into the room holding her stomach and pushed past me to hug Ronnie. When Ronnie saw Lydia she stopped screaming and as soon as Lydia pulled her into a hug, Ronnie began to sob loudly.

The pack members that were here tried getting inside but I kept them outside. Dean came running up the stairs trying to get inside so I pulled him outside and closed the door behind us.

"What's happening to her?" Dean asked, scared.

"She had a nightmare, something about the pack, Lydia's managed to calm her down a little" I told him hoping to give him some comfort.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

After what felt like forever, I started to calm down. My body wasn't shaking anymore and the crying had stopped. I pulled myself up from Lydia's lap.

"You alright Vee?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"You sure? You really scared everyone"

"I'm sorry it just..felt so real"

"The dream?" she asked. I nodded sadly.

"Well, you're awake now and you're safe, nothing to worry about"

"She said..'You'll kill them all'" I said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Braedan..right before I..killed her" I said and felt tears in my eyes again but I wiped them with my jumper sleeve.

"She's wrong Vee, you do anything and everything to protect us, okay? She was wrong" Lydia said in a mothering tone, I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I should get to school, I don't want to keep them all waiting" I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Vee" Lydia said, stopping me from getting up, "It's lunchtime" she said quietly.

"What?" I asked, cringing.

"You were in hysterics for hours..we we're getting really worried. I had to force the pack to go to school an hour ago. Derek only left a few minutes ago, he wouldn't leave you."

I sat back down on the bed, suprised by my actions and Derek's, maybe he still gave a shit.

"I want you to stay home, at least for today-" Lydia started.

"I'm gonna get behind-" I tried.

"You'll catch up. But today, you're staying home and getting some more sleep. Derek told me about the bottle..just try get some sleep Vee" Lydia said before kissing my head and pulling my blanket back over me.

"Please, just try" she said before closing the room door.

..

I woke when I heard the camaro and jeep pull up. Luckily, I had a dreamless sleep. My throat ached, no doubt from all the screaming. I tried to get out of bed when a voice gave me a fright.

"No you don't, back in bed Ronnie" Dean said. I jumped in suprise but got back into bed, The last thing I needed was to be in trouble with Dean.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"The drinking, like that" he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Lydia told you?"

"Derek told me, that's how worried he was" he shot back.

"That was the only time, i've had it for awhile and thought last night was a gooder time than any" I explained.

"It doesn't happen again. I would have you be like our father..like me" he said. Back in the day, Dean had a drinking problem, spending almost every night at the bar, picking up loose women, I never said anything about it though.

And that wasn't going to change today, "It won't, I promise" he nodded and stood, walking towards the door. The second he was out the door, Stiles and Scott came running in. Seeing their faces cause me to cringe, especially Stiles' but I was happy to see them..alive and safe.

"Ronnie!" They yelled, both coming to sit on the bed on either side of me.

"Hey Scottie, hey Stilinkski" I said with a smile, feeling better with them here.

"You feeling okay?" Scott asked, putting his hand on my arm.

"I'm alright, just a nightmare"

"I was down the hall..it was horrible" Scott said.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that" I said.

"Don't apologise" he whispered back.

"You know you can come to us, with anything?" Stiles asked, using his over-the-top hand gestures that I love.

"Yeah, I know" I said.

Malia came through the door.

"Ronnie" she said smiling as she too sat down on the bed beside me, "Good to see you're doing better"

"I am" I said, smiling back at her, "Where's Liam?' I asked.

"He's downstairs with Boyd and Isaac, they offered to have him tonight over at Boyd's" Malia answered.

"I thought they were againist having him here?"

"Well, ever since he got into their lacrosse team today, on his first day, they seem to be hitting it off. Don't worry, I told them what would happen if they did anything to him" she said with a wink and I laughed.

Derek came through the door holding his laptop and a few dvds and a supermarket bag.

"You okay with that?" Malia whispered to me motioning to Derek, he could most probably hear as he waited until I gave an answer to move towards me.

"Yeah, it's fine Malia" I said.

"Time for us to clear out then" Malia said, standing with the two boys. They all waved on their way out the door and I sat up as Derek came over.

"I've got the last three resident evil's, greasy bacon and egg burgrs and a huge bag of gummy bears" he said opening the laptop.

What? Derek's mood swings are seriously going to give me whiplash soon. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face at his comforting and apologetic actions. I moved over, motioning for him to sit down with me. He moved over to me and handed me a bacon and egg burger. He started putting in the 3rd resident evil while I quickly unwrapped my burger and started eating it.

"Oh my god" I groaned when the perfect flavours danced around in my mouth, there's something about bacon and egg together that I can't explain..it's just so delicious.

I heard Derek chuckle and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"You're as graceful as ever" he said.

"Ahhh, shut up Hale" I said, swallowing what was in my mouth. Derek put the laptop on his legs and the movie started. He opened the bag of gummy bears and held it out to me. I realised in that moment that even though we continuesly fight, I think we're gonna be alright.

..

"Don't be disgusting Ronnie!" Derek yelled as he laughed. I had decided to try something new..I had put gummy bears in the last quater of my burger I had left.

"I just wanna try it" I said as I took a bite. I winced, ready for a disgusting flavour, instantly regretting the decision but not wanting to prove Derek right.

"How is it?" he asked slightly disturbed.

I chewed, "Good, suprisingly" I said with a laugh as I took another huge bite.

"You're gross" he said, turning back to the movie.

I purposely placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ronnie!" Derek whined, wiping his face.

I burst out laughing but was cut off when Derek's lips found mine. He pulled away and laughed, "It is good..suprisingly"

I pulled him back to me and the movie was forgotten as we made out.

There was a knock at the door and I pulled myself off of Derek, "Come in!" I yelled.

Derek rearranged the blankets, making it look less suspicious.

"Hey Veronica..I just wanted to check you were okay" Laim said, walking into the room.

His face screwed up slightly when he saw I wasn't alone and I moved away from Derek a little more, "Thanks Liam, i'm fine now just a stupid dream..i'm back at school tomorrow" I said trying to sound as convincing as I could as I smiled as him.

He smiled back, completely ignoring Derek, "Okay..well i'm glad you're okay" he said.

"Thanks" I replied and he nodding walking back out the door and closing it.

I heard Derek growl softly and I turned to him, "See? He's a good kid, just lost is all" I said and he look unconvinced. I cuddled back into him and we continued watching the movies.

..

..

**Liam and Derek aren't getting along to well are they? Well stay tuned and R&R, favourite and follow :) Stay golden!**


	66. Abbadon Is Coming

65

I yawned and rolled away from Derek. It was pitch black.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He reached over to the bedside table where my phone was. The light from the phone blinded me.

"God, Derek, turn that off" I moaned.

"It's just after midnight" he said as he dropped my phone back onto the bedside table.

"Shit, now i'm not gonna be able to sleep and i'm gonna be tired at school" I said sighing.

"Don't worry, I will be too" Derek added.

I tried to find where the end of the bed was so I could get up. I fell forward and my head hit the floor.

I groaned loudly and stayed lying on the floor.

My lamp came on and Derek was smirking from the bed.

"I'm sick of doing that" I muttered, sitting up.

"Ronnie, your nose" Derek said pointing at me.

I touched my hand to my nose and looked at it, it was bleeding.

"Fucking great" I said, rolling my eyes. It would take a minute or two for my nose to heal.

"Come here" Derek said. I got up and back onto the bed again. He held my arm and his veins turned black as he took the little bit of pain I was feeling.

"You're good now" he said softly. I touched my nose and there was no blood and it didn't hurt.

"Thank you..I was okay though, with just healing" I told him.

"You need to let us look after you sometimes" he said, looking me in the eye.

I didn't say anything, i've been told so many times to watch out for myself, look after myself, let others help me.

"We are still going to save you" and there it was again. I had tried to tell them that there was NO way out of a deal with a crossroads demon but noone wanted to admit I was right. I had maybe 7 months left before the hellhounds and reapers were on my tail.

I sighed.

"We will. Dean and I have been looking, researching for awhile, we'll find a way" Derek said.

"Don't waste your time Derek-"

"I won't let them take you" he interjected.

"You don't have a choice" I said softly. I needed them to understand they couldn't save me, it would kill them, like it killed my father. You don't get in the way of The King Of Hell weither it was Azazel or Crowley.

A look of hurt flashed across Derek's face, "Ronnie, WE have a choice-"

"If I try to break the contract, Crowley makes Dean dead in an instant..it's part of the contract"

"What if we exorcise the crossroads demon you made the deal with?" Derek asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, I never told him anything about exorcisms, "Like I said..we've been researching" he said, slightly embarassed.

"If Crowley sees, hears or even thinks we're doing something to break the contract, Dean is dead" I tell him again.

"Then we kill Crowley" Derek said.

I felt my eyes widen, "Kill Crowley? The King Of Hell Crowley?"

"Why not?"

"He's the King Of Hell Derek, it isn't that easy" I explained like it was obvious.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"We can't force him to come to us. We would all be dead before we could get near him"

"What about the colt? The one your dad had?" Derek had done his research.

I sighed again, "I know you're trying to help Derek but..it just won't work-"

I was cut off by Cas appearing.

"Holy shit!" I yelped in suprise, "Cas? What the hell!"

"What you said Derek, it might just work" Cas started, ignoring my near-heart attack.

"What? Really?" I said quickly.

"The colt killed Azazel, it can kill Crowley" Cas said, pacing the room.

"I need to speak with Dean, i'll be back in a few minutes" Cas said and disappeared.

"Cas, they're-" I stopped when he left anyways, "No personal space Cas" I muttered.

I knew Derek was staring at me, I could feel it.

"I told you we could save you" he said, hopeful.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if the risk is greater than the reward and Dean turns up dead? I couldn't handle that, you know that. How I got in this situation" I whispered the last part.

"What about when the pack and ME lose you? We can't handle that, you know that" Derek said, throwing my words back in my face.

"You think I want to put you all through this shit? Lydia is stressed enough with the baby coming in less than a month and now my bullshit is being pulled up again, I can wait, Lydia can't" I whisper-yelled at him, pushing myself out of bed. Sometimes Derek was too protective for his own good.

"And what if Crowley decides he wants you in a month? A week?" Derek said, getting out of bed as well.

"It doesn't work like that, there's rules, a contract-" I stepped towards him.

"It's not unheard of! Sounds like he doesn't give a shit about the rules Ronnie, especially the contract"

"Crowley followed Azazel, there are rules, even in hell"

"He followed Azazel, FOLLOWED. Hell is running by NO rules-" Derek said getting angry.

"We don't know that-" I tried but was cut off again when Cas reappeared.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"If we can get to Crowley and kill him then your contract will be broken" Cas told me.

"Then we get Crowley-" Derek started but it wasn't just that.

"What's the catch?" I asked Cas, cutting Derek off.

"We are not the only ones that want Crowley" Cas said.

"That doesn't matter, we can save her" Derek said, walking over to Cas.

"It does matter" Cas stated.

"Why?" Derek asked impaitent.

Cas looked to me sadly, "Abaddon, one of the Knights Of Hell, is trying to overthrow Crowley, she is extremely powerful'

"Why does it matter?" Derek asked angerily.

Dean came through the door, slightly out of breath, "Because they're at war. Crowley is collecting as many souls as he can to fight her"

Dean's words slowly sunk in.

"Ronnie. We need to get you out of here right now" Dean continued.

"What? No!" Derek yelled defensively, eyes glowing red.

"He's right. We need to get you someplace safe" Cas said, agreeing with Dean.

I looked at Dean and Derek, torn between pack and my brother.

..

..

**Abaddon, the bitch, is finally here! And now Crowley is coming for Ronnie's soul as ammunition againist her, the war in Hell is upon them, stay tuned! Please review, favourite and follow and stay golden you beautys :)**


	67. No, Crowley's Coming First

66

"You can't leave Ronnie" Derek said and the pack were piling into the room.

"Ronnie, we have to go now" Dean said.

"I can keep her safe!" Derek yelled.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Dean yelled back at Derek.

"Hellhounds and reapers, i've red about them-"

"Reading and doing are two very different things Derek!"

"What's going on?" Malia yelled.

"They're trying to take Ronnie away" Derek told her.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Malia shouted.

"We have no choice!" Dean yelled, grabbing me.

"Don't touch her!" Derek yelled, advancing on me and Dean.

"Step back" Cas demanded. When Derek didn't stop, Cas put his hand out, stopping Derek in his tracks.

"Stop that!" Scott interferred.

"Scott, wait" Kira said, grabbing him, wanting to keep him away from Derek whose eyes were now glowing and fangs and claws extending.

"Let her go!" Derek snarled at Dean.

"This is a family matter-" Dean started.

"Dean. .GO!" Derek shouted, still being held back by Cas' angelic forces.

"Stop-" I tried.

"Derek, back off!" Dean shouted at him as Derek begun to look more vicious than before, snarling and growling at Dean.

"Stop this!" I yelled.

"Derek calm down, maybe it's-" Stiles tried and Derek spun around to him, growling at him loudly.

"Derek, stop!" I yelled, trying to pull away from Dean.

"Ronnie, leave it, we need to go" Dean told me.

Soon the shouting and all the voices turned muffled as they twirled around my skull. My wolf panicked and begun clawing, trying to escape the noise.

"Please stop!" I begged. This was all my fault. It was all my fault.

I couldn't contain her anymore. I roared loudly, letting my wolf out. I dropped to all fours and a silence fell over the entire room. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them, I saw as a wolf. She was out. They were all staring at me. Dean tried to reach out to me but I backed away slightly.

"Ronnie.." Dean said.

I shook my head at them all and snarled, I wanted them to stay away. If Crowley was coming for me then that was my problem and MY problem only.

I watched a few of the betas step back, Boyd, Isaac, Kira.

Derek turned to approach me, "Ronnie..you can't-"

I growled dangerously at him. I watched as Scott pulled him back. Lydia stepped back this time, holding her stomach, scared.

When I saw Lydia back away, I felt guilty. In this moment she wasn't afraid of what could be coming, she was afraid of me.

I whined and bowed my head until I was lying down on the floor. I felt my bones shift and enlongate as I turned human again.

I felt a light warmth over me. I turned my head and looked up to see Cas putting his trenchcoat over my now naked body. Dean helped me stand and I wrapped Cas' coat around me properly.

"C-Crowley" I started but fell to the side feeling weak, Dean catching me. He held onto me, helping me stand, "Crowley, he-he's after me. I won't put the rest of you in danger" I told them all. I pulled away from Dean and went over to Cas.

"Ronnie-" Malia started.

"N-No. I'm sorry but I won't do it" I said.

Dean, sensing what was about to happen, jumped towards me and Cas, "Cas!"

Cas put his hand on my shoulder and we were gone.

..

"Bobby?" I asked in a broken voice when Cas pulled us back up in a familiar house.

I watched as the older man I considered family turned around in his wheelchair.

"Vern?" Bobby asked, he used the same nickname as my father.

I ran over to Bobby and pulled him into a hug, I thought he was dead. After I left my brother's for the road I had never heard from him again, my brothers never spoke of him.

"I thought i'd never see you again kiddo" Bobby whispered againist my hair.

"Neither did I" I said, pulling away.

"Uh..what's with the trenchcoat get-up?" Bobby asked awkwardly.

I didn't really know how to explain that so Cas stepped in, "Alot has changed Bobby"

Bobby looked between us, "What do you mean?" he asked gruffly.

I looked at Cas and he nodded, I turned back to Bobby and flared my eyes red and blue.

..

"So you're telling me that you have telepathic powers?" Bobby asked.

I sighed and nodded, we had been going over this for the last 20 minutes. I had to explain EVERYTHING that had happened after I left my brothers.

"Like being a wolf wasn't enough?" he asked, throwing his hands up.

"Like I said, alot has changed" Cas said.

"Why isn't Dean here?" Bobby finally asked.

"Crowley's coming back for my soul, he needs to fight Abaddon, he needs every soul he can get" I explained.

Bobby gave me an understanding look, "Cas, close every window and all the outside wall doors, line them with salt. Ronnie, rig up a devil's trap" he ordered and we both jumped to it.

I grabbed the red paint and begun painting a huge devil's trap on the floor, under the rug. Cas was lining the house with salt and Bobby was getting together holy water.

"Cas! Do you have your angel blade?" Bobby asked Cas.

"Of course" Cas said, finishing the salt lining.

"Good, you're going need it, I have a feeling he ain't coming alone" Bobby said looking out the window.

I walked over and looked outside. Black smoke clouds turned to black eyed demons.

"Away from the windows!" I yelled.

Me and Bobby got away from the windows, backing into his large brown desk.

I looked around, "Where the hell is Cas?!" I asked.

Bobby looked around, "I don't know kid"

For the first time in awhile, I knew I was going to die, I was scared to die.

..

..

**Little bit of a filler chapter, no real action but next chapter, I promise :) Stay tuned!**


	68. Crowley's Arrived

67

**Dereks p.o.v**

"Cas!" Dean yelled and then Ronnie and Cas were gone. Dean spun around to me, stalking towards me, "I just wanted to take my sister away where she would be safe!" he yelled.

"Dean, just stop, we need to-" Lydia started but I cut her off.

"I can keep her safe!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, i've heard that before" he threw back. I growled quietly and he shoved me, "You've fucked her over for the last time!"

"Dean!" Stiles shouted.

I stood so I was in Dean's face, "I haven't done anything wrong" I ground out.

Dean broke out in a laugh. My face turned confused and before I could ask why he was laughing, his fist meet my jaw.

"Dean, enough!" Lydia shreaked.

My stance faltered slightly and I could tell Dean had hurt himself punching me.

"You've hurt her, you've lied to her, you've kept things from her-" Dean said bitterly.

"Dean, Derek, not now" Scott said, trying to stop the fight that was about it break out.

"To protect her" I told Dean.

"Like you did with Braedan?" he threw back, mimicking Ronnie's words.

I growled and pushed Dean until I had him pressed againist the wall.

"Let him go!" Lydia yelled.

"That was a mistake" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes glowing now.

"So was me letting her go back to you" Derek spat.

I growled and punched him across the face.

All of a sudden there were arms around me. Peter.

"Calm down Derek" he said. I looked at Dean, he was leaning againist the wall, nose bleeding. Lydia was running over to help him.

"That all you got?" he asked, he never backed down from a fight.

"Stop it" Lydia told Dean, wiping the blood from his face.

"Don't" Peter warned me as I tried to get back at Dean.

"Let me go" I said to Peter.

"You gonna touch him?" Peter asked, referring to Dean.

"Come on Derek, it's been a long time coming-" Dean taunted.

"Cut this shit out!" Lydia yelled at him.

I pulled from Peter's grasp only to be slammed to the floor.

"STOP!" Malia yelled, she was standing over me, "I don't give a shit what problems you two have with each other, we need to find Ronnie before Crowley does" she said.

"Malia's right. We don't have time to waste fighting" Scott said calmly. I pulled myself up, glaring at Dean.

"Where do we start then?" I asked angerily.

"With me" Cas said suddenly from beside Dean. Lydia jumped slightly but Dean held his gaze on me, his heartbeat speeding up momentarily.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

"Bobby? What do we do?" I asked when the house started to shake.

Bobby looked scared as well, "Take this" he said, tossing me a bottle of holy water, ignoring my question, "Aim for the eyes" he said. We were going to fight them, all of them. An old drunk in a wheelchair and hot-headed teenaged werewolf.

The first demon came through, kicking the door down. I rushed to take the top of the bottle off, "How'd they get in?!" I asked panicked. Before Bobby could answer a bright white light filled the room.

"Cas" I whispered.

When the light was gone, the pack stood around Cas, all of them even Lydia.

"What did you do?!" I yelled at Cas.

"There are demons surrounding the house, we can't take them alone" Cas said.

"So you brought them here? That's exactly what I didn't want!"

"We need them Ronnie" Cas said.

I could smell Dean's blood but before I could ask, demons were coming through the door.

"Derek!" I yelled when one grabbed him. He turned and swiped out it's throat. The demon advanced on him again but I had problems of my own.

There was a huge male demon going after Lydia, I roared and jumped on his back, "Lydia, run!" I told her and she looked at me with a torn look.

"Just go! Think about Natalie, get in the basement, there's a room, get in and lock the door!" I grunted when the demon flipped me onto the floor, holding me by the throat.

"Vee-" Lydia tried and I saw a demon coming towards her.

"Lydia go! Lock it and don't open it for anyone-" I was cut off by the demon pushing down on my throat, "Go!" I managed and watched relieved as she ran away.

"Little Winchester, don't be so stupid. We'll find her and we'll kill her" the demon said smiling. I snarled and flicked the bottle of holy water in his eyes. The demon jumped off me, holding his eyes. I flicked out my claws and took its head off easily.

I ran over to Dean and took out a demon sneaking up behind him. He ripped Ruby's demon-killing knife he had stolen from her out of the one he was dealing with and nodded at me, "Thanks" I nodded back and went after another demon.

..

"There's too many of them!" I heard Dean yell.

"Derek! Help me with the door!" I yelled and ran to the door, pushing it closed, trying to keep anymore demons from getting inside. Derek was by my side in an instant.

"What do we do?" he asked slightly panicked.

I looked around the room frantically.

"The salt" I said, spotting the knocked over bottle of salt, "Go, i'll hold them back" I told Derek.

"No, i'm not leaving you-" Derek started.

"We don't have time to argue, get the salt!" I yelled at him. He held my gaze for a second longer and jumped from the door, going for the salt.

The demons were alot harder to keep back without Derek.

"Derek! Hurry!" I yelled.

I looked around the room, if we could keep these demons from getting inside then we could take out the rest of them. The pack were wolved out, Malia was in her coyote form, Kira in her kitsune form, decapitating demons with her katana, Stiles had his bat, Dean had the demon knife, Bobby had holy water and Cas had his angel blade.

Derek came running back over with the salt.

"Line the door!" I told him, I felt sharp pains in both my hands.

He quickly made a thick line of salt around the door that connected the line Cas had made earlier. I pushed off the door, tackling Derek to the ground as I did.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked worried.

I looked at the door, the demons had gotten through but couldn't cross the salt line.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Ronnie, your hands" Derek said, helping me up.

I looked at them, they were burnt and they weren't healing, "Crowley's here" I said. Crowley possesses the power of thermokinesis, can make objects burning to touch.

Derek growled. I turned to see two demons on Scott. I rushed over, Derek following me. I pulled one off him and Derek grabbed the other. I took it's head of easily as I had with the other's. I heard Derek take care of his too.

"Help Scott" I told Derek.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To help Bobby" I said and ran over to Bobby.

"Bobby, duck!" I yelled and Bobby ducked. I smashed the bottle of holy water on the ground, the water splashing up onto the 3 demons that had backed Bobby into a corner. I ran in front of Bobby and slashed out one demons throat. I heard one of the demons behind me gargle. I turned around and it was choking on it's blood as Dean twisted the demon-knife in it's back.

"Not so fast" the third demon said, holding Bobby by the throat.

"Let him go you black eyed bitch!" Dean yelled.

I felt myself become fueled by rage, I dropped to the floor and felt my body shift. I looked up at the demon, snarling. I lept off all 4 paws and tackled the demon to the floor. I growled in his face and tore his throat out with my teeth.

I turned when I heard slow clapping.

"My, my" Crowley said from the door. The other demons had stepped away from the door entrance and behind Crowley.

"A powerful soul you are" he said with a smirk, looking at me, "Not in the exact form I want but hey, i'll take it" Crowley finished sarcastically.

"Crowley" Dean said bitterly.

I heard the pack growl and snarl in his direction, realising who he was.

..

..

**Hope you liked this action filled chapter, more to come next chapter as well! Then i'll be getting back into the Teen Wolf storyline, not exact to tv though, because I went on a Supernatural tangent for awhile. It is a great show though, highly recommend it, start from season 1! Review, favourite and follow :)**


	69. Lies

68

I saw Cas pull his angel blade back out.

"Now, now Castiel. Don't be silly" Crowley said in his sarcastic tone.

The pack's growls got louder and Malia stalked towards Crowley.

"Malia, stop!" Dean yelled. Crowley is the King Of Hell, a high ranking demon with powerful abilities.

Crowley's gaze turned to Malia and she stopped in her tracks.

"It's called Telekinesis" Crowley said and Malia's face screwed up in pain.

I snarled at Crowley, telling him to release her. He raised his eyebrows at me and released Malia from his forces. She fell onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath, I came up next to her and nuzzled her side.

Derek advanced on him this time, Scott, Peter and Boyd following. Derek growled viciously at Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes and pinned Derek against the wall with a snap of his fingers. He threw Boyd, Peter and Scott to the other side of the room with a flick of the wrist.

"Scott!" Kira shouted running to his side.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn but, I am the King Of Hell" he said with a smug smile.

"If you don't break the contract, i'll be forced to take you out Crowley" Cas warned.

Crowley started to chant in Latin. He got louder as he went on, "Domine expuet, Deum adempiremus veritas" I heard a thud and turned to see Cas drop to the ground and a white smoke cloud shot up into the sky.

"Angel banishing spell, something my mother taught me" Crowley said like it was nothing.

"Now. I'm here for my soul so unless you all want to be apart of that then back off" Crowley warned.

"You're not taking my sister" Dean said, stepping towards Crowley who still stood behind the salt line.

"I have a contract" Crowley said. He held out his hand and a flame erupted for a second, he held a piece of paper, "See?" he said waving it. The paper turned to a flame again and disappeared.

"I don't care" Dean barked at him. He pulled his gun on Crowley.

"Oh come on Dean, you wouldn't even use that hunk of metal on the demons, what makes you think it'll work on me?" Crowley asked cockily.

Dean fired and hit Crowley in the chest.

Crowley looked at the gun wound and then back up at Dean, "Well, that tickled and not in the way you want it too" he said and advanced on Dean, easily stepping over the salt line.

"Get back!" Dean yelled to the pack, they were scared, they scrambled away from Crowley.

I forced myself to shift back to human. The shift back was always worse than the shift to, I felt weak.

"Wait! C-Crowley" I said as strongly as I could from the floor.

Crowley stopped and turned to me.

"Please..just don't hurt them" I said pulling myself up off the floor. Crowley came over to me and gave me his jacket.

"Here" he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I'm not a complete bastard" he said. I pulled the jacket on, covering myself.

"Get away from her!" Derek yelled, he was still pinned againist the wall.

"Take me b-but leave them" I told him.

"You Winchesters never learn do you? Firstly it's your mother then your father now you, do you not see the pattern here?" Crowley asked.

"I don't care" I ground out, "You hold up the other end of the deal and i'll come with you, willingly"

"Now that there is interesting" Corwley said suprised.

"Vern, don't!" Bobby demanded.

Crowley snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?!" I asked, scared.

"Put the dogs on a leash, keep them quiet" Crowley said with the sarcasm again. I looked at everyone, their mouths were moving but no sound came out. That had bindings around their necks, keeping them from getting too close.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" I growled.

"Do you need one to?" Crowley warned, getting ready to click his fingers.

I kept quiet.

"They're in no pain, just limited their mobility per say" Crowley said.

"Just take me. Let them go, please" I begged Crowley.

"Of course" Crowley said. He clicked his fingers and I was secured with binding handcuffs.

"Thing is, i've been known to manipulate people" Crowley started again, I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"The crossroad's demon, Daniel, the one you made the deal with, he promised to give you Dean back in return for your soul in a year-"

"We have a contract Crowley!" I shouted.

"But did you read the fine print? Or do you usually jump straight into bed with the demons?" Crowley asked smirking, referring to my kiss with 'Daniel'.

"There was no fine print-" I started.

"But there was, you just never took the time to ask. We gave you Dean back, maybe the contract was 'altered' so I could use your soul now but you're not the only one I need now" he said.

He looked over at Dean.

"No! Daniel and I made a deal, my life for Dean's!"

"But he never said we wouldn't come back for Dean, did he?"

"You can't do this!" I yelled, after everything, he couldn't take me and Dean.

"Give me one reason why not?" Crowley asked.

"There are rules, Azazel-"

"Azazel is dead, thanks to the brother Winchesters. Hell is mine, it's my rules"

You can't do this, please" I pleaded desperately.

"Should have red the fine print Veronica" Crowley whispered and all of a sudden, I saw nothing, just black.

..

..

**Plot twist! Crowley lied! Promise to go back to Teen Wolf situations once we're done with Crowley so stay with me please and if you haven't watched Supernatural, you need to, it's amazing :D Remember to review, favourite and follow. Stay golden! (:**


	70. Why Aren't You Healing?

69

"Ronnie!" someone yelled as they shoke me.

"Ronnie, please wake up!" they yelled again.

My eyes peeled open, my vision blurred.

"There you go, please just be okay" they begged.

"W-what happened? W-where am I-I?" I asked.

"Ronnie?!" the familiar voice yelled and I was pulled into a hug.

The sudden movement made my stomach curl and my head spin. I didn't even know who was holding me.

"Who are y-you?" I asked weakly.

"It's me?" they said like it was obvious.

"My eyes, I can't" I lifted a heavy hand to rub my eyes.

"You're hurt, let me" they said, I could tell the voice was male. I felt his hand on my eyes.

"See? You're okay" Dean said as he revealed himself to me, I could see now.

"Dean" I gasped, pulling him into a tight hug. After what happened with Crowley I thought I would be dead, Dean too.

I hissed and pulled back, shooting pain in my ribs.

"Ronnie, wait, you're still hurt, slow down" Dean said, he helped lower me to the ground again.

"Why aren't I healing?" I whispered, scared. I couldn't feel my wolf. At all.

"I don't know" Dean said, sounding broken.

My ribs were fractured and they weren't healing at all.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked again, looking around. We were in a forest.

"Not too far from Beacon Hills. I don't know what happened, we were with Crowley then we were here. I found you hurt and tried to wake you, brings us to now" Dean explaining, tiredly.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in my ribs, "What about the pack?"

Dean put his arms on my sides to hold me upright, "I'm sorry, i don't know" he said quietly.

"What if he hurt them? What if he killed them!" I freaked out.

"Shhh shh shh" Dean said as I felt the pain in my ribs flare up again, "I'm sure they're okay, they would protect each other with their lives" he whispered.

"What if it wasn't enough?" I whispered back.

Dean just hugged me again. I couldn't lose any of them, i've lost enough.

"We need to get out of here, we need to get home" Dean said trying to help me up. I nodded and tried to stand. My ankle was swollen and purple and my breathing was laboured.

"I can't, i'm sorry, I can't" I said, falling onto my knees, catching myself.

"Try again Ronnie" Dean said strongly. I tried again but same result.

"Go Dean" I told him, failure overwheleming me. I couldn't walk, I couldn't save my pack, I couldn't save my family.

"Veronica. Try again" Dean said. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "If they are still alive then they need us. We can't give up on them. Ronnie, GET UP" Dean barked. He wasn't being a dick, he was trying to motivate me.

I nodded, determined and pulled myself up again, a new motivation in mind; finding my pack.

"Ahh!" I groaned in pain when I had to put weight on my ankle.

Dean came to my side and helped me walk. I still quietly whined and hissed but we were slowly making our way back to Beacon Hills thorugh the forest.

..

**Dereks p.o.v**

I remember watching Crowley put Ronnie and Dean into a sleep, with the click of his fingers they both collapsed to the floor, passed out. He let us go and I went after him. Crowley broke the salt circle, allowing all the demons back inside the house. We fought them off as long as we could, but..there were too many of them.

"Shit" Boyd muttered as he sat up, cracking his back.

"Easy Kira" Scott told Kira as she tried rotating her shoulders.

We had lost. We had lost and now Crowley was holding us at the loft. All of us still healing, some just too weak.

"We won't be trying anything like that again will we Lydia?" Crowley said he pushed Lydia in the lounge with us.

"Fuck you" Lydia spat at him.

Crowley just raised his eyebrow in mock hurt.

"Leave her alone" I warned Crowley.

"And what is the big bad wolf going to do?" Crowley joked.

"I'm going to rip your throat out..with my teeth" I said, fangs extending.

"Do you usually just bend them right over like that?" he said, making a sexual innuendo as he apparently usually did.

A new smell hit me, familiar but..different. Then there was Dean. Dean and..Ronnie? Was it Ronnie? It was different somehow..changed.

"Come on in" Crowley started with a smile. "How are my favourite two souls? The wolf and the hunter"

"What did you d-do?!" Ronnie yelled angerily. She was alive, her and Dean were alive. She was hobbling, ankle swollen, possibly broken. Dean was helping her stand and she was clutching her side, face screwed up in pain.

"Ronnie-" I said but Crowley cut me off.

"I took my souls for a little 'test drive', you know, make sure you're worth it" Crowley answered with a smile.

"Dean, what does he mean?" Lydia asked worried.

"Not us, the pack. What the fuck did you do to them?" Ronnie demanded.

"I was only protecting myself" Crowley said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"I will kill you!" Dean shouted.

"Take a seat Dean" Crowley said and Dean was thrown on a chair. He tried to get up but couldn't.

Ronnie fell forward onto her knees without Dean holding her up. I ran over to her and helped her stand again.

Lydia went to Dean's side, hugging him.

"You aren't healing" I said, checking Ronnie over.

"I can't" she said weaky.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She said she can't" Crowley spoke up.

"I swear i'll kill you" Dean said angerily.

Crowley just rolled his eyes.

"So will I, I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes" Scott warned lowly.

..

**Veronicas p.o.v**

Crowley thrives off chaos. The death threats, the arguing, it's everything he wants.

"Stop" I called out weakly. "This is what he wants, stop"

The pain in my ribs shot up my side.

"STOP!" I yelled, getting the rooms attention.

I glared at Crowley, "This is EXACTLY what he wants"

"Why don't we just kill him-" Derek started.

"STOP IT" I ground out, spinning around to Derek, "Shit" I muttered when I felt blood through my shirt.

Derek looked at me with wide eyes, "Why isn't she healing?" Derek asked Crowley.

"She still isn't healing?" I heard Dean ask Derek.

"Humans heal alot slower than wolves" Crowley answered vaguely.

I felt all eyes on me.

"Because i'm not a wolf anymore" I said quietly, glaring daggers at Crowley.

..

..

**OH SHIT. Don't worry, her wolf will be back, just taking a..vacation, I wouldn't do that to Ronnie :) Stay tuned and remember to R&R, favourite and follow! I most probably will be ending the story in around 5 chapters, I have started another couple and really wanna get into them. I will be making one-shots referring to this story, I actually already have on up, but I will make more :)**


	71. I'll Fall For My Family, My Pack

70-_Warning! Self hurt in this chapter!_

**Dereks p.o.v**

Ronnie smelt different because she no longer smelt like a wolf, like pack.

"What do you mean you're no longer a wolf Ronnie?" Stiles asked.

"I mean.." Ronnie slumped forward and I caught her.

"Ronnie?" I said, shaking her slightly. Her head lolled to the side.

"D-Derek?" Ronnie asked.

"Fix her!" I yelled at Crowley.

"Sorry, no can do"Crowley replied and he disappeared.

I heard Dean get out of the chair and run over to us.

"Ronnie?!" he asked, shaking her harder.

"Dean-" I tried.

"Why aren't you healing?" Dean asked in a broken voice over his sister's limp body.

"Dean..i-i'm fine" Ronnie said, trying to reassure Dean. Dean and I helped her sit up. "I'm okay..just need a minute" Ronnie said, the side of her shirt soaked with blood.

"Here" I said and took her hand. I started to take her pain.

I heard someone pulling on the loft door, trying to open it. I turned to see Peter.

"The door won't open" Peter said annoyed.

"They're bound by demonic forces, like the binds Crowley put on us..the only way they'll open is with his okay" Dean explained.

"I can break them" Peter said.

"You can't" Dean shot back, looking up at me.

I let Ronnie's hand go, the pain becoming to much, "I'll try again soon" I told her.

"Just because you're a hunter you think you know everything?!" Peter barked at Dean, stalking over to us.

"Peter, don't start this shit" I warned Peter.

Dean shot up and soon Peter and Dean were in each other's faces.

"Dean, don't!" Lydia begged.

"Remember what Ronnie said, this is what he wants" Scott interrupted.

I watched Dean turn back towards us and walk back over. Lydia came over and kneeled down around Ronnie with us, "How is she holding up?" She asked softly.

"She isn't healing and she's lost alot of blood" I told her solemly.

Lydia's eyes filled with tears, "Is..Is she going to-to.."

"No" Dean said strongly.

"You know what else Ronnie said?" Peter started.

"Peter, enough!" I barked.

"That she would do what's best for her" Peter said giving me a pointed look.

"This isn't the time" I ground out.

"Why not Derek? The pack should know everything"

"Dean" I said and Dean took Ronnie into his arms. I started to stand.

"Don't" Ronnie said weakly as she caught my arm. I stood and her hand dropped to the floor again.

I walked over to Peter.

"Derek don't" I heard Malia say but I growled at them, telling the betas to back off.

"What did I say Peter? BACK OFF" I said, looking in his blazing blue eyes with my searing red eyes.

"What are you going to do Derek? Fight me? Kill me? It doesn't matter, Ronnie is still bleeding out, Crowley still holds her soul and Dean's in his hands. What exactly are you going to do?" Peter taunted.

"I won't say it again" I ground out.

"P-Peter, D-Derek stop..please.." Ronnie begged weakly. The smell of her blood filled the air. There was a distinct smell between human blood and werewolf blood, between healing and not, between living and dying. Ronnie smelt like she wasn't healing, like she was dying. Peter must have smelt it to because both of us rushed to her side.

"Shhh" I say when she tried to speak. "Save your energy" I tell her softly, stroking her hair. She looked terrible. She lay in Dean's arms bleeding out, death filling the air. "You're gonna make it through this" I say more to myself than to her, she was going to survive, she had to, she's my mate.

"I-I don't think I am" she whispers.

"Don't say that" Dean tells her. "I'll do anything to keep you here Ronnie" he says and there are unshed tears in his eyes.

"If-If I g-go, promise me you won't..you won't make a d-deal" Ronnie says to Dean.

"If I have to make one then I will-" Dean starts but Ronnie cuts him off.

"Promise me you won't" Ronnie demands weakly.

"I can't promise you that" Dean whispers and the first tear falls. "Cas, you get down here, NOW!" Dean yells into the empty room.

"Nice try, but no" Crowley says, reappearing. I snarl viciously at him. "Does puppy need a leash?" Crowley shots at me. I stand up, my eyes glowing.

"Derek, d-don't" Ronnie says before hissing in pain. I storm over to Crowley, my wolf bursting out, angered and dangerous.

"Derek!" Dean yells out to me but I ignore him, my main focus is ripping Crowley to shreds for what he did to Ronnie and the pack.

"You brought this on yourself" Crowley sighed and with a click of his fingers, I couldn't get any closer. I yanked at the demonic binds on my neck. I snarl at him, my wolf unable to control its temper.

..

**Veronica's p.o.v**

I was drifting in and out of consiciousness. My hands are heavy, my blood covering them. I lay in Dean's lap and I just want to fall alseep. I know if I drift to sleep, chances are, I won't wake back up again. Maybe that would be easier? Instead of putting the pack through so much over again because of me, I could just drift off into a blissful slumber. No pain, no suffering, just a release-

"You stay with me, alright? Stay with me!" Dean interrupts my thoughts. I open my eyes again slowly and look up at him. The pain and grief on his face has me nodding. He's squeezing my hand, deperately trying to hold onto me. My gaze shifts to my side. I move my hand and grunt when I see the large amount of blood that has poured from the wound. I hear almost inaudible voices, arguing. It's Crowley and Derek.

"Derek, d-don't" I whisper, trying to move. I hiss when my side starts to ache and bleed again. I hear more arguing but i'm in too much pain to pay attention. I hear other voices, probably the pack, but the pain is too much. I just want to let go, let the others live while Crowley takes my soul and does what he pleases with it. "Let..let them go..p-please" I call out to Crowley. I can't really make out where he is, due to my vision blurring and the blackness crawling up the sides, but I know he can hear me.

"What was that little Winchester?" Crowley asked, all attention on me now. I pull myself up, crying out in pain as I do. Dean quickly helps me, putting pressure on my side as it starts to bleed again.

"I-I said, let them go. You-you can have my soul, just-just take it" I say weakly, standing to my feet. Dean goes to protest but I shake my head and hold up my hand to stop the others. "This is between me..and-and him" I tell them.

"I own your soul and I will be taking it" Crowley states.

"Then let them go Crowley" I spit at him strongly.

"You see, that's the problem. I need BOTH of you Winchester's souls for the war, BUT, for Dean, he needs to make a deal" Crowley tells us.

"No! You can have m-me and only me" I tell Crowley.

"He isn't having anyone!" Deans yells.

"Well, you haven't even heard my pitch" Crowley says calmly. An evil smirk fights it's way to Crowley's face before he continues. "You make a deal with me to save your sister for your soul as well. I know what you're thinking, but you're taking her to, but I still have about a week or two, give or take, until Abbadon comes for me. She may be a bitch but she'll need an army to fight me as well, she'll be out for souls of her own. Now, you can sign your soul over to me to have your sister alive for those weeks..or you can sign her death sentence for the next few minutes and, no doubt, make the deal anyway..it's up to you Dean" Crowley explains.

"Dean, don't" I beg him. Dean looks down at his feet and I know his mind is made up. "Please Dean, don't do t-this" I whisper in his ear.

"You're going to die Ronnie, I can't lose you now. We can still stop him, I just need these couple weeks, i'm sorry but i'm doing this" Dean motions for Derek to come to my side. Derek holds me up as Dean steps forward, towards Crowley.

"What about Natalie? Lydia? You think they can-can..they can make it without you?" I call out to Dean, making him stop and turn around to look at Lydia.

"I'm going to figure this all out" Dean says, looking between me and Lydia. Lydia nods and places a protective hand over her stomach. Dean walks until he's in front of Crowley and they begin talking.

"Derek, s-stop him" I ground out to Derek. Noone was doing anything. They were all standing around, just watching.

"I can't, i'm sorry. This is the only way you live" Derek says, meeting my eyes. I looked up at him in shock. He was the only person who fully understood how I felt about my brother, he was all I had left, Derek should understand that. Derek saw how I was when Dean died the first time, I couldn't go through it again. I don't care if I burn in hell, my brother IS NOT coming with me. I pushed off Derek and fell to the floor, tears running down my face at the pain I was in. Derek oved to help me up but I pushed him away again.

"Ronnie, what are doing?" Dean asks, turning around to me.

"I-I won't..shit..I won't let you die with m-me" I'm almost full out sobbing from the pain. Peter moves to help me this time. "Stay away from me!" I yell out at them all. A couple of the betas back up, I may not be a wolf anymore but I would still try and be an authority figure, a mother, to them. "Crowley, you're n-not doing this!" I shout at Crowley, holding my hand over my wound. My voice is starting to falter as my blood loss becomes to great.

"Sorry baby Winchester but your brother's made his decision" Crowley says amused.

"And i've made mine" I whisper. I pull my small dagger from my boot and quickly slice upwards from my wrist to forearm, blood slipping onto the floor. I heard Derek call my name. Dean's at my side. Then the whole pack is surrounding me as my vision blurs. I see Crowley's suprised face.

"Why did you do that?" I hear Dean's broken voice ask, his warm hands over my opened arm.

"I won't..won't l-let you or-or anyone else d-die because of m-me. I'm s-sorry but I-I..I..I love you a-all" those are my last words before I finally let the darkness take me, the pain suddenly gone and nothingness around me.

..

..

**Oh my god! Ronnie's dead! Or is she...? Reviews, favourites and follows please! I'm sorry to leave you with this cliffhanger but i'm taking a week off posting on here so I can catch up at work, with chapters etc. I really hope you stay with me, i'll be back with the ending chapters on this story after next weekend, really hope you understand, i'll see you in little over a week! :) Any ideas about how to wrap this up or anything would be appreciated as well :) Love yous!**


	72. We Won't Leave You Behind

_I'm back, hey everyone! Missed you all! Thanks for the support and all the reviews, enjoy!_

71

**Dean's p.o.v**

I had barely moved. I hadn't slept, eaten or showered since. The pack sat in the loft, not really talking just fufilling basic daily needs. Derek often sat with me. After I had cried like I haven't seen Dad died, we cleaned Ronnie up. Just like I did with Sam once. She's laid out on the bed in front of us in Derek's room. It had been three days. Three days that my sister, the only family member I had left, one of the only people left in this world that I would give up anything and everything for, has been dead. Noone spoke to me. Scott tried and I snapped at him, punching the younger wolf in the face. He didn't retaliate though. He just said sorry and walked away. I wanted so badly to make a deal to bring her back but I couldn't. Her last wish was for me to not do that, the loft was surrounded by werewolves who would stop me and Crowley all but refused to do it after it happened and disappeared. We haven't heard from Crowley, from Abbadon, from Cas, noone. I had tried praying to Cas but I ended up in tears. All the sympathic eyes of the pack on me, I didn't try again after that. I just sat there, watching over my sister's body, hoping she'll sit up, gasping for breath, waking up, coming back to life, coming back to us.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Ronnie's death was hard on everyone, especially Dean. It hurt so much to know she sacrificed herself for us. It hurt more to watch her brother sit with her body all day, not moving, speaking or eating, for the past 3 days. I found myself sitting with Dean alot, not saying anything just the two of us mourning her together. My wolf was broken, he had lost his mate. I felt weaker both physically and emotionally. I heard Scott and Stiles start arguing.

"No, this isn't it, it can't be it!" Stiles yells at Scott.

"Lower your voice Stiles" Scott warns him. I look at the others but by the looks on their faces, they aren't listening. "Look, I know it hurts, it hurts so fucking much, trust me I know, but we can't bring her back"

"Ronnie brought Dean back so we can bring her back" Stiles snapped, but alot quieter.

"Ronnie gave up her soul for him! Her soul! It's the whole reason she..she..you know" Scott trailed off quietly.

"I'll give up mine then" Stiles stated. I shot up from beside Dean and stormed into the office where Scott and Stiles were arguing. Both boys spun around to look at me.

"No, you won't Stiles" I ground out.

"Who's going stop me huh? You? Dean?" Stiles challenged. I got right in Stiles face.

"Noone's going to give up their soul alright?!" I yell in Stiles' face causing him to flinch away in fear. Scott grabs my arm and his eyes are glowing yellow. I let my eyes glow that searing, demanding red, catching Scott's arm. I let out a loud roar in Scott's face, causing him to flinch away as well. "Noone is doing that, it'll dig us in deeper-" I start, quieter this time.

"So you don't care about what happened to Ron-" Stiles starts. I spun back around to him.

"Don't you dare" I warn him. I let Scott go and let out a deep, shaky breath. "Look, i'm going to fix this but I don't want anyone else getting hurt in the process. Just..let me fix this without resorting to.._that_. I'll talk to Dean, he is our biggest help with this" I say softly.

"He won't talk to anyone, he punched me for trying" Scott explains. I huff in grief, frustration and anger.

"Then we need to do it. You two, you're smart, if you help me then we'll be able to fix this mess" I say sincerely.

"Me? Smart? I'm human, useless-" Stiles objects.

"Remember when Scott first got the bite? You did your research and you helped him alot, don't sell yourself short Stiles" I tell him.

"I'll help you" Scott says.

"We'll help you" Stiles corrects.

..

While the others kept grieving, Scott, Stiles and I were looking through my family's books. We made a couple trips to the bedroom to take some books from the bookcase in there, trying to not disturb Dean but he didn't even acknowlegde we were there. I avoided looking at Ronnie's body, I will do everything and anything I can to bring her back but seeing her like that..so still, so lifeless..it's horrible. We had the books spread out of the big office table. We were scanning through every supernatural book I had.

"What about this?" Stiles asked, I was beside him in seconds. I red the passage he was showing me. Apparently, a deal can only be broken by either the death of the devil, we tried and failed at that, or if heaven ordered it.

"Heaven can order someone out of hell?" Scott asked slowly, obviously processing it.

"Uh..I..I uh..I think so?" Stiles offered as an answer.

"We need to talk to Castiel" I stated. The two boys nodded at me.

..

**Veronica's p.o.v**

I was surrounded by screams. Screams of pain. Screams of evil. Screams of power. I couldn't tell if I was screaming or not. Meat hooks through my shoulders and leg. I was..I have no idea? There was ropes and hooks and cords but noone here. "Help!" I yelled out. I started to feel the pain from the hooks ripped through my skin. _You left your pack alone, how could you? You're not a wolf anymore, just a weak human!_ Whispers echoed in my head, verbally attacking me. "Somebody help me!" I screamed, tears leaking down my face.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"You mean we can order you to save Ronnie's soul from Hell?" I asked Cas again, still completely confused by this.

"Not you" Cas answered.

"Then who?" Scott asked.

"God" Cas said seriously.

"I'm sorry? God? Like _The God_?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes" Castiel answered with a sigh.

"How do we make God order Ronnie's soul back to..well earth?" Derek asked.

"Look..this may not work, it may get us all into ALOT of trouble but..I want to bring her back just as much as you do" Cas said, sitting down at the office desk.

"What is it?" I push.

"Okay, Azazel always wanted to free Lucifer, the original leader of Hell, the Devil if you will, he was the one to create demons. Lucifer needs, in demons, Crowley and Abbadon's eyes, to be broken from his cage so he can 'clean up the world'. And by that I mean wipe out all the hairless apes" Cas explains.

"They want to rid the earth of humans?!" Scott asks, fear in his voice. Cas sighs again and nods.

"Lucifer was God's favourite, then he created humans and told us all to bow down to you, to love you more than him and Lucifer refused. He loved God, more than anything else and because of his refusal God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer from Heaven and into Hell. Now Lucifer wants to be freed again so he can rid the earth of you flawed creations by bringing the Apocalypse" Cas continued.

"How is this going to help us?" Derek asked, impatiently. Cas jumped up.

"Crowley and Abbadon maybe in a war for who will take over Hell but they both want Lucifer released. Lucifer will become the Devil again, keeping either Crowley or Abbadon as his right hand man and they will wipe out the entire world. We can't let Lucifer be let out from his cage" Cas stressed. All three of us looked at him expectantly, what did this have to do with Ronnie's soul? "For Lucifer to be realeased, 66 seals need to be broken. The first seal is making Ronnie torture people to Hell, it was originally Dean but he refused and Ronnie made that deal pulling him up before he could give in"

"What happens if Ronnie refuses as well?" Derek asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Then she will be tortured until she gives in" Cas says sadly. "I'm sorry" he says awkwardly.

"How do we make God order you to bring her up then?" I ask, still slightly confused.

"Well once God learns that they are trying to free Lucifer then I will be sent down" Cas says.

"I don't undertstand the problem then" I say.

"Stiles, God's been missing for awhile now" Castiel replies.

"Then how do we find him?" Scott asks, anger creeping into his voice.

"I've tried, I don't know how"

"What if there is no God" I start, Cas shoots me a warning glare. "No, no, no, not like that. I mean because he's not around, maybe someone needs to fill in for him? Someone power and good, someone like you Cas" I say softly.

"I couldn't possibly-" Cas started to object.

"What if it can save Ronnie? What if it will stop what's going on in Hell?" Derek interrupts.

"You're asking me to overthrow my father, you realise that right?"

"We're asking you to help us. To help everyone, to help stop Lucifer" I butt in.

"I have to talk with my brothers" Cas said and then he was gone. Derek went straight back to the books, Scott just let out a long breath and leant againist the wall. I walked over to Derek, he was still reading up on Death and his relation to demons.

"Derek, Cas is going to help us. She's going to be fine" I tell him. He just grunts to response and turns the page, continuing his reading.

..

Cas reappears in the office. "Can you do it?" Derek asks straight away.

"Many of my brothers object but Dean and Ronnie have been family, my real family. I can do it" When those four words left Cas' mouth I threw my hands up in victory. "But" Cas starts and my face drops, of course there's a but. "I don't think I can bring back her wolf"

"I can give her the bite again" Derek says.

"It's not that simple Derek. There's only a 50/50 chance she'll survive and do you really think she'll want another wolf? She's bonded with her own wolf, giving her the bite won't bring back hers, it will give her another"

"Then we bring her back human" Cas sighed at Derek's comment. "What?" he demands.

"Derek..you saw how she was when she lost her wolf, she was devastated. Maybe she won't want to come back.." Scott said quietly.

"So we let her stay there? I doubt she'll torture people so we leave her there to be tortured? You would let your alpha female suffer like that? She might not be a wolf but she will always be the alpha female" Derek snapped at us. Me and Scott looked at each other in confusion.

"She's your mate, isn't she?" Cas asked Derek. Mine and Scott's eye widen. We knew they were something but mates..that was for life. Derek nodded.

"I can already feel myself getting weaker. It doesn't matter though, what does matter is bringing her back" Derek says.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Cas asks him. Derek goes silent.

"We convince her" I speak up, earning a thankful nod from Derek. "Wolf or not, we're not leaving her behind"

..

Cas had left, promising to do all he could. I didn't doubt that for a second. Derek had talked to Dean explaining what Cas was doing. Dean had just giving Derek a skeptical look and grabbed Ronnie's hand, kissing it. Derek was holding her other hand. The entire pack was here, standing around her, waiting for something, for anything.

..

Cas was back. We all waited for him to speak. "I tried but the decision is completely up to her now. We wait. She only has 24 hours to decide until the offer closes, I won't be able to try again after that" Cas tells us and takes a seat around her, waiting with us.

..

..

**Closing into the end of this story! Just a quick note, the story will not resolve all the problems they're having, I mean the problem with Lucifer, Abbadon and Crowley. I hope you're still with me! Reviews are greatly appreciated! If there is a spin off/one shot you would like to come from this story then tell me as well :)**


End file.
